dark
by last-star-on-the-left
Summary: this story isn't mine it's by:h28 ) I'm only putting it up so i can have it on my phone, so just ignore this.
1. Chapter 1

I immediately spotted my group of friends in the crowded room. The party had become busier as the night drew on, the house barely containing the numerous intoxicated teenagers. It was then I noticed a rather attractive male appear in the doorway of the kitchen. His smile lit up his face, brown eyes sparkling at me. My lips revealed a shy smile as he began to make his way over. But I grew a little disappointed as he stopped instantly, his vision darting to a spot over my shoulder. I spun to discover what he was intently looking at, a tall boy with dark shaggy hair angrily pinned him with his harsh gaze. I didn't recognise him at first, but a story my friend had frightened me with, floated to the front of my mind. This boy had lost his temper one night, beating a guy to the floor. He had a history of violent behaviour, no wonder my brown-eyed guy immediately backed off. He headed straight back into the kitchen without giving me a second look.

My pulse could be heard in my ears, mouth becoming dry. I stood frozen to the spot as the intimidating height of a male shadowed over me. My nervous eyes travelled up the length of his body, my fingers clutching round my cup a little tighter. His jeans clung perfectly to his lower half, a white t shirt adorning his torso. I was yet to properly meet the dark focus I knew was trained on my face.

"Dance with me." He spoke in a raspy voice.

I didn't have time to respond before he tugged me away, the cup I was holding dropping and spilling to the floor. A large palm was place on my lower back forcing me forwards into his body. My hand flew up to his chest to stop myself from pressing into him. His rough actions left me utterly speechless; I'd never been treated like this before. My fingers were clasped, the currently unnamed male, encouraging my hand round the back of his neck. I boldly looked up, stunned to see a pair of sparkling eyes peering down at me. They were almost a sapphire color, framed with dark lashes. But I soon shook off the intriguing sparks running through my body. My cautiousness heightened as pink, heart shaped lips pulled into a smirk.

"What's your name, beautiful?"

"A-Arya." I stuttered.

He smiled down at me, his overpowering presence travelling to my ear.

"I'm Gendry." He hotly whispered.

Before he withdrew, the fullness of his lips pressed to the spot just below my ear. My eyes fluttered closed and I gripped his neck tighter. I released a gasp as he forced my hips to his. A deep chuckle vibrated in his chest, clearly enjoying the reaction he was drawing from me. I had never experienced anything like this before, apparently it was obvious.

"I like you" he smirked "You're so…innocent."

His dark gaze fell down to my chest, taking advantage of his height he indulged in the view down my top. My fingers dropped from where I held his nape. The urge to redden his cheek with my palm was growing. But I restrained, still fearful of the towering male. My hands rose up to shove him away, but he caught hold of my wrists.

"Now, now." He huskily spoke.

Gendry brought my arms down to my sides in his firm hold. I flinched as he took his time to run a warm touch down my back. His long fingers wriggled into the back pocket of my jeans and I soon realized he was searching for my phone. His hand lingered and it became clear that wasn't his only objective. My backside was tightly squeezed before the item of interest was taken from my jeans. The strained whimper that escaped my parted lips caused his to quirk up in a grin.

I stood silently as Gendry typed in his number. A beep sounded seconds later and I realized he had texted himself from my phone. He now had my number. What on Earth was going on? I had been separated from my friends for no more than five minutes and I was now in the presence of a guy who evidently only had one thing on his mind. Hot breath trickled down my neck as he slid my phone back into its previous place. The air was squeezed from me, Gendry pressing the front of his body to mine. The low moan that erupted from the back of his throat took me by surprise, Gendry finding pleasure in my breasts firmly pushed to his muscled torso.

"Stop." I weakly pleaded.

I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled. His plump lips came down to my ear once again.

"I don't think so, Baby. We're gunna have some fun."

I shivered at his words. Gendry frightened me, but this time my fear caused me to lash out. He withdrew slightly before my hand made contact with his face. It was clearly unexpected from the expression of anger commandeering his tight features. His left cheek was branded with a pink tinge before aggressively gripping hold of my forearms.

"I can tell you're going to be a challenge." He almost growled. "I like that." He smirked.

He dipped his head, nudging mine to the side before I felt his lips press to the skin of my neck. The ends of his shaggy hair tickled at my cheek. Gendry reluctantly released one of my arms so he could hold the back of my head, preventing me from escaping. I instantly placed my free hand on his chest in protest, attempting to push him away as I felt him harshly suck.

"Gendry." I begged.

I fisted the front of his t shirt between my fingers; the sharp pain intensified as his teeth grazed the skin. His breathy laugh fanned over the area as I desperately struggled against the male's hold before he continued to draw blood to the surface. The sensation was somewhat eased with the attention of his soft lips. But Gendry wouldn't allow me that comfort for long, nipping hungrily at my neck with his teeth. I gasped when his tongue licked over the newly sensitive skin, planting a few kisses. He blew over the sloppy wet spot, igniting a chill through my entirety.

Gendry stepped back smirking as I yanked my arm from his large hand. My fingers drifted up to my neck, sucking in a sharp breath when I dabbed over the sore spot. I whimpered in fright as he drew closer.

"You're mine now." He spoke in a hushed tone.

His lustful gaze burned up and down my body before he turned and confidently strolled away. I stood stunned for a short time, unable to process what had actually happened.

"Shit." I cursed.

I hastily elbowed my way through warm bodies, desperately attempting to find my friends. When I reached them they were animatedly chatting and laughing, completely oblivious to what had taken place a matter of seconds ago. I opened my mouth to speak but was stunted.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked, worry in her voice.

"I-I.."

Lucy encouraged the length of my dark waves of my shoulder. Their eyes widened at the sight.

"Woah." Charlotte's mouth hung open. "Who the hell gave you that?"

I instantly regretted my movements as I stupidly touched the painful spot on my neck again. My touch remained but my fearful eyes were locked on a spot across the room. My friends' heads curiously turned to see what I was intently fixed on, or rather who. Gendry stared back, a smirk playing on his full lips. We witnessed him call goodbye to the guys he was conversing with before he made a beeline for the exit. But that wasn't before he held my focus hostage. The wink I received from Gendry rendered me speechless as I watched him disappear.

I spun back to my friends. Charlotte's mouth parted to comment on the event but quickly shut it, unable to form a coherent sentence. Lucy eventually broke the silence.

"Holy shit."


	2. Chapter 2

I climbed out of the taxi after paying my part of the fare. My friends returned my wave as I walked up to the front door of my house. They had practically interrogated me about what had happened with Harry. I was still a little shook up by the whole thing.

Once inside my room I peeled off my clothes and threw them in the washing basket. I quickly brushed through my dark hair before wandering over to the chest of drawers. The t shirt was swiftly pulled over my head, hopping over to the bathroom whilst yanking up my pj bottoms. I sleepily turned on the light, getting my toothbrush from the holder and squirting toothpaste onto the bristles. I opened my mouth and started to clean. Pushing my hair off my shoulder I tilted my head to the side. The toothbrush fell from my parted lips and clattered into the sink. I was shocked when I saw the sore red patch of skin, which held hints of purple. I brushed my fingertips over my neck, wincing slightly. He'd marked me. I shuddered at the thought, trying to shake of the feeling of his lips on my skin and how his tongue soothed over the bite. His words "Your mine now" echoed through my mind. I tried to push Harry from my thoughts, quickly going back to cleaning my teeth.

I finished off getting ready for bed before sinking back into the covers. My head rolled to the side and I patted at the duvet until I found the source of the buzzing. I held my phone up in front of my face. The text was from Harry. My heart sped up a little as I forced myself to open the message.

From: Harry

"You know, you should probably close your curtains before stripping off. Thanks for the show, Love. H x"

I jolted up out of bed and over to the window. I peered out, my eyes landing on a large black vehicle on the opposite side of the road. Fear struck through me. Harry was leant against the car, arms folded across his strong chest. Even in the dark I could tell he had an arrogant smirk plastered across his face. He pushed himself from the vehicle, walking round the front and climbing in the driver's seat the other side. Before I knew it the car had accelerated down the road and out of sight.

"What have I got myself into."

"Morning, Bo."

My Mum called from the kitchen upon hearing me creek down the stairs. Walking down the hall I glanced in the mirror hung on the wall. I had to take a second look as I remembered the horrible bruise marked onto my skin. I quickly covered my neck, pulling my long hair over my shoulder. Once satisfied it was hidden I pushed the kitchen door open.

"Mornin' M…"

I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of a mop of dark brown curls, sat up at the counter. This couldn't be happening. With my Mum's back to him, Harry was free to trail his green eyes up and down my body. I felt self-conscious, his gaze then falling on my face.

"Oh Bo, this lovely boy was stood outside so I invited him in."

A grin spread across his face, deep dimples prominent.

"Hey, Harry." I forced, politely.

"Alright, Bo." He winked.

"Mum, can I speak to you for a second?" I asked through gritted teeth.

I flashed Harry a pained smile before tugging my mother into the hall. Once I was sure he wouldn't be able to hear I started to talk.

"Why did you invite him in?" I whispered angrily.

"He said he was a friend of yours, he's very sweet." She gushed.

"Mum, he could have been a murderer." I scolded.

"Of course he's not, Harry's adorable."

I rolled my eyes at my mother. I felt sure he had used this "charm" on her. My fingers rubbed against my temples trying to get my head round the situation. I didn't know who I was angrier at, Harry for turning up uninvited or my Mum for letting him in.

"I made breakfast. Come on."

She took my hand and pulled me back to the kitchen where Harry was still sat. He grinned as I walked over to him and sat on the stool next to his. A gasp fell from my lips as Harry's warm hand ran up my thigh. I smacked it away, only for him to laugh quietly. I had a horrible feeling he enjoyed it when I fought back. My Mum was turned away from us as she concentrated on not burning the mixture in the pan.

"Mmmm." Harry hummed softly.

He began to lean into me but I placed my hand on his shoulder before he could get too close.

"Why are you here?" I whispered sharply.

"To see you." He smiled.

My touch withdrew from his warm body. I didn't like the way his eyes kept contact with mine. There had to be another reason why he had appeared, uninvited. My head dropped down, no longer being able to look at him. I jumped slightly as I felt his hand cup my chin and tilt it up to him again.

"I want to take you out tomorrow night." He spoke.

I shivered at his words, a statement rather than a question. My eyes widened as my Mum turned round with a smile on her face.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Oh, that would be lovely, wouldn't it, Bo?" She gushed.

Harry dropped his hand from my face to have it rest on my knee under the counter. I was about to object when my mother cut in again.

"She'd love that."

"Why didn't you just call me, why come here?" I asked frustrated.

"Because you would have said no." He whispered quietly.

"What makes you think I won't say no, now?" I asked harshly.

His eyes flicked over my Mum, who looked a little upset that I hadn't said yes straight away. I wasn't really that popular with boys and I could tell how happy she was that Harry had turned up on our doorstep. To her this was a dream come true, having an attractive guy ask her daughter out. For me, this was my worst nightmare. Not only had he given me a horrendous love bite, against my will, but he had also seen me in my underwear, all in the space of a couple of hours. And more to the point he scared the crap out of me. Before I knew what was happening, my Mum and Harry had arranged a time for him to pick me up the next evening. My mouth hung open as Harry smirked at me.

"Well, I've got to be off. Thanks for the pancakes Mrs Ellis."

"Call me Heather."

He smiled at her before stepping down from the stool. I was frozen as he leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Bo, walk him out." My Mum encouraged me quietly.

I huffed, jumping down with my mother ushering me out after him. The kitchen door swung closed, I was alone in the hallway with Harry. He didn't waste any time pushing me up against the wall. My eyes squeezed closed in a wince. His body pressed into mine, holding me in place. Both my wrists were trapped in one of his large hands. I saw him smirk as I tried my best to increase the distance between us, but he was too strong. His tall figure towering over me.

"Don't." I begged.

Harry ignored my protest, his fingers softly brushing over my cheek. My long hair was pushed away from my shoulder as he stared at the bruise he had inflicted on my skin, his mouth curling up into a smile.

"Looks good on you." He whispered into my ear.

I flinched as he pressed his lips to the mark on my neck. He was careful not to press too hard. I relaxed a little when he pulled away, hoping that would be the end of the torture and he would leave. But unfortunately that didn't happen. Harry remained close, his curly hair tickling my cheek as he planted another kiss to the spot where my jaw met my neck.

"You smell good." He breathily spoke.

He painfully, pinned my wrists to the wall before slowly grinding his hips into mine. I whimpered at the rough contact as Harry let out a throaty groan. My head fell forward onto his shoulder, I felt like my legs would give way any second. His chest rose and fell quickly as his breathing increased.

Before I knew it, Harry had released me. I turned my head to see him at the door.

"See you tomorrow night, Bo."

He winked at me and then he was gone. My head was spinning as I slumped down the wall to sit on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day.

"You have got to be kidding." Zoe spoke disbelievingly.

"I wish I was."

My head sunk down into my hands, a deep sigh falling out of my mouth. When I raised my head the other two girls were staring at me. Lucy slowly spun round on my desk chair, her face gave off the impression she was deep in thought.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Zoe asked.

She was sat beside me at the top of my bed, our backs leaning against the headboard.

"There's not much I can do, he knows where I live."

My bedroom door flung open to reveal a panting Charlotte. She bent down undoing her laces before slipping her shoes off. Her hands pushed her hair back from her face, attempting to tame the wild locks.

"Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?"

She dropped her bag to the floor before climbing onto the bed and crossing her legs. She looked at me expectantly but Lucy cut in.

"Arya is being stalked by an extremely attractive but scary guy, who followed her home, saw her in her underwear then turned up in her kitchen the next morning and he's now like best friends with her Mum." Lucy's words poured from her mouth.

Charlotte's eyes grew wide. Her head turning from face to face.

"Oh and she's going on a date with him tonight." Lucy finished.

"W-what?"

Her head shook trying to take everything in. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Gendry followed you home? I knew we should have stayed with you that night!" Charlotte threw her arms up.

"Can't you just tell him no?" Zoe asked.

"But he knows where I live now, and my Mum thinks he's the best thing ever. You should have heard her yesterday, she was so happy. And besides, we all know about his reputation, I don't want anyone I care about to get hurt."

Lucy planted her feet the floor at my words, ceasing her nervous spinning.

"Well, what about you getting hurt?" She spoke quietly.

I placed my hand over my eyes, wishing I had never met Gendry. This couldn't possibly get any worse. My mind wandered, I still had no idea where he was even taking me on our "date". I used the term "date" loosely as I had no desire to spend an evening with him, knowing full well it was probably just an opportunity for him to feel me up. I leaned into Zoe's shoulder as she wrapped her arms round me.

"It's going to be alright." She tried to reassure me.

But something in her tone made me think she wasn't convinced by her own words.

I scrolled through Tumblr on my laptop, lying on my front with my ankles cross in the air. A wave of anxiety swept through my body as I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It wouldn't be long until the torture of seeing Gendry would begin. My fingers eased through my hair which was still a little damp from the shower.

"Arya?" My Mum called through the door.

"Come in."

She pushed the door open, her smile fading when she saw me sprawled out on the bed.

"Why aren't you dressed? Gendry's going to be here soon."

I felt like rolling my eyes, if only she knew what he was really like. She started to walk over to my wardrobe, but I quickly stopped her. I scrabbled off the bed, stepping in front of her.

"Mum, I can do it." I huffed.

"Don't be too long."

Once she had closed my bedroom door behind her I fell back onto my bed. I cursed quietly under my breath. My head turned sharply, my phone buzzing beside me. I picked it up and opened the text.

From: Gendry

_I'm taking you out for dinner. Wear something sexy. G x_

I didn't reply, throwing the phone onto my duvet as I opened my drawers. I tugged out a top, deeming it more pretty than sexy. My hands went to the hem of my t shirt but I stopped myself before removing it. Glancing over to the window, my hands yanked the curtains shut. I quickly undressed, chucking my clothing to the floor before hopping round and pulling up my skinny jeans.

My long hair fell round my shoulders as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had applied some make up, my eyelashes looking longer and darker. The clear lip gloss was dabbed over my lips and I swept a small amount of blusher over my cheeks. I took in a deep breath which puffed out in a sigh.

"Shit."

I jumped as I heard my phone vibrate again. I forced down the lump in my throat as my fingers clasped round it. To my relief it was a text from Lucy.

From: Lucy

_Be careful, the girls and I are thinking of you. Xx_

A small smile spread across my face knowing that they were there for me. I placed the phone in my bag along with my keys and other essentials. My eyes darted over to the clock. Gendry would be here in about 10 minutes, I felt like my heart was in my mouth. I hated it. It was like waiting to take an exam on sitting in the doctor's office knowing you had to have an injection.

My ears perked up upon hearing a car pull up outside. I stumbled to the window, peeking out from behind the curtain. Gendry stepped down from the large vehicle before slamming the door behind him. I grabbed my jacket from the wardrobe, not bothering to pick up the hanger that dropped to the floor. Pulling on my shoes I yanked the door open to my bedroom. The sooner this is over, the better.

"Arya! Gendry's here."

"Alright!" I snapped.

I didn't mean to be so harsh, but the whole situation was really getting to me. Reluctantly, I descended the stairs to find my Mum stood in the living room doorway waiting for me.

"You look lovely." She smiled.

"Thanks Mum."

Both out heads twisted to where the knocking was coming from. She gave me a kiss on the cheek before gently nudging me to the front door. I turned my head just in time to see her disappear, leaving me alone in the hallway. I drew in a deep breath, trying to prepare myself. It wasn't much use though; I don't think any amount of preparation would have helped me. My trembling hand caught hold of the handle. I opened the door to reveal a tall figure, a dimpled smile spread across his face.

"Hello, Beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Beautiful."

When I didn't move Gendry grabbed my forearm and leaned down to kiss me. I hastily turned my head to the side, his full lips making contact with my cheek instead of his intended target. He pulled away, a smile tugging at his lips. His eyes burnt into mine until my head dropped, my fingers fiddling with the strap of my bag.

"Come on."

I reluctantly stepped outside, turning to close the front door and lock it. I had only just placed the keys in my bag when Gendry's fingers entwined with mine. His large hand was warm, if I didn't feel so threatened by him; the touch would have comforted me. We crossed the road to where the intimidating black vehicle was parked. The passenger door was yanked open and Gendry peered down at me expectantly.

"Hop in, Love."

I complied, my breath trembling out as he slammed the door behind me. My head turned looking around the interior of the car. It was surprisingly clean for a guy. I watched as he jogged round the front to the driver's side. His tall frame easily climbing into the vehicle before he abruptly shut the door. It frightened me that I was now alone with him.

"Don't look so nervous, Arya." Gendry smirked.

His blue orbs lingered on me for a few seconds before he reached round for his seatbelt, strapping himself in. I did the same, my eyes landing back on Gendry as he swiftly turned on the ignition and shifted the car into reverse. He grinned at me, winking before pulling out of the space and onto the road.

I noticed his blazer sleeves were pushed up his strong forearms as he tightly gripped the steering wheel. He swept some hair from his face, clearing his vision to see the cars speeding past on the junction. I found myself staring at his face until his lips curved up into a smile and I knew I'd been caught. My head dipped down to pick at my finger nails as a blush crept up onto my cheeks.

"How old are you?" I asked quietly.

I glanced up at his face. He turned to me for a second before looking back out the windscreen.

"Twenty."

"Oh."

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, I spent the time looking out my window. The sun was slowly fading in the sky as we pulled into a car park. I jumped back into the seat as Gendry placed his hand on my knee, but I stopped him before he could move it any higher. He deeply chuckled, then withdrew his touch.

"We're here."

I unbuckled my seatbelt, and reached for the handle. My eyes widened when I realised it was locked. I had to wait for Gendry to open my door from the outside. I shivered a little at the thought of being locked in with him. I couldn't help but shy away from his touch as he helped me down from the car. A reaction which didn't go unnoticed by Gendry.

I tugged my jacket tighter to my body as the wind whipped round. I was pulled under one of Gendry's strong arms as he guided me to the path. I took in a deep breath, the smell of the sea filling my senses. We turned a corner and I realized we were at the harbor. My eyes flicked from one boat to another, all of them moored up to the dock.

We continued to walk along the promenade; a railing being the only barrier separately us from the deep water. We stopped outside a restaurant, Gendry removing his arm from my shoulder and roughing spinning me round to face him. I gasped as his long fingers pushed my hair away from my neck. His mouth held a smirk, his tips brushing over the fading mark that was still visible on my neck.

"Mmm, maybe I should give you another one, just to make sure everyone knows you're mine." His raspy voice whispered.

"No."

I began to back away but he caught my wrist before tugging me into him.

"Maybe later." He smiled.

Gendry gave his name to the man at the front of the restaurant before we were led to a table towards the back. I had a horrible feeling Gendry had asked to be placed here, so we were more hidden. I sat opposite him at the small table, shrugging off my jacket and placing it over the back of the chair. The waitress handed us our menus before taking our drink orders and hurrying off.

Gendry scanned over the list of meals on offer, not looking up as I bent down to my bag and pulled out my phone. I held the menu up in front of me, hiding myself as I opened the text.

_From: Zoe_

_How is it going? Are you alright? Xx_

I was about the reply when my shield was pulled down to the table. I quickly shoved my phone into my bag before looking up to meet Gendry's dark gaze. He decided not mention my phone and asked me what I wanted instead.

"I'm not hungry." I bluntly replied.

"Pick or I'll pick for you." His tone holding a hint of annoyance.

I stayed silent as he called the waitress over. Her ponytail swayed as she rushed to our table quickly scribbling down our order.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked politely.

Her eyes hesitantly landing on Gendry's before quickly diverting to mine. I could tell she felt on edge around him. She gave me a sympathetic look, almost as if she knew I was here against my will.

"No, thank you." I smiled.

Then we were left alone. Gendry tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes locking onto my face.

"Do I frighten you?"

I was about to say that it was a pretty stupid question, but I stopped myself. I didn't really want to tell him he scared the crap out of me. I'm sure he would have used the information to his already strong advantage. Although I don't see how he couldn't have realised the intimidating effect he had on me.

My silence was all the confirmation he needed. He showed off his dimples as he smiled at me. Gendry's hand was about to reach towards me when the waitress came back with our drinks. I thanked her for the water, mentally praising her for interrupting us. All too soon she had walked away and I was left alone with Gendry again. I felt uncomfortable as his eyes rested on my face.

"Has anyone ever touched you before?"

"W-what?" I replied in confusion.

He didn't say anything, but I gasped upon feeling his hand on my knee under the square table. He chuckled at my reaction before swiftly getting up. It surprised me when he pushed his chair round to sit on the side of the table to the right of me. His hand immediately went back to its previous position. My breath hitched in my throat as his touch slid slowly up my thigh, my body was frozen. Gendry intently watched as my chest sharply rose up and down. I thanked god I didn't decide to wear a dress, who knows where his hands could have reached. When his fingers skimmed my crotch I abruptly shot up. My chair screeched against the floor as I pushed it back.

"I-I need to pee." I gushed.

I heard him deeply laugh as I quickly walked towards the toilets. I didn't have time to pick up my bag, I just wanted to get away.

"Don't be too long." Gendry called behind me.

...


	5. Chapter 5

My hands tightly gripped the sink, leaning my weight on it as I tried to control my breathing. I raised my head up to the mirror attempting to calm myself down. I couldn't believe how forward Gendry's actions were. It's like he didn't care if anyone saw. I patted my pockets to check for my phone.

"Shoot."

I had left it in my bag, at the table, with Gendry. My heart sunk at the realization that I had no one to contact. I shook my head, my hair swaying from side to side.

"I can't do this." I spoke to myself.

I glanced up at my reflection in the mirror again; I don't think I had ever been more scared. Frantically I paced up and down in the empty toilet, trying to figure out my options. I could either go back in and face Gendry or I could make a break for it. My eyes darted over to the window and I quickly opted for option two.

My hands yanked the window open, I was about to climb on to the sill when the door creaked open. To my relief I spun round to see the waitress that had served us.

"Are you Arya?" She asked.

I nodded my head and waited for her to continue.

"The guy you're with asked me to check on you."

"Oh god."

She walked closer to me, catching my hand and pulling me to the side.

"W-where is he?"

"He's waiting outside the door." She whispered worriedly.

My eyes widened at what she told me. Her head turned to the open window and then back to me. She obviously knew what I had been attempting before she arrived.

"Go." She nudged me towards the escape. "I'll tell him you weren't in here."

"Thank you." I smiled.

I caught hold of the window sill, pulling myself up. I glanced back to see her exit the toilet.

"What!" I heard a low voice shout on the other side of the door.

"Crap."

I sat with my legs hanging out the window. But just before I jumped down the short distance to the floor outside, the toilet door swung open. Gendry's dark eyes locked with mine. His angry gaze quickly changed into grin and I realized this was fun for him. A chase.

I ran as fast as I could along the promenade, the air cooler than when we had first arrived. My long hair blew out behind me. I quickly passed the entrance to the restaurant, hoping I could gain as much distance as possible. I glanced back to see Gendry hot on my heels.

"Arya!"

I refused to give up, I had to get away from him. My legs began to ache as I forced myself harder. The air I was drawing in, not being able to satisfy my need. I was gasping for breath as I rounded a corner, still on the path that ran alongside the water. I began to panic when I realized the path was quickly coming to an end. My head darted one way then the other, desperately searching for a way out. I skidded to a stop, turning round to find Gendry slowing down. He smirked at me as he strolled closer, knowing I had nowhere left to run. I took a few steps back only to hit the railing. Both of our breathing was forced out in heavy puffs.

"Where'd you think you're going, Love?"

He continued towards me as I moved slightly to the left, thinking I might be able to get past him and run the other way. Gendry was only a few meters from me when my back pressed up to a gate that led to a straight drop down to the water. I pressed harder into the barrier, urgently trying to increase the space between us.

I let out a shriek as the gate behind me gave way. It swung open, I lost my balance and fell through the opening.

"Arya!"

I hit the cool water below, my body sinking down. My arms and legs worked together to try and reach the surface. For a moment, relief washed through my body. It may not have been the perfect solution but I was now out of reach from Gendry. That was until I felt another splash not far from me. A strong arm wrapped tightly round my waist and I was tugged to the surface. We both gasped for air as I spluttered out water.

I shoved my hands to his chest, pushing him away. He swept back his wet shaggy hair from his face as he watched me. I kicked my legs to keep myself above the water. Gendry grinned at me, revealing his dimples before he spoke.

"Well, this is the quickest I've got a girl wet on a first date."

I groaned at his suggestive comment. I highly questioned his words having heard many things about his relationship with women. I wasn't a very strong swimmer and after the run my body felt weak in the water. However, I attempted the swim to the dock anyway. My hands pressed to the hard surface but before I could push myself up Gendry caught hold of my hips. He twisted me round to face him, his body closer than what I would have liked.

Gendry could tell I was struggling to keep my head above water.

"Hold on to me." He roughly whispered.

My hands stayed in the water, continually moving to keep myself afloat. He gripped my arms pulling them up and round his neck. Gendry's right hand caught hold of the dock behind my head while his left pressed to my lower back, forcing my body into his. He held us up, his eyes never leaving my face. I had to trust him not to let me drown. My breath hitched in my throat as he began to lean into me.

"Gendry, I'm cold." I whispered.

I let go of his neck, turning round to grip the dock. I watched as he hauled himself out of the water. His clothes dripping as he bent down and helped me out. I was surprised by his strength, Gendry easily getting me up onto the platform before I caught my foot and stumbled into him. The action took him by surprise, falling backwards with me on top of him. Gendry let out a grunt as we lay on the wooden dock. I placed my hands on his chest pushing myself up, my legs either side of his waist.

"Hmmm, I always like a girl on top."

I let out a disgusted noise as he winked at me. Before I knew it Gendry had caught hold of my hands from his chest and rolled me under him, pinning my wrists down.

"But I prefer to have them under me."

Drops of water fell from his curly hair to my skin as he hovered above me. His blue eyes travelled down my body, my wet clothes sticking to the skin. Gendry dipped his head down, lightly blowing across the uncovered skin at the top of my chest, which was quickly rising and falling. His lips held a smile when goose bumps formed. My eyes fluttered closed with the sensation.

I jumped as a pair of wet lips pressed to mine. My eyes shot open. Gendry's dripping hair tickled my forehead. He continued to move his mouth against my lips, attempting to get a response out of me. But I couldn't, I just lay there frozen.

"Arya." Gendry encouraged quietly.

He tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth before releasing it and pressing his forehead against mine. My breathing came out in short puffs. We stayed like that for a little while longer until Gendry pushed himself up. His body loomed over me as he deeply chuckled. What had just happened?

"You coming?"

I quickly sat up, staring at the hand he offered to me. I took it and he pulled me up to stand next to him. My eyes wandered over his wet body. His white t shirt stuck to his torso revealing a toned stomach and chest. I quickly looked away, knowing I had been caught by Gendry as a smirk crept onto his face.

He entwined my fingers with his as we walked along the dock. The step up to the path was quite large so Gendry placed his hands on my hips, lifting me up. He easily climbed the ledge where I had already gotten over the railing. I waited for him, Gendry then taking my wrist tugging me over to where his blazer was thrown to the floor. He must have taken it off before he jumped in after me. Bending down Gendry collected his phone, keys and wallet before picking up the clothing, slipping it over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I spoke quietly.

The man at the front of the restaurant frowned as he took in our appearances. Our clothes were still dripping wet, making puddles on the floor. The rest of the customers in the restaurant struggled to look anywhere but us. I couldn't blame them, we had caused bit of a scene. Any other time my cheeks would have flushed red but it just didn't seem to matter now. Gendry handed over his card to pay.

"Get your bag and let's go." Gendry harshly whispered in my ear.

I quickly walked over to the table, our waitress was clearing away plates nearby. She caught my eye and hurried over to me.

"I'm so sorry, he wouldn't believe me when I told him you weren't in the toilet." She gushed.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." I smiled at her, squeezing her hand lightly. "Thank you."

I jumped as Gendry came up behind us, I hastily collected my things before he dragged me out.

We pulled up outside my house, it was now dark with the exception of the street lights. I huffed having to wait for Gendry to release me from his car. He stayed by my side all the way up to my front door. I scrabbled round in my bag, pulling out my keys which I dropped moments later. Gendry forced me up against the door, pressing his lips firmly to mine. One hand held my hips to him, the other caught hold of the back of my neck.

I didn't have much left in me to fight him off but I weakly pushed my hands to his chest anyway. The "kiss" did not last long. Gendry pulled away, his blue eyes looking down at me as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Oh come on, it's wasn't that bad was it?" He jokingly asked.

I flinched away as his fingertips brushed my cheek.

"We'll definitely be doing this again." He winked.

I wasn't sure if he meant the kissing or the date, either way made me shiver at the thought. Glancing up to his face I noticed his hair beginning to dry out, he looked almost cute, that was until he opened his mouth. His way with words made my skin crawl.

I pulled his blazer from my shoulders, holding it out between us for him to take.

"Keep it."

He dipped his head a final time, lightly kissing me on the lips before I watched him walk away back to his car.

Well, this was a date I would certainly remember.


	6. Chapter 6

I managed to avoid the pressing questions from my Mother about my appearance. Calling out that I was home before scrabbling up the stairs to my room where I could hide. When she asked me about the date the next morning I wasn't very forth coming with information. I didn't particularly want to discuss the evening where I escaped out a toilet window, was chased down by my "date" then fell into the harbor. I'm not sure she would understand seen as she had a perfect image of Gendry in her head.

"Excuse me?"

"Hi, can I help you?" I smiled at the woman in front of me.

"Yes, I was looking for the new McFly album. My daughter loves them and I wanted to get it for her Birthday."

"Of course, follow me."

I led her down the aisles of music before stopping at the "M" section. My fingers quickly flicked through the CDs before pulling out the case.

"Here you go." I smiled. "It's a brilliant album, your daughter will love it."

"Thank you for your help."

She reciprocated my smile before walking off to the till. My mind wandered aimlessly as I organized the music that had been misplaced. I pushed my hair back from my face, tucking it behind my ear. My eyes darted up as I heard someone enter the shop. They instantly widened as I recognized the dark shaggy hair.

My immediate reaction was to hide. I dropped to my hands and knees, crawling along the aisle desperately trying to reach the back room without being noticed. How did he even know I worked here? I peered round the corner, deciding the coast was clear I continued to my target.

"Arya?"

I mentally cursed as I heard Steve call out my name. No, no, no! My speed increased as I gradually neared my escape. A gasp was released from my lips as a pair of white converse stepped in front of me. My eyes hesitantly grazed up his long legs before I was met by sparkly blue orbs. He grinned down at me revealing his deep dimples.

"Hello, Beautiful."

Gendry gripped my arms before hauling me to my feet. I shied away from his touch, long fingers brushing my hair from my face.

"What were you doing on the floor?" He smirked.

"I-I dropped something."

He chuckled, it was clear he didn't believe my lie. I was glad we were in a public place, that way Gendry was forced to be a little more constrained. However, I knew that sort of thing didn't really bother him, my mind instantly thinking back to his forward actions in the restaurant.

"Why didn't you text me back?"

It would have been an innocent question coming from anybody else's lips. But with Gendry it was anything but.

"You asked me what I was wearing." I replied, disgusted.

"And I didn't get a reply, so I assumed you were naked." He chuckled.

I let out a groan. Was that all he thought about? My body turned to walk away from him, but Gendry caught hold of my wrist. He tugged me back into his body, his lips planting a hot kiss to my mouth. I used everything I had in me to shove him back. He didn't budge but I wanted him to know I objected to his advances.

"Arya?"

We were interrupted by Steve, much to Gendry's annoyance.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine."

Steve wasn't that much shorter than Gendry but his blonde spiky hair was a clear contrast to Gendry's dark saggy hair. He still stepped forwards to us. I could see in his face that he wasn't entirely convinced by my answer.

"Poppy needs help on the till."

"Ok."

Gendry still tightly held my wrist in his large hand. I peered up at his face; his intense gaze fell down upon me.

"You're going out with me again." His raspy voice spoke.

"Gendry." I warned.

He smirked at me before flicking a harsh gaze to Steve. Was Gendry trying to provoke a reaction out of him? I tried to pry his fingers from my skin but I couldn't.

"I think you better leave." Steve spoke directly to him.

Gendry didn't move, standing his ground. I winced as he squeezed my wrist tighter. His hot puffs of air could be felt on the top of my head. Steve took my hand, gently pulling me away from Gendry. He was angry. Obviously not liking the way Steve intervened taking me from him. Relief spread through my body as Gendry's fingers reluctantly loosened, allowing me to slip from his hold.

"I'll see you later, Arya."

He winked at me before turning and walking away. The muscles in his back became prominent as he pushed open the heavy door to the shop.

"Are you alright?"

My vision was pulled away from where Gendry had just disappeared as I turned to Steve.

"Yeah, thanks for doing that." I smiled.

"Thank you."

I handed the man his bag of purchases before he turned and strolled away.

"I'm going on lunch now."

I nodded in acknowledgement before Steve vanished through into the store room and out the back door. Poppy and I chatted between serving customers. She then drifted off onto the shop floor, reorganising the "S" section of albums.

My head turned upon hearing a clatter behind me.

"Steve? I thought you were going on break?"

My eyes widened as he raised his head. Dark red blood was smeared across his right cheek from his nose.

"What happened?" I gushed.

I quickly made my way over to him, but he held out his hand before I could get too close.

"Don't worry." He weakly smiled. "I just fell over, it's nothing."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, it's alright."

Soon after I was waving goodbye to Poppy. Steve had told us to go home early as business had died down towards the end of the day. My vans kicked at a stone on the tarmac as I walked down across the car park. I lifted my gaze from the ground, my eyes lazily travelling over the vehicles. I didn't have a car, so I was forced to either get the bus or walk home.

My breath hitched in my throat upon seeing a familiar black vehicle. I twisted my head to scope the area round me. My body jumped back when I returned my vision to my original path. Gendry's tall frame stood in front of me. A smile gracing his beautiful face as he looked down at me.

"Need a lift?" He enquired.

"I..I.."

"Come on."

He grasped my smaller hand in his before tugging me over to his car. I didn't have time to protest. My vision travelled down to where we were touching. I frowned, digging my heels into the floor forcing Gendry to cease his movements.

"What happened to your hand?"

My thumb gently ran over his knuckles, the small cuts looked fresh. I glanced up at him, his eyes intently watching my actions.

"Nothing." Gendry replied.

He was lying. He tried to pull his hand away but I kept hold of his long fingers. I walked closer to him as he attentively observed my every move.

"Gendry, did you.."

"Arya, leave it." He cut me off.

He'd hit Steve, I knew it.

"Just get in the car." He aggressively demanded.


	7. Chapter 7

"Just get in the car." He aggressively demanded.

My breath trembled out of my mouth as I looked at him. My fingers released Gendry's hand and I stumbled back. Urgently I turned taking off into a sprint across the car park. My body quickly weaved through the many cars. My heart rate increased when I glanced back, Gendry was right behind me. His longer legs gave him a stronger advantage, it would have been difficult for me to outrun him.

I whimpered as a large hand wound round my wrist, preventing me from escaping. My body was tugged back to his. I couldn't control my actions as my hand flew up to Gendry's face. It was the second time since meeting Gendry that I had slapped him and by the looks of it, he wasn't any happier. His blue orbs narrowed on me.

I shrieked as his warm hands placed themselves on my hips before lifting me up and slinging me over his shoulder. My fists pounded into his back, in an attempt to force Gendry to release me. But he didn't. Ignoring my protests he walked us across the car park.

"Gendry!"

I fisted the back of his t shirt between my fingers.

"Let me down!"

A few seconds later I was lifted from his shoulder and he placed me in front of him. Gendry stepped closer, instinctively I moved back; only to let out a gasp when my body made contact with the side of his car.

"You hit him." I accused.

"Yeah." He replied casually.

His response was almost taunting. He wanted me to retaliate.

"Well, why?"

"He got in my way." Gendry raspy voice sounded.

I didn't say anything in reply. What_ could_ I say?

"Get in the car."

His hand reached for my wrist but I flinched away. Instead of fighting with me he yanked the passenger door open and waited for me to climb inside. My back stayed pressed to the vehicle as I made my way to the door, keeping as much distance between us as possible.

The car ride home was quiet. I'd glance to Gendry every now and then, this hands gripped tightly to the wheel. His jaw was tensed as he kept his gaze out the window. Soon we had pulled up outside my house.

"I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow."

He didn't even look at me. Why was he angry at me for, I wasn't the one who had just punched someone in the face. My eyes flickered to his right hand, the small cuts being a reminder of his short temper and that I probably shouldn't anger him. I unbuckled my seat belt and waited for Gendry to walk round and open my door. Once I had stepped down I quickly walked past him and crossed the road to the path adjacent.

"Arya."

I swiveled round just as Gendry caught my hand. It surprised me when he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. His hair tickled my skin as he pulled away.

"See you tomorrow."

I gave him a small nod before he released my hand and strolled back over the road to his car.

**Next day**.

"You're going out with him again, after what happened the first time?" Lucy spoke astounded.

I hit the loud speaker before placing the phone on my bed.

"It's not that I want to, but you should have seen what he did to Steve's face."

"All the more reason not to go." Lucy replied.

I jumped slightly as there was a knock on my door.

"Sorry Luc, I have to go."

She said goodbye before I hung up the phone.

"It's open." I called out for my mum to enter.

I had my back to the door, my focus currently on the clothes hung up in my wardrobe. My fingers flicked through the hangers before pulling out a top.

"Mum, what do…."

I turned round, only to drop the clothing I was holding up. Gendry stood with a smirk, his eyes staring into me. I became very aware I was just wearing shorts and a tank top. His vision grazed up and down my body before he spoke.

"I was hoping you were going to wear something a little sexier." He winked, gesturing to the clothing I had dropped.

No words came out of my mouth as I watched him stroll over to my bed. He sat down, leaning back on his elbows as I stood in front of him. Gendry glanced round my room, taking in the surrounding before connecting with my gaze again.

"I…How did you get in?" I shook my head.

"Your mum let me in."

I was going to have to have serious words with her.

"You should wear a dress." He continued.

"No."

That was the last thing I was going to wear, especially round Gendry and his wandering hands. He deeply laughed at my blunt response. I turned away from him to pull out some black skinny jeans and a top. A gasp fell from my lips at his close proximity as I spun round. Gendry smiled, his chest practically touched mine as he reached his arm up behind my head.

His blazer I had hung up on my outside of my wardrobe door was now off the hanger and he shrugged it on, pushing up the sleeves. Gendry's scent filled my senses, but I shook it off.

"I'm going to change." I informed him.

"You can change in here, I don't mind." He smirked.

I let out a groan before pushing him away from me and walking to my bathroom. I made sure the door was locked before undressing.

Once changed I opened the door only to find Gendry stood over by my chest of drawers.

"Gendry."

He turned with a grin on his face, showing off his dimples. My mouth fell agape at what he held in his hand.

"I love these." He winked.

Quickly stumbling over to him, I yanked the lace underwear from his grip. Shoving them back in the drawer before slamming it closed.

"What is wrong with you!?" I asked rhetorically.

He stood laughing as the pink rose in my cheeks. I sharply turned from him slipping on my shoes, grabbing my jacket and bag.

"You look hot." He whispered in my ear.

My breath trembled at the feeling of his strong arms wrapping round my waist from behind. I squeezed my eyes closed as his fingers brushed my hair to the side; full lips connecting to the skin just below my ear. He sucked lightly, and then moved up nibbling on my ear lobe.

"G-Gendry." I stuttered quietly.

He pulled away, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Gendry slung a strong arm round my shoulders, pulling me closer to the side of his warm body. It was dark outside, the street dimly lit by the flickering street lamps as we walked away from his car. It was weird, as much as Gendry frightened me, I felt safe with him. It may have been the fact that I knew no one would choose to pick a fight with him.

"Do you do this with all the girls?"

Gendry glanced down to look at me.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

I diverted my gaze down to the floor as we continued to walk.

"Frighten them into being with you." I spoke quietly.

He chuckled at my words, his fingertips pressing into my shoulder.

"So I do frighten you." He confirmed to himself.

He paused before speaking again.

"You're the only one, most girls are more than willing." He smirked.

The wind blew, whipping my long hair back. I shivered slightly as the cool breeze touched the uncovered skin of the top of my chest and neck. Gendry tugged me closer as he noticed me pull my jacket tighter round my body.

"Your Mum told me she wouldn't be back tonight, you can stay at my place."

"What? No." I abruptly stopped.

His arm fell from my shoulders before he took my forearm tightly in his large hand.

"I want you to stay at mine." Gendry's raspy voice spoke.

"I'll be fine on my own."

I could see his jaw tense at my objection. But he chose to leave it.

I got the impression Gendry knew the bouncer on the club door. They shook hands before the well-built man moved to the side allowing us in, much to the annoyance of the people that were stood waiting in line.

My fingers entwined with Gendry's as he tugged me through the sweaty crowd and over to a booth at the back. There was a group already sat down, empty glasses littered the table as they tried to talk over the pounding music. Gendry was warmly greeted before he tugged me in front of him. His arms wrapped round my waist as he introduced me to everyone. I politely smiled and nodded before sliding along the seat to sit next to a beautiful girl who smiled at me.

"So Arya, what do you think of Gendry?" Hayley asked.

She tucked her black hair behind her ear as she spoke. I looked over at Gendry who was talking to a guy not too far away.

"Um, he has a bit of an anger problem." I admitted.

Hayley smiled as I spoke the obvious. She shuffled closer to me before taking my forearm and leaning in.

"He likes you."

Hayley nodded encouraging as she pulled back. I smiled at her before jumping as a hand was placed on my shoulder. I peered up to see Gendry. He shrugged his blazer off placing it over the seat, revealing his white t shirt.

"I'm going to get us a drink."

"Thanks."

I watched as he walked away, another person coming into view.

"I'm Jake." He said, sliding in to sit next to me.

"Arya."

A couple of minutes later Hayley squeezed my arm, smiling.

"We're going to dance." she informed us.

I watched as the rest of the group got up from the booth before I lost sight of them as they dispersed into the crowd. It was just Jake and I. My eyes scanned for Gendry, but he was still at the bar.

"So, are you Gendry's girl now?"

I turned my head to Jake; his smile put me on edge. He attempted to discretely slide closer to me, a movement that I was very aware of. His knee brushed mine.

"No." I shook my head.

I didn't want to belong to anybody. I urgently tried finding Gendry in the massive crowd in front of us. A gasp fell from my lips as a hand gripped my thigh. I looked down, Jake's fingertips pressed into my leg before sliding higher.

"That makes things easier then." He smiled.

I pried his fingers from my body, attempting to slide away from him but he held onto my wrist. I was hauled from the booth and dragged down a dimly lit corridor.

"Get off me." I struggled in his tight grip.

"Gendry was right, you are feisty."

I shrieked as he yanked me out the back door after him. He caught me as I stumbled into his arms.

"Steady on." He sniggered.

I dug my heels into the ground as he attempted to drag me away from the building down the side passage. He turned round to face me, causing me to cower back.

"Don't make this difficult." He spat.

I started to panic as he led me further away, the sound of the music gradually decreasing. He caught hold of my shoulder, roughly shoving me against the wall. I winced, squeezing my eyes closed at the contact. When I opened them again, Jake's gaze had dropped to my chest. His fingers slowly trailed down my front. I was frozen to the spot, my mind quickly raced. I did the only thing I thought physically possible at the time.

"GENDRY!" I shouted.

I filled my lungs with air to scream again but a clammy hand quickly covered my mouth.

"Shut it."

I know it wasn't much of a choice but I would pick Gendry over Jake anytime. Even though Gendry scared the shit out of me, I hoped that he would help me if I was in trouble. I whimpered as his fingertips painfully pressed into my hips, holding me in place.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice growled behind Jake.

Jake's touch withdrew from my body, a breath I didn't know I was holding, releasing from my lips.

"Just having a bit of fun, mate." He laughed.

"Not with her." Gendry stepped closer "She's mine."

For the first time since meeting Gendry I was glad of his presence. He was angry, I could tell by the way he clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. His blue eyes seemed to grow darker as he stared at me.

"Arya." Gendry held out a hand in my direction. My eyes flicked from his outstretched limb up to his face. I hastily accepted the gesture, my body uncomfortably grazed past Jake's as Gendry tugged me towards him. I was pulled behind his tall figure; he protectively stood in front of me as I peered round his body.

"Come on, Gen." Jake joked. "We were just having some fun, right Arya?"

Jake looked at me to reply, but I didn't answer him. Instead I caught hold of the back of Gendry's t shirt, moving behind him fully. My fingers desperately fisted the fabric, too frightened to let go.

"Don't be like that, babe. I thought we were having a good time." I heard him start to walk towards us. Gendry firmly stood his ground.

"Arya, go inside." Gendry spoke with his back still facing me.

My fingers still tightly gripped his t shirt. He turned, blue orbs connecting with mine.

"Go."

I obeyed him, my legs jogging down the passage to the backdoor of the club. I hung on to the doorframe, slightly leaning out. Their voices were difficult to make out, but I suddenly understood what was going on when Gendry's fist smashed into Jake's face. He stumbled back, his body slumping against the wall. Gendry didn't hesitate to knee him in the stomach, Jake yelping in pain. He brought his fist down again, the strength in his arm causing serious damage to Jake's face as blood gushed from his nose. I gasped as Gendry got on top of the badly injured guy, His clenched right fist repeatedly pounding into Jake.

I couldn't watch any longer. Gendry was going to kill him if he kept on, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't stop. I ran quickly back to them. My heart pumped as I tightly gripped Gendry's shoulders, desperately trying to pull him off. But he wouldn't budge.

"Gendry, Gendry stop!"

His arm drew back to land another punch, my hands wrapping round the strained muscle.

"You're going to kill him."

I was forced to let go as his arm pulled away from my hand, his fist once again hammering into Jake. My eyes grew wide as I watched Gendry beat the life out of him. I had now witnessed first-hand why people were so scared of him. Jake's face was covered in blood, cuts and bruises quickly starting to form. I immediately started to panic; I was going to be called up as a witness to a murder if I didn't do something.

"I'll go with you!" I shouted.

Gendry's head quickly turned to me causing dark hair to fall over his eyes. He pushed them back as he stared at me. I had his attention.

"Please. I'll go with you if you stop." I spoke quieter.

It took him a second to make the decision. Climbing off Jake and taking my hand. I was tugged along the passage way to the back door of the club. I urgently glanced back to see Jake groaning in pain on the floor, His crumpled body curling up as he brought his knees to his chest. He was a horrible person but I didn't want to see him killed.

We walked along the dim corridor where the toilets were. No matter how much Gendry frightened me, he had still come to my rescue, even if it did end in him nearly beating someone to death. I abruptly stopped, Gendry's body turning to face me.

"Arya, co..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as I had forced him to the wall. Gendry looked shocked for a second as I placed my hands on his broad shoulders. I hesitantly leaned up. Hot breath fanned over my face as my lips momentarily brushed his. My eyelashes fluttered at the sensation. Pulling back slightly, I couldn't read his expression. I slowly leaned in again, waiting. Large hands were placed on my hips as his face came closer. His nose cautiously brushed mine almost testing to see if I would pull away. I didn't. Gendry's plump lips softly pressed to mine. They were warm, his movements gentle compared to how he had kissed me before.

"Arya." He mumbled.

"Mmm."

My eyes fluttered closed as I pulled away, savouring his touch.

"We need to go."


	9. Chapter 9

"We need to go."

Gendry once again gripped my hand. We quickly neared the sweaty atmosphere of the dance floor and the empty booth at the back. I barely had time to put my jacket on and grab my bag before he took my hand once more. Gendry now wore his blazer, pushing the sleeves up his strong forearms.

"Arya!"

Gendry took no notice, but I turned to see Hayley looking worriedly at me. All I could do was mouth a sorry to her. His strength vastly overpowered mine as he tugged me towards the exit. It was difficult to keep hold of Gendry's hand through the dense crowd, My fingers slipping from his. I let out a small shriek as someone caught hold of my waist. This just wasn't my night. I looked up at the guy who was clearly drunk. But the taunting smile was quickly wiped off his face.

"Back off." Gendry growled.

He moved to aggressively shove the guy away but I quickly stepped in, Pressing my hands against Gendry's chest in an attempt to stop him.

"Gendry." I begged. "Please don't."

The image of him beating Jake was still fresh in my memory. I couldn't stand to see it happen again. His chest heavily rose and fell under my touch. I sighed in relief as he gripped my hand and continued to move through the vast amount of people. We were soon out the door and into the cool night air.

"Come on."

I looked up at Gendry's face, his jaw was tense as we walked back to his car. I struggled to keep up with his pace, his longer legs taking bigger strides. A short time later I recognized the road the black vehicle was parked on. A gasp escaped my lips as I bumped into his side. Gendry's abrupt stop left me confused. My fingers squeezed his left hand attempting to get his attention.

"Gendry?"

He didn't reply. I diverted my vision to where he was intently staring. My eyes squinted trying to see inside the vehicle that was curiously parked directly opposite Gendry's car. The thumping of my heart beat seemed to grow louder when I suddenly recognised the two guys sat in the front seats. Jake's friends. Were they waiting for Gendry to return to his car?

I was swiftly tugged into a narrow short cut between two buildings. Gendry's back leant against the cold brick, my hands flew up to his chest to prevent me from falling into him. All that could be heard was our heavy breathing. I closed my eyes, relieved that we were hidden from the people that intended to hurt us. It startled me when Gendry's fingers brushed my hair away from my face. I peered up at him. His dark hair flopped over his forehead, blue eyes sparkling as he stared at me. Gendry was one of the most sexy guys I had ever seen. And yet he was one of the most frightening.

"We can walk back to my flat, it's not that far." He whispered.

I nervously gulped, not saying anything in reply. He pushed himself off the wall, catching me before I stumbled back. His left hand was held out for me to hold but I shook my head. I pushed it away, back to his side, before reaching for his right hand. Gendry's intense gaze stayed fixed on my movements. The knuckles were bloody. It was difficult to decide whether the dried red liquid belonged to Gendry or Jake. Somehow I didn't think it mattered. My breath hitched in my throat as he closed the distance between us. My back was forced up against the opposite wall in the tight space.

Gendry's hand reached up, cupping my chin and tilting it to the side. His lips made contact with the spot where my jaw met my neck, sucking on the warm skin. A wet trail of kisses were left along my jaw as his fingers fell away to rest on my hips. I didn't realise my eyes were closed until they fluttered open. Gendry's touch had left my face. He paused, his vision flicking down to my lips. I felt his nose brush against my cheek before he placed a lingering kiss to the skin. Gendry's lips moved slightly, planting another kiss to the corner of my mouth. When he realised I wasn't going to push him away, Gendry caught my lips with his. The kiss was a little more urgent than the one previously. My fingers tangled into the curls at the back of his head. Gendry's hand began to wander up the inside of my thigh.

"No." I gasped.

He pulled away smiling before brushing his fingers against my crotch. The rough touch made me flinch back into the wall. My breath came out in shaky puffs as I stared at him. Gendry placed a final kiss on my lips then tugged me from the wall.

"Let's go back to mine." He winked.

We had been careful not to be seen by Jake's friends. Gendry was going to pick up the car in the morning instead, avoiding an inevitable confrontation with the angry men.

We didn't have to walk far before he pulled out a set of keys from his back pocket. He draped a strong arm over my shoulder as he guided me up the steps to the front door. My chest quickly raised up and down, the fear setting in that I was going to be completely alone with Gendry. In his flat. I glanced round to see the houses that lined the opposite side of the road. A second later and I would have missed the curtain that was hastily pulled closed. A nosey neighbor checking to see who it was this time. It made me think about how many girls Gendry had brought back to his flat.

The front door was quickly unlocked and pushed open. Gendry stepped inside turning on the hall light. I was frozen to the spot, still stood on the top step. He frowned as he turned to me, already slipping his blazer from his shoulders and kicking off his converse.

"You can come in, you know?" He smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

"You can come in, you know?" He smirked.

I inhaled deeply before stepping into the flat. Gendry moved behind me as he helped take my jacket off. His head rested on my shoulder for a second, plump lips kissing my neck. I shivered at the sensation, hot breath touching my skin before he withdrew.

He hung up the clothing; I turned towards him as he moved forward, a dimpled smile gracing his face. I stepped back increasing the distance between us.

"I.." My mouth found it difficult to form the words.

Gendry waited for me to speak again, tilting his head slightly to the side as he stared at me.

"Thank you…Gendry." I spoke quietly.

He knew exactly what I was talking about. My head fell down, my shoes becoming very interesting. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt him move closer. He leaned down, shaggy hair tickling my cheek as he brought his full lips to my ear.

"I'd do it again." His raspy tone whispered.

My smaller hand gripped his fingers, my thumb gently touching over the knuckles. It surprised me when he pulled away from my hold, brushing past me down the hall. The sound of running water filled the silence and I was left to find him on my own. Gendry's flat was tidy. I poked my head in what I assumed to be the living room doorway. It looked normal, sofas, coffee table, TV. I didn't really know what I was expecting, something scary I guess, but it wasn't.

"Gendry?"

"Mmm." His deep voice hummed.

I entered the kitchen, my eyes falling on Gendry's back as he ran his hand under the cool water. His head twisted watching me as I stood in the doorway. I nervously fiddled with my fingers as he turned back. The taut muscles in his arms became prominent as he twisted the tap, shutting the water off. He grabbed a cloth from the side and placed it over the injured hand, drying off the moisture.

Gendry leant against the counter, his blue eyes falling on me as he held a smirk. His head flicked to the side, signaling me to come forward.

"Come here."

I slowly walked over to his side of the kitchen, crossing my arms over my chest. I stopped a few metres away from him.

"Do you live with anyone else?"

"No."

My heart sunk a little at his response. I was kind of hoping that there would be someone to help me if anything happened. He curiously watched me before speaking.

"You can take my bed."

My heart thumped at his words. I didn't want to stay in his bedroom.

"No..no, it's fine, I'll sleep on the sofa." I stuttered.

I flinched as Gendry swiftly strode towards me. His height towered over me as I peered up. Shaggy hair fell down over his eyes before he pushed it back.

"Don't be difficult and just take the bed." He spoke somewhat harshly.

"No."

His forehead creased in a frown, dark eyes narrowing at me. Maybe he wasn't used to people disobeying his demands. I bravely stood my ground; that was until my feet were swept up from it. One of Gendry's strong arms went under my legs the other supported my back as he brought me up to his chest.

"Put me down!"

He ignored me like he had previously when picking me up in the car park. His fingertips pressed into me as his hold tightened. Gendry carried me bridal style out of the kitchen and further down the hall. I jumped into him as his foot kicked the door open. It was pitch black inside the room, my arms instantly wrapped round his neck. I was never very good with the dark, but Gendry seemed unfazed by the lack of light. He manoeuvred round the room easily.

I gasped when he placed me down on something soft. My hands felt around me and I realised I was sat on his bed. I jumped up as a small light was flicked on by the bedside table. The lamp only provided a dim glow, but Gendry's eyes still seemed to sparkle. My feet were frozen to the spot as I watched him walk round to the drawers, yanking out clothes and holding them out for me to take.

"Wear these."

I hesitantly took the t shirt and shorts from his hand, moving away from him slightly. Gendry didn't speak, he just left the room and shut the door. My eyes wandered round the space. I sat down on the large double bed, a deep sigh falling from my lips. There were a few photographs round the room, a guitar sat over in the corner. I kicked my shoes off and wiggled out of my jeans, swiftly pulling the shorts up my legs as I stood. My top was peeled from my torso. I had just tugged the t shirt over my head when the door opened again. Gendry's blue orbs travelled up and down my body, a smirk forming on his lips as he leant against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mmm, you look good in my clothes."

I shied away from his comment, bending down to pick up my items, only to drop them again seconds later. Gendry hummed into my ear, his arms snaking round my waist. His head nudged mine to the side, gently kissing the exposed skin of my neck. My back was pressed firmly to his chest.

I couldn't move as his arm tightened round my waist. His free hand sliding over the top of his t shirt I was wearing. His fingers trailed up and I could hear his heavy breathing in my ear. I whimpered when he touched over the curve of my breast. His large hand then cupped it, squeezing gently. My head fell back onto his shoulder with the new sensation, my eyes tightly closed.

I had never felt anything like it before, tingles shooting through my body. That was before the haze in my mind cleared. I struggled in Gendry's grip, he deeply laughed as he released me. I stumbled over to the door, gripping the handle and yanking it open.

"Arya." Gendry warned.

He was right behind me. His large hand slammed against the door above my head, swiftly closing it before I could escape. My heart pumped loudly as I turned, my back pressing against the wood. I looked up to find Gendry staring down at me. My breathing trembled as he slowly brought his pink lips down to my ear.

"I want to make you feel good." Gendry's raspy tone whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

His lips grazed my jaw as his hand slightly tugged his t shirt down from my shoulder. Gendry nipped at the newly exposed skin, making me whimper. My body froze as a large hand skimmed down my body, dangerously close to my crotch, but I flinched back before he could touch me. Gendry's eyes never left my face. My breathing became increasingly heavy as he cautiously played with the tips of my fingers. They became entwined with his, slowly he pulled me forward. Gendry sat on the edge of the bed looking up at me. He caught hold of my other hand, tugging me forwards until I was stood in between his legs. My chest rose up and down quickly as I felt him place a large hand round the back of my thigh. He lifted it, encouraging me to straddle his lap.

Gendry shifted back further on the bed. I placed my hand on his chest to stop me falling into him. My touch quickly withdrew as I watched him grip the bottom of his t shirt. The fabric was swiftly pulled over his head before chucking the clothing to the floor. My eyes were instantly drawn to the tanned skin of his torso. I gasped as Gendry caught hold of my hand. He brought it up to his shoulder before guiding me down over his left collar bone.

"Please." He begged.

Gendry's hand left mine and I surprised myself when I continued to touch his chest. His muscles were toned, hard under my soft fingertips. I watched his mouth part as my index lightly ran over his nipple. Hot breath forced from his body as my touch travelled down his front. Carefully I traced the defined lines on his stomach. Gendry couldn't take his dark eyes off me as I dipped into the curves. I curiously let my fingers wander to the v lines on his hips. But my touch ceased when I reached the black band of his boxers which was visible over the top of his jeans.

I froze, still sat on Gendry's lap as he slowly released his belt. The button was popped open and the zip pulled down. My eyes widened. Gendry acted quickly as I tried to climb off him, one of his large hands held my thigh, the other slid round to my lower back in an effort to keep my straddling him.

We stayed like that for a few moments. My shaky breath trembled from my lips as Gendry's grew deeper. I shivered as his touch ran up my back, forcing me closer to him. He leaned forward, his nose brushing my cheek as he desperately tried to get me to respond. I turned my head towards him, giving him the opportunity to catch my lips with his.

Gendry's hand disappeared from my leg. A deep moan followed which vibrated against my mouth. I pulled away, my wide eyes instantly darting down to find Gendry's fingers rubbing over his crotch. His eyes were closed, the movements becoming harder, his mouth parting once again. I couldn't stop myself, my fingers carefully moving to his forehead, brushing his hair back. He hummed with my touch a small smile appearing on his face.

I had never seen him like this before. Gendry seemed almost vulnerable as I watched him press his palm down. It was a vast contrast to seeing him earlier when he violently beat Jake. Now Gendry was quietly moaning, enjoying the pleasure washing through his body. Maybe it was because I wanted to feel stronger, create a sense of dominance that Gendry always held over me. Whatever the reason, I was curious to find out how it felt to be the one in charge. His eyes shot open when my fingertips trailed down the tensed muscles in his stomach. My hand trembled as I moved to the black fabric revealed by his undone jeans. I gasped as his large hand fell over mine, encouraging me. Gendry's eyes locked on my face as he showed me how to touch him. He grew harder as I gently squeezed, watching in awe as Gendry's hips rocked up to my touch. A short time later he withdrew his presence.

"Harder." He instructed quietly.

I applied more pressure which had Gendry groaning in approval. My name fell in breathy gasps from his mouth as I continued to rub over him. I couldn't quite believe what was happening, it shouldn't be happening. But I was too curious to stop myself. Moisture was beginning to pool on the black fabric and Gendry's moans were becoming more frequent.

Gendry's face contorted in pleasure, his head rolling back. My hand caught the back of his neck, whilst my other continued to move against his prominent bulge. I leaned forward placing my lips on the warm skin of Gendry's neck. His fingertips dug into my backside when I began to suck. For once I was the one in control as I fisted his hair between my fingers. A deep moan was forced from the back of his throat as I increased the intensity of my mouth, sucking as hard as I could. I wanted him to know how it felt; to have someone make you feel helpless. My teeth grazed the already red skin, still holding his head to my mouth.

A strangled moan echoed round the room before a wet heat spread in his boxers. Gendry continued to breathe heavily as another wave crashed through him. His hands held me close as his hips rocked up, desperate for more contact.

"Arya."

I bit down on his neck as Gendry stilled, coming down from his high. Both my hands now held him to my lips. He let out a grunt at my dominant actions, but quickly decided to reverse the roles. Gendry flipped us over, my lips losing contact with his skin as I lay beneath him. He panted heavily above me before gripping both my wrists in one of his large hands, bringing my arms above my head. I nervously watched as he reached up to the painful looking purple mark on his neck. Gendry's eyes squeezed closed as his fingertips gently brushed over the skin. I was somewhat surprised when he displayed a smirk.

"Was that payback?" He asked smiling.

I didn't reply.

"Maybe I should piss you off more often." He chuckled. "It's fun."

My eyes fluttered closed as he left a heavy kiss on my mouth. Gendry's touch left my feeling weak as he playfully ran his tongue over my bottom lip. He released my wrists and climbed off of me, strolling over to the other side of the room. I sat up, resting my weight on my elbows. I couldn't help but admire the way his back muscles expanded and contracted when he walked. His belt was still undone as he turned to me. Clean boxers were held in his hand and he winked at me before closing the door to the bathroom. I heard the water turn on as I shuffled back on the bed. My fingers carefully ran over my lips, the tingling I felt when Gendry kissed me still lingered on my mouth.

My eyes darted to the door, Gendry emerging in just his boxers. He chucked his clothes into the washing basket as I watched him. His hair was in ringlets, still slightly damp from the shower. Small droplets of water glittered as they made paths down his neck and chest. Gendry's toned torso caught my gaze, the v lines on his hips disappearing into his boxers. My eyes flicked back up to his face, which now held a grin and deep dimples.

"Like what you see?" Gendry smirked.

His deep laugh echoed round the room as my focus dropped down, my cheeks tingling with heat. I hastily got up when he walked round the other side of the bed.

"Arya."

I turned to see Gendry's eyebrows raised expectantly. His pink tongue slipped out, wetting his lips before he spoke again.

"Where are you going?"

His bare, tanned skin distracted me for a second, but I composed myself quickly.

"Sofa." I replied hesitantly.

His dark hair tousled as he shook his head.

"Stay here."

I watched as he pulled back the covers, flicking his head, signalling me to come closer. Nervously I crossed the room to where he was stood. Gendry leaned down, his nose brushing my cheek before he placed a lingering kiss on my face. My eyelashes fluttered at the sensation.

"Get in."

I still feared him, despite the intimate moment we shared a short time before. Gendry intently observed me as I slowly raised my hand to his neck. He flinched slightly as my fingertips gently grazed over the sore mark on his skin. Gendry's head tilted to the side as he allowed me to continue. A soft hum vibrated in his chest before I withdrew my presence.

I climbed into the bed and shuffled down into the warm confines. It smelt like him.

"Move over, Love." Gendry winked.

I stared up at him.

"I.."

Gendry didn't wait for me to reply. I was nudged over to the other side of the bed, his warm body climbing in next to mine. Bare skin grazed my arm as he leant over me to the lamp, switching it off. I rolled onto my side, gasping when I felt a strong arm wrap round my waist. My body was pulled towards Gendry, back pressed firmly to his front. His fingers grazed my neck as he pushed some of my hair away.

"Oh and don't worry, I plan on returning the favour." He whispered.

I understood exactly what he meant when his fingertips slipped under the t shirt I was wearing. They grazed the sensitive skin just above the top of my shorts. I felt his raspy chuckle as goose bumps formed under his touch. He held me tightly as I attempted to move away.

"Gendry."

He lightly pressed a kiss to the back of my neck, his legs entwining with mine. I felt my body tingle, Gendry's warm breath trickling over my skin. It was a little while before I could fully relax. Gendry still held me to him even when he fell asleep. I laid awake for what seemed like hours, my mind racing, desperately trying to figure out what had happened to my normal life. Gendry.


	12. Chapter 12

A raspy groan was released from my lips, wanting nothing more than to stay in my bed. My hands felt for the pillow to put over my head. But I was left confused upon feeling something warm and smooth beneath me. My eyes shot open when a deep laugh filled my ears, the vibrations running through my body.

"Good morning to you too, Beautiful."

I quickly pushed myself up, Gendry smirking at me as I realised I had been sprawled out across his bare chest. Dark hair spread on the pillow before he sat up, ruffling his hair then resting his weight back on his elbows. My eyes were drawn to the dark mark I had left on his neck. It still looked sore.

"You know, if you wanted to feel me up again, you only had to ask." He spoke adding a wink.

A blush crept onto my cheeks, the events of last night filling my mind. The sounds of Gendry's soft moans forced themselves into my thoughts, followed by the image of him desperately rocking his hips up to my touch. The memory deepened the shade of red residing on my face.

I hadn't noticed Gendry move closer, my thoughts preoccupying me.

"Well, that's if you don't want me to return the favour."

Our proximity nearly caused me to fall out of the comfortable bed. Gendry's long fingers trailed down my exposed arm. I felt him blow across the skin as his lips hovered slightly above it creating goose bumps. I quickly stumbled from the bed feeling disorientated, accidently knocking into the bedside table. My hands darted out before the lamp fell to the floor. I let out a sigh as I moved it back to its place.

I swiftly turned to Gendry who seemed amused watching my little clumsy episode. His eyebrows were raised as he smirked at me.

"You alright there?"

I gave him a small nod, letting my hair fall round my face, covering my heated cheeks. My hands grabbed at my clothes still laid on the floor from last night. I jumped as Gendry appeared stood in front of me. I wasn't sure on where to look, he was still only in his boxers. My eyes closed as he cupped my chin in his large hand; I reopened them when my face was tilted up to his. My breath caught in my throat as his thumb ran over my bottom lip. I watched his tongue slip out, sliding over his as if to replicate the feeling. My eyes fell away from his, no longer being able to look at him. I heard what I thought was a sigh escape his lips as I clutched my clothes tightly to my chest. Gendry's touch left my face and I moved away from him slightly.

"You can have a shower if you want?"

"Thanks." I spoke quietly.

My feet quickly padded across the carpet to the open bathroom door. I placed my clothes on the side as I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to find Gendry in the doorway, a cheeky smile spread across his face. His large hand was placed above my head against the door, preventing me from closing it. Gendry's eyes sparkled as he looked down at me.

"I could always join you." He paused. "To save water and all that."

His cheeky smile and playful tone told me he couldn't care less about the water.

"No, I think I'll be alright, thanks."

His hand slid down the door as he laughed. Gendry's fingers brushed my cheek for a second before he spoke.

"Just let me know if you change your mind, Love."

I shifted on my feet as I waited for him to disappear; and he did once his full lips left a lingering kiss on my cheek. I shut the door, quickly forcing the lock across, which I checked multiple times just to make sure. My clothes were quickly stripped off, getting into the shower and letting the hot water wash over me. I stood under the steady stream for a short while before there was a knock at the door.

"Arya." Gendry's raspy tone sounded through the door.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to get the car. Stay in the flat, I won't be long."

"I can get the bus ho.."

"No." Gendry sternly interrupted. "I'm taking you home."

His rough tone told me it was probably better to just do as he said and not argue with him. I heard the front door slam moments later, signalling Gendry had left.

My bare feet wandered down the hall. I had tried to get as much water as I could out of the long hair that fell down my back. My fingers worked on plaiting as I took the time to have a look round without Gendry. The space was still as tidy as last night, but it looked different in the morning light. My eyes curiously fell on the front door before I moved towards it. I took the handle in my right hand, my left holding the plait I still had to find a tie for. It didn't surprise me when it wouldn't budge. Gendry had a thing about locking me in, maybe he was afraid I would run away.

I aimlessly walked round the living room, a few pictures catching my eye. Most were with his friends, but there was one with Gendry, a girl round his age and what looked to be his mum. He was sat in the middle, arms slung round the shoulders of the two women. I smiled at how happy they looked, with Gendry displaying his deep dimples.

I hadn't even heard the front door open, my focus still on the photo.

"Arya."

I jumped, my body swiftly turning to see Gendry staring at me. His jeans slung low on his hips and a dark navy jumper covering his torso. His blue eyes flicked from my face to the picture.

"I, umm, I was just looking for something to tie my hair with."

He walked away and I faintly heard him rummage through drawers. Gendry appeared moments later a band held between his thumb and finger. He slowly moved forwards until he was stood in front of me, His looming height forcing me to tilt my head up to him.

I didn't object when Gendry took the end of the dark plait. His long fingers carefully moving to tie the hair. Gendry brought his plump bottom lip between his teeth in concentration. Once he had finished he let it lie over my left shoulder.

"Thank you." I spoke quietly.

"The car is outside."

I manoeuvred round his tall frame to the hallway to pick up my things before remembering I had left my shoes in his room. I hurried towards his bedroom, hastily putting them on and swiftly travelling back down the hall. My body stood in the doorway as I intently watched Gendry pick up the photo I had been interested in. Even from behind I knew his shaggy hair would be flopped over his forehead as he looked down. Gendry drew in a deep breath, releasing the air in a sigh. The picture was carefully put back into place before he turned. He appeared a little startled at my presence before composing himself.

"Ready?"

Gendry seemed to be lost in thought as we drove to my house. I got the impression there was something more to that photo. But I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know. We were soon pulling into my road, Gendry parked opposite my house, undoing his belt and turning his head towards me.

"I enjoyed last night." He smirked.

He reached for my hand, holding it tightly. My belt was released as he tugged me closer. Gendry's plump lips falling to my ear.

"Don't worry. I'll be putting my fingers to good use soon."

I felt him chuckle against my neck as I visibly tensed at his words. I had learnt Gendry was not one to shy away from intimate subjects. Hot breath puffed out as a large hand slid up my thigh.

"And my mouth." He added.

I jumped as his hot tongue ran a wet line up my neck. I hadn't even noticed my eyes were squeezed shut until I opened them. Gendry withdrew, a cheeky grin spread across his face as he winked at me. I was left stunned as he opened his car door and jogged round to my side. Large hands held my hips as he helped me down.

Gendry's fingers entwined with mine, walking me across the road to my house. Once we had made it to my door, Gendry spun me round to face him. He cupped my chin before pressing his mouth to mine. I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip, looking for entry but I denied it. Gendry pulled away, shaking his head as he deeply laughed.

"I'll see you soon, Arya."

He turned to walk away but sneakily pressed another kiss to the corner of my mouth. My hands pushed at his chest.

"Goodbye, Gendry." I told him.

A smirk crossed his beautiful face before he winked and strolled over to his black car. I hastily opened my front door, slamming it shut behind me. My back pressed to the wood before sliding down it to slump to the floor. I sat and listened as the car drove away down the road. Silence then followed and I was left to ponder over what on earth I was going to do.


	13. Chapter 13

I propped myself up on my elbows, lying on my front as I aimlessly scrolled through Tumblr. I clicked reblog on a post I found particular amusing before continuing down the page. My mum had been away for a little while. She was visiting a relative I had never met before, who had been taken ill. I had called her in the morning, asking how everything was, but she sounded a little defeated. She still didn't have any idea on when she would be home, but I told her not to worry.

My head sharply turned when I heard my phone buzz. I let out a huff, not wanting to move from my comfortable position. I lazily rolled over, my fingers clasping hold of the device. Zoe's name flashed on the screen, I opened the text.

Zoe: "Hey :) Just wanted to let you know we're having a film night round mine tomorrow. BRING ICECREAM! Xx"

I laughed before replying. Our film nights almost always ended up with us chatting over the forgotten movie left to play on the TV. I hadn't seen much of them recently, and I had a feeling they would be very interested in the Gendry situation.

"Great! Consider it done. Xx" I replied.

I dropped my phone to the duvet, looking back at my laptop screen. A small laugh was released from my lips as it buzzed again seconds later. My fingers routinely unlocked my phone, my attention still on Tumblr as I opened the message.

Gendry: "What's your middle name? x"

I frowned in confusion until I scanned to the top of the screen. Gendry. He'd never really asked about me before, I wasn't sure if I should divulge the information. My fingers fiddled with the case on my phone before I typed.

"Grace."

I bit my bottom lip, as my thumb hovered over the send button. I jumped as my grey tabby, Doug, climbed up onto the bed. His soft stripy fur brushed against my hand at an attempt to get my attention. I smiled, scratching him behind the ear before looking back at the phone screen. My fingers quickly added to the message.

"Grace. What's yours? x"

My phone continued to buzz throughout the night. We texted, asking about each other questions about our lives. But being Gendry he slipped in a few very intimate questions which made my cheeks tingle with heat.

*Next night.*

"H-he saved you, Gendry saved you?"

I nodded.

The girls looked astounded at what I had told them. We were all laid round Zoe's living room, pillows everywhere. As I predicted, the film on the TV was being ignored as we ate our ice-cream and talked.

"And you…you, well you know?" Charlotte stuttered.

I could feel the pink rise in my cheeks as I confirmed what had happened in Gendry's bedroom. We shared pretty much everything with each other, something that made us close as friends. My attention was drawn to my phone which was balancing on the armrest. Gendry's name flashed up before I opened the text.

Gendry: "What color underwear have you got on? x"

My cheeks continued to blush as I read over the bold words. His confidence astonished me. I set my phone down without answering.

"Maybe he's not as bad as we thought? Gendry seems alright." Lucy suggested.

I knew I looked a little flustered, the girls smiling at me. Multiple pairs of eyes flicked from my face down to my phone.

"What is it?" Zoe asked grinning.

"Umm, I'm just going to the toilet." I gushed.

I scrabbled up and out of the room, quickly walking to the bathroom. Mentally cursing, I realised I had left my phone. When I returned a few minutes later, the girls were silent before giggling uncontrollably. Shoot, they'd seen the text.

The phone was hastily grasped in my hand as I looked over the screen. My eyes widened as I scanned my sent messages, to my horror they had texted Gendry back.

"Black lace ;) x"

I raised my head.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you did that!" I urgently spoke.

Their laughing was interrupted when a vibration ran through my hand. My eyes darted down to my phone. My heart thumped against my chest as I opened the message.

Gendry: "Holy shit. Send me a picture. x"

Their eyebrows rose as they waited for my reaction. Charlotte took the opportunity to snatch the phone from my hand as I stood with my mouth hanging open.

"Oh gosh!"

She passed the phone to the other two, who were sat on the opposite sofa. They smiled before looking over to me.

"He likes you." Zoe teased.

She got up and walked over to me, handing me the phone. I batted her hands away as she playfully tried to tickle me. I flopped down onto the seating, releasing a sigh. My head fell back as my eyes closed.

"Bloody hell." I mumbled.

I was embraced in a tight hug as we said our goodbyes.

"I can call you a taxi." Zoe suggested.

"No, it's fine." I smiled. "It's not that far home."

I stepped out of the front door then turned back to her.

"And you're sure you don't want to stay over?"

I caught hold of her forearm, squeezing it.

"Honestly, it's fine."

"Alright, well text me when you get in." Zoe paused. "That's if you're not too busy texting Gendry."

I mumbled for her to shut up as she laughed. We said goodbye and I started my short walk home. My coat was pulled closer to my body as the wind whipped round. The moon shone brightly as I looked up. The street lights dimly illuminated the road as I quickly walked down. Cars lined the quiet residential street and I noticed a few lights turn out in the houses I passed. My feet turned the corner, my eyes being drawn to a pub a little further down. Loud jeering spilled out of the doors.

My pace quickened, wanting to get away from the alcohol driven atmosphere. But I had to take a second glance at the darkened alley down the side of the building. Even from across the road I recognised his tall frame and dark shaggy hair. My body stopped. I could tell the situation was tense, the stances of the men a little defensive. My vision stayed locked on the group as I witnessed Gendry forcefully shove one of the guys away. I didn't know what to do. My mind was telling me to walk away, but I couldn't. The rate of my breathing increased as one of them held Gendry to the wall. The other delivered a heavy punch to his stomach.

"GENDRY!"


	14. Chapter 14

"GENDRY!"

He stumbled slightly before turning round to face me. A frown etched into his brow as he scanned for the person calling his name. His eyes locked on me. One of the guys took his distraction as an opportunity to hit Gendry hard in the face. My hand flew up to my mouth in shock. Why was he fighting again? My thoughts jumbled as I ran across the road to the group. Gendry up against the wall as he took another fist to his face. Fear coursed through me as I recognised the guy beating Gendry. Jake. His cuts had healed slightly, but his bruised eyes looked painful. The right, darker than the left. A smirk crossed his injured features as he watched me sprint up to them. When I reached them my arms were roughly tugged behind my back by the man I assumed to be Jake's friend. I was forced to watch, desperately looking to Gendry; his jaw tight with anger.

"Nice to see you again, Arya." Jake teased.

His attention diverted back to Gendry, who was intently staring at me. That was until I witnessed Jake's clenched fist pound into Gendry's stomach. A grunt was forced from his parted lips, his body bent over slightly as he clutched his abdomen. I knew he had been drinking, the air around them smelling strongly of alcohol. Jake's fist rose again.

"Don't." I warned.

My elbow sharply jutted back into the stomach of the man detaining me. He cursed before shoving me away. He quickly disappeared out of the alley and onto the street, clearly displeased that I had put up a fight. I urgently placed myself in between Jake and Gendry, who was slumped against the wall. Jake sniggered, reaching out to brush his fingers against my face, but I quickly pushed it away.

"You shouldn't bother with him, babe."

He dipped his head down slightly to my level.

"I'd give you what you need."

I didn't really have time to process what I was doing. My right hand rose and smacked him hard across his cheek. The force caused his head to turn. My chest quickly moved as my rate of my breathing increased. I heard Gendry deeply laugh behind me. Jake angrily stared at me; his vision then diverted behind me towards Gendry.

"You need a girl to protect you." Jake taunted.

We both knew this would provoke him. Gendry shoved himself off the wall, stumbling forward to try and get to Jake.

"For god sake Gendry, Just stop."

I forcefully pushed him back, the action more affective when he was intoxicated. Any other time his body wouldn't have budged. His hair lay messily over his forehead, his normally sparkly blue eyes looked dull. His beautiful face left injured after taking multiple hits. I spun round, my back nearly touching Gendry's chest as I defensively stood in front of him. My hands trembled at my sides as I looked up at Jake's smirk.

"Just leave." I told him.

It surprised me when Jake slowly turned, strolling away.

"I'll be seeing you, Waters."

I fell back slightly, Gendry's warm breath trickled over my neck. Relief washed through me.

"Oh, and you too, gorgeous."

The comment angered Gendry and I felt him struggle behind me. My body hastily spun, desperately trying to keep him there. My hands caught hold of his face, angling it down to me.

"No, no." I spoke. "Look at me." My voice deliberately soft as I attempted to calm him down.

His focus stayed fixed on me until I was sure Jake had gone. Gendry's breathing was still fast but at least I had managed to prevent him from challenging Jake. I caught hold of his chin, tilting it to get a better look at his injuries. Gendry's swollen bottom lip had been split open, blood smeared across his cheek from his nose. The small cut just above his left eyebrow oozed blood. His dark gaze never left my face as I sighed and shook my head.

"Gendry." I whispered.

He was clearly drunk, finding it tough to walk in a straight line. I caught hold of his arm and placed it over my shoulder. He tried his best to lean as little of his weight as possible on me.

"I'll drive." He mumbled.

I noticed Gendry reach behind his back, his long fingers digging round in his back pocket before he retrieved his keys.

"No you're not. Don't be stupid, Gendry." I sternly told him.

His deep chuckle sounded as I struggled to pry the keys from his grasp, but he raised them higher. He saw it as a game. Eventually I succeeded, taking them from Gendry and shoving them in my pocket. I found it difficult to steer him in the opposite direction to his car. He huffed at me, reluctantly allowing me to take control.

"Where are we going?" His raspy voice somewhat slurred.

I pondered over his question before sighing.

"Back to mine."

He seemed more than happy with this decision. A gasp escaped me when his large hand slipped down my back, resting over my bum before squeezing it. I tightly gripped his wrist, yanking his arm back up and round my shoulder, whilst he laughed.

The walk back to my house was difficult to say the least. Constant attempts were made to either hold my hand or squeeze my bum. My reluctance towards both gestures only encouraged Gendry. I sighed in relief as we approached my front door. Gendry leant against the doorframe, grinning at me as I unlocked it. I caught his wrist and tugged him inside, dreading to think what my neighbours would say if they saw us.

I made drink a couple of glasses of water, hoping it would sober him up slightly. The ascent up the stairs was a little easier than I was expecting, his strong arm still round my shoulders as I led him to my room. I released him, Gendry's body falling back onto my bed.

"Stay here." I told him.

When I returned his t shirt laid strewn across the floor. I watched as he awkwardly attempted to see the large red mark on his stomach. He prodded the area with his long fingers, before wincing in pain.

"Ow." He mumbled, and then flopped back on the bed.

I couldn't help but think how childlike his behavior was. When he noticed me in the doorway he sat up, grinning. I walked over to him, large hands quickly grasping mine as he used his strength to try and pull me onto his lap.

"Gendry, no."

He frowned when instead I sat down next to him. I felt the heat radiate from his body, our thighs brushed as I told him to turn towards me. Gendry intently observed me as I raised my hand. He squirmed under my touch as I tried to clean the blood from his face.

"Hold still."

He refused to listen so I placed my hands on his shoulders, pushing him down on his back to the bed.

"Hmm, I like this side of you." He teased. "It's hot."

I rolled my eyes, dabbing the cloth over his plump lip which was pouted slightly. I could tell Gendry was staring at me, his gaze burning into my skin. We stayed quiet for a minute before the silence was broken.

"Why did you defend me?"

I was somewhat taken aback by his question, not really sure of the answer myself.

"Arya?"

"Y-You were getting hurt." I shook my head in confusion. Hendry's eyebrows furrowed. I jumped as he pushed my hands away from him.

"I can take care of myself." He angrily stated.

He stood up, pacing towards the door. I jumped as his hand slammed into the wall. He stayed with his back towards me, his breathing deep. I nervously watched as Gendry slowly turned. His blue eyes came back to my frightened face. I watched his jaw clench and then relax as his features softened. His bare chest slowly rose and fell, calming himself down.

I held my breath as he slowly came back to the bed. He sat on the edge, my body subtly moving away from him. His large hand carefully reached for mine, but he frowned as I pulled away. Gendry didn't quite know what to do, the alcohol in his body gradually losing its affect as he realised he had overreacted.

My hand gently rose and continued to wipe away the red liquid that had trickled down the side of his face.


	15. Chapter 15

I walked back into my bedroom from changing my clothes in the bathroom. Gendry propped himself up on his elbows as he watched me enter. The covers had fallen lower on his bare chest and I hoped to god his lower half was still clothed. I made my way over to the bed as Gendry pulled the duvet back for me to slip in. It was warm, but goose bumps quickly rose on my skin as a strong arm dragged me closer to Gendry's body. There were a few minutes of silence before my mind wondered back to the picture in Gendry's flat. My mouth seemed to have a mind of its own, the words tumbling out before I could stop them.

"Who were the people in the photo with you?"

I felt his arm tense tightly round my waist. The subject was obviously something that touched a nerve. My body wriggled round in his hold, our faces close. Gendry's hair flopped onto the pillow as we both lay on our sides. His big blue eyes stared at me as I felt his warm breath fan over my skin. I was about to tell him not to worry about it, but he quietly spoke.

"My mum and my sister, Jess."

I noted that he and his sister looked nothing alike.

"They're beautiful. Do you see them often?"

He lightly shook his head, his gaze falling away from my face. I could tell something wasn't right. The hurt in his eyes, painfully clear.

"Gendry." He slowly rolled his head back. "What happened?"

I patiently waited as he seemed to be divided as what to say.

**Gendry's POV**

No-one had really asked about them before. Arya's gray eyes peered into mine as she waited for me to say something. It may have been the fact alcohol still flowed through my system, giving me the push I needed, but it surprised me when the words fell from my lips.

"M-my dad used to hit my mum." I stuttered.

I watched as her eyes filled with concern.

"I tried to stop him, but I wasn't strong enough."

My eyes squeezed closed at the painful memories. My mum urgently pushing me into my sister's room in a desperate attempt to keep him away from us. I remember sitting on the floor with Jess, my older sister's arms wrapped round me as we tried to block out the sound coming from downstairs.

"But a year later my mum kicked him out, they split up and the beating stopped. That's why I couldn't believe it when Jess started going out with a complete bastard. She used to come home with bruises up her arms and when I asked her about them she would just brush it off saying she had fallen or knocked into something…she told me she loved him."

I looked back to Arya, she had pushed her long hair back from her face. Her beautiful eyes locked on me as I continued to talk.

"Jess brought him home one night."

***Flash back***

I laid back on the sofa, aimlessly flicking through the TV channels trying to find something to watch. But the task left forgotten as I intently listened to the sound of voices in the hall. I turned the volume down attempting to distinguish what they were saying.

"For god sake, just say goodbye and let's go." He demanded.

I heard a dull thump against the wall, my feet instantly moving towards the noise. I found him pulling her towards to door, her wrists held tightly in his hands. Her face displayed pain as tears slipped from her eyes.

"You're hurting me." She whispered.

His head turned in my direction and I swiftly walked forward.

"Get off of her!" I shouted.

I roughly grabbed his shoulder, yanking him back. Jess was released, her body slumping to the floor as she rubbed her sore wrists. My hands angrily fisted his t shirt as I dragged him outside. I was bigger, stronger than when my dad was around.

"What are you gunna do, Kid?" He taunted.

I didn't think. My fist slamming into his face, again and again. I shoved him to the floor, before climbing on top of him, hitting him. Blood covered his face, making my knuckles dark red as I brought my clenched fist back again. I pictured my dad as I repeatedly brought my arm down, thinking about all the times I wished I could have hit him, the man who was supposed to love my mum.

"Gendry! Stop!"

My mind didn't register the voices until my mum tried to pull me off.

"Gendry, I love him. Please stop!" My sister cried.

I continued to hit him until my arm ached, my breathing erratic. I forced myself up, not being able to look at the mess of a guy on the grass. My head turned to find my mum tightly holding my sister as she cried.

"Mum."

I started to walk towards her, but she stepped back. The hurt I felt as I recognised fear in her eyes was almost unbearable. She was scared of me.

"Please, mum." I begged.

But she shook her head, urgently taking my sister back inside the house.

***End of flash back***

I intently watched Arya's face as she processed what I had told her. She hadn't moved from her position, still propped up on her elbow beside me.

"I nearly killed him in our back garden." I spoke quietly.

My vision fell to her lips which were parted but no words came out. She nervously fiddled with her fingers.

"Does that scare you?"

My heart sunk. There was no reaction from her.

"Do I scare you?"

"No." She didn't hesitate to answer.

I felt her grip my right hand. My fingers curled up in a fist before she gently pried them open.

"I just wanted to protect her, keep them both safe." I paused. My body leaned slightly closer into hers. "I want to keep you safe." I whispered.

As I withdrew I noticed her eyes had closed. She opened them again as she slowly brought my hand up to her mouth. Her soft, warm lips delicately kissed over my knuckles as she held my eye contact. I allowed her to nudge my shoulder so I was laid on my back. Her body hesitantly moved so she straddled my waist. Her small hands roamed my chest before dipping her head, sprinkling kisses over my skin. I noticed her jump slightly as I rested my hands on her hips. But she continued her actions as my thumbs rubbed small circles into the warm skin below her t shirt.

I couldn't remember the last time someone had been this gentle and tentative with me. Normally it was rough, finger nails and teeth leaving marks over each other's skin. But it was almost as if Arya wanted to kiss away the painful reminders and make me forget.

Arya surprised me when she found a sensitive spot on the right side at the base of my neck. My throat released a deep moan. She instantly pulled back; wide eyes connecting with mine. Her long hair fell out around her as her vision flicked back to the area. I observed her as she cautiously leaned down again. I tilted my head a little to the side to allow her more access. My mouth parted, eyes squeezing closed as her warm lips touched over the skin as she gently sucked.

A short while later she withdrew. But not before she planted a soft kiss to my injured lips. Her hands hesitantly travelled up to my hair, carefully twisting a curl round her finger. A low hum released from my lips as she combed her other hand through my hair. The muscles in my body had gradually relaxed with the delicate touches Arya had given me. I felt her eyelashes tickle my skin as she placed another kiss on my cheek before she lay down beside me.

"Arya."

My hand caught hold of her forearm, pulling her into me. Her head rested on my chest as I snaked an arm protectively round her back. She didn't object. I liked the way she felt against my body.

"I understand." She quietly spoke into my skin.


	16. Chapter 16

I jolted awake, to the sound of thunder. Bright flashing illuminating the window that had a thin layer of curtain fabric drawn over it. My sudden movement caused something to stir beneath me. Gendry's. I sighed, relief washing over me, glad to have been woken from the awful dream. The earlier events of the evening replaying in my uneasy mind as I slept.

My body relaxed, reassured of the fact he wasn't laid motionless in the dark alley, like he had been in my nightmare. I found myself in awe as the angry weather outside continued to provide striking flashes of light. Gendry's beautiful face illuminated for seconds at a time before the room was plunged into gloom again.

Even in the dim light I could see his hair was sprawled out on the pillow. Long eyelashes rested on the top of his cheeks. My eyes fell to his lips, the bottom one slightly swollen from the beating he had received. It was the most tranquil state I had ever seen him in. He was still apart from the steady movement of his chest and the occasional twitch of his fingers.

My mind wondered back to what he had told me before we fell asleep. My heart ached with the obviously painful memories of his mum and sister. My fingers curiously touched over the warm skin on his stomach that had been revealed by the fallen covers. The touch travelled lightly up his chest, trailing up his neck. My fingertips ghosted over his lips before pushing back some of the fringe from his forehead.

He was trying to protect them. His mum's reaction had torn him up inside, he was desperate to keep them safe, but his violent actions had frightened rather than reassured the women in his life. I could tell Gendry couldn't bear to go through another experience like the one he witnessed with his mum and dad. That's why he lashed out at his sister's lover.

I didn't want to justify the violent behaviour he displayed now, but I could certainly understand it. I began to believe Gendry's actions towards me weren't something I should be scared of. But he still held that certain intimidating edge. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Gendry shot up, the loud weather yanking him from sleep. His hands instantly finding mine, pulling me to his body as he breathed heavily.

"Gendry, it's just thunder." I whispered, attempting to calm him down.

His arms protectively wrapped round my body. My fingers moved in soothing circles across his bare skin as I gradually felt his muscles relax.

I squinted slightly at the bright light peeking through the edges of the curtains. Gendry was still asleep, mouth slightly agape as his chest rose and fell. I gently pried his strong arms from round my body, shuffling out of the bed. Gendry rolled onto his front, face pressed to the pillow as he lightly snored. My hands quietly rooted through my drawers, pulling out clothes for me to change into after my shower.

My head turned, eyes locking on the still sleeping figure in my bed before I shut the door to the bathroom. I washed and changed quickly. I checked my appearance in the refection of the mirror, pushing my long, wet hair back over my shoulders. My fingers gripped the handle to the door, but disappointment grew as my eyes landed on the bed. The sheets were a mess on the mattress. Gendry nowhere in sight. He'd left.

I sat on the end of the bed, my body flopping back onto the duvet. A few minutes passed before my phone buzzed. I scrabbled over to my bag that I had left by the door, pulling out my phone and unlocking it.

Gendry: "Be ready by 9 tomorrow night, I'm taking you out again. Wear a dress for me. x"

*Next Evening*

Gendry had taken me to a different club, one further across town. Yet again he seemed to be a regular, the large bouncer recognising him and letting us enter before the frustrated queuing people outside. A strong arm was slung round my shoulder, tugging me closer to his body.

"Your arse looks amazing in that dress." He lowly whispered into my ear.

I knew he had been checking me out. The walk to the club had been full of lingering glances and attempts to squeeze my bum. He would laugh as I yanked his hand away from my backside, only to drop a suggestive comment a few minutes later.

I looked up to him, Gendry's eyes loitering on my chest before he met my gaze. He smirked before leading me over to the bar, where he was quickly served by a busty blonde. She shamelessly tried to flirt with him, only to be shot down. Either Gendry hadn't noticed her attempts to get his attention or he was ignoring her. Regardless of which, his interest stuck to me. Something I found a little surprising seen as the barmaid was very pretty. The drink was handed to me, the alcohol running down my throat and relaxing my tense posture. Gendry's position changed after the second glass I had consumed within the hour. His large hand grazed down my back, resting just above my backside as he forced my body into his. I whimpered at his persuasive actions. His head dipped, nipping at my neck, his scent taking over my senses. I was lost in his touch until his plump lips found my ear, his raspy voice adding to the seduction.

"Dance for me."

He drew back, looking down confirm that I understood what he desired of me. When I didn't respond he flicked his head over to the dance floor. Numerous bodies were moving and grinding to the thumping music. His hand encouraged me over to the spot he focused on. Gendry's warm touch left my lower back as I walked over. If it wasn't for the 2 drinks I had consumed I might have objected to the idea. I turned round to find him sat up on a stool, directly in front of me. His dark gaze held mine as he leaned his elbows back onto the bar, waiting for me to comply with his request.

I had danced at clubs before, but never _for_ someone. My body hesitantly moved, not quite sure of what Gendry was expecting. My mind jumbled but I decided it was best to just let go. Move however my body wanted to. My hips swayed to the heavy bass, feeling it thump through my chest. The alcohol in my blood stream aiding in my movements. My gaze fell back on Gendry. His eyes seemed to grow darker as he drank in my body, scanning up and down. A smirk crossed his stunning features as my hands slid down my body.

My mind became aware of other male gazes, watching as I moved my hips. But none of them made any attempt to approach me. They knew I was Gendry's. I had never had this sort of attention before, but I carried on dancing. My only focus was on the shaggy-haired guy sat up at the bar. He brought his drink up to his plump lips as he stared at me over the rim. My head rolled back, long hair cascading over my shoulders. I felt like we were the only two people in the club.

I smiled as Gendry shifted on his seat. His feet touched the floor as he pushed himself up. His towering figure promptly strolling forward to me. I watched his smirk grow as I moved back. My stomach flipped when he gave me a playful look, winking. Swiftly I turned, weaving through the sweaty bodies on the dance floor. My long hair tickled my skin as I twisted my head round to find Gendry following me. I brought my bottom lip between my teeth, teasing him. A small giggle escaped my mouth as his eyes grew impossibly darker. His movements became a little more forceful, nudging people out the way to continue our mischievous chase. My gaze flickered back every now and then, already knowing I had him hooked. A few female eyes landed on Gendry's tall frame, but he didn't care. His focus was solely on me.

I found myself nearing the corner of the dark club. But I didn't have time to turn around as a pair of large hands caught hold of my hips from behind.

"Where are you going, Love?" His raspy voice whispered into my ear.

The heavy, slow base thumped around us. Gendry's strong arm snaked round my waist, his right hand staying on my hip. Plump lips pressed to my neck as we moved to the music. I gasped as Gendry forced my hips back, my backside pressed firmly to his crotch.

"Can you feel that?"

I tensed, my breathing increased, a hard bulge pressing into me.

"That's how much I want you." He whispered lowly in my ear.

His raspy tone sent shivers through my body. My head rolled back onto his shoulder as he ground his hips into me, my eyes squeezing closed at the contact.

"Gendry." I gasped.

Small whimpers left my lips as I felt his chest vibrate in a low moan. His nose brushed the skin of my neck, Full lips leaving a wet trail of kisses.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

My hand went up, gripping the back of his neck. My fingertips pressed into the warm skin as he nibbled on my ear lobe.

"Tell me." Gendry encouraged.

My free hand desperately fisted his t shirt behind me.

"Touch me, please."

"With pleasure." He smirked.

His hot touch skimmed down my side, lingering to rub small circles into my hip before moving lower. Gendry's actions went unnoticed by the others in the club. His larger frame shielding my body as our backs faced the rest of the room. The darker corner concealed our movements to the young people who were more interested in the person they were dancing with. My breath caught in my throat as a large hand ran up the inside of my thigh, slowly hitching my dress up. My lips parted as his fingertips skimmed over my underwear. Patterns were lightly traced over the lace, making me whimper. It surprised me when the pressure of his touch increased, my thighs squeezing together. Gendry's deep chuckle sounded in my ear as I felt the vibrations run through his chest behind me.

I gasped when he went to push my underwear to the side. But I stopped him, my fingers wrapping round his wrist.

"Not here, please." I begged

In an instant Gendry grabbed my hand, tugging me over to the exit.


	17. Chapter 17

My hand was gripped tightly in Gendry's as he tugged me up the steps to his flat. I felt like my heart was in my mouth as he forced the door open before abruptly shutting it behind us. He didn't waste time in ridding me of my jacket, hanging it up. The warmth of Gendry's touch could be felt on my lower back as a large hand guided me along the hallway to a door that I knew was his bedroom. My mind flashed through the images of what had happened last time I was here.

I heard the door close before Gendry came up behind me, my body jumping slightly as his fingers pushed my hair to the side. Plump lips were pressed to the skin of my neck, nibbling and sucking. I was suddenly spun round to face him, my chest rising and falling heavily. Gendry could tell how nervous I was as he took my trembling hands in his large ones. He kept eye contact with me as he brought one hand up to his mouth, leaving a light kiss on the skin.

"I'll be gentle." He whispered.

I watched him kick his converse off before slowly kneeling down in front of me. His large hands caressed the skin of my right thigh as he slid his touch down my leg. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"So soft." He mumbled into the kisses that were left down my tingling skin.

My leg was raised, hands gripping onto Gendry's broad shoulders as he took my shoe off. The process was repeated with the other foot, before he stood to his full towering height in front of me. Gendry's head flicked to his large bed, instructing me to move over to it, which I hesitantly did as he followed.

He pulled me up so I was kneeling, sat up on the bed. My body facing away from him as he knelt behind me. A strong arm wrapped round my waist, decreasing the distance between us as my back pressed to Gendry's front. His lips hummed in my ear as I rolled my head back to his shoulder. My body tensed as I felt his hand cup my breast, gently squeezing as he went down. Gendry's touch sent tingles through my body. His strong arm held me as I squirmed against him. He skimmed his warm hand up the inside of my thigh, at the same pace he did in the club. A whimper fell from my lips as Gendry's fingers lightly touched me over my underwear. He began to rub over the sensitive area as my hips moved with the touch. I struggled to draw in breath, the feeling of his fingers jumbling my thoughts. My backside rubbed against his crotch as he increased the pressure. All the while his raspy voice whispered dirty things into my ear. It shocked me slightly as he told me all the things he wanted to do to me.

"Gendry." I breathily gasped.

He groaned his fingers then slipping into the front of my underwear. I cried out in surprise, no-one had ever touched me like this before. My body began to slump against his. My shaking legs finding it difficult to keep me up, even though my back was still pressed firmly to his front. Gendry's thumb gently moving over my clit, eliciting whimpers from my parted lips.

"Mmm." He huskily whispered into my ear.

Hot kisses were trailed down my neck as he continued to pleasure me. It startled me a little as Gendry shifted, taking me with him as he sat on the edge of the bed. I still faced away from him, sitting on his lap.

"Up." He instructed.

I complied, lifting my hips slightly as he hitched my dress up to my waist. Gendry's large hands caught hold of my thighs, spreading them so my legs hung either side of his lap. My head lazily turned to catch a glimpse of Gendry bringing his fingers up to his mouth. He sucked on them before pulling them out. Rough fingertips ran up the inside of my thighs before they dipped into my underwear again. But this time his middle finger teased my entrance. I knew he was being careful, easing the finger in gently. But it didn't stop the small uncomfortable moans falling from my mouth. My head rested back on his shoulder again, struggling to breathe as he pushed in deeper. His strong arm gripped my waist in an attempt to stop me from wriggling.

"Good girl." His raspy tone whispered into my ear.

My body flinched as his finger swirled round before he slowly drew it out and pushed back in again. The steady pace allowed me to feel the ridges and joints in his finger. I felt Gendry's chest rise and fall quickly, his heart beat thumping into my back.

"Does that feel good?"

His knees parted my legs wider.

"Arya." Gendry demanded.

I couldn't speak, but my hand gripped his forearm, squeezing it. The pleasure pulsing through my body was overpowering. My lashes fluttering finding it difficult to keep my eyes open. Gendry withdrew his presence, leaving wet kisses on my shoulder. He suddenly gripped my hips, pushing me up so he could stand. Large hands caught hold of my upper arms, spinning me round and nudging back to the bed.

"Sit."

I sat on the end of the mattress, not really sure what he was going to do next. Gendry crouched down in front of me so we were at eye level. His forehead pressed to mine, his sparkling blue eyes not leaving my own. I flinched as he reached forward and pushed my underwear to the side, a long finger nudging into me again. His lips curved up upon witnessing my struggle for breath, whimpering. Seconds later it was pulled out. Gendry moved back slightly and I watched as he brought the finger up to his mouth. My eyes widened as his plump lips wrapped round his index, taking it into his mouth and sucking. He hummed before withdrawing. A pink tongue sliding out and over his lips.

"Oh god." He breathed. "I want to taste you properly."

My body froze at his words. He stood to his full looming height as he instructed me to move back. I shuffled away from him as he crawled onto the bottom of the bed.

"Not so far." He chuckled.

Large hands gripped my ankles before he effortlessly pulled me towards him. Gendry hovered over me, his full lips pressing to mine in a forceful kiss before trailing along my jaw to my ear. His teeth nibbled the lobe as my fingertips dug into his shoulders. Gendry divided my attention as I felt his fingers loop into the sides of my underwear. He didn't wait before slowly tugging them down my legs. My knees dew up to my chest. I felt my cheeks tingle with heat, Gendry dropping the material to the floor. His strength overpowered mine as he carefully pried my thighs apart. He brought his bottom lip between his teeth as he scanned over me before his gaze travelled up to my face. A smirk spread on his mouth before he spoke.

"Touch yourself."

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I want to see you touch yourself." His deep voice whispered.

He grabbed my hand, tugging it down in between my legs. I gasped at his actions. He raised his eyebrows, nodding at me to continue.

"Go on." He encouraged.

I squeezed my eyes closed, unable to look at him as I slowly moved my fingers back and forth over my tingling heat. Gendry's heavy breathing could be heard. My face was splashed with pink, I tried to focus on my touch and block him out, but I found it difficult as I knew Gendry was intently observing. I brushed my fingers over my most sensitive spot, lightly gasping at my own actions.

"Holy shit." Gendry cursed.

My eyes shot open when Gendry gripped my wrist pulling it away from myself. His patience wearing thin, not being able to wait any longer.

"I'm gunna make you feel so good." He moaned.

His soft hair tickled the inside of my thighs as he lowered his head. A gasp escaped my lips, Gendry nipped at the skin on my legs before I felt his hot breath fan over me. His head tilted up and connected with my nervous gaze. A grin was plastered on his face as he winked at me. Seconds later I felt his warm tongue lick up my centre. His large hands instantly went to restrain my thighs, keeping them apart so he could continue. I couldn't control the whimpers and soft moans falling from my lips. It seemed to please Gendry as he hummed against me. He found it amusing that I didn't know where to place my hands until I settled with one fisting the sheets and the other wound into his hair. I heard and felt his moan against me as I tightened my hold in his hair, tugging slightly. The vibrations adding to the sensation. A small shriek escaped my mouth as his tongue darted out into my entrance. Gendry seemed to be satisfied with my reaction as he repeated the pleasuring movement.

I loudly gasped as his nose brushed my clit. He deeply laughed then flicked the end of his tongue against it. Pleasure shot through my body, my back arching up from the mattress. Gendry drew back, watching for a few seconds before leaning down again.

"Gendry." I whimpered.

He didn't stop. His tongue and mouth working together as my chest rose up and down quickly. Plump lips wrapped round my most sensitive spot before he sucked. My body jolted with the new sensation, my breathing heavy and trembling from my parted lips. One of his hands left my thigh, his long middle finger teasing my entrance before slowly easing it in. My head rolled to the side, enable to do anything but feel as he pumped it in and out whilst sweeping his tongue across my clit.

My head turned back at the loss of Gendry's contact. His face came up from between my shaking legs. I watched as he licked my excitement off his plump lips, before smirking at me. He moved further up my body. One hand supporting his weight as he hovered above me, the other resting on my hip. His dark eyes flicked from my wide orbs down to my lips. Gendry's mouth pressed to mine in a desperate kiss, his tongue forcing itself between my parted lips. I felt him laugh slightly as I gasped into him, his hand moving from my hip back to my centre. A few strokes were swept over my entrance before his finger pushed back in.

Our mouths parted as he withdrew. Gendry intently watched as I struggled to breathe beneath him, forcing a surprised whimper from my lips as his finger pushed a little deeper. His speed increased.

"Does that feel good?" His shaggy hair tickled my forehead as he came down closer to me.

My hips shifted under him, squirming with his pleasuring movements. I squeezed my eyes closed as I felt a heat rise in my stomach. My thighs attempted to clamp shut but Gendry's body hovering between my legs prevented me from doing so. He could tell I was nearly there. I felt him decrease the distance between us, lowering his body down onto his forearm.

"Look at me." He demanded.

My eyes fluttered open, blue staring down at me.

"Gendry…..Gendry." I whimpered softly.

My lips parted, short, sharp breath forced out.

"Come for me….. You're safe." He whispered.

I grabbed onto his hand, Gendry quickly entwining our fingers as I struggled for air. His head went into the crook of my neck, kissing and sucking on the clammy skin. I squeezed his hand tighter as waves of pleasure burst through my trembling body.

"Arya." Gendry mumbled into my neck.

I squeezed my eyes shut, the feeling overwhelming as Gendry continued to pump his long finger in and out. His thumb rubbing circles over my clit as plump lips moved to my ear.

"I'll keep you safe." His raspy voice repeated quietly.

My free hand grabbed hold of the back of his neck, keeping him against me as he kissed the spot behind my ear. My back arched up from the bed and into his body.

"Oh god."

I had never had such an intense feeling. Gendry's touch tipping me over the edge, to reveal me in my most euphoric and vulnerable state. My mouth parted to release broken gasps. Slowly the tingly subsided, my body becoming exhausted as I fell back to the mattress. Gendry held me close, almost as if he was afraid I would disappear. Soft kisses were left along my jaw until his mouth met my lips. My actions were lazy, unable to put much effort into the kiss after what he had just done to me.

"Good girl."

My eyelashes fluttered, body still holding on to what was left of the feeling. Gendry's knuckles dragged across my thighs as he slowly pulled the hem of my dress down, covering me. My hips were held as he rolled us over, my limp body sprawled on top of his. The rise and fall of my chest began to even out as I rested all my weight on Gendry. My head to the side, ear pressed to his chest as I listened to his thumping heartbeat. One arm wrapped protectively round my back and his free hand combed soothingly through my hair.

Gendry shifted slightly, moving us further up the bed. I surprised myself, tightly fisting his t-shirt between my fingers.

"Gendry." I whimpered.

My arms clung round his neck, not willing to let him go. He settled onto the pillows, my body still draped over his.

"Shhh." He quietly soothed, kissing the top of my head.

We lay like that for a while longer, the only sounds heard were of our steady breathing. My fingers wiggled under the hem of Gendry's t shirt, wanting to feel his soft skin. He hummed as I traced small circles on his hip just above the band of his boxers.

Gendry's POV

I found myself disappointed as Arya removed her warmth from me, climbing off the bed. My fingers ruffled my shaggy bangs, sweeping them to the side as I propped myself up on my elbows. I followed her movements round to the other side of the bed. My eyebrows came down in a frown, not sure what she was doing as she bent down. I couldn't help but smirk at her flushed cheeks. Her fingers picking up her underwear from the carpet.

Arya turned away from me as she struggled to pull them up her legs whilst keeping her dress down. I chuckled slightly, finding it amusing that she was still shy, despite what we had just done. I wandered over to my drawers, fingers fumbling to find a t shirt. Once found I walked over to her. She nervously fiddled with her hands before peering up to me. Her dark gray eyes were framed with long eyelashes. The pink in her lips was a little darker than usual; I put that down to our heavy kissing. She stood frozen as I reached out to her face, gently tucking strands of her long, chestnut hair behind her ear.

I still held the t shirt between my fingers as I leaned down to her. Our lips meeting for a few seconds before I moved to whisper in her ear.

"Did you enjoy that?" I paused." Because I certainly did."

A noticeable shiver ran though her body at my words. I trailed my fingers up her back before finding the zip to her dress. As I started to slowly pull it down she flinched back.

"Gendry." Arya whispered.

I loved the sound of my name from her lips. My fingers continued to tug at the zip down. She was breathing heavily as I pushed the straps down from her shoulders, but she caught the material before it fell to the floor. I frowned, head flicking at her.

"Let me see."

When she didn't move I gently pried her hands away, The dress pooling at her feet. I brought my bottom lip between my teeth as I scanned up and down her body. Her arms moved up to cross over her chest, but I caught them before she could. The black lace underwear she had put back on moments before matched her bra. Her cautious gaze flickered up to my face before looking down at the floor. Her curves were breath-taking, but I had a feeling she didn't know just how captivating she really was.

"You're so beautiful."

I helped her put on my t shirt, the hem falling to mid-thigh. My gaze followed Arya as she climbed back onto the bed, shuffling down into the covers. Her hand moved round her head, drawing her long hair over one shoulder before resting back on the pillow. We held eye contact for a few seconds before I frowned shaking my head. hair fell down over my forehead before I shoved them back. I yanked my t shirt over my head, letting it drop to the floor. She looked a little startled as I swiftly exited the room, down the hall to the kitchen.

My hands tightly gripped the sink as I stood with my back to the door. I never had girls stay over. They would always leave after we had satisfied each other. This was strange for me, actually wanting to wake up next to a girl in the morning. Arya. The desire I felt to pleasure her overpowered my own need. Something that had never happened to me before. She calmed me. The presence of someone standing in the doorway behind me cut my thoughts off before I could contemplate further.

"Gendry?"

My body turned to face Arya in the dim light. Her fingers gripped the doorframe as she leaned against it. Hair cascading over her shoulder as she peered at me. My eyes scanned down her tanned legs before making contact with her gray orbs.

"A-Are you coming back to bed?"

When I didn't answer her bare feet padded across the cold floor tiles. Her small hand caught hold of mine, her thumb gently rubbing over the knuckles. I watched as Arya brought it up to her mouth, leaving a soft kiss on the back of my hand. She stepped back slightly, still holding onto me as she encouraged me out of the kitchen. I followed her.

Arya guided me into my room and over to the bed. My jeans were quickly unbuckled and shoved down my legs as she leant over the mattress, pulling back the covers. The t shirt I had given her rose up slightly, revealing her black lace underwear. She squeaked as my hand went down to squeeze her bum. I deeply laughed at her reaction, knowing she would bat my touch away, which she did with a frown on her face.

She hastily got under the covers, attempting to escape the touch of my wandering hands. I continued to laugh as I got in myself, tugging the duvet up. A huff escaped my mouth as Arya scooted over to the other side of the bed. She wiggled as I wrapped my arm round her waist, dragging her back to my body. Her back pressed firmly to my chest.

"You don't have to be shy now, Love." I chuckled.

She tensed as the tips of my fingers lightly brushed the skin above the top of her underwear. I heard her whimper with my touch.

"Did I make you feel good?" I whispered, kissing the back of her neck.

Arya's trembling breath was the only response I received. She gripped my wrist, tugging it away from her crotch. The image of her underneath me as I pleasured her washed through my mine.

"Oh god. I want to see you come for me again…..soon." I moaned.

"P-please." She whispered.

My hand moved further up her front, as she relaxed back into me. Arya didn't object when I tangled my legs with hers. It amazed me how her body fit so easily against mine. A small smile crept onto my face as I felt her entwine our fingers. My large hand engulfing hers as I felt her slowly drift off to sleep in my arms.


	18. Chapter 18

I had been awake for about half an hour, my body unable to move as Gendry's strong arm held me to him. My back was still firmly pressed to his front. Every time I would wiggle slightly, his grip subconsciously tightened, long fingers loosely fisting the t shirt I wore. A small giggle escaped my mouth as I attempted to escape a final time. Gendry let out a throaty grunt. It surprised me when he gripped my hip, rolling me over to face him. His eyes were still closed but I knew he was awake. Dark shaggy hair lay messily on the pillow.

"Arya." He raspy morning voice grumbled.

Gendry blinked his eyes a few times before they focused on my face. I had spent my sleepless state thinking over the situation with Gendry's family. My heart ached at the thought of what Gendry and his mum and sister had gone through. Nobody deserved that type of treatment. I couldn't help but think Gendry partly blamed himself for the awful events. He felt powerless, unable to stop his dad.

"Gendry."

His blue eyes pierced mine as he stared at me. I bit my lip, trying to form the words in my mind. I had no idea how he would react. Part of me was afraid he would be angry but I forced myself to speak.

"I-I think you should contact your mum."

His forehead creased into a frown, full lips tightly pressed together. My heart beat loudly as I waited for him to say something, but he remained quiet.

"You should call her." I stated quietly.

He released a frustrated sigh, hair tousled as he shook his head. Gendry's large hands shoved back the covers. He swiftly got up, yanking on his grey joggers and storming over to the door way and down the hall. On some level I knew he would behave like this. My eyes squeezed closed, building up the courage to go after him. I wriggled out of the warm bed, my bare feet padding across the carpet to the door. A loud crash made me jump, the sound echoing round the quiet flat.

My eyes fell onto the mess of broken plates on the kitchen floor. Gendry facing away from me. His heavy breathing could be heard as I stood still for a moment. My feet tip toed around the sharp shards of china that littered the tiles, my body stopping behind Gendry's tall frame. I hesitantly reached my hand up to his shoulder, my fingertips lightly pressing into the smooth skin.

"They'd want to hear from you." I spoke.

It startled me as Gendry sharply turned. His face held an expression of anger as his blue locked with my gray ones. Dark hair fell messily round his face as I watched his jaw tighten, the thick vein in his neck becoming prominent.

"You don't know that." He harshly bit back.

I watched his strong chest rise and fall heavily. The muscles in his stomach and arms tensed.

"And neither do you if you don't try." I retaliated.

I gasped as Gendry forced me up against the counter. My frightened gaze met his as fingertips pressed into my hips. I watched his features gradually soften before his large warm hands cupped the back of my thighs. I was forced to grip his broad shoulders as he effortlessly lifted me up to sit on the worktop. Our eye line was now almost level. My focus intently held his before he tried to turn away, but I caught his hand.

"Gendry." I whispered.

I slowly brought his hand closer to my body, tugging him forward. He complied. My thumb gently rubbed over his rough knuckles.

"Please try."

His body rested between my thighs. We stayed like that for a short time, listening as Gendry's breathing slowed. My right hand caught hold of the back of his neck. I leaned up to him, Gendry's eyes fluttering closed as I pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. My lips moved round to his ear.

"They're still your family….they love you." I whispered.

I gave him a small smile as I pulled away. As his mind processed my words my touch slid down. My fingertips traced his prominent collar bones before I pressed my palm flat to his chest. I felt the strong thump of his heart. My lips parted slightly as it sped up under my touch. Gendry's dark gaze was now trained on my face. Lashes fluttered as he leaned in closer, his nose brushing mine.

"That's for you." He whispered.

I squeezed the hand I still gripped before bringing it up my chest. His large palm pressed just above my left breast, wanting him to feel exactly what he did to me. My blood pulsed round my body, heart beating rapidly. I felt the warmth of his touch through the t shirt I was wearing. Gendry smiled, showing off his dimples as my hand slipped from his chest. He kept his in place, nudging my head to the side slightly as he kissed over my neck. I let out a breathy gasp as he began to suck and nibble on the tingling skin. Gendry's raspy laugh sounded and I knew he had felt my heart race with his touch. He drew back, a smirk gracing his plump lips.

"I love the fact that's for me."

My cheeks began to blush as I looked down. Gendry's touch travelled from my chest, his large hand cupping my chin and tilting it up to him. I felt his thumb gently rub over my bottom lip.

"Promise me you'll at least think about it?" I asked quietly.

Gendry gave me a small nod. I smiled, leaning forward and pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek.

"For you." He whispered.

I smiled before wrapping my fingers round his arm as I attempted to get down from the counter. But Gendry prevented my feet from touching the floor, hands cupping my thighs. His strength overpowered mine as he easily lifted me back up again.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To clear up the mess."

"No, you stay there, I'll do it." Gendry spoke before turning.

"I can hel.."

"I don't want you to get hurt, stay there, Arya." He firmly instructed.

I huffed shaking my head as I watched him bend down to the broken fragments of plate. His protectiveness was overwhelming at times. But at this rate he wouldn't allow me to do anything. I slipped off the side and carefully walked over to him, cautiously avoiding the sharp pieces. My body crouched down opposite Gendry, picking up the larger fragments.

"Arya, leave it."

"Stop it, Gendry. It's fine."

He stared at me for a few moments. I watched his jaw as it tensed at my defiance. I knew he was used to getting his own way. But he had to accept the fact not everyone was going to comply to his demands. Gendry's eyes fell back to the broken plates, picking up the pieces.

There were only a few small fragments left scattered on the floor. I reached out to retrieve one and throw it in the rubbish bag. My breath was sharply sucked in through my teeth. I brought my hand back to my body wincing as the blood seeped from the cut.

"What did I tell you?" Gendry harshly spoke.

He gripped my wrist, tugging me up and over to sink. I allowed him to place me on the side, my legs dangling over the edge of the counter top. The cool water was turned on before Gendry brought my hand under it. I flinched as the liquid washed the blood away. His face held a frown. My hand was tilted back and forth as the wound was cleaned.

"You can't protect me from everything." I stated quietly.

Gendry's expression softened before turning his head to me. Sparkling blue eyes locked on my face.

"I can try."


	19. Chapter 19

Gendry sat on the end of my bed as he waited for me to shower and change in the bathroom. I decided to wear shorts and a t shirt, the hot weather making it nearly impossible to wear anything else. I gathered my long hair together before tying it back from my face.

"You know, I still don't mind if you change in here." I heard Gendry's raspy voice through the door.

"Still not going to happen." I called back.

I heard him laugh.

"Oh, come on, Arya. I've already seen you naked."

I blushed at his words, there was no way I was going to forget that. My mind had a difficult time thinking of anything else but, the way his large hands touched me. His fingers, lips, tongue. I had never experienced anything as overwhelming as that night. I was broken from my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Arrrry." Gendry pleaded through the wood.

I unlocked the door to find Gendry leaning against the frame. A smirk was plastered across his beautiful face; shaggy dark hair flopped over his forehead as his blue eyes scanned me up and down.

"Damn it, you've got clothes on." He teased.

I looked away from him, finishing off my hair in the mirror when I felt his warm hands on my hips behind me. His long fingers nudged my t shirt up slightly, tips tracing over my tingling skin.

"But we could always change that." He whispered.

Gendry's deep chuckle filled the room as I batted his hands away.

"Let's go." I tugged him out of the bathroom.

Our fingers were entwined as we walked through the park. The sun beat down as children took part in games of hide and seek in the playground. My eyes fell upon a group of guys playing football. I could never understand how they were able to sprint up and down the grass whilst the weather was like this. Just looking at them made me feel hot.

I almost couldn't believe it when I had to take a second glance at one of the boys. Jake. Praying that Gendry hadn't seen him I tried to steer us off in another direction, but it was too late.

"Alright, Love?" Jake called over to me.

Gendry's head turned in the direction of the voice. His hand squeezed mine before letting it fall to his side. I watched as his blue orbs grew impossibly dark, eyebrows coming down in a frown. My hands pressed to Gendry's chest as he angrily attempted to move forward.

"Gendry, stop. You can't solve everything with violence. I know you're smarter than this." I pleaded.

"Arya, go and wait over there." He stated without making eye contact.

"No."

Gendry looked down at me, annoyance crossed his features. Large hands gripped my wrists as he attempted to push me behind him. But I didn't comply, wriggling out of his hold.

"Look at all the kids here. I know you don't want to scare them. Just think about what you're doing for a second."

Gendry's sparkly blue eyes locked on my face, realisation hitting him that we were in a park full of children in the middle of the day. This was neither the time nor the place to start anything with Jake.

"You stay here." I poked him in the chest.

I could tell he was going to protest; I dragged him over to a bench and forced him down by his shoulders.

"Please stay here."

His breathing was deep, chest rising and falling heavily. Gendry didn't move as I walked the short distance to stand in front of Jake who was smirking at me. The football was kicked back to one of his friends. Jake's right eye dropped in a wink before he looked up to snigger at Gendry. I turned to see him get to his feet, his jaw tensed and fists clenched. "Please don't." I mouthed to him. A sigh released from my lips as Gendry held in place.

"Well, you've got Gen on a pretty tight leash. I didn't think anyone would be able to have that sort of control over him." He paused leaning down to me slightly. "You must be amazing in bed." He whispered.

I let out a sound of disgust.

"If you come near Gendry or me again I'm going to go to the police and tell them that you attempted to rape me behind the club that night. Do you understand?" I told him sternly.

Worry flashed through his eyes before he pushed it aside and laughed.

"I think you're forgetting what your little _boyfriend_ did that night. I'm sure the coppers would love to know how I got these scars."

"Defense, Gendry was defending me from you. And anyway, who do you think the police are more likely to believe?" I stepped closer. "You or me?"

My words wiped the smirk right off his face. I turned to walk away before Jake spoke.

"Gendry deserves you. Bitch." He spat.

I squeezed my eyes closed before swiftly spinning round to him again. Jake was smirking, assuming his comment had upset me. He wasn't really prepared for the actions I carried out seconds later. My hand caught hold of his shoulder as I sharply jutted my knee up to his crotch. Pain etched into his features.

"Shit." Jake strained as be bent over.

His hands shielded the throbbing area, even a few of his friends were sniggering at him. I turned to see Gendry grinning at me. He started to laugh as I neared closer.

"I thought you said violence wasn't the answer."

"I did, but the little prick deserved it." I admitted.

Gendry was still laughing as my hand gripped the back of his neck, tugging him down towards me. Our lips forcefully pressed together as I felt his arms wrap round my waist, bringing our bodies closer. Gendry's moan vibrated through his chest as his tongue forced its way into my mouth. I let out a small shriek as his large hands gripped my hips before hauling me up over his shoulder and carrying me in the opposite direction across the grass.

"Come on, Love." Gendry deeply chuckled.

Gendry's head rested on my lap as I aimlessly played with his soft hair. We were sat under a tree, in the shade and out of the heat. I noticed Gendry enjoyed it when my fingers combed through his hair, finger nails lightly scratching across his scalp. I thought he had fallen asleep until his husky voice spoke.

"Arya."

"Mmm."

"Where's your dad?"

I hesitated for a second, stopping my actions in Gendry's hair before continuing. His question had caught me off guard.

"Arya?"

"I, umm.."

He shifted his body, removing his head from my lap to sit up in front of me. I smiled at his dishevelled hair before he ruffled it and swept it to the side.

"H-He died when I was 11." I paused looking down at my hands. "He was in a car crash." I spoke quietly.

Gendry's large hand reached out to me, engulfing my smaller one.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

My head rose to look up at his face, blue eyes full of worry as he stared at me. I gave him a weak smile, before he opened his arms for me. A sense of protection washed over me as Gendry pulled me down with him to lie on the grass. I felt safe. His lips softly kissed the top of my head.

"You loved him." Gendry stated quietly.

"Mmm." I hummed into his chest.

We stayed silent for a short time, the tips of Gendry's fingers tracing over my warm skin. The light of the afternoon was gradually fading as we stayed sprawled out on the grass. Gendry's touch moved up my back.

"I like your hair when it's down." He whispered.

I didn't object when he gently tugged the tie holding my hair up. The dark length flowed over my shoulders, Gendry's long fingers combing through.

"That's better."

I placed my hand on his chest, propping myself up slightly to place a kiss on his cheek. But he moved his head at the last second, our lips connecting in a lingering kiss. Dimples appeared as I drew back, a smile spreading across Gendry's face.

"Hey." I playfully hit his arm.

"Beautiful."


	20. Chapter 20

Gendry stood behind me in the mirror. I watched as his hands went behind his neck, fingers releasing the clasp of the silver chain. He had worn the necklace a number of times; I assumed the object held some significance to him. My voice remained quiet. I found my eyes fluttering closed as Gendry dipped his head, his mouth nipping at my skin. I offered him more access, tilting my head away slightly. He took advantage of the opportunity, teeth lightly nibbling before swiping his tongue across my neck.

My eyes darted open when I felt the cool sliver touch my chest. Gendry carefully attached the necklace round me before letting the paper plane pendant rest in the valley between my breasts. He intently observed my actions in the reflection, trying to determine my reaction. My fingers went up to fiddle with the new addition round my neck.

"I-I…" My mouth unable to form words.

"I want you to have it." Gendry whispered.

His curls tickled against my skin as he kissed my cheek.

"Gendry." I spoke quietly.

"So that people know you're mine."

My body spun round in his hold.

"I-Is that the only reason you're taking me tonight, t-to show me off."

I pressed my hands to his chest, increasing the distance between us. He frowned at me, shaking his head. A huff fell from my lips as I brushed past him towards my bedroom. I gasped when Gendry slammed the door closed before I could exit; my body was forced up against it.

"You know damn well that's not why." His raspy voice holding annoyance.

"Then tell me."

His eyes darkened at my request, his level of irritation increasing. But I didn't care. My orbs watched, waiting for his lips to move but they didn't. He stayed silent. My gaze fell away from his face, not being able to bring myself to look at him. I shoved Gendry away in aggravation. He allowed me to open the door and escape into my bedroom. I sat on the end of the mattress, looking down and fiddling with my hands. Gendry slowly walked into the room. He hesitated for a moment before moving closer to me.

"I want you with me." Gendry quietly spoke.

His large hands gripped my shoulders, gently pushing me back to the bed. My hair fanned around me on the duvet. Hovering over me, Gendry's head dipped, nudging mine to the side. My eyes fluttered closed as his plump lips came to my ear.

"You're beautiful, intelligent." He kissed the spot just below my ear. "Cute." I blushed, my cheeks tingling with heat as Gendry chuckled. "Innocent." His voice lower and deeper than before. A gasp fell from my parted lips as a large, warm hand slid up the inside of my thigh. "Feisty." His tone became mischievous. My fingernails dug into his shoulder as his tongue ran a line up in between my breasts. I felt Gendry nibble the skin of my chest before taking the necklace pendant between his teeth, playfully tugging at it. He released it seconds later, watching it fall to my chest.

"I want you to have it." Gendry paused. "T-To show how much I care about you." He spoke quietly.

Gendry peered down at me, hesitant of my reaction. My heart fluttered at his words, a smile appearing on my face as my cheeks blushed. He looked a little relieved that I hadn't panicked and pushed him away. I raised my hand to his neck, gently pulling him down. My lips ghosted over his before moving to his ear.

"I care about you too." I whispered.

We had arrived at the event organised by Gendry's friend, Sean, about an hour ago. I had met him briefly once on the night at the club I had tried to push from my mind. It was held in a very modern art gallery. Sean's striking work was displayed on the contrasting bland, white walls. I was introduced to a blur of people who I had no chance of remembering their names. It was busy in the vast exhibit, lots of people discussing the hung paintings. I was left to wander round as Gendry went to get us drinks.

I found myself captivated by one particular picture. My eyes scanning over the dark colours. I stepped closer intrigued by the image in front of me. It was of a boy and girl. His arms were wrapped protectively round her smaller frame, her long brown hair flowing in the breeze. They held each other, almost as if they were afraid of letting go. My mouth fell open slightly as my gaze fixed on the boy. He was taller, His hair dark and shaggy. You weren't able to see their faces as they cuddled into each other. A darkened forest was the background to their loving embrace. The chosen location held something of an eerie nature.

"Here you go." Gendry handed me a glass.

"I-I…."

"What?" He smiled.

I turned to the painting. He stood behind me, arms wrapping round my waist as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I felt Gendry's hold tighten as he absorbed the image in front of us.

"Do you like it?"

I was startled as Sean came to stand beside us. My head turned in his direction, Gendry lifting his head from my shoulder. I nodded.

"It's beautiful." I spoke. "They look like they're in love."

He smiled at my words, glancing to the painting then back to us.

"It's inspired by you…both of you." He nodded towards Gendry and me.

I must have looked a little bewildered as I glanced back to the picture; Gendry moved to stand the other side of me, our arms brushing. My mind jumped around trying to process the information. It was clear the shaggy haired boy wanted to protect the girl he held lovingly in his arms. He wanted to keep her safe. Gendry.

"I'll see you both later." Sean spoke, breaking the silence.

My focus was still on the painting as he walked away. Seconds later I felt a warm hand slowly travel down my arm. Gendry entwined our fingers, squeezing gently. His thumb rubbed over my skin. My body subconsciously moved closer to his.

"Gendry?!" A squeaky voice echoed.


	21. Chapter 21

"Gendry?!" A squeaky voice echoed.

He spun round, taking me with him as we watched a busty red-head near closer. Her black dress was tight, leaving little to the imagination. Fiery hair draped over one shoulder.

"Shit." Gendry mumbled under his breath.

He gripped my hand tightly in his. I glanced up at him questionably before the female approached us. Her voice snapping my vision back to her.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's you." She gushed.

My eyes took in her appearance, heavy make-up, large earrings. She would have been pretty if it weren't for the vast amount of cosmetics plastered over her face. I frowned as her hand playfully rested on Gendry's chest as she not-so-subtly pushed her breasts out. There was something telling me she already knew Gendry was attending the event. Her acting was quite unconvincing. I couldn't explain the feeling rushing through me. All I wanted to do was tell her not-so-politely to remove her touch from Gendry.

"Hi Kim." Gendry greeted almost pained.

My lips parted slightly in disbelief as I watched her palm slowly slide down his long torso. The unnecessary, lingering touch irritating me. My eyes darted up to Gendry, a wincing expression on his face.

"I haven't seen you in bloody ages, where have you been hiding, gorgeous?" She suggestively asked.

Was I completely invisible to her? I cleared my throat, her sharp eyes then falling on me. A hint of annoyance crossed her features before she spoke.

"Who's this?"

Gendry tugged my body a little closer; his other hand resting on my hip.

"This is Bo. Bo, Kim." He gestured back and forth.

"Are you two together?"

My eyes widened slightly, she didn't beat around the bush. Her bluntness throwing me. Before either of us could answer someone called over to Gendry. I recognised Sean's voice as he asked for Gendry to meet another one of his friends.

"I,umm…" Gendry stuttered.

"Go, I'll look after her." Kim instructed.

Thankfully the small scoff I released went unnoticed by Kim who was currently grazing her lustful eyes up and down Gendry's body. I didn't need anyone to "look after" me. I glanced to his face, his features holding uncertainty. Big blue eyes flicked warily from me to Kim.

"Go." She encouraged.

"I'll be back in a minute." He told me before placing a kiss on my cheek.

The smile faded from my face as Gendry jogged away and I was left with the red-head. She grabbed my hand, tugging me over to a bench positioned to view the artwork on the walls. Kim immediately dropped the fake act as soon as he was out of hearing range.

"A girl like you shouldn't get mixed up in someone like Gendry…. He's dangerous."

I instantly knew she thought I was too innocent for him. I had a feeling Kim believed she was better suited. There was no doubt in my mind that her and Gendry had been together. My head turned to look at her.

"He's not dangerous."

She scoffed at my reply.

"You obviously haven't seen him in one of his many fights then." She mockingly laughed.

"I have." My focus left her and fell upon Gendry. "Twice."

The injuries Gendry had inflicted on Jake were something not easily forgotten. Not to mention the state Gendry himself was in when Jake took his revenge. When I glanced back to Kim her eyebrows were raised slightly, surprise etched into her features.

"And you're still with him. Thought it would have scared you off, you know, seeing him like that. Gendry can be frightening at times."

I brought my glass up to my lips before Kim continued to speak.

"Despite his temper, Gendry was the best sex I ever had."

My drink came spluttering out of my mouth, to which she laughed. Apparently she had no shame in talking to an absolute stranger about her past sex life. I knew my reaction to her blunt choice of words was the one she was searching for. Utter shock. It only encouraged her to continue, especially knowing Gendry and I were close.

"Oh god, the things he could do with that tongue."

My vision swept back to Gendry and almost on cue his tongue slipped out, wetting his lips. I felt my heart flutter as he turned his head to us, his right eye dropping in a wink before he gave me a cheeky grin.

"Ugh, and those plump lips. Jesus." I noticed her hand come up, lightly fanning her face.

She laughed. My head turned towards her once again.

"I bet you have no idea the potential that mouth has." Kim sniggered.

Little did she know I had already experienced the wonders of Gendry's intimate touch. It was clear she only saw Gendry on a sexual level. But I wasn't surprised. Her thoughts of him going no deeper than what he could do with his mouth. I found myself shaking my head in disgust. Gendry was so much more than that. The conversation made me believe she knew nothing of his past, putting his violent behaviour down to wanting an alluring bad boy image. Gendry trusted me, he trusted me with something he had told no-one else of. My eyes fell back to Kim. Her features held a hard edge before she smirked at me.

"I'm just popping to the loo." She almost sang.

I nodded, not really fussed about her departure. I would rather be on my own than have her forceful company. My eyes flickered round the room, searching for any sign of Gendry. But his dark locks couldn't be found from my position. My height proving a disadvantage.

I absorbed the artwork as I weaved through the groups of people admiring the paintings. The space around me felt like a maze, not being able to see over people's heads for any sort of distinguishing feature. I frowned upon hearing a squeaky laugh I knew only to come from my recently strayed company. Her shock of red hair was easily identifiable as I neared closer to the girlish giggling.

I soon discovered why the annoying sound had ceased. My heart felt like it was in my mouth as I watched Kim. Her lips were pressed tightly to Gendry's, back towards me as they stood in a hidden corner. But I knew she wanted me to see. Fingers fisted the fabric of his t shirt under his blazer. Her other hand wound tightly in his hair as she held him in place. I couldn't stop the moisture beginning to fill my blurry eyes. The sight in front of me made me feel sick. I felt pathetic. I had been so naïve to trust him.


	22. Chapter 22

Gendry's POV

My hands darted up to push Kim away by her shoulders. She seemed a little surprised by my forceful actions. Anger washed through my body as a seductive smirk spread across her features. Her tongue slipped from her mouth, gliding over her lips. She hummed in satisfaction. I tightly gripped her left wrist before she could touch over my chest again.

That's when I saw her. Arya. She was stood a short distance away. Tears threatened to brim over her watery eyes as she stood staring at us. A look of despair over her face as her lips parted. Her fingers urgently brushed away the moisture rolling down her cheeks as she refused to meet my gaze. Arya's head turned to the right. I knew exactly what she was going to do. Run.

I watched as she hastily weaved through the people in the room. She quickly disappeared, her small height enabling her to hide amongst the groups. I was about to chase after her when long nails dug into my bicep. Kim looked up at me expectantly, my irritation growing stronger. I wiped her lip gloss from my mouth with the back of my hand in disgust.

Her eyes widened in fear as I shoved her back into the wall.

"Don't come near Arya or me again. You hear me?" I spat.

I knew she was scared. But at that moment in time I couldn't care less. Kim had seen me at my most hostile; I had a feeling my violent behaviour was a turn on for her. But neither she nor any other girl had ever been my target. I refused to take my anger out on a woman. I would never be like my dad. Trembling breath forced from her mouth as she shook in my hold. I released her wrists. My body turning away from her and heading for the exit.

I hastily yanked the door open, my eyes scanning the darkened street for any sign of the fleeing girl. Seconds later I spotted her. Long, dark hair flowing down her back as her feet carried her at a quick walking pace along the path. She passed people giving her sympathetic looks.

"Arya!"

She didn't stop. Her speed increasing at the sound of my voice as she tried to escape. I needed to talk to her. My legs pumped as I jogged after her. I didn't care if we were causing a scene. The only person I was worried about was Arya.

"Arya, wait."

"Leave me alone, Gendry!" She shouted back.

It confused me when she slowed a little, before her hands tugged off her shoes as she hopped forward. She stumbled slightly before regaining her balance. Arya's pace increased considerably as she sprinted down the pavement barefoot; her shoes tightly clutched in her right hand. I cursed, continuing to chase after her. The wild thumping of my heart beat against my chest as she disregarded the cars, running straight across the road. Beeping horns echoed through the night air, but Arya took no notice. It hurt that she was so desperate to escape me.

"Arya, stop!"

I continued to follow her. It surprised me at the quick pace she maintained. Even with our noticeable height difference and my longer legs, she still managed to keep me running trying to catch up with her. Arya led us through gates to a park. The surroundings were dimly lit along a path by a large pond. It put me on edge slightly, the eerie nature of the environment. The darkness between the trees not a comforting sight. There was no way I was going to let her run off on her own, not here. I noticed her smaller body start to tire slightly; quickly I took the opportunity to reach out to her.

Arya's POV

The burst of adrenaline I felt was beginning to fade. My mind became increasingly aware of the tiring muscles in my legs. I started to panic a little when I realised how close Gendry was. His heavy breathing could now be heard, the sound combining with the sharp gasps of air emitting from my mouth.

"Are you bloody crazy, you could have gotten killed?! Don't run off like that again." Gendry shouted behind me.

I winced as long fingers tightly wrapped round my left wrist. My body was yanked round to face Gendry. His bold actions surprised me, my shoes slipping from my hold to the grass. The burning image of him and Kim together pushed to the front of my mind. I ground my teeth as my right hand flew up connecting with his cheek. The force turned his head.

"Get off." I spat.

However, Gendry seemed unfazed by my harsh words. He released my wrist, not giving the tingling pink of his face a second thought. My shoulders were forced back to a tree trunk, my body flinching at the contact. Gendry's large hand gripped my chin, attempting to turn my head to face him. But I resisted, shoving his touch away. I knew my defiance was irritating him; Gendry being so used to having his own way.

"Stop it." I cried.

I found it difficult to meet his gaze. The aching of my heart still heavy in my chest from what I witnessed a short time before.

"I didn't kiss her." Gendry raised his voice.

"How can you deny it? I saw you." I spoke unbelievingly.

He shook his head in aggravation, hair falling out of place.

"She kissed me."

I frowned. My vision fell down to the ground between us. My bare feet looked tiny in comparison to Gendry's converse. I wiggled my toes, the damp grass beginning to chill my feet. My anger seemed to die down slightly with the cool air. I closed my eyes remembering the displeasure on Gendry's face when Kim had approached us.

"Arry." Harry spoke quietly.

Why would he kiss her if he didn't like her? I whimpered upon feeling his hot breath on my skin. The sensation seeming to warm my whole body. My head turned away; his nose lightly brushing my cheek. His alluring smell taking over my senses.

"Arya, you have to trust me."

I felt my defence diminishing as Gendry's warm lips ghosted over the corner of my mouth. When I didn't move his gentle touch travelled to my jaw, sponging kisses to the tingling skin. But my mind quickly cleared the haze of Gendry's intimate affections. My hand slid into his hair. He moaned slightly as I fisted his soft locks between my fingers, tugging at them to increase the distance between us.

"I want to know that this is real." I whispered.

The intensity in his eyes took my breath away. He made me feel weak, my grip loosening in his dark hair as he neared closer. My eyelashes fluttered as his nose brushed mine.

"I'm yours." He whispered. "If you'll have me, I'm yours."

His words left me breathless. My overwhelmed focus unable to stray from his face. I watched a small smile play on his mouth as my bare feet stepped onto his converse. It provided me a little more height to lean up to him. I brushed my lips delicately over his. Sparkling blue eyes closed as I lightly sucked on his plump bottom lip. Large hands held my hips; fingertips pressing in deeper when I spoke.

"I want you." I whispered.

My feet stepped down, back leaning against the trunk of the tree as my body was forced together with Gendry's. I gripped his strong shoulders in an attempt to keep myself standing. The seemingly simple task was proven to be more difficult as he ground his hips desperately into mine. Whimpers fell from my parted lips as I revelled in the sound of Gendry's throaty groans. I Breathy whisper, repeating his name. Dark hair tickles at my skin as he dipped his head. I winced, his mouth assaulting the crook of my neck, sucking, biting. I was sure to have a reminder of this heated embrace.

Our breathing was heavy as Gendry reluctantly drew back. He took his slightly swollen bottom lip between his teeth, staring down at me.

"Be my girlfriend." His raspy voice spoke quietly.

I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement. But I didn't care. A dimpled smile grew on his beautiful face as I nodded. My arms wrapped round his waist, squeezing. I heard him chuckle before he engulfed me in a protective hug. I nuzzled into his chest as he kissed the top of my head. The darkness surrounding us didn't frighten me. Gendry's warm embrace ridding me of my worries and fears. I felt safe.

"Come on."

I still held Gendry's waist as we walked across the grass and out of the looming trees. My fingers clutched the back heels of my shoes. A strong arm was draped over my shoulder before we got to the path. I gasped as I was effortlessly lifted from the ground, bridal style. Gendry grinned, my lips pressing to his cheek as he carried me from the park.

We stood at my front door. I couldn't help but shyly smile as Gendry brought my hand up to his mouth, leaving a kiss to the back of it. His touch was soft and warm. I played with his long fingers, his gaze never leaving my face as he stepped closer. My chin was tilted up to him. The kiss was passionate, tongues moving together with the urgent need to feel each other.

Gendry left me breathless. The tips of my fingers running across my lips almost to check that his kiss was real. A small smile crept onto my face as I witnessed his pink tongue slip out, licking over his full lips, savouring my taste.

"Stay tonight." I whispered.

He gave me a small nod, our hands entwining as I led him into the house. The door was closed, Gendry locking it behind us.


	23. Chapter 23

"You alright?" Gendry asked.

I wasn't completely ready to fully give myself to him. And without directly speaking the words I knew Gendry was aware. He stood at the end of my bed, his newly exposed chest was revealed to me. His blazer and t shirt left strewn across the floor. He waited for my small nod before pulling open his belt. The metal buckle clinked as the button on his jeans was popped, the zip being dragged down. I lay intently watching as he undressed before me. My heart rapidly racing as more of his smooth, tanned skin was revealed. I kept my underwear on, a baggy t shirt covering my torso as I clutched the thin cover to my chest.

Gendry's bottom lip was caught between his teeth as he gazed over me. I shyly smiled, cheeks blushing slightly. I heard him chuckle before shoving his trousers to the floor. He stepped out of them, climbing onto the end of the bed. Eyes dark as he held my contact.

I nervously gulped as Gendry slowly crawled up to me. The thin sheet separating us rubbed against my bare thighs as he rested his body in between them. His face lowered to mine, plump lips placing kisses to my cheeks then my mouth. It startled me slightly as his hips were gently rolled into mine. The friction created forced me to gasp for air. The actions seemed much more intimate now than they had in the park. A change in atmosphere, not as desperate. The pace slower, more romantic but just as intense. Our lack of clothing adding to the feel of heated affection.

Gendry's face was dimly illuminated by my twinkling fairy lights. His mouth falling agape in pleasure as he kept our eyes locked. I couldn't help but whimper, our crotches rubbing together through the white sheet. He released a throaty groan as I swivelled my hips. Our heated movements were having an increasingly apparent effect on Gendry. The bulge in his dark boxers becoming stiff against me.

Lips were hastily pressed to mine is a heavy kiss. The sounds emitting from our mouths caught by one another. My hand travelled up to his hair, combing through the soft locks before fisting them between my fingers. Gendry groaned in approval. The distance between our panting bodies was decreased, my breasts pressing to his hard chest. I lightly tugged on his hair, guiding his head to the side as I placed kisses down his neck.

Gendry's erection was desperately straining against the black material of his boxers. He looked almost pained at the restriction. I found myself wanting to please him. Despite my lack of experience, I knew Gendry's pleasure would be intensified without the limiting confines hugging his lower half. My hands hesitantly reached out. Blue orbs shot open as my fingers wriggled into the elastic on his hips.

"Arya?" Gendry asked questioningly.

"It's alright." I whispered.

I kept my gaze locked on his face, edging the underwear slowly down his thighs. Our heavy breathing filled the heated room. Gendry's large hands took over, pushing them down his ankles and dropping them to the floor. I couldn't help but gasp as his naked body pressed to me, the thin sheet the only barrier preventing me from feeling his hot, bare skin. My fingertips traced his strong shoulders, nails suddenly digging in as his hips rolled against mine. His weight was rested on to his forearms either side of my head. His naked body providing somewhat of a shield. My hand travelled up gripping the back of his neck. Our lips pressed together in a messy kiss as Gendry revelled in the new freedom given to him.

The thin sheet between us began to feel suffocating on my body; Gendry's movements becoming a little more desperate. Fingertips trailed down his toned back; sweat glittering the clammy skin as he worked against me. I smiled upon hearing him lightly chuckle in response to my small hand gently squeezing his bum. The intense pleasure coursing through my veins was a feeling I had only ever experienced with Gendry. Regardless of the situation we were in, his presence provided me with a sense of safety. There was no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't fiercely protect me.

"Arya." Gendry's raspy voice strained.

I knew he was close, his face nuzzling into the crook of my neck. Teeth nipping at the tingling skin as Gendry desperately tried to delay his release.

"Gendry….let go." I whispered.

I watched in complete awe as he rolled his head back. Gendry's torso pulled away from me slightly, displaying his strong chest and prominent collar bones. My lips parted. I couldn't quite get my head around the beauty above me. I had grown accustomed to an unmistakable darkness Gendry held, but this became increasingly difficult to believe. My eyes scanned over him in wonder.

I almost felt like I shouldn't touch him, scared that he would disappear. Hot breath puffed over my skin as his face returned to mine. Eyes were tightly squeezed closed as he held onto the remaining bursts of writhing pleasure pulsing through his body.

"Shit." He breathily cursed.

I smiled, his profanity making him appear more human. The wet heat Gendry had released could be felt through the thin sheet as he ground his crotch into mine. His movements become irregular, slowing down as exhaustion engulfed his body. I watched as a pink tongue slid from his mouth, gliding over his swollen lips. Long lashes brushed my face as he lowered his head pressing a lingering kiss to my cheek. Gendry's blue orbs sparkled as he smiled down at me.

I wriggled as Gendry attempted place his hand under the sheet. His hot touch skimmed down my stomach until it met the top of my lace underwear. But I stopped him before he could slip his long fingers in. A confused expression crossed his face.

"You didn't finish." He explained.

His hand moved to carry out the actions I had previously prevented.

"No."

My fingers wrapped round his wrist, tugging it out from beneath the warm confines.

"It's alright." I told him.

I didn't feel I needed a release. Just watching Gendry come undone above me had brought me another indescribable pleasure. He peered at me curiously before a small smile curved on his lips.

"I'm still trying to figure you out." He spoke quietly, a hint of teasing in his raspy tone.

Gendry's deep laugh echoed round the room, my eyes tightly closed as he removed himself from the bed. From previous experience I knew Gendry wasn't shy when it came to intimate situations. I had a feeling he was fully aware of the effect he had on not only me, but everyone who had seen him without clothes. But as I pondered over the thought, I realised he still had the same captivating influence over me even when he was fully dressed.

"Arya, I don't mind." He told me.

I listened blindly to his words. I knew his comment was in reference to me seeing him naked. But I couldn't open my eyes. I don't know why, maybe it was because I felt like I should respect his modesty.

The sheet was tugged from over me. I assumed Harry had taken it to wrap round his waist. My eyes opened, adjusting to the dim light once again. The fairly lights hung up round the walls of my room still held a pretty glow. My gaze followed the sounds of Gendry as he moved across my floor.

My eyes widened slightly as I watched Gendry stroll over to the bathroom door. He was still completely, beautifully naked. His back was kept to me but he turned his head, a wide smile gracing his face as he cheekily winked at me. Dark black shaggy hair tousled on his head after my fingers had repeatedly run through them. The muscles in his back expanded and contracted as he moved. I watched him place the sheet in the washing basket. His fingers holding his boxers before disappearing into the bathroom.


	24. Chapter 24

I smiled, waving goodbye to Poppy as I left work. My Vans scuffed along the pavement as I started the walk home. I rummaged around in the bag over my shoulder, pulling out my Ipod and unwrapping the headphones. The buds were placed into my ears, flicking through the songs until I found a good walking beat.

My vision aimlessly wandered along the road, not taking much notice of my surroundings. The breeze picked up slightly, lifting my hair from my shoulders. I turned a corner, taking the short cut I always did across a car park. But I had to take a second glance as my eyes fell on a large black vehicle. One of my headphones was removed as I strolled a little closer. It had to be his car. I recognised part of the number plate.

I spun round on the spot, searching for the tall shaggy-haired guy that made my heart flutter. My disappointment surprised me a little. My gaze flicked to the building that the car park belonged to. It was some sort of gym. I found myself curious, wandering over to the entrance. My hands pressed to the glass door, struggling to open it. Once inside I wrapped my head phones up and placed my music back in my bag. The reception area was large. A number of doors leading off into different parts of the building. The white walls were littered with fitness posters. A woman at the desk smiled at me, a gesture which I reciprocated.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

I turned my head, having to tilt it up to see a rather tall, muscular man. His large frame intimidated me. I think my nervousness was apparent, as his stern face soon transformed into a friendly smile.

"I, umm..is Gendry here?" I asked hopefully.

He looked at me for a second, his eyes taking in my full appearance. Confusion flashed his features before he spoke.

"Waters?" His deep voice questioned.

I nodded.

"Yeah. He's…" His head turned from side to side. "Come with me."

I followed the man into a massive training room. The smell of testosterone filled my senses. There were numerous people scattered round the space. All of them working out, lifting weights, doing press ups, taking swings at punching bags. My eyes were drawn to the middle of the hall, a large boxing ring in the centre. Worn ropes surrounded the raised fighting platform.

"He's right over there, Love."

He pointed over to a corner. I thanked him, expecting him to walk away but he seemed interested in the situation. I began to walk over to where two guys were stood barefoot on blue mats. Gendry was instantly recognizable. The sleeves of his grey t shirt were rolled up his strong arms. My eyes scanned down his long legs which were covered by dark blue shorts. He kept his back to me as the other man sprung on his feet.

"Again!" Gendry's raspy voice shouted.

The guy stood opposite him took a swing at the strike pads Gendry held out. He easily absorbed the impact, instructing him to make a left hook.

I didn't interrupt. Instead I wandered over to a table up against the wall, lifting myself up to sit cross-legged on the surface. I removed the strap of my bag, placing it beside me. My eyes intently watched the actions being carried out before me. Gendry's muscles flexed as he continued to take hits to the strike pads on his hands. His back was to me, but the guy who was throwing the punches curiously peered round Gendry in my direction.

A giggle escaped my mouth as Gendry hit him round the back of the head with one of the pads.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent." Gendry told him.

They laughed, playfully nudging him in the shoulder.

"Well, what if it's to look at her." He replied, smiling.

Gendry swiftly turned to see what he was talking about. A confused frown etched into his sweaty features before he focused on me. The deep dimples in his cheeks popped, a grin gracing his face. I gave him a small wave.

"Let's take a break." Gendry told the guy who he was training with.

The gloves and strike pads were removed from their hands. Gendry bent down to retrieve a water bottle from the floor before strolling over to me.

"Hello, Beautiful."

"Hi."

He stopped in front of me, height towering above.

"How'd you find me?" He asked enquiringly.

"Oh, I recognised your car outside. I was walking home from work." I replied.

A blush crept onto my cheeks as he stared at me. He only had to look at me with those sparkly blue eyes and butterflies erupted in my stomach. I quickly chose to change the subject, not certain how much more of his intense gaze I could handle.

"You're a personal trainer."

"No." He shook his head, smiling.

"No?" I replied.

"I'm a boxing trainer."

My eyes widen slightly.

"Wow." I mumbled in disbelief.

He chuckled, gripping the hem of his top and bringing the material up to his forehead. I couldn't help but linger on his stomach as he gave me a nice view of the toned muscles. I had a feeling the action was carried out more for my benefit than his. My suspicions were confirmed, a cheeky smile spread across his lips as he brought the clothing back down. His forehead free of glittering droplets. I shyly smiled as he winked at me. Gendry took a swing of water from his bottle, his tongue gliding over his lips as he replaced the cap.

"How come you're a boxing trainer?"

His eyes locked on mine, smile dropping slightly. Gendry moved round to sit beside me on the table. When he didn't reply, I playfully nudged his shoulder. He lightly chuckled before turning to me.

"The job helps me manage my anger problems." He spoke quietly. "Well, it's supposed to anyway."

We sat talking for a little while longer as Gendry cooled down. I noticed a few people repeatedly glancing at us. Their slightly confused expressions made me question if they had ever seen Gendry act this way round a female before. I knew from rumours and hearsay that his reputation with women wasn't the best. Gendry's raspy voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"You wanna have a go?" He smiled.

"Oh..I…"

"Come on." He laughed.

Gendry stood up, placing the bottle beside me. His fingers went to the zip of my hoody, pulling it down and ridding me of the clothing. Gendry then bent down, removing my shoes. I giggled, wriggling my toes as he pulled my socks off. Large hands held my hips as he lifted me from the table, my bare feet touching the cool floor. My fingers were entwined with his as he led me over to the ring. I watched as Gendry climbed onto the edge offering a helping hand, tugging me up after him. The ropes surrounding the ring were held open for me to duck through.

I walked round the surface, wondering how many boxing matches had been held here. My vision quickly drew back to Gendry who was grinning as he intently observed me. His body leaning against the ropes.

"Do you fight?" I asked, he shook his head.

"They, err…They told me it was too dangerous for me to fight. That's why I train instead."

I tilted my head to the side, not completely understanding his explanation. He noticed.

"Apparently I punch out of my weight class." Gendry paused. "It wouldn't be safe for my opponent."

My mouth made an "o" shape, not being able to respond verbally to him. I had assumed Gendry was just angry when he took his aggression out on other males. That's how he was able to use his strength to beat someone who was of a larger build than himself. But I didn't realise it was something he possessed normally, without being provoked or angered. My mind flicked back to when I took Gendry to my house. The night he had taken a substantial beating from Jake. Gendry was drunk and outnumbered. He wasn't able to defend himself because he wasn't coherent enough.

I gripped the ropes surrounding the ring as I slowly walked round the edge, back to Gendry. I found myself drawn to his arms, curiosity taking over. My right hand hesitantly reached out to him. Fingers only managing to wrap round part of his toned arm. I could almost feel the strength Gendry emitted. The power behind every punch he had given. I couldn't help but feel intimidated by him. Gendry's frame was built much larger than mine, his height towering over me. If he ever turned on me I wouldn't stand a chance. The eerie thought chilled through my body. It was almost as if he had read my mind, his head dipped down to my ear. My forehead rested against Gendry's shoulder, fingertips pressing into the warm skin as he spoke.

"I would never hurt you." Gendry whispered.

I closed my eyes, his words giving me a sense of protection and safety. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. My head darted up to see the man who had led me to Gendry earlier. He had a smug grin plastered on his face before Gendry told him not-so-politely to go away. He laughed before strolling off towards the door.

"Have you done anything like this before?" Gendry asked.

He helped me in putting on the gloves as he spoke.

"No, but I feel tougher already."

Gendry laughed at my comment.

"Well, I think we both know you can slap the shit out of someone twice your size."

"Hey." I protested whilst laughing.

I playfully hit him in the shoulder with my right boxing glove. He pretended to wince, rubbing over the area with his hand. A small giggle escaped my lips as I nudged him to stop. Gendry moved to stand directly in front of me.

"Right, so this is a simple defence. You bring your forearms up like this to deflect a punch. It's called a block."

I watched as Gendry drew his arms together, bringing them up to protect himself.

"Like this?"

I attempted to copy him.

"Yeah, but try not to raise them too high. Otherwise you risk exposing your middle."

He playfully poked me in the stomach to prove his point. I laughed as Gendry moved to stand behind me. I was vaguely aware we were being watched by multiple pairs of eyes from round the hall, but my focus stayed with Gendry. My back lightly touched his chest as he brought a strong pair of arms round to my front. His large hands gripped my elbows, repositioning them lower.

"That's it."

Tom's POV

A few of the guys watched on as Gendry continued to teach the girl how to block. It was weird, none of us had really seen him like this before. He was being cautious, perhaps overly so as he grinned at her. She flicked her head, attempting to rid her vision of the hair that fell over her eyes. Gendry's laugh echoed before he reached forward to her, tucking the loose waves behind her ear.

"Is that her?"

I turned to see Danny, his expression questioning as he nodded towards them.

"The girl? Um…Arya?"

"I think so."

When asked if Gendry was seeing someone, he would normally laugh, shaking his head. He was never really one for serious relationships. To be honest, I don't think I'd ever seen him in anything vaguely considered a relationship. But when asked the question again a couple of days ago he reacted differently. He became stern, a little defensive. Obviously the thought of one girl in particular crossing his mind. The only information revealed was her name and even that he was protective over. Arya.

We stood and watched. They were playful with each other. I had never seen Gendry look so happy. His eyes constantly trained on her as she swung a right hook to his hand.

Gendry was always the one to pull first when we went out to a bar. I guess the ladies were drawn to his dark demeanour. The bad boy image he emitted proved to be an alluring attribute when attracting the opposite sex.

I curiously sat back against the wall, taking a sip from my bottle of water. Danny went back to his training as I watched them interact further. Arya definitely wasn't Gendry's usual type and it made me wonder where they met. How two people so different could be completely captivated by each other? They shouldn't be compatible.

The only way I could describe the relationship in front of me, was darkness and the light.

Gendry leant down, whispering something into the girl's ear. Her face flushed slightly, looking to the floor of the ring. Gendry chuckled before placing a kiss to her cheek. She retaliated by lightly punching him in the stomach. He managed to dart his arms out at the very last second as Arya jumped up to him. His hands cupped her thighs but the action must have caught him off guard as they went tumbling backwards.

Arya's POV

Gendry stumbled back, falling with me on top of him. I giggled, apologising as he let out a groan, his eyes squeezed shut. My body wiggled before he caught hold of my forearms.

"Hold still." He laughed.

His long fingers fumbled to remove my gloves. Once they were off I gripped his wrists, pinning him to the ring floor. Blue eyes sparkled up at me, a smirk crossing his full pink lips.

"I surrender." He joked.

My fingers pressed into his warm skin.

"Do I win?"

His smile faded slightly. The intensity of his gaze made me feel weak. A certain darkness could be felt as he focused on me alone.

"You win." He whispered.

But we were soon broken out of our own little world. My cheeks blushed slightly as I looked to the side. I was still on top of Gendry. A knee either side of his waist. I had forgotten we were in the middle of a gym. The ring in the centre of the floor attracting numerous pairs of eyes as I pinned Gendry.

"Oi, Oi!" A guy cheered. "Get in, Waters!"

"That's it." Gendry abruptly spoke.

I let out a small shriek as he rolled me off him. He stood, bending down before gripping my hips and lifting me over his shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

Arya's POV

"I'm just going to shower and change. Won't be long." Gendry spoke before kissing the top of my head.

I had stayed and watched him train until the session ended. The hall was nearly empty as equipment was packed away. Gendry obviously enjoyed his job. But I had a feeling he longed to be the one in the ring, instead of watching from the side lines. But I wasn't surprised they didn't allow him to fight. Just the thought of what his opponent would look like at the end of their boxing match brought goose bumps to my skin.

I watched as he turned away for a second. But it startled me as he quickly spun again. Gendry's body backed me up against the wall. Big blue eyes sparkled as large hands held my hips. Hot breath puffed over me, hair tickling my cheek as his lips moved to my ear.

"That's if you don't want to come and help me." He whispered seductively.

His raspy voice sent shivers through my body. I struggled to compose myself. Gendry always left me a little flustered. I giggled as his nose brushed my neck, my hands batting him away.

"Alright, alright. Wait for me, Love." Gendry laughed.

Gendry's POV

I hauled my bag onto my shoulder, checking I had everything before making my way out of the changing rooms. Arya was right where I left her but Tom was now sat next to her. They didn't notice as I stood leaning in the darkened door frame. They were talking; Tom swigging water from his bottle. I watched as Arya brought her hand up to her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle at something Tom had said. My jaw tensed at their interaction. I didn't like it. Arya was mine.

She smiled shyly at him, cheeks blushing slightly. My bag dropped with a thud to the floor, both of them sharply turning their heads towards me. But I noticed neither of them made an effort to move away from each other. I strolled over to where they sat. Arya smiled up at me. But my attention turned to Tom.

"Alright, mate?"

I gave him a tight nod.

"Arya, we're going." I told her.

She didn't argue, lifting the strap of her bag over her shoulder. Tom swiftly stood up by the side of me. When his hand reached out to help her up I couldn't stop my fists from clenching. I desperately tried to keep calm for Arya's sake.

"I've got her." I spoke sternly.

Tom frowned in confusion but withdrew his hand anyway.

"Gendry?" Arya questioned.

I gripped her smaller hand in mine, tugging her into my side. She barely had enough time to say goodbye to him before I had guided her over to the door, swiftly picking up my bag and leaving. We walked at a fast pace across the tarmac to my car. The night was drawing in rapidly, street lights beginning to flicker on.

"Gendry what's wrong?"

I felt Arya tug on my hand, attempting to get me to stop. My heavy duffle bag slid from my shoulder to the floor. She let out a surprised gasp as I gripped her hips, lifting her up onto the bonnet of my car. Arya's legs hung off the edge, my body moving in between her thighs. Removing her bag, it was placed on top of my larger one. I caught hold of her wrist, bringing it up to my mouth. My lips pressed wet kisses to the soft underside. Her breath became a little sharper with my touch. My gaze hardened on her.

"Do you like him?" I asked between kisses.

"W-What? Who?"

I smirked, knowing my actions were jumbling her thoughts. My body moved in slightly closer, free hand resting on the top of her leg. I slowly ran my touch up and down her thigh, squeezing every so often.

"Tom. Do you like him?"

I nudged the sleeve of her hoody up higher, allowing me more access for my lips to trail up the inside of her forearm. Arya's long eyelashes were fluttering with the intimate attention she was receiving.

"Yeah, he's sweet." She spoke.

Anger washed over me. I gripped her thigh tightly, keeping her on the bonnet. My mouth pressed hard to her skin, sucking harshly at her words. My eyes stayed locked on hers, Arya's lips parting in surprise and discomfort. She whimpered trying to break her arm free but I tightly held it to my mouth.

"Gendry." She winced.

I released her arm seconds later. Her fingers brushed over the red mark and she grimaced at the sore skin. Arya raised her head looking questioningly at me, not sure why she deserved such a harsh response. I felt my jaw clench as I leant into her. Small hands were placed on my shoulders but her attempts to keep me away proved unsuccessful. My lips brushed her neck before I spoke.

"Do you want him to kiss you?" I whispered. "Take you to his bed?"

She gripped my hand still holding her thigh, prying my fingers from her.

"Let me down." She huffed, moving her hand to press to my chest.

She slipped from the bonnet as I took a step back. I looked down at her, Arya's face expressing annoyance. It surprised me when she pushed me up against the side of the car.

"Ugh, God. You're so possessive and you overreact, Gendry." Annoyance hinting in her voice.

I watched as she huffed, stomping away from the car across the tarmac. My jaw clenched, feet moving after her and round to the back of the vehicle. The boot was unlocked, carelessly chucking our bags in. I slammed it shut before swiftly walking in Arya's direction. Once I reached her small frame, my fingers wrapped round her wrist tugging her to me. I smirked, holding her body to mine. A sigh fell from my lips with the feeling of her back pressed to my chest. Arya squirmed slightly as I dipped my head down to her ear.

"He could never make you feel as good as I do." I whispered.

My lips made contact with the skin just below her ear, sucking gently. I loved to pleasure her. The feeling I received whilst watching her writhe with my touch was something indescribable. I wanted to hear her gasp and whimper. But I wasn't getting the reaction I desired to see this time. Even when I nipped at the warmth of her neck, Arya still remained stationary, refusing to give in to me. Her resistance towards me made me chuckle.

"Let's see how long you can hold out, shall we?" I challenged quietly.

My tongue licked a hot stripe up her neck before my arm knocked her legs out from under her. Arya's wide gray eyes made contact with mine. My arms held her to my chest and I winked at her before walking over to the car. The back door of the vehicle was tugged open. I placed Arya down onto the dark leather. She reluctantly shuffled away with my close proximity as I climbed in, shutting the door behind me. I laughed, gripping her ankles, tugging her to me, Arya's body laid back on the seating. My hands rummaged in the bag of clothes I kept in the back of my car before tugging out a thick jumper. I folded it, Arya's body tensing as I leaned over her. I gently lifted her head up, placing the clothing under.

"I want you to watch." I whispered.

It surprised me how well she was doing so far. Arya's defiance not faltering for a second. But then again, I hadn't really started yet. My hands pushed her legs up so her knees were bent, allowing me to rest in between them.

"I know you like this."

I started to kiss down her neck, taking time to gently suck every now and then.

"Bet he wouldn't know you have a sweet spot just here." I whispered, before nibbling on the small area where her neck met her jaw.

I drew back smiling, her eyes were obviously closed as I carried out the lingering actions of my lips. But they flew open just in time to meet mine. She made herself appear uninterested, bravely holding my eye contact. Her gray orbs widened slightly as I brought her hand up to my mouth, pressing my lips to the back. I fiddled with her fingers before sliding them into my hair. Arya knew if she made any attempt to play with my hair, I would win. I also knew she was dying to fist my locks between her fingers but she remained stubborn. I liked this game.

"I'll make you forget about him, Baby" I mumbled.

She intently watched me unzip her hoody to reveal her t-shirt underneath. The bottom of Arya's top was nudged up to uncover her smooth stomach. The softness of her skin was one of the many features I loved about her. I don't know why but it reminded me of how innocent she was. My head dipped, lips barely touching over the expanse of her middle. Delicate kisses were pressed to her, but the only response I received was a slight increase in breath. I smiled when my nose grazed just above her belly button, Arya subtly flinching, fingers lightly twitching in my hair.

I raised my head smirking at her. Her face stayed emotionless. I moved forward to lean over her. Arya's hand slipping to the back of my neck. I placed my weight on one arm to the left of her head. My free hand hovered over her chest before my index hooked into the neck of her top. I slowly dragged the material down lower, revealing more of her soft skin. My tongue wetted my lips as I stared down at her. The material of her top bunched up over her breasts. Her stomach and top of her chest exposed to me. But she still stayed frozen looking up at me. I smiled, fiddling with the pendent round her neck; she hadn't taken it off since I gave it to her. My teeth caught hold of the chain, playfully tugging at it before it fell to her chest.

"Mmm, you smell good." I moaned as I dipped my head.

My tongue darted out, leaving wet spots all over her chest. It was when I blew over the cool dots that her fingers slid back into my hair, tightly fisting my locks between her fingers. The beautiful sound of her gasping filled the quiet backseat. I'd won. Smiling, my face nuzzled into the crook of her neck. I playfully growled, lightly biting at her skin. Her body flinched when my hand skimmed down her front, grazing her breasts and over her stomach. The hold in my hair tightened as I attempted to pop the button of her jeans.

"Gendry." She breathily spoke.

I didn't stop until my head was tugged up.

"We were talking about you…I asked Tom about you."

I stared at her for a second, taking time to absorb and process her words. My mouth opened to say something but closed moments later as I remained speechless.

"I don't want him." She protested.

Arya surprised me with her dominating actions. I lowly moaned as she pulled me up by my hair, my face level with hers.

"It's only you." She whispered.

I smiled, resting my forehead on hers, inhaling her trembling breath. Our lips continually brushed but we didn't kiss. Arya's words were something I'd never heard before. Despite the amount of women I'd been with, not one had told me I was their only one. My fingers entwined with her free hand, squeezing gently. When our lips did finally meet in a kiss my heart was thumping heavily against my chest.

I didn't want anyone else, it was only Arya.


	26. Chapter 26

Arya's POV

I couldn't help but giggle against Gendry's lips as he groaned. The ringing of his phone echoing round the quiet car.

"Gendry." I mumbled.

He didn't respond, his mouth continuing to leave wet kisses to mine. My fingers pressed into his shoulders, attempting to nudge him away. But instead of complying he lowered himself further into me. I rolled my head to the side laughing. Soft lips trailed down my neck as I traced my fingertips down Gendry's back. He chuckled as I felt over his bum for the phone in his back pocket. I pulled it out, handing it to him. He playfully huffed taking it from me. I smiled, pushing back some of his bangs as he stared down at me.

"Answer it." I whispered.

His fingers routinely touched the screen, big blue eyes still intently trained on me. It was pressed to his ear as Gendry hovered my body. One strong arm supporting his weight.

"Hello." His raspy voice spoke.

His face changed slightly at the voice on the other end of the line. Gendry tilted the phone away from his mouth before he spoke.

"I need to take this." He whispered.

"Ok." I smiled.

I kissed his cheek before he shuffled to remove himself from me. My head tiled to the side in curiosity as I strained to hear the faint "Is that her, is it Arya?" question from the phone he clasped tightly in his large hand. I assumed Gendry's awkward cough was to try and cover the quiet voice. The person knew about me? I had a feeling Gendry hadn't told many people about me or our relationship. It was all part of his possessive, protective thing. But this person was informed well enough to know it was me with him. Gendry must trust them.

His long body quickly stumbled from the door he had just opened, leaving me lying, slightly confused, on the back seat. I sat up, wiggling over to the exit Gendry had just taken. My feet made contact with the tarmac as I jumped down. I watched Gendry pace with the phone to his ear.

"No, we weren't _doing _anything." He mumbled, his cheeks lightly tinted in pink.

I had never really seen Gendry look uncomfortable before, the slight blush on his face made him appear younger. He looked adorable, a side I rarely got to see. I couldn't help but smile. His head snapped to me as I shut the back door to his car. He seemed a little worried. But I gave him a reassuring smile, his body relaxing somewhat as I moved to the passenger door and climbed into the front. I watched him out the windscreen before fiddling with the radio, my head leaning back as I closed my eyes and listened to Jessie J.

Minutes later the driver's door was opened. I turned my head as Gendry climbed in.

"Everything alright?"

He hummed in response, long fingers running through his hair.

"But I'm umm, I'm going to have to take you home." He looked a little guilty.

"That's fine. My mum called this morning and she's coming home tonight."

He seemed satisfied as I smiled.

"Good."

The engine roared to life as I buckled in.

The car stopped the opposite side of the road to my house. The lights were off, my mum wasn't home yet. I turned to Gendry who was curiously peering at me. I undid my belt, noticing his was already off. The music from the radio was still quietly playing. But I didn't take much notice as Gendry took his bottom lip between his teeth. When it was released his tongue glided out. A habit I found endearing.

I slowly moved forward, placing my hand on his thigh for support and leaning into him. The warmth he radiated seemed to tingle throughout my body. Hot puffs of air lingered between us. But my lips barely brushed his before I heard him release a throaty moan. The vibrations running through his chest. My eyes widened slightly as I realised my hand had accidently slipped to his crotch. The pressure of my touch, pulsing waves of pleasure through Gendry's tense body.

"Oh gosh, sorry." I gushed.

Gendry's eyes remained squeezed closed for a few seconds, lips parted. The feeling of my clumsy gesture lingering, despite my quick actions to remove my hand. I was slightly confused when he started to laugh.

"W-What?" I questioned.

"Most girls wouldn't be apologising." He joked.

Heat flushed my cheeks as I realised what he meant. It would be a rare occurrence for a guy to be displeasured at the thought of a girl palming his crotch. My head dropped in embarrassment, not being able to meet his gaze. A familiar deep chuckle sounded before fingers gripped my chin, angling my face back to Gendry's. I was met by a dimpled smile.

"I love that I make you blush." Gendry spoke, his fingers gently brushing my heated cheeks.

A sigh escaped my lips as he nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"But there's no need to be shy." He whispered.

I was unable to stop the memories of all the intimate moments we had shared flooding into my mind; the thought of Gendry's touch which would vary from slow and gentle to urgently desperate, as we became lost in our own world. Everything was new to me and I suspected Gendry was enjoying being the one to share in my foreign discoveries. I was becoming increasingly aware of my deepening feelings towards Gendry, the more time we spent together.

I was yanked back to the present when lips sucked at the warm skin of my neck. A smirk graced his face as he pulled away. It seemed only seconds and he was opening my door, helping me down. He retrieved my bag from the boot, taking my hand and crossing the road. We walked together up to my house, Gendry bending down slightly to kiss my forehead. He seemed a little rushed as he said goodbye, making a beeline for his car. It made me even more curious as to who he had been talking to on the phone and where he was so keen to attend. With my keys hanging in the lock, I turned to see him just about to open the car door.

"Gendry!" I called out to him.

He swiftly spun on the spot, stunning blue eyes instantly locking with mine. He waited for me to continue.

"I find it incredibly hot that you're a boxing trainer." I smiled, biting my lip.

He deeply laughed before proceeding to flex his toned muscles for me. I playfully fanned my face, pretending to swoon. But I stood staring at him as he neared closer, his determined walk carrying him back up my path. In seconds Gendry was stood directly in front of me. Our proximity almost non-existent. My mouth parted as I gasped. Strong forearms were placed under my thighs as he lifted me effortlessly, my legs wrapping round his waist. The smug look he wore matched the satisfied smirk I had. I was growing more accustomed to Gendry's sudden gestures of sweeping me off my feet. His dominant actions proving not always to be a bad thing. Blue orbs sparkled as I smiled. My back pressed against the wall to the left of the front door. Gendry easily held me in place, lips forcefully connecting to mine. The kiss was messy, a desperate attempt to feel each other. His tongue parting my lips as he invaded my mouth. A deep moan vibrated between us, my fingers tugging at Gendry's hair. Hands finally settling on the back of his neck as he withdrew his presence from me.

"I really have to go." He mumbled breathlessly.

Our noses brushed as he spoke. I smiled, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. My fingers still clasped round his neck as I slipped from his hold, my feet touching the floor. I traced over his strong shoulders then continued down his toned arms, squeezing his biceps gently. My fingers gripped his hands.

"Go." I whispered.

Gendry leaned down placing a lingering wet kiss to my slightly swollen lips.

"I'll see you soon, Baby."

My body felt cold as his long fingers slipped from mine. I watched him cross the road and climb into the driver's side of the large vehicle before he drove away.


	27. Chapter 27

I had waited up for a couple of hours for my mum to return home. But when it got to eleven I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. My grey tabby was keeping me company as I lazily stroked over his soft fur. Doug stretched out over my stomach, his gentle purring relaxing, my fingers scratching him behind the ears.

I reluctantly rose from bed, quickly brushing my teeth and hair before climbing back into the duvet.

"Let's go to bed, Doug." I whispered.

He seemed to be in agreement, settling down beside me and falling asleep. My fingers switching off the bedside light. I had closed my eyes for what felt like a couple of seconds when my phone buzzed. A groan released from my lips before I patted the surface to my right. The screen was bright, my eyes squinting as I held the phone above my face.

From: Lucy

"Fancy a catch up tomorrow? X"

I smiled before replying, deciding we should meet up at the local coffee shop. I wasn't too keen on hot drinks but they made a mean fruit smoothie. Charlotte and Zoe would be joining us and I realised how much I had missed my friends. A lot had happened since I had last spoken to them. I'd been so wrapped up in Gendry that I hadn't even told them I was now his girlfriend. I had a feeling they would be curious about our situation. We had become very close. They knew nothing of the painful events of Gendry's past. But that was something I would keep between Gendry and myself. They didn't need to know about his dad or what he had done. Gendry trusted me.

It was almost as if Gendry knew my mind had been commandeered by thoughts of him. I smiled reading the text that had just come through on my phone.

From: Gendry

"Goodnight, Beautiful. X"

His simple words made me smile. And that night my dreams were solely of a breath-taking shaggy haired, boy.

I rolled over groaning as a hand caught hold of my shoulder, gently shaking me to wake.

"Arya."

"Ugh."

An amused laugh sounded. It took me a few seconds to recognise the happy noise before I jolted up, squeezing my mum in a tight hug.

"Mum." I smiled. "I missed you so much."

She kissed the top of my head as I held her. For the next hour my mum sat on my bed as we talked. Our grey tabby curled up in her lap as she gently stroked him. The ill relative she had visited was making a gradual recovery in the hospital. She believed they would be fully recovered within the next week or so. Well, that was her own medical opinion. Her time away meant my mum would have to take some night shifts at the local hospital where she worked as a nurse. So even though she was now home her body clock would have her sleeping during the day to accommodate her work in the evening. I was disappointed but there wasn't much I could do about it.

I twirled my straw in the fruity drink as I listened to the other girls talk. My mind on other things. When I looked up, Charlotte's head was tilted, eyes inquisitively trained on my face. I gave her a questioning look before she spoke.

"How far have you gone with Gendry?"

My eyes widened in surprise as I coughed awkwardly. I darted my vision round to the other tables in the coffee shop, desperately hoping no-one was eavesdropping on our now very personal conversation. My cheeks flushing a deep shade of red.

"You don't have to answer, I'm just curious." She continued.

By this time the other girls were now intently waiting for my reply. Lucy's straw was held in her mouth as she noisily sucked up her drink. The off-putting sound distracting me for a second.

"Umm." I glanced at their faces.

I wasn't quite sure on how to phrase it. The subject hadn't really been approached before. I shifted from my slouched position and sat up straight. My eyes once again scanning the surrounding tables.

"He..G-Gendry..We had dry sex." I stuttered.

I started to feel uncomfortable as I noticed a woman behind Zoe shake her head tutting. She got to her feet, taking her papers with her and exited the coffee shop. My embarrassed gaze focused back on my friends. Lucy's mouth formed an "o" shape before she shook her head in confusion and waited for me to clarify.

"There was a sheet between us…You sort of go through the motions of sex but without penetration." I explained.

"So you were both naked with a sheet between you?" Zoe asked.

I was still blushing, but their openness to the conversation was something I felt needed applauding. Not only were we talking about the subject like it was completely innocent, but we were holding our discussion in a public place.

"No, no. We had underwear on." I gushed. My head dipped slightly, avoiding their eye contact. "But Gendry took his boxers off." I concluded quietly.

I heard a giggle, immediately knowing it was Lucy.

"So he dry humped you?" Charlotte asked. "With a sheet."

I screwed my face up in disgust.

"It was more romantic than that." I protested. "Ugh, I hate that term. It makes us sound like immature, hormonal teenagers. I prefer to call it non-penetrative sex."

"But you are hormonal teenagers." Lucy giggled.

"Gendry's twenty." I quietly commented.

"Hmm, I thought he was our age."

Shrugging commenced round the group before their attention was back on me.

"What else have you done?" Zoe continued the interrogation.

I knew they were just being inquisitive. I was the first one out of our little group to experience being with a guy sexually. It was only natural that they asked questions but I felt a little out of my depth to be honest. I wasn't quite sure on how to explain things myself.

"He's, umm, pleasured me orally." I replied, cheeks furiously blushing.

"Oh my gosh." Charlotte commented. "What was it like?"

There was no way I was going into any sort of detail.

"I don't really have much of a basis for comparison. But it was pretty mind blowing." I admitted.

I couldn't help but shyly smile, thinking back to the time I spent together with Gendry in his room.

"Have you done anything for him?"

The question stumped me. All I had to answer with was the one time I caused him to release into his boxers. But even then he was fully clothed. Well, nearly.

"Has he asked you about it?" Zoe questioned.

I shook my head. Not once had Gendry encouraged me to perform anything orally on him. Maybe he didn't want to pressure me. But surely he wanted me to reciprocate. I had picked up the general gist of things, but my lack of experience left me at a complete disadvantage.

"Maybe you should have a go. I mean he's experienced, that way he can tell you how to do it and what he likes."

It seemed simple enough, but the thought of actually carrying out the act made me anxious. It seemed like it was always Gendry that initiated anything sexual between us, always the dominant. How would I even approach the subject? I pondered over the idea for a second before remembering Gendry wasn't exactly shy when it came to these sort of intimate topics. I was pretty sure he wouldn't mind me expressing my curiosity.

"But it's Gendry." I blushed.

"All the more reason." Lucy laughed.

My mum had gone off to work, and I was alone once again. A number of books were strewn across my duvet as I deliberated over which one to start reading first. After my eye-opening catch up with my friends, I had spent the afternoon in the large book shop in town. Settling down into one of the comfortable chairs and picking out some interesting reads. I grabbed the smooth dark cover of one of the larger books, stacking up the other novels to the side of my bed. I was slowly adding to a rather large collection. My mum had always said I could start a library with the amount I read.

My mind became absorbed with the words on the page. So much so, I hadn't heard my door open. My body was laid out on my mattress, book intently held close to my face as I drank in the captivating story. The movement on my bed startled me slightly. But I knew exactly who it was. He deeply chuckled, running large, warm hands up my legs as he crawled closer to me. I still held my book up, trying to fight the smile spreading on my lips.

"Are you ignoring me?" His voice sounded.

An index finger hooked the top of the book, slowly pulling it down. An unruly mop of dark hair appeared, followed by a pair of sparkling blue eyes. Dimples indented into his cheeks as he humorously peered at me.

"How could I ignore you?" I teased.

Gendry grinned.

"Hello, Beautiful."

Lips came down to mine, leaving a soft kiss to my mouth. But his expression transformed seconds later. His cheeky smile disappearing as he observed me.

"You know, you should really lock your front door." He frowned slightly.

"I-I didn't know it was open." I admitted quietly.

"Anyone could have just come in." Gendry continued a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Clearly." I gestured to him as he held his position, hovering over my body.

I watched Gendry's jaw tense at my reply, obviously not very happy with my lack of thought towards security.

"Just lock it next time, ok?"

There was a certain hardness to his tone. The stunning blue of his eyes darkening a little. I felt like a child being scolded for being naughty. I think he could sense my nervousness towards him when he spoke. Gendry's features softened. Elbows bending as he dropped lower into me, placing a kiss to my cheek.

"I just want you safe, Arya." He whispered quietly.

My eyes fluttered closed at his close proximity, allowing me to absorb his hypnotising smell, shaggy hair tickling at my skin.

"I'll keep it locked." I told him quietly.

"Good girl." He smiled.

He rubbed his nose against mine before dipping his head to my neck. Gendry's distracting kisses averted my attention away from his hands, which had slowly skimmed up under my top. I let out a shriek as his long fingers began to tickle at my sides. He laughed as I continued to giggle, my lungs gasping for breath. My hands gently pushed to his strong shoulders, allowing me to roll him off onto the mattress beside me.

He was grinning widely, displaying his dimples as I scrambled from the bed. Desperate to evade his playful touch. I picked up the book that had fallen to the floor during our teasing encounter. Gendry observed me, tilting his head to the side as I found the previously lost page I had finished on. I placed the book on my bedside table.

"Do you want to go to the fair?" Gendry asked abruptly.

"The funfair?" I replied.

I couldn't really imagine Gendry at any event that had "fun" in the title. I wasn't implying he was a bore to be around, Gendry was anything but. However, his often dark demeanour gave off the impression that he wouldn't really fit in to a place with bright lights, amusement rides and candy floss.

"I-I mean, we don't have to, but my.." he stopped for a second to rethink "Umm, well, I've been told apparently girls like that sort of thing."

I couldn't help but giggle as he fumbled over his words. It was very out of Gendry's character, normally he was the one that had me stuttering. His verbal stumbling made me wonder if he had ever taken a girl out to on a date that didn't involve alcohol or clubs. The slight blush on his cheeks told me otherwise. He pouted, grabbing my hand and pulling me onto his lap. His face nuzzled into my neck.

"Stop laughing at me." He grumbled.

My fingers brushed back some of his dark hair as his face reappeared. I placed a small kiss to his cheek.

"I'd love to go to the funfair with you." I smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

"Let's go on the ferris wheel." I gripped Gendry's hand.

I attempted to move forwards but he stood rigid, remaining frozen to the spot. His gaze tilted up to the top of the ride. Small children were happily calling down to their parents who watched on from below.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to go on anything else?" He peered round.

He shifted on his feet, hard gaze on me. A look flashed through his eyes that I hadn't witnessed before. I smiled at him as he warily stared back.

"Are you scared of heights, Gendry?" I pried.

His jaw tightened.

"No, I'm not scared." He protested. "I'm just not comfortable with being that far off the ground." He grumbled, gesturing to the tall wheel.

I couldn't help but giggle. But I soon became quiet as I looked to guy stood in front of me.

"Arry." Gendry sternly warned.

"Its fine, I'll go on my own."

I started to walk away, queuing up for the line before I heard Gendry let out an exasperated huff. I peeked up to him, jaw still set tight.

"No." He hastily replied. I watched him heavily sigh, closing his eyes. "You're not going on your own."

Sometimes his over-protective nature came in handy. He intently observed me as I gripped his shoulder, standing on my tiptoes.

"Don't worry. I'll hold your hand if you like."

"Ugh, stop patronising me." He complained as I laughed.

"Worst ride ever." Gendry grumbled.

"You might have enjoyed it if you hadn't spent the whole time with your eyes closed. The view was amazing." I smiled.

I refused to listen to his complaining, something taking my eye behind where Gendry stood.

"Come on." I gripped his hand.

We came to an abrupt stop in front of an amusement stool.

"That turtle is mine." I narrowed my gaze on the stuffed toy.

Gendry was laughing as he handed a couple of quid over to the attendant.

"Love to see this." He teased.

I'd prove him wrong. The man behind the stand explained I needed to knock over the three cans stacked up at the back. I was given three green balls. My first two shots came frustratingly close, just skimming the cans. Gendry watched on with a smirk before I knocked over two of the annoying obstacles for my prize.

"Oh come on!"

Gendry laughed.

"I've got the accuracy, just need the power." I mumbled.

"Let me have a go." Gendry spoke, bumping my hip to nudge me out the way.

I watched on to witness Gendry knock over the three cans with one ball spare. He turned to me, a smug grin on his face.

"I loosened them up for you." I spoke.

"Yeah, yeah." He handed me the turtle he had won.

"Thank you!" I gushed, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

We were about to walk away when a mum and her small daughter went up to Gendry. The little girl clung onto her mother's hand, hiding slightly behind her legs as she stared up at Gendry with her mouth agape.

"I'm sorry to trouble you but my daughter would really like the teddy bear up there." She pointed to the bear which was adorning a red bowtie. "But I'm useless at these games." She whispered light heartedly. "Would you mind having a go for her, please?"

"Course." Gendry smiled, nodding his head.

The woman handed her money over to the attendant before giving Gendry the three balls again. I stood with them and we watched as Gendry displayed his skill, the three of us clapping when the cans fell down. He turned grinning, bending down to the girls' tiny height.

"There you go darlin'." Gendry smiled handing her the bear.

"What do you say?" The mother encouraged.

"Thank you." She spoke in a small voice.

"You're welcome."

As Gendry got to his feet the mother gripped his forearm.

"Thank you so much." She spoke in a hushed tone.

He gave her a nod, displaying his dimples. Gendry gripped my hand, tugging me away from them. I looked back to see the little girl, her new bear held tightly to her chest.

"That was really sweet of you." I gushed.

He mumbled in response, keeping his head down. But I could see that his cheeks were lightly tinged in pink.

I heard Gendry curse as he pulled out the ringing phone from his back pocket. Big blue eyes glanced to the screen, obviously recognising the person's name flashing up as a slight smile spread on his lips. I was unable to get a decent look. My mouth moved before my brain could catch up.

"Who is it?"

Gendry's head came up, wide blue eyes locking with mine. He clearly wasn't prepared for my question.

"Umm.." he struggled.

"You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious." I paused, Gendry still staring, the phone ringing between us. "I-It's just you always look so happy when they call, I just wondered.." I trailed off quietly.

"It's an old friend." He nodded almost as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Oh, ok." I bit my lip.

He answered the call, quickly telling the mystery person to hang on before looking to me.

"I need you to stay here." He instructed. "I mean it Arya, don't move."

His stern gaze pinned me to the spot.

"Fine." I replied, dramatically waving him off.

"I'll be back in a minute. Don't wander off."

His possessive need to keep me safe often caused him to treat me like a child. I knew he was only being careful but his constant protectiveness had started to get on my nerves lately. I watched him walk away through the many people attending the fair. I held my turtle under my arm as he glanced back. Did he not trust me? I animatedly pointed to the spot I was stood in, mouthing "here". The phone was now pressed to the side of his head, his finger in his other ear as he tried to block out the surrounding amusement noises. I knew he was annoyed when his eyebrows descended, frowning at me. "Don't mock me." He angrily mouthed back.

I waited for Gendry, swinging my legs on the large unused stand I had climbed up on. My fingers pulled off wisps of pink candy floss from the bag Gendry had bought me, bringing it up to my mouth and letting the sugar melt on my tongue. I smiled as small children walked past with balloons gripped tightly I their tiny hands. I was quite content with my people watching until a voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Are you on your own?"

I turned to see a group of younger boys. They looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, some with hoods up as they stared at me. I felt uncomfortable under their gaze. They were the sort of group you would cross over the road to avoid walking on the same path as them.

"No."

I turned my head, hoping they would get the hint and move on. But my heart sunk as they continued to ask me questions.

"Are you sure?" One of the taller ones spoke up.

There were lots of people milling around still, my eyes scanned for Gendry. I diverted my focus back to the boys, their smiles far from friendly as they waited for my answer.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

I watched as one nudged a boy who seemed to be the leader. Their penetrating gaze made my skin crawl.

"We can wait with you."

"No, that's alright thanks, he won't be long."

I shuffled away, taking my turtle with me as he climbed up to sit beside me. He was bigger than me despite my older age. The rest of the group were intently observing us, almost goading the boy on.

"I wouldn't try anything." I warned him.

Gendry would kick the shit out of him. When I felt a hand on my thigh I swung my soft toy round, hitting him on the back of the head. I scrambled to my feet, spinning round on the higher platform. Relief coursed through me as I spotted Gendry angrily making his way towards us.

"Arya!"

He stood below me looking up, turning so I could climb onto his back. My arms wrapped round Gendry's neck as I clambered down, his hand catching hold of one of my thighs as I brought my legs tightly round his waist. The boy got to his feet, his body towering over us as he positioned himself where I previously stood.

"Don't touch her, you little prick." Gendry spat.

He caught hold of the boy's ankle, yanking it out from under him. His friends could only watch on as he fell with a thump to his back onto the hard wood of the platform. We heard him cry out, rolling to his side, the wind knocked out of him.

Gendry swiftly turned, my face pressed into the crook of his neck as he began to walk away.

"Frigid bitch!" One of the lads called out.

My arms tightened round his neck, lips desperately going to his ear as he faced the group.

"Please, please Gendry don't." I pleaded.

A few of the shorter boys cowered back with Gendry's intense gaze, he was furious. It was when he felt my frightened tears splash the skin of his neck that he seemed to snap out of his rage. His muscles were still tense but relief flooded through me as we moved away. The hand holding my turtle soothingly rubbed over his chest, trying to calm him down. I felt his grip tighten on my thighs, showing he appreciated my attempt.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you for walking away…I don't really fancy visiting my boyfriend behind bars."

Gendry weaved us through the crowd for a few minutes.

"You'd visit me in prison?" He asked, seeming a little calmer.

"No, Gendry. I think my point is that I wouldn't."

I heard him huff.

"You might have had to if you hadn't stopped me."

I squeezed my eyes closed at the thought.

"We're good now though, right?" I asked, testing his level of heated temper.

"We're good." Gendry spoke whilst kissing my right arm.

My mind floated away with the thought of what he could have potentially done. A shiver tingled though my body. But it sparked another eerie thought. Had Gendry ever been locked up before? It surprised me when he spoke, voice rumbling through his back to my chest, as he read my mind.

"No Arya, I've never been in prison." He chuckled.

My head rested on his shoulder, watching people wait in lines for rides.

"But I have been arrested and taken into custody a couple of times." Gendry added.

My eyes widened at his revelation, arms tightening their hold round his neck. He seemed so nonchalant about the subject.

"Relax Arya, it wasn't recently."

I assumed he thought that fact would have comforted me, to know he hadn't done anything whilst in our relationship. But it had the opposite effect. I felt uneasy. What on Earth had Gendry done to get himself arrested? I didn't want to ask, but I had a pretty good idea, his temper often getting the better of him.

"Why is it, whenever I leave you on your own you attract all of the douchebags?"

Even though his breathing was still heavy, I sensed the amusement in his tone, trying to distract me from our previous conversation.

"Guess it's one of the many special qualities I possess."

"It's special alright." He teased.

My lips placed a small kiss to his neck, smiling as he hummed under my touch.

"It seems I spend most of my time rescuing you from idiots" His fingertips pressed into my thighs as he laughed. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Well, maybe you should give me a chance to save you for once."

We walked a little further. People were gathering to watch the fireworks.

"Did you hit him with your turtle?" Gendry curiously asked, humour in his question.

I knew he had recovered from his angry episode as he proceeded to take the piss out of me. I still clung to his back; Gendry unable to see the slight blush on my cheeks. His dark locks tickled at my skin as I buried my face into his neck.

"It was the only thing I had to defend myself with." I retaliated.

I leaned away from Gendry slightly, pushing the toy between my chest and his back. My now free hand opened up the bag of candy floss I still gripped. My arms loosely hung over his shoulders to his front as I pried a small piece off.

"You've eaten over half the bag already?" Gendry stated, clearly surprised.

I mumbled a "shoot" under my breath, leaning my head on his shoulder. I offered the pink floss up to his mouth, hoping to distract him from the nearing of my inevitable sugar rush. He took the sugary sweet past his lips, cheekily sucking on my fingers. I continued to feed him while we talked and I snuck more of the pink fluff for myself.


	29. Chapter 29

We stood together, Gendry's arms protectively wrapped round my shoulders from behind as we gazed at the exploding rockets. The colours were bright, lighting up the darkened sky. I felt his arms tighten as I fidgeted in his hold, mumbling my name to stop me. There was nothing much I could do about the current buzz the candy floss had struck me with.

My vision darted round; there were any number of young couples. Many of them encircled in each other's arms. A few of them were sweetly stealing kisses. The images in front of me caused my mind to race, fuelled by my over consumption of sugar. Thinking back to the conversation I had with the girls a sudden pulse of energy pounded through my body. My fingers gripped hold of his wrist. I turned, dragging a confused Gendry behind me, weaving in and out of the people watching the firework display.

When we passed under the funfair sign I was practically running. Gendry jogged to keep up. There were so many cars in the dim field in front of us. I had no idea where Gendry's large vehicle was.

"W-Where's the car?"

"Err, over there." He pointed.

I immediately took off in the direction he had called my attention to.

"Arya, is everything alright, do you feel ok?"

I ignored his questions, towing him along behind me. I surprised even myself with my new found strength. As soon as we reached the car Gendry was shoved up against it. He winced before I pulled him down to my level, planting a wet kiss to his mouth. To say he was surprised was an understatement. My hand felt round his bum for the keys.

"Hey, heEY" He protested.

The door was unlocked.

"Get in, get in." I instructed.

"Arya, you look…. high." He squinted his eyes slightly, moving his head away.

I huffed before shoving him into the vehicle. My legs climbed up, straddling Gendry's lap whilst he sat in the driver's side. I slammed the door behind us. The stuffed, toy turtle was thrown to the back of the car in my haste. My hand searched for the leaver, sliding the seat back slightly.

"Arya…"

I didn't give him time to finish what he was saying, My mouth pressing forcefully to his. I felt down his stomach before roughly palming him through his jeans. A low, muffled moan emitted round the car. I pulled away from our heated embrace, my fingers desperately fumbling with his belt. The simple task was proven more challenging by my nervousness and the heavy sugar rush currently causing my hands shake. I grew frustrated, wiggling back slightly to get a better look at the buckle in the dwindling light.

We both jumped when the horn went off, my back pressing to the steering wheel.

"Arya." Gendry laughed.

I ignored him before he gripped my wrists, tugging my hands away from his crotch. My eyebrows came down in a frown as I took in his amused expression.

"Arry, slow down." He chuckled.

My head fell forward onto his chest. It rumbled underneath me as he couldn't contain his laughter.

"What are you trying to do?" He humorously asked.

When I didn't answer he cupped my chin, bringing my head up. A smirk played on his plump lips as he curiously peered at me for my reply. He must have had some idea; I was hoping he wasn't just asking to embarrass me further.

"Hmm." He encouraged.

"I-I wanted to do something f-for you." I spoke quietly.

Gendry's eyebrows came down, frowning slightly. I turned my head away, cheeks flushing. Long fingers still held my chin as he guided me back round to him again.

"What?"

"Well, you've done stuff for me, I just…" My voice trailing off.

I became silent, not really knowing what to say. Gendry's mouth formed an "o" shape when he realised what I meant. He smiled, running his thumb along my upper then lower parted lips. But he didn't say anything. I felt the heat tingle on my face.

"D-Don't you want me to?" I stuttered.

He grinned.

"I would _love_ for you to do that for me." Gendry paused kissing the back of my hand. "But don't feel like you have to." He added.

I still felt a little suspicious of his answer. Maybe he was just saying that to make me feel better. I think he realised my uncertainty. His arms drew me in closer, lips meeting the skin just below my ear.

"Just the thought of your pretty lips wrapped round me has got me excited." He hotly whispered.

He held my hips as he rolled his up into mine. I gasped feeling the prominent bulge pressing into me. His thumb passed over my mouth again as he smiled. I lightly bit down onto his thumb as he slowly pushed it between my lips. He withdrew, leaving a heavy kiss to me.

"Another time." He whispered.

Groups of people had started to walk back to the cars. A few of them walking between ours and the one parked next to us. I hadn't really thought this through. Of course we couldn't do it here, I felt so silly. It was that damn, pink candy floss.

He took the opportunity to nuzzle into my neck as my attention was momentarily diverted out of the window. Long fingers guided my face back round, plump lips dotting random kisses all over my cheeks, forehead, nose, mouth. I giggled pushing him away. Gendry's nose rubbed against mine before he helped me off his lap and I took my place in the passenger seat.

"I not giving you anymore candy floss." Gendry laughed.

A large warm hand rested on my knee before it slowly slid up my thigh.

"Or maybe I should." He winked.

I batted his hand away as he chuckled. A second later he leaned in, kissing my cheek.

"Baby." A voice whispered.

A light kiss was pressed to my mouth and I struggled to open my eyes. My tongue running over my lips, taking in the moisture. I heard Gendry quietly chuckle.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

I cuddled into his warmth as he lifted me from the car. My arm drifted up to wrap round his neck. The door was closed with Gendry's foot.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"I was talking to you and when I turned you were asleep." He smiled. "You crashed pretty badly."

"Sorry."

Gendry's fingers clutched my shoes that I had kicked off in the front of his car. I hooked my index into the neck of his t shirt, tugging it down a little so I could place a kiss at the base of his neck. We were half way up my path when I realised I had forgotten something.

"Wait, wait. I forgot my turtle."

Gendry laughed, playfully huffing as he spun with me still in his arms. He walked us back to his car, opening the rear door with one of his hands. He allowed me to climb in, rummaging round under the seat as I fumbled for the stuffed animal. I clutched the toy turtle to my chest.

"Come on."

I giggled, attaching myself to his back as I wrapped my legs round his waist. The stuffed animal in my hand hung down Gendry's front as I draped my arms over his shoulders.

My teeth were quickly brushed before I washed my face and pulled on an old t shirt. The length of my hair fell in waves over my right shoulder as I combed it through. When I opened the bathroom door I found Gendry sitting on the end of my bed, head down, staring at his phone. He was still fully clothed.

"Are you not staying tonight?" I asked.

"You have work in the morning and so do I." He replied.

Gendry's focus didn't remain on my face for long, his sparkling eyes trailing down the length of my body. The t shirt came to mid-thigh before my bare legs swept to the floor. I couldn't help but shyly smile as I made my way over to him. His knees parted so I could stand in between. Large, warm hands rested on my lower back, slipping down to cup my backside. I quietly gasped, but allowed him to gently squeeze.

"You're testing my patience." He mumbled.

My fingers stroked his hair as his head rested on my stomach.

"No, No, you need to go to bed." He abruptly spoke.

I jumped as he stood swiftly from the end of the mattress, his height shadowing over me before drawing back the covers.

"In." He spoke whilst flicking his head.

I complied, climbing into bed.

"Please stay." I whispered.

I watched him close his eyes, quietly sighing before staring down at me. His converse were kicked off and I made room for him to lay next to me. Gendry remained on top of the covers as I snugged into my pillow, settling down on my stomach.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep."

"Well, I've been having trouble sleeping the past few nights, so you might be here a while." I teased.

"Arya." Gendry warned, fighting to keep the smile from spreading on his lips.

He was laid sprawled on his back, head turned to me. Shock of black shaggy hair adorning his head, striking blue eyes.

"You have to close your eyes to sleep." He whispered.

"I'd rather watch you."

I shuffled a little closer to him as he observed me. My intention was for it to be a small goodnight kiss but it became a little more. Our lips savouring one another's as they meshed together. My hair tickled against his skin, fingers slipping into his curls. Gendry's tongue pried into my mouth, invading my senses but as I tried to get closer he gently pushed on my shoulders. We were both breathless as we parted. But close enough for our lips to continually brush.

"Don't tempt me." He warned.

I reluctantly flopped back to my previous position, head still facing Gendry. We laid for a little while in silence before I broke the quiet.

"You have long eyelashes." I commented.

He smiled, slightly confused.

"Good thing?"

I nodded as Gendry raised his hand, gently pushing my hair back from my face. Breath caught in my throat as he leaned over to me. A giggle escaped my mouth as he deliberately brushed his lashes against my cheek before placing a soft kiss to my lips.

"Go to sleep, Arya."

I was startled awake by the sound of my alarm. My eyes blinked multiple times, adjusting to the light. But a smile spread on my lips when I saw the stuffed toy turtle in the place Gendry had occupied before I drifted into unconsciousness. I vaguely remembered him carefully stroking my hair, his husky voice quietly singing as I fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Gendry had taken a seat beside me on the table I usually sat on while he helped people train. I would often bring a book to read as I waited for him to finish work. Tom had joined us a few minutes prior and I had continued to indulge in my novel while they talked boxing. But my wandering mind was hauled back to reality as something in their conversation sparked my interest. A fight. My book was placed beside me. Gendry had noticed my sudden diverted attention, my eyes looking questioningly at him. Their conversation paused as he took my hand.

"I've got a fight." He told me.

His touch withdrew and he turned to go back to talking to Tom.

"Wait, what?" I shook my head. "You said you didn't fight."

"I know, but something has been sorted out for Friday night."

They continued to converse with me sat to the side of them. I looked down at my hands, fiddling with my fingers, remembering Gendry had told me he punched above his weight. It would be a danger for his competitor. I frowned, gripping Gendry's shoulder. He looked a little surprised at my interruption.

"Is he in your weight class?" I abruptly asked.

He hesitated, staring at me. It appeared he was having an internal battle, not sure if it was best to divulge that certain detail.

"Gendry." My tone demanding.

My fingertips dug into his skin. But I grew more frustrated as a smirk spread on his beautiful face.

"You're cute when you're angry."

I flinched away when his hand came up to brush against my cheek. Gendry was trying to distract me and his plan succeeded for a couple of seconds before I realised what he was up to.

"Stop it and answer the question." I bit back.

Eyebrows were raised at my less than pleased tone. He gave me a cheeky grin, dimples popping in his cheeks. He looked so young.

"No."

Gendry's head tilted to the side, smiling as he waited to see my reaction.

"No?" I asked, creasing my forehead.

"He's in the next class up." Gendry stated.

Tom had been intently watching our interaction, clearly surprised with my tone towards Gendry. My vision flicked to him to get his input on the situation.

"Arya, don't worry about it. Gen will take him out easy."

Tom lightly punched Gendry on the shoulder as they laughed.

"D-Don't encourage him! T-The guy you'll be fighting, he'll be bigger than you. This is dangerous, Gendry."

I grew increasingly anxious. I didn't want to see Gendry hurt. My mind then flickered to where it was going to be held. The gym where the two boys worked would never allow him to fight let alone against someone in a different weight class. That's when I realized he hadn't told them.

"This fight isn't legal, is it?" My voice was quiet.

Gendry's tongue swiped over his full lips. Blue eyes intensely peering into mine.

"Technically, no."

"Oh my god. Gendry you can't do this." I spoke desperately grabbing his hand.

"Tom, will you give us a minute?" Gendry asked.

"Sure." He smiled, standing and walking away.

Gendry's attention then diverted to me. He took my hand, guiding me to him before walking us toward the front of the gym where the changing rooms were. Gendry's frame stood squarely in front of me, height towering above. I sighed as long fingers brushed stands of hair from my face.

"Arya, I'm going to fight." He sternly told me.

I could tell he was frustrated at the interruption of his phone ringing from inside the changing rooms. I already knew our usual routine, me having to wait while he took the call. He didn't say anything, just left me standing on my own as he disappeared through the doorway. I grew angrier, left to dwell on my own thoughts. My head shook before I strode at a determined pace into the male changing rooms after him. My presence startled a few men, but they quickly exited as I spotted Gendry. His t shirt had been stripped off and he stood pacing back and forth in only his shorts.

"Look, I'm already having enough trouble with Arya, without you starting on."

Why on Earth was he going to fight someone? I balled my fists by my sides, boys and their stupid egos. He was going to get hurt because of his bravado and lack of any sense to know when to back down. My chest rose up, taking in a heavy breath.

"I've already told you, it isn't up to you." He grumbled into the speaker. "I can do what I like." He added sharply.

I'd had enough of this. My anger boiled over as I stomped forward grabbing the phone from his ear.

"Will you get off the fucking phone, Gendry!"

I ended the call, throwing it into his open duffle bag. Before I could take another breath my wrists were taken hostage in his large hands. I winced as my back slammed against the wall of lockers. Heavy puffs of air forced from his parted lips as he yanked my arms above my head. He was furious. Bare chest heaving up and down. I desperately tried to struggle from his grip, but his strength was far superior to mine. I had never seen such darkness in his eyes as he pinned me with his hard gaze. His nose was millimetres away from mine. Breath trembled from my mouth, but I forced my fear to the back of my mind.

"Was that someone else telling you how stupid this is?" I asked rather harshly. "Because you should listen to them Gendry."

The anger fell away from his eyes.

"That's what they said about you." Gendry spoke quietly.

My arms were released down to my sides, but I wasn't free for long. Gendry's body pressing into mine, trapping me. I was left a little confused by his statement, but before I could question him any further on the subject his gaze hardened on me once again, shaking his head of the thought.

"What is it with you bloody women?" He asked rhetorically. "This is my decision, I don't care if you don't like it!" Gendry shouted.

I wasn't sure if he noticed but while he was yelling he had subconsciously taken my left forearm in his large hand. His grip progressively tightening with every word. I winced, cowering back in his strong hold. My body was trembling, pain shooting up my arm. Small sounds of distress escaped my parted lips.

"You're hurting me." I whimpered.

Gendry's face instantly paled, his hand falling away as he stumbled back. I held my injured arm to my chest, his intense grip having felt a feeling of burning against the skin. It was then I remembered those were the exact words his sister had told her boyfriend before Gendry beat him, nearly to death, in their back garden. I realised just how dangerous Gendry was. I'd tried to look past his aggressive behavior, but when it came down to it he still had problems controlling his anger. And that frightened me.

"Arry." He said quietly, attempting to move forward.

My eyes widened in fear, back desperately pressing to the lockers to try and increase the distance between us. But I couldn't. I was petrified he would cause me harm again.

"Oh god, no please…..not again." Gendryy frantically pleaded.

The pain in his eyes was heart breaking, but I was too afraid to do anything. He dropped to his knees in front of me. My terrified gaze stayed locked ahead, not looking down. I jumped, gasping as Gendry's strong arms wrapped round the back of my thighs. His head rested on my stomach and he clutched me tighter when he felt my reluctance towards his touch. I was shaking.

"Arya, please. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. That's the last thing I'd want to do….I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes as tears rolled down my cheeks. Gendry's body was warm against my own. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how, my entirety still frozen to the spot. He was like a little boy, lost and alone as he searched for some kind of love.

I didn't want him to be alone.

"Please." He whispered.

With tears still falling from my eyes, I hesitantly placed my hand on the back of Gendry's head, soothingly stroking his dark hair as he clung to me. Our breathing seemed to slow down as I showed Gendry some comfort. I knew he had never intended to hurt me. One of his arms moved round to my front. I glanced down to see his eyes squeeze close in pain as I flinched at his contact with my injured forearm. His moist lips softly trailed kisses over the redden skin, desperately attempting to lift away the fear.

I'm so sorry, Baby." He mumbled quietly against my skin.

"It's alright….it's alright, Gendry." I whispered repeatedly.

I bravely caught hold of his chin, angling it up to my face. Small tears stung in his eyes as he desperately looked to me. His arm loosened round my body as I slid down to the floor. The situation had calmed as I sat astride Gendry's kneeling position. His head rested near my shoulder as I continued to stroke his hair.

"I didn't mean to." He quietly told me.

I drew in a sharp breath as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. We stayed wrapped in each other, my lips leaving kisses to his cheek every now and then.

"I care about you, Gendry. I don't want to see you get hurt…I-I'm just worried about you."

He nodded in understanding, hair tickling against my skin.

"Arya, I'm still going to fight." His raspy voice echoed.

His words brought pain to my chest. But I decided not to press it any further. I didn't want things to escalate again.

"Will you stay?"

"Yes."

It was strange watching Gendry train. This time he was the one taking powerful swings at the strike pads. He looked strong, in control; his complete focus on the task in front of him. Channelling his anger into something he was skilled at. The guy with him was struggling slightly as Gendry's gloves continually beat against the strike pads. But I couldn't shake the horrible feeling.

"He'll be alright you know." Tom spoke up.

I glanced to him sat beside me, my book lay forgotten in my lap.

"Did he tell you who he was fighting?"

I shook my head. I didn't really want to know who Gendry was going up against. The thought churned my stomach. Images of him laid unconscious on the boxing ring floor flooded my mind.

"The guy is a bastard." Tom shook his head in disgust before he continued. "It's well known he beats the shit out of which ever girl he happens to be seeing that week."

My hand rose up to my mouth in shock.

"You've met Hayley, right?" He questioned.

"Umm.."

My mind raced with all the faces of people Gendry had introduced me to. I gasped when she appeared in the forefront of my imagination. I had met her, one of the first nights Gendry had taken me to a club. The night I had also met Jake, I cringed at the thought.

"Hayley is one of Gendry's friends."

"I remember her." I nodded.

She was beautiful, long black hair, dark skin. For the short time we talked she had seemed lovely. I didn't understand what she had to do with this situation until I heard Tom speak once more.

"She has a scar on her forehead."

I didn't need Tom to carry on. Nausea swept through me, I knew exactly who had caused her the injury. That's why Gendry was so adamant on fighting this guy. He'd hurt one of Gendry's friends.

I glanced over to see the shaggy-haired guy staring directly at me. He'd stopped his training, gloves removed as he chugged down some water. Eyebrows came down in a frown as he took in my upset expression. I felt the table move as Tom got down, walking over to clear away some equipment. My focus fell back to my book as I heard bare feet pad across the floor to me. I refused to look up. He nudged his head into the crook of my neck, attempting to get a response.

"You're mad at me." He stated quietly, almost confirming to himself.

I wasn't mad. I was just worried. His plump lips kissed my neck but I remained expressionless towards him, still slightly shaken from our previous encounter. I gasped slightly when his warm hand caught hold of my own, noticing him hesitate a little, remembering the pain he had caused me a short while ago. His eyes were closed briefly before he spoke.

"Come on. You're going to be my motivation."

I was gently tugged from my seat on the table and towed behind Gendry to the blue practice mat. Gendry stood tall in front of me, giving me a small smile.

"Lie down for me, Baby."

I gave him a confused look before he nodded in encouragement. My eyes rolled as he took my hand, helping me down onto the springy mat. I was laid flat, staring up at the guy above me, not quite sure what his intentions were. Gendry winked before positioning a knee either side of my waist. The large span of his hands spread both sides of my head. He shuffled slightly, straightening out his legs and arms. Gendry's body lowered on his flexed muscles, face centimetres from mine as he commenced with his first push-up. A small kiss was stolen from my lips before he straightened his arms, rising over me. I giggled as he sweetly rubbed his nose against mine and then pulled away again; obviously not wanting to push his luck. The events of the changing room still not forgotten. The third push-up was rewarded with a heavier kiss, Gendry lingering as my hand reached up to grasp the nape of his neck.

He chuckled pulling away once more but was unable to complete a full press-up. My hand tugging him back down. Our lips forcefully pressed together as a low moan emitted from the back of his throat.

"Arya." He laughed.

My touch released as I watched Gendry increase the distance between us. I liked taking part in this sort of exercise. It required nothing on my part other than laying beneath Gendry, rewarding him with every push-up completed. We only made it to fourteen before I wrapped a leg round his waist, urging him down to me. Gendry willingly compiled.

"Hmm, I like training with you. I can't really do this with Tom." He teased.

I laughed at his comment.

"Good, because I don't want to share you."

A few more kisses were placed sporadically over my face before he withdrew. Gendry intently observed me, noticing my change in mood.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"I know why you're fighting him…because of Hayley." I spoke quietly.

The muscles in his arms seemed to tense further, still hovering over me.

"He's a fucking waste of space. She didn't deserve that, none of those girls do." His tone was harsh.

Gendry noticed my body tense beneath him and he quickly made an effort to try and calm down. My fingers reached up to caress his cheek. Jaw relaxing with my touch.

"He's been boasting for long enough how he could take me. Now he's got his chance."

By this time there were only a few people milling around, packing things away, including Tom. I gently pushed my hands to Gendry's strong shoulders and he allowed me to roll him over. I laid on top of him, long fingers running up and down my spine.

"I still don't want you to fight, but now I understand." I spoke into his chest.

His torso steadily rose and fell beneath me. A large hand cautiously caught hold of my wrist, gently pulling my arm up. I couldn't help but fist the fabric of his t shirt as I felt Gendry place delicate kisses to the still redden skin. We both knew it would bruise, a reminder of his short temper upon my forearm.

"I'm so sorry, Arya." He paused. "I want you to feel safe with me…I want to keep you safe."

Plump lips and warm breath soothed the unintended injury as I lay upon Gendry.

"Don't do anything for me to fear you then." I whispered.


	31. Chapter 31

My fist knocked on the black door in front of me. I only had to wait a matter of moments before a rather tall, shaggy haired guy appeared. He was still dressed in his training gear, barefoot as he stood before me.

"Hello Beautiful." Gendry grinned down at me.

"Hi." I shyly smiled.

My hand was gripped tightly in his, tugging me into the hallway of his flat before closing the door behind me.

"You know, I would have come and picked you up." He spoke whilst removing my bag from my shoulder.

"It's fine."

I was slowly working on Gendry's possessive need to constantly protect me. He had reluctantly allowed me to walk to his flat alone from work after our conversation over the phone. But that was only after a good ten minutes of trying to convince me otherwise.

"Thanks for the offer though." I smiled.

I wanted to let him know that his care over me was appreciated. Gendry made me feel safe. I knew his defensive nature towards women had bloomed from his childhood. He had grown up too fast, taking on the role of the only male in the house. The protector.

My thoughts were abruptly cut off when soft lips landed on mine. The kiss was sweet, lasting a couple of seconds before he pulled away, rubbing his nose against mine. My hands were placed on his chest, feeling his strong torso through the white t shirt he wore. The vibrations could be felt as Gendry hummed in appreciation of my touch, fingertips slowly trailing down his front. I caught hold of the navy material on his hip, lightly tugging.

"I love these shorts." I admitted smiling up at him.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

His tone was teasing, long fingers brushing away stray strands of hair from my face.

"Mmhm. You've got a crackin' pair of legs on you, Gendry."

I leaned up placing a kiss to his cheek as he laughed. When I drew back, my right eye dropped in a wink. My body turned to stroll away down the hall but Gendry quickly caught hold of my hand.

"Did you just wink at me?" He asked rather amused.

I shrugged trying to fight the smile spreading on my lips.

"You're using my moves against me." Gendry lowly spoke.

"Who said that they were your moves?" I cheekily replied.

His laugh echoed again as my hand was brought up to his mouth. Plump pink lips leaving a kiss to the back.

"You're amazing." He breathily whispered against my skin.

I gasped as Gendry tugged me into his warm body, my arms round his waist holding him close. His head dipped, teeth nibbling at the skin in the crook of my neck as he playfully growled. The intimate actions almost caused me to forget about the impending fight. Almost.

Two days. Two days until Gendry stepped into the ring. I couldn't care less who won, as long as he made it out alive. I had quickly grown to learn Gendry processed a very stubborn nature. He had refused to talk to me any further about the boxing match as I desperately tried to persuade him to call it off. My last attempt had caused him to raise his voice, my body cowering back against the wall. I didn't want to anger Gendry, we both knew the marks on my arm had yet to fade.

It's as if he could read my mind as he gently took hold of the wrist. My breath hitched in my throat as I intently watched him raise my forearm up. The skin was darkly imprinted with Gendry's fingertips and the strong hold that he had held me hostage with days before. I hated the physical reminder of how he lost his temper, unaware he was causing me harm. Gendry was so much stronger. It frightened me. His nervousness was apparent, gulping before sprinkling light kisses to the bruises. All the while his blue gaze kept locked on me.

"I have a few things to sort out. It shouldn't take too long."

He squeezed my hand, offering me a small smile. I found myself disappointed that it didn't reach his cute dimples.

"Ok." I nodded.

I kissed his cheek before he wandered off to the living room. My feet followed after him and I watched as he sat down, retrieving his laptop from the coffee table and crossing his ankles in front of him. I stayed by the doorframe, curiously peering at him as he typed. Gendry's sparkling eyes playfully glanced up to me before I gestured I'd leave him to it.

I nervously waited on to the end of Gendry's large bed, my knee hopping up and down. Footsteps could be heard and I assumed he was searching for me. The door was creaked open, a large hand pressing to the wood to reveal a tall shaggy-haired guy. His head tilted to the side as he inquisitively stared at me from the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" Gendry smiled, slightly confused.

I got up from my seated position, quickly making my way towards him before I could chicken out.

"I want to try again." I whispered.

Gendry immediately knew the subject I was leaning towards. His hand slipped into his back pocket; I frowned as his phone was pulled out. But I soon realised what he was doing. My heart pounding as the light on the screen closed down. His phone switched off as he placed it on the side.

"I'm all yours." Gendry spoke quietly.

My eyes widened slightly at the speed he had removed his t shirt. Hair flopped back over his forehead as the clothing dropped to the floor. The door abruptly closing, Gendry kicking it shut with his bare foot.

My mouth had become impossibly dry as I reached out towards his waist. Our foreheads pressed together, Gendry inhaling my trembling breath. My fingers anxiously fumbled with the button, tugging down the zip. I had a feeling it was blatantly obvious that I had never undressed anyone in my life. The shorts were clumsily shoved from his hips and he stepped out of them when they hit the carpet. My nervousness was clear through my shaking hands as I touched over the smooth skin of Gendry's stomach. He hummed, his fingertips brushing my cheek, thumb sliding over my bottom lip. My eyes desperately found his, blue and sparkling.

"Shh, it's alright, Baby." Gendry whispered.

My eyelashes fluttered as he softly nudged my head with his. Large hands placed on top of my trembling ones, guiding them to the band of his boxers. He helped me in slipping them down his hips. My gaze still locked on Gendry's as his underwear dropped round his feet. I wasn't really sure what to do, but I forced myself to make the first move, pushing my uncertainty to the back of my mind. Gendry's lips parted as I blindly cupped my small hand underneath his already throbbing erection. The thick length was hard and heavy resting in my palm. The soft silky feeling of his skin surprised me, a vast contrast to the rigid shaft. He groaned lightly at the touch before placing his hand under mine, encouraging me to curl my fingers round him.

"Pump." He whispered breathlessly.

I slowly moved my wrist back and forth. Gendry stayed speechless apart from a few soft moans. Hair tickled at my forehead as hot breath puffed over my face. I felt his hand briefly graze mine a few times as my touch neared the tip. His arm was moving and I found myself curious. Gendry's lips pressed a kiss to mine before I looked down. I took in a shaky breath, my eyes widening at his size. Gendry's thumb was gently rubbing circles into the swollen head.

"Let me." I whispered.

He removed his hand as I carefully replicated his actions with my thumb. The sounds he made against the crook of my neck told me I was doing it right. After a few more minutes I noticed Gendry's breathing pick up considerably. Bare chest rising and falling quickly. He desperately grabbed my hands, pinning them to my sides. I was about to apologise for doing something wrong before he smiled.

"I don't want to come yet." He grinned.

I couldn't believe I had brought him close to orgasm in such a short period of time. Before I could sink down to the carpet he caught hold of my hips.

"Kiss me first." Gendry whispered.

I eagerly complied. Kissing was one of the things I was accustomed to with Gendry. His warm tongue quickly slipped into my mouth, invading my senses. My hands clasped round his neck, allowing me to lean up to him. I jumped slightly, feeling his erection brush my stomach. But he was too lost in me to notice my apprehension. Wet kisses were left down my neck as I pressed my fingertips into his nape, soon slipping my touch into his hair. When he drew back he had a dimpled smile spread over his lips.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded before he sweetly kissed my cheek.

I got down on my knees in front of him, breathing picking up as I was once again intimidated by his size. The thick length stood away from his body. My thumb carefully rubbed over the swollen head, receiving a deep moan from Gendry. I glanced up to see his eyes squeezed closed, bottom lip taken harshly between his teeth. When my focus fell back to eye level my fingers traced down the soft skin of the stiff shaft. But before I could touch him further, Gendry caught hold of my hands, tugging me up. I felt his tip brush against my clothed stomach a second time as the distance between us decreased.

"W-What's wrong?" I stuttered.

"Let's go over to the bed." He spoke softly.

I agreed before he guided me to the mattress, where he took a seat on the end. My body knelt down in front of him once more. Gendry took my chin in his hand, tilting it up to him.

"We don't have to."

"I-I want to."

He smiled as his touch dropped away. My hands rested on his knees, Gendry's eyes fluttering closed as my touch carefully ran up and down his thighs whilst I repositioned myself closer. My left kept its place on Gendry's leg, my right bravely taking hold of his erection. He observed intently through hooded eyes as I placed small kisses up the hard shaft, my tongue leaving a bold stripe on the underside. His orbs sparkled as I peered up to him.

"It's alright." He breathed.

My tongue soon enveloped the throbbing head in warmth. Gendry's hips shifted on the mattress in response, a groan falling from his lips. But I noticed he made an effort to keep still, not wishing to push me further. My focus trained on his face as I tried to concentrate on providing him with pleasure, wanting to hear the throaty sound again. I immediately pulled back when a wince sharply sucked through Gendry's pursed lips.

"Sorry, sorry." I gushed.

He shook his head, smiling down at me. Cute ringlets tousled round his face. Gendry's touch warmed through my body as he traced over my lips with his thumb. He knew the action comforted me.

"No teeth." He chuckled.

I shyly nodded in response, a heated blush glowing in my cheeks. I felt like my nerves were getting the better of me, but I proceeded to start again with Gendry's instructions. I knew my first time giving oral stimulation wouldn't be perfect. Thoughts of how experienced Gendry was floated through my already uneasy mind. I frowned, he probably thought I was such a klutz. My lips made a popping sound as I drew back, swallowing anxiously.

"Take your time." He encouraged quietly.

His hand was placed over my own which rested on his leg. It surprised me as Gendry leant down, pressing his plump lips to mine reassuringly. He flashed his dimples at me, drawing back as I settled again. I whimpered holding his base and rolling my tongue round what I could fit in my mouth. Gendry was cautiously observing me as strained moans fell from his parted lips. I struggled to take him deeper, my eyes screwing closed. His hand pressed to my shoulder, carefully pushing me away.

"Don't force yourself." He worriedly spoke.

I decided to use my hand to pump his length, my mouth taking in what was comfortable. He smiled, seemly happier with my actions, the muscles in his tensed thighs relaxing. Small droplets of sweat glistened on his forehead, hair sticking to the glittering perspiration. I couldn't help but notice how much hotter it had grown in Gendry's room, wishing we had opened the window before we had begun. I had thought his hand was coming down to tangle into my hair, but he happily shocked me. Gendry's large span resting against my neck as he brushed his fingers gently over my skin.

My movements became faster, pumping him up and down quickly. Fingertips pressed deeply into his thigh as I watched Gendry's eyes squeezed closed, lips parting. When he focused back on me his breathing was heavy, his hand taking my chin, thumb rubbing over my cheek.

"Slow, Baby, slow it down." He pleaded.

My pace changed to accommodate Gendry's request. I pulled back, the length slipping from my mouth as I licked the small slit, the substance tasted salty. I continued to take Gendry past my lips. His hand pried my fingers from his thigh, guiding me to his balls which hung down at the base.

"S-Squeeze." He stuttered.

I complied, loving the sight of him close to falling apart above me. My fingertips teased gently at the new area before Gendry deeply moaned.

"T-There Ar, do that again." He gushed.

I carefully dug my tips into the back of his balls. Gendry's head rolled back in response, gasping for air. When he looked back down at me the blue of his eyes had grown darker. Long fingers softly swept my hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. My tongue glided over his tip, taking in the bead that had leaked from his slit.

"Take your top off for me." Gendry instructed breathlessly.

Drawing back I was aided in removing my t shirt. The fabric dropped, joining Gendry's carelessly discarded clothing. I immediately returned to my previous actions, recognising the look on his face. He was close. My movements continued until Harry gripped my shoulder.

"Arya." He strained.

He gently pushed me away, his length slipping from my warm mouth. Gendry reached down to touch himself but I stopped him, my small hand wrapping round him instead as I pumped. My name left his lips in breathy gasps and seconds later a sticky white liquid shot out from the head. I flinched as it squirted onto my chest. The warmth dripped down my skin as another wave of pleasure rolled through. Gendry groaned, his breathing erratic as he flopped back on the bed.

"Oh my god." He mumbled.

His length gradually softened in my hand as I carefully traced my fingertips along the warm skin and protruding veins. Gendry hissed when my thumb gently rolled over the sensitive swollen head. My lips trailed kisses up his right thigh, feeling the dark hair before I stood from the floor, lying on the bed beside him. Gendry looked exhausted, chest rising and falling at an alarming rate.

"Was it alright?" I whispered.

He rolled his head to the side, grinning as he nodded. I think he may have lost his voice. We remained quiet for a few more minutes, but Gendry caught my arm just as I was getting up to open the window. My left hand travelled up, brushing damp locks from his sweaty forehead as he lazily smiled. I watched as he reached out, long fingers taking some of the white substance from my chest. He curiously peered at me, offering the tips of his fingers to my mouth.

"Taste?"

I nodded, complying as I took his fingers past my lips. It was salty. My mouth savouring his taste before taking hold of his hand, tugging it away. I guided him back to my chest. He smiled, sweeping up a little more onto his tips and waiting for me to part my lips again. I hummed sucking on his index and middle finger.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked, smiling.

"I enjoyed watching you." I whispered, my cheeks flushing lightly.

"Ditto." Gendry grinned. "That was amazing." He hummed.

I heard him chuckle as I glanced away, slightly embarrassed. We were both fully aware I needed practise, as it were.

"I thought it was cute." Gendry admitted, obviously referring to my clumsy first experience.

His words brought me some relief to my racing mind.

"Now let's get you cleaned up." He playfully spoke.

Gendry took my hand, hauling me from the bed as I giggled.


	32. Chapter 32

We talked through the shower curtain, as I took a seat on the closed toilet lid. I couldn't help smiling to myself, playing back the events that had happened a short time ago in my room. The feel of Arya's lips was something indescribable. Her first time had been a little clumsy which was to be expected, but that made her even more adorable.

"Gendry?"

"Mm." My head turned to the curtain pulled across the bath.

There was silence for a few seconds. The only sound was that of the running water.

"You alright?" I asked, rising from my seat.

"W-Who do you talk to on the phone?" Arya timidly asked.

Her bravery now only becoming apparent with the flimsy barrier between us, unable to ask me face to face. I sincerely hoped it wasn't because I frightened her. But I had a feeling that was exactly the reason. Maybe Arya didn't realize just how easy it would be for me to rip the curtain back.

"Are you done?" I asked, delaying my answer to her question.

"Oh, um, yeah." She stuttered.

The water was turned off as I reached for the large towel on the rail. Her fingers gripped the material shielding her naked body from me as she peered round the shower curtain. Long, dark hair flowing over her shoulder. I raised the towel up, ready to wrap her.

"Close your eyes." She mumbled.

"Arya, I've seen you naked before. Just get out." I teased.

"No, close your eyes."

I laughed before complying with Arya's request. Once I heard her climb from the bath my arms wrapped round her small body. Opening my eyes to see her staring her at me as the towel engulfed her. My hands rubbed her arms through the fluffy material, attempting to get her dry. I watched her move away and over to the door, struggling to readjust the towel, securing it under her arms.

I couldn't help the grin spread on my face as I observed her rummage in one of my drawers before quickly tugging out a pair of black boxers. She peered at me for a second, trying to hide behind the open wardrobe door as she tugged the underwear up her legs. When she reappeared the towel was clasped in her small hand. A t shirt of mine had obviously been found in the wardrobe, the hem falling to her mid-thigh. She looked beautiful. I had never allowed any other girl to wear my clothes but with Arya it was different. She was mine. I enjoyed watching her walk round the bedroom in my baggy top.

Arya could sense my orbs trailing over her body. Gray eyes discovering my lustful ones. I moved closer to her, taking her smaller hands in mine as she peered up at me. My lips pressed a kiss to her blushing cheek as I walked her backwards towards the bed, where I pinned her to the mattress. Arya's musical laughter filled the room as I playfully growled, nibbling at her neck. It was when our clothed chests pressed together that I became aware of her lack of bra. I grinned down at her, my hand slowly nudging up the top she had recently put on. Her eyes became wide when she realized what I was doing.

"No." She anxiously spoke.

Her small hands hastily travelled up to grip the fabric, not wanting it to be pushed up any higher. Arya's urgent actions left me confused. I dipped my head, nose nudging at the hand that still tightly clasped the crinkled shirt. When she didn't move I pressed a light kiss to her skin.

"Why?" I frowned.

I had seen her completely bare everywhere else. My fingertips softly traced over her stomach. But I didn't receive a verbal answer, just a shake of the head.

"Would it help if I took my t shirt off as well? We can be topless together." I playfully smiled, trying to encourage her.

Arya's body was tense underneath me. My head dipped slightly, lowering my voice to a whisper.

"I want to become intimate with every part of your beautiful body." My hands moved up to her chest. "Including these."

She gasped as my palms gently rubbed over her breasts, cupping and squeezing. Even through the fabric of the t shirt I could still feel her nipples harden with my careful touch. Arya's voice remained silent, but her posture was a little more relaxed. Her eyes desperately found mine. I couldn't quite decipher the emotion on her face. Fear of me? No.

"Can I?"

She gave me a small nod. My fingers slowly tugged up the grey material. When I got to just below her chest I paused before cautiously pulling it the rest of the way up. I made sure to brush past the taut peaks, smiling as she whimpered.

My voice hummed in appreciation as I stared down at her revealed flesh. The skin was beautifully pale and I relaxed a little at the knowledge that she obviously hadn't sunbathed topless before. I didn't want anyone ogling what was mine.

She tensed, Arya's breathing picking up as my fingers trailed across to her left breast. Her chest was rising and falling quickly under my touch. The skin was so soft. Her eyes squeezed closed as I curiously leaned slightly to the side, getting a better look at a mark that appeared misplaced on her beautiful skin. This was why she had been so reluctant to reveal herself to me. I frowned as my tips traced a sizable scar round the curve of her breast. It pained me to see her eyes squeezed closed. My body laid down by the side of her, Arya's arms stiffly by her waist as she allowed me to continue my exploration.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

She rolled her head away, not being able to look at me. I leaned up on my elbow, my fingers gently catching her chin and turning her back. My thumb carefully wiped away a stay tear.

"I-I was in the car with my dad." She whispered. "In the back seat. I made it out..he didn't." Her voice strained as she spoke the last two words.

The hurtful memories I knew were imprinted in her brain displayed clearly across her face.

"It's ugly, I hate it." Arya sniffed.

My heart ached as I watched the girl I cared about attempt to hold back sobs. I shook my head, dipping down to press delicate kisses to the scar. She gasped, her small hand going to the back of my head. When I removed my touch she quickly tugged the material back down, covering the area she obviously hadn't shown anyone else. I hated to think she felt like that. She was beautiful. In my eyes the imperfection only added to her.

It looked like she was about to cry. So I acted swiftly, stripping my top from my torso as I knelt over her. I had never openly shown anyone my mark. A few girls had discovered the horrible reminder when we had explored each other's naked bodies. But it was something I chose to keep hidden.

I grasped Arya's smaller hand in mine, bringing it up to my side. She looked slightly confused, still with tears threatening to spill but I carried on regardless. My eyes closed as I led her to just under my armpit, her fingers lightly touching the hair as I curled my arm above my head. I traced her tips over the raised jagged line that was a couple of inches long. She sat up slightly, trying to have a better look.

"W-What.."

She anxiously looked to me, her free hand holding onto my waist for support.

"I tried to protect my mum…my dad had a bottle."

Arya gasped, fear in her eyes as she sat up fully beside me. I let go of her hand but she kept it there, continually tracing over the scar.

"Oh, Gendry." She whispered.

She leant into me. Her soft lips pressing multiple kisses to the damaged skin. A sigh emitted from my mouth, lashes fluttering as I rolled my head back slightly, getting lost in her delicate touches. Before I had found Arya, it was always rough; no one had treated me like this before.

I caught hold of her chin, kissing her cheek. She gave me a small smile as I carefully pushed her to lie on her back, head resting on the pillow. Her hand reached up brushing my hair back from my forehead.

"We might not like them, but they're a part of who we are." I spoke.

Arya's fingers desperately gripped one of my hands, the other going to the hem of her top. I watched as she hesitantly raised the fabric, revealing her breasts to me again. I smiled at her bravery, she really was amazing. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly under my gaze. Arya observed intently as I slowly lowered down, lips pressing to her scar once more.

"It's not ugly…because you're beautiful." I whispered.

My lips wrapped round her taut nipple, sucking and lightly tugging at the peak to try and provoke a reaction. She whimpered with my touch. My other hand travelling up to cup her right breast. I smiled as she placed her hand over mine, our breathing increasing with each passing second.

Arya jumped slightly as I pinched the nipple between my thumb and index, rolling the sensitive numb. My mouth pulled back, flicking heated strokes of my tongue over her breast.

"G-Gendry." Arya gasped quietly.

Fingers slid into the curls at the back of my head, causing me to release a throaty moan as she fisted the ringlets. I loved it when she pulled at my hair, it was one of my biggest turn on's. Maybe it was the thought of her having control over me, directing me to where she wanted. I responded by carefully kneading her chest, aware that she was inexperienced in most areas when it came to sex or anything related.

Glancing up to Arya, her mouth was agape as she closed her eyes. I reveled in the knowledge that I was the first one touch her like this; not being able to stand the thought of anyone else seeing her in her most vulnerable state. She trusted me. I caught the hardened peak once again between my lips, suckling as I pulled it taut. My hair tickled at her skin, something that caused her to breathily laugh.

My lips made a popping sound as I pulled back, staring down at the girl below me. I heard her whimper at the loss of contact; fingers tightening in my hair. Arya's shy smile crossing her beautiful mouth.

"What do you want?" I asked, slightly amused.

Arya tugged me back down to her chest. My chuckle vibrating against her breasts as I left wet kisses to the pale skin. I pecked her nipples before licking a bold line up the valley. I couldn't stop myself, laughing as I nuzzled my face between her breasts. Her giggle was contagious, pushing me away as she pulled down her top and rolled over to her side.

I playfully moaned in complaint, my body fitting in behind her.

"Gendry." She whispered.

My hand travelled up under the front of the t shirt she wore, quickly cupping one of her breasts. I gently squeezed before speaking.

"Perfect size." My voice quiet and seductive.

Arya giggled again, gripping my wrist and tugging my hand from her body. I held her close, arms wrapped protectively round her as we laid in silence for a short time. Her question earlier from the shower still played on my mind. I wanted her to know.

**Arya's POV**

I played with Gendry's long fingers, relaxing back into his strong body. My lips broke into a small smile as I felt him leave soft kisses to the back of my neck. His legs moving up closer under mine.

"It's my mum and sister." Gendry quietly spoke into my hair.

"W-What?" I stuttered, my body struggling to wiggle round in his protective hold.

Our faces were close as we laid on our sides parallel to each other.

"Well, it's mostly my sister. She's still a pain in the arse." He grinned, dimples popping in his cheeks.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, speechless. My expression must have look baffled as Gendry explained himself further.

"Y-You asked me before in the shower… It's my mum and sister on the phone."

"Oh my god." I breathlessly spoke, raising my hand to cover my mouth.

Gendry's face broke out into an uncontrollable grin as he stared at me. My hand was taken in his large one, kisses sprinkled over the skin.

"It's because of you." His big blue eyes peered at me.

"M-Me?" I stuttered, my mind not being able to focus properly, the new information a little bit of a shock.

"You were the one that encouraged me to call them…I-I can't thank you enough, Arya. I've got my family back because of you." Gendry almost whispered.

I remained silent, at a complete loss for words.

"You're not angry are you? For me not telling you sooner?" He desperately asked.

"No, No." I gushed. "Of course I'm not angry, Gendry…I'm so happy for you."

I smiled taking in guy in my arms. He rolled me on top of his body as I laughed. I leaned down kissing his cheek before rubbing my nose to his. Gendry's face dropped slightly as he stared up at me.

"I didn't tell you" he shook his head. "I-I didn't tell anyone because something always happens. I always fuck it up, Arya. I di-didn't want to make a mess of it. I needed it to work."

My head rested on Gendry's chest, inhaling his warm sent as I smiled. He squeezed my hand.

"Thank you, Arya." He whispered.

**FLASHBACK**

I lightly groaned, eyes taking a little while to adjust to the morning sun. My body felt overly warm and I realised it was the girl draped over my body. Arya's long hair did a good job of hiding her face as she nuzzled into my chest. I smiled, finding it difficult to remember if I had ever felt this content when waking up. I had never been a morning person, especially when I was younger. In my teenage years it was a miracle if I fell out of bed before one in the afternoon. My fingers gently stroked her dark waves back from her face.

My mind wandered back through the time I had spent with Arya. She had been the first to really take an interest in me. Not my looks, but me.

I took my bottom lip between my teeth in concentration as I focused on not waking up the beautiful girl on top of me. I gently lifted Arya, wiggling out from under her warm body. She stirred slightly before quietly whimpering in complaint. I watched on amused as she settled for wrapping her arms round the pillow I was previously laid on. A deep breath was taken in, inhaling the fabric as her breathing evened once again.

She looked like an angel. My angel. I sat on the side of the mattress, my fingers carefully brushing over her cheek as she continued to sleep. Her long hair fell out round her as she pressed her face to the pillow, Arya lying on her stomach. The duvet was pulled up, her body looking small in comparison to the large bed.

As I stared at her I thought back to what she had said to me a couple of days before. I had gotten angry with her. I didn't intent to scare her, but I knew I had. "They're still your family….they love you." Arya's words echoing through my mind. Maybe it was time for me to try again. I could try for her.

I missed them so much, but I didn't think I could take the pain of them rejecting me. Especially my mum. The look on her face after she witnessed me beat Jess' boyfriend was something I could never forget. Fear. Fear of me.

I gulped back the emotions as Arya broke me out of my thoughts. Her face softly nudged against my hand, her body shifting towards my warmth in her sleep. I quickly grabbed my phone from the side, carefully removing myself from the bed to stand at the end. My fingers scrolled down my contacts before I found the person I was looking for. My eyes locked on Arya's sleeping form, her legs had curled up under the duvet as I waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He gruffly spoke down the line.

I had clearly just woke him up.

"Louis, it's Gendry. I need your help… I need to find someone."


	33. Chapter 33

**Flashback continued**

"This better be the right number this time, Lou." I gruffly spoke.

"Gen mate, relax. We haven't tried that many." He reasoned.

"Twelve." I sharply replied. "I thought you were supposed to be good at this sort of thing. It took you all of three minutes to find that girl's number and address."

I couldn't help but laugh. Louis remained silent.

"You know, the one with the massive.."

"I know, I know." He cut me off rather curtly. "And I thought we agreed to never speak of the incident again."

The phone was still held to my ear as I walked into my bedroom again, a mug of tea in hand. I took small sips of the steaming liquid, my gaze locked on the beauty still asleep in my bed. Her body now tangled in the sheets.

"I've got it." Louis spoke up.

He recited off a number which I hastily copied down.

"You sure?"

I didn't really want to go through another unsuccessful phone call.

"Yep, says "Waters" on the database." There was a pause."Gen, you owe me one. If I get caught hacking in.."

"Mate, relax." I spoke using the same tone he had earlier. "We both know you've done it before and will probably do it again."

"That's beside the point." He replied, but I detected a hint of humour in his voice.

I placed my mug on the bedside table, glancing at Arya to make sure she was alright before walking from the bedroom to the kitchen. My nervousness was clear as I gulped. I knew Louis could tell.

"Gendry, good luck." He spoke quietly, the amusement draining from his voice.

"Thanks, Lou."

I hung up the phone, staring down at the numbers scrawled across the bit of paper. My fingers raked through my messy hair, hand rubbing over my face. All my fears came bombarding to the forefront of my mind. Rejection, my family not wanting me. That's what I feared the most. I guess I had put it off all this time because a small part of me hoped that they would lovingly take me back. But I knew this wasn't the case.

My heart sunk at the realisation this might be the final time I would speak to them. But I shoved the thought away, inhaling a deep breath and typing the numbers in to dial.

**Jess' POV**

I waited for mum to return back from the shops, something about buying more tea bags. My feet aimlessly wandered through to the living room. She always kept the house tidy, remembering how she would constantly nag Gendry to pick up his dirty socks from the carpet and how he would groan in complaint. I weakly smiled as my eyes landed on the picture that always stood on the small table in the corner. It was of Gendry and me, his hair tousled as he had just broken out of my playful headlock. We grinned at the camera, my mum taking the photo.

I often wondered where he was now, what he was doing, if he missed us. It had been four years since we'd seen him, four years since he left. My baby brother, only sixteen when he lashed out at my boyfriend at the time. I shook my head, desperately trying to evade the horrible memories. We were shocked. He had to grow up faster than his years, taken on the responsibility of the only male in the house. It had taken witnessing Gendry beat him nearly to death, for me to realise what a cruel and disgusting man I was dating. But it was too late. Gendry left that evening.

We had desperately tried to search for him. But it was like he had fallen off the face of the Earth. I jumped as the phone rang, quickly wiping away the small tears I hadn't noticed falling from my eyes. I cleared my throat before pressing the green button.

"Hello."

"Oh, hi, does umm, is this Kathy Waters?" I raspy voice stuttered.

I frowned slightly before replying.

"No, she's just popped out for a bit. This is her daughter, can I take a message?"

My hands rummaged for a note pad and a pen from a drawer. I cleared my throat, trying to get some response out of the mystery caller. The line was silent on the other end.

"I can get her to call you back?" I suggested.

I was about to put the phone down, thinking the call had died before the male voice spoke again.

"Jessy?" He whispered.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat, my heart pounding against my chest. It can't be. The only person who called me that…. I suddenly began to feel faint.

"Oh my god."

The phone dropped from my hand, clattering to the floor. My eyes squeezed closed, reality falling away for a short time as I became lost in my whirling thoughts. After a second my mind caught up with my body and I fell to my knees. My hands urgently gripped the phone.

"G-Gendry?" I desperately pleaded.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I could hear the slight amusement in his voice. Always the cheeky one.

"My baby brother." I mumbled, tears in my eyes. "Where are you?"

"I'm in my flat." His tone told me he was rolling his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you have a flat." I quietly confirmed. "And your voice has gotten so deep."

To me he was still just a sixteen year old boy, awkward teenager.

"Jessy, I'm twenty." He said matter-of-factly.

The tears had started again, rolling down my cheeks. We'd missed out on four years of his life. My heart lurched at the thought of him being all on his own. He'd left when he was still a boy. I couldn't bear to think of what had gone through his mind four years ago. Our reactions to the event in the back garden forcing him to believe the people he loved were terrified of him.

"We've missed you, Gendry." I whispered. "My God, we've missed you so much."

My sobbing became a little erratic as I attempted to rein in the emotions. I slowly slid to the floor, tightly clutching the phone to my ear, desperate to hear his voice. Desperate not to lose him again.

"Please Jess, don't cry." Gendry mumbled.

"I want to see you." I gushed.

**Gendry's POV**

I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I strolled back to the bedroom. We were going to meet. After four years I was going to see my mum and sister again. My eyes lit up as I spotted Arya. She was the reason, the beautiful, stubborn girl in front of me. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have tired. I would have carried on with the rest of my life, continuing to think my family wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. A feeling of being lost, unloved constantly aching in my chest.

She was awake, sitting up, knees bent as she leant back against the headboard. Her hand hastily travelled up to her hair, attempting to tame the wavy locks.

"Hello, Beautiful."

She shyly smiled, speaking a quiet "good morning".

I crawled onto the end of the bed, Arya taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Is that my tea?" I asked amused, raising my eyebrows.

"It's mine now."

I loved it when she was playful with me. A smirk broke over my face, taking the mug from her grasp, placing it to the bedside table once more. Her innocence shining through as I watched her eyes widen. My hands gripped her ankles and in one swift movement I yanked her down to lie flat on her back beneath me. I smiled down at her, touch running over her body through one of my t shirts she wore.

"Well, you're mine." I whispered.

**Jess' POV**

"Do you think he'll come?" I asked anxiously to my mum.

"Course he will." My mum smiled reassuringly, but I could tell she was as nervous as I was. "He might be a bit late though."

We laughed, Gendry had never really been one to keep on top of time. I twiddled my straw round, watching the bubbles float to the top as we conversed together. My mum and I had grown closer with my little brother's devastating departure. The thought of losing another member of the family was completely indescribable. To be on your own…my baby brother on his own.

"Do you think we'll recognize him?" I asked.

I hoped his hair hadn't changed and dimples something of a signature look, along with his cheeky smile. When my mum didn't reply I looked up at her. But her focus was now on the door, mouth slightly agape before she covered it with her hand. I turned on my stool to see a tall guy, dark hair flopping over his forehead before he pushed it back. His blue eyes scanned the area, his mouth forming into a cheeky grin as he spotted us. I couldn't move from my position and neither could my mum. I might have fallen to the floor if I attempted to stand.

He made his way over to us, denim shirt buttoned up to the top, white converse. Our heads tilted up as he came to stand in front of the stools we were sat on. He looked so much older, taller. My eyes furiously absorbed his face. His jaw was more defined, smooth skin displaying a hint of stubble. Gendry's hair was longer. But it was his eyes that caught my attention. A deeper shade of blue..darker.

My mum was up first, wrapping her arms tightly round his waist, burying her face into his side. He held her closely to his body. Gendry smiled, looking to me as he raised his other arm, offering me a hug. I jumped up, quickly accepting the offer. I rested my head on his hard chest, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Gendry." I cried softly.

My mum was still clinging to him as I drew back, peering up to his face. I couldn't believe it was really him. After all this time, we never thought we'd see him again.

"You're so tall." I commented.

"Either that or you've both got shorter." Gendry playfully retaliated.

"Your voice is deeper."

"You told me that on the phone." He laughed.

I couldn't help but smile upon hearing his laughter again. My gaze wandered over him, hands reaching out to his free arm. I felt my mouth drop open slightly as I squeezed his bicep.

"Holy shit, your muscles are massive." I gushed in disbelief.

I still couldn't shake the thought of him being an awkward sixteen year old teenager. His body had lost all the puppy fat he once carried. His muscles growing and defining.

"You might not be able to get me in a headlock now." He teased.

"I can't believe it's you." I whispered.

But as I thought about the time we had spent apart, I couldn't stop the horrible memories of hearing my mum cry herself to sleep for nights on end. Wishing she had done something to stop Gendry from leaving. Both of us were distraught at his disappearance. The hurt returned with full force. It was almost as if he'd died. The feelings both my mum and I had been left with were identical to experiencing a loved one being harshly ripped from life.

I yanked his arm off; Gendry's face holding confusion. My fist punched him hard in the chest.

"Oww." Gendry rubbed over the sore spot.

"You left us." I sobbed. "When we needed you, you left us."

The teasing in his eyes disappeared. My mum standing back from him as we both peered up and the guy who had walked out on us. We stood closer together, my fingers lightly gripping hold of her hand. My mum had been quiet during this reunion. It was a lot for her to take in, especially as she hadn't gotten a chance to speak to him on the phone.

"I-I didn't think you wanted me." He spoke quietly. "Not after what happened."

Gendry's words clenched at my heart. He looked like a lost little boy; his stronger physical appearance not being able to hide the obvious vulnerability he still held.

"You're a bloody idiot, Gendry. Of course we wanted you. Y-You're my brother, I'll always love you."

He bit his lip as his head dipped down, he gripped both of our hands, almost too afraid to let go.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I desperately tried to hold back the tears. I knew Gendry had arranged to meet in a public place to try and prevent a scene.

"Oh god." My mum mumbled.

Her free hand caught hold of the back of his neck, tugging him down. His head rested on her shoulder as she stroked his head. I heard him sniff lightly, his large hand holding mine tightly.

"I'm sorry." His voice breaking as he repeated the words.

"It's alright, Baby." My mum comforted.

We had moved from the bar to one of the many tables at the restaurant. The shock of seeing Gendry again, slowly was starting to sink in.

"Where's your chain?" I asked.

The necklace had been given to Gendry for his sixteenth birthday. The gift was never taken off.

"Someone else wears it now."

I frowned, not really understanding why he would have given it away. It had meant so much to him. But my mind suddenly caught on to his loving words. A gasp fell from my lips, smile spreading across my face as he shyly smiled back.

"What's her name?...H-His name?" I rushed.

He shook his head laughing.

"Jessy, I like girls." He whined.

I was about to speak again before a busty waitress came over with our drinks. She only glanced at my mum and me, her attention fully on Gendry who seemed unfazed by her attention seeking attempts towards him.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

Her top was low, cleavage on full show as she peered at him through her fake lashes.

"No, I think we're good thanks." Gendry looked to both of us.

My stomach had been churning all day at the thought of seeing my brother again, I had hardly eaten anything. I had no appetite for food. We nodded in agreement and the waitress huffed quietly before departing. I looked to Gendry who didn't seem to notice the not so subtle advances the blonde was giving him.

"And apparently girls like you too."

He shook his head, smiling. I scanned round the other tables. It was true; a number of female eyes were giving Gendry curious glances. Lustful gazes travelling up and down his body. I suddenly felt protective, it was my baby brother that they were ogling. I gave one particular woman a hard glare. She looked a little flustered before returning back to her conversation with who I presumed was her boyfriend.

"Tell us about her." My mum smiled.

My focus came hurtling back to our table. I suddenly became intensely curious as to who Gendry was clearly smitten with.

"What's her name, how old is she, where did you guys meet?...Can we meet her?"

"Jessy, stop." Gendry chuckled.

His bottom lip was nervously taken between his teeth, his eyes glancing from my mum to myself. I smiled as he shuffled in his seat. Gendry's apprehension making him look younger, the boy I remembered.

"Her name's Arya." His head dipped down, trying to conceal the pink splashing his cheeks. "She's beautiful." He mumbled quietly.

"Awww, Geenn." I cooed, to which I was quickly told, rather rudely, to shut up.

**End of Flashback**

**Arya's POV**

His mouth was slightly agape, soft snores falling from his lips. I smiled at Gendry's hair adorned the pillow. My mind wandered back to what he had told me the night before. I was elated to hear he had contacted his family. And by the look on his face when he had told me, I had a feeling everything had gone alright. It shed some light on the constant phone calls, obviously his mum or sister wanting to make sure he was alright.

Gendry lightly groaned as I carefully moved, wiggling down the bed. The covers went with me, revealing his toned chest as it rose up and down, but he didn't seem to mind the loss of duvet, still fast asleep. He looked adorable.

My lips ghosted over the smooth skin of his stomach before moving lower. Small bursts of kisses were peppered over his left hip. Gendry stirred slightly with the affection. I glanced up, long eyelashes still fanned over the top of his pink tinged cheeks. Smiling, my fingers gently hooked into the elastic on his hip, slowly pulling it down for more access. I continued with my small pecks, then moving to kiss down his happy trial.

I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from giggling, my fingers gently easing down the elastic from below his belly button. I didn't quite manage my goal. Gendry's large hands catching hold of my wrists and tugging me up the bed. His eyes were still closed as I lay on top of him. My giggling caused him to moan.

"What are you doing to me, woman?" His raspy voice asked.

I brushed my fingers over his cheek, gently encouraging him to allow me to see the sparkling blue orbs I loved.

"Mornin', Handsome." I smiled.

He ginned, focus locked on my face. It was a few minutes before he spoke, forehead creasing in confusion.

"Were you going to wake me up with a blowjob?"

My cheeks blushed as I nuzzled into his neck, embarrassment taking over. It hadn't been my plan to wake him in such an intimate way. But I didn't deny it; I would allow him to believe it was my intention, simply because it was more fun. Maybe I would indulge him in the heated wake-up call another time. My face redden at the thought.

"Because I can always go back to sleep and you can try again." He cheekily suggested.

I gasped at his proposal, lightly hitting him on the chest as he laughed.

Shortly after the tickling Gendry had initiated I had gotten in the shower, quickly getting ready for work. My wet hair was plaited down my back, fingers holding the end as I finished it off with the band Gendry left out for me. I was just about to go and find him in the kitchen when a hard knock was heard from the front door.

"Arya, will you get that?" Gendry spoke.

"Sure."

I tugged the front of my low top up before walking down the hallway. My fingers gripped the cold handle before swinging the door open. I couldn't help but take a step back. The man in the doorway was huge, his height looming above me, much like Gendry. My mouth seemed to dry as I peered up at him, his lips holding a smirk.

"Hmm, I was expecting someone a little taller." He joked. "Gendry in?"

Tattoos trailed up one of his strong arms, a sleeve of dark colour swarming on his skin. The ink stopped at the fabric on the arm of his t shirt. I swallowed down my fright before turning my head back round into the flat.

"Harry." I called.

My focus snapped back as I felt a large, sweaty hand on my shoulder. I stood frozen, his touch running up my neck to cup my chin. His smile was far from friendly as his icy eyes trailed down to my chest.

"You Gendry's girl?"

I thought back to the last time someone had asked me that. Jake. My answer had been a strong no. But so many things had changed since then. The guy with unmistakable darkness hidden in his stunning blue eyes had swept me off my feet; quite literally in some instances.

"Yes." I replied rather sharply before yanking his wrist away from me. "Gendry!" My voice shouted, rather urgently behind me.

He appeared moments later, joggers slung low on his hips and he yanked a t shirt over his head before striding swiftly in our direction. He looked less than happy at the current situation in front of him. My upper arm was taken in his large hand, gently tugging me behind him. He stood tall and protective before turning to me.

"Go and wait in the living room." He spoke quietly.

I gently squeezed his hand before complying, feet moving quickly to the lounge. Gendry's focus was now on the, what looked to be, uninvited guest. My fingers hung onto the doorframe, peeking out to watch the interaction.

"What the hell do you want?" Gendry asked through gritted teeth.

"I was sent to make sure you don't pussy out of this evening." He almost laughed.

"I'll be there." Gendry's voice hard.

I anxiously watched the exchange between the two towering males. My heart thumping as I noticed Gendry's long fingers slowly curl into a tight fist by his side. But my vision was diverted to the other man who peered round Gendry to me. The smile on his face put me on edge, even though I knew Gendry would never let him get to me. Gendry's overly protective nature would have the large man pinned to the floor in seconds.

"I'd like to see her there too." The guy smirked.

My body stiffened. Gendry's blue eyes found mine. Their softness hardening before he spun and shoved the guy in the chest, the man stumbled back slightly.

"Fuck you." Gendry angrily spat.

"Nah mate, I'd rather fuck her." He laughed.

The door was swiftly slammed in his face. Gendry's breathing was erratic as his back pressed to the wood. I could tell he was desperately trying to cling on to any calm he possessed. I hesitantly moved towards him, aware he was still angry.

"Gendry?"

My voice was quiet. His head remained bowed, not meeting my gaze as he concentrated on finding an equilibrium. My hand slowly rose to his head, my fingers soothing stroking his hair; I knew it calmed him from previous experience. His deep sigh told me my attempts were succeeding. My face dipped slightly, finding the warmth of his cheek before placing a small kiss to the skin.

His head rose to meet my cautious gaze. I gasped as he caught hold of my hands, squeezing them as his thumbs rubbed over the backs.

"Did he hurt you?" He gushed, anxiously waiting for my answer.

"No." I replied, not wanting to provoke any unnecessary reaction.

I stared down at our hands, Gendry's span so much larger than mine. The simple gesture made me feel safe in his presence.

"When I heard you shout my name.." His voice cracked.

"H-He just frightened me." I interrupted.

Gendry's posture seemed to relax a little, his lips planting a soft kiss to my mouth. Our foreheads pressed together, inhaling each other's breath. Long eyelashes tickled at my skin.

"Is he the guy you're fighting tonight?" I asked quietly.

"No, no that's his wanker of a brother." Gendry's tone holding distaste.

My fingers tightened round his, a lump forming in my throat.

"I don't want you to fight." I whispered, tears brimming in my eyes.

Gendry's strong arms brought me into a protective hug, my body being engulfed by his.

"I know, Baby."


	34. Chapter 34

I aimlessly scrolled through the messages on my phone, my fingers drumming against the steering wheel as I listened to The Vaccines, waiting for Arya to finish work. The phone was placed on the dashboard before I looked at my watch. What was taking her so long? I was just about to go and search for her when the door to the shop opened. She clumsily stumbled out, probably tripping over her own feet, knowing Arya. But my attention then narrowed on the guy who followed out behind her. My right hand clenched round the wheel as he quickly took her forearm, helping to steady her. Why was he touching her?

She smiled at him before he handed her his phone. What was going on? I continued to watch the interaction. I didn't like the way he was looking at her…or lusting after her. But I remained in the car, knowing Arya wouldn't appreciate it if I intervened. The longer I observed them, the tighter my grip became, knuckles turning white.

As she walked away his eyes followed after her. He was making it blatantly obvious he was checking her out. Even when she was climbing into my car, there was a subtle tilt to his head as he gaped at her arse. Oh fuck this.

"Who's that?" I asked sharply.

"Hello to you too, Harry." She replied sarcastically before kissing my cheek.

Arya's fingers brushed back a few strands of hair from her face as she studied my less than pleased expression.

"Who is he?" I repeated a little angrier.

I think Arya knew I wasn't in the mood to joke. Her posture gave off the impression she was little apprehensive of my reaction.

"Dan." Arya spoke quietly, looking down to start picking at her nails.

"And?" I raised my eyebrows.

My patience was wearing thin as she gave me as little information as possible.

"And he's just started work at the shop."

"Why did he give you his phone?"

She bravely peered up to me. Her lips parted to speak then clamped shut. I watched her gaze fall down once again.

"H-He's new to the area. He asked if he could have my number so I could show him round." Arya replied quietly.

She nervously picked at her nails as she looked down to her lap once again.

"You're not _showing him round." _I bit back.

I had a good idea what he wanted to see and he must have been fucking stupid to think I would let him anywhere near her. Arya's gaze came back to me, eyebrows set in a frown. I knew she wanted to protest but she bit her tongue. There wasn't much point in arguing about it. I would get my way.

"Did you tell him you had a boyfriend?"

I forced my tone to resonate a softer sound, knowing I would get little out of her if she was frightened. My finger's gently caught hold of her chin, angling it towards me as I brushed my thumb over her bottom lip.

"N-No, it hadn't come up in conversation."

My touch instantly fell away, turning my head to pin Dan with my gaze. He was still stood outside the shop, curiously observing our interaction as he was forced to try and determine what was happening through the movement of our mouths.

"He's nice, Gendry."

I could tell by the tone of Arya's voice she was desperately trying to convince me. My eyes squeezed closed in exasperation before locking my gaze with the girl sat in the passenger seat. She had no idea he had been shamelessly checking her out minutes before. Her innocence still proved to be something of an astonishment to me. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let this guy take advantage of her naivety. Arya really did have no clue the effect she had on males.

I let out a deep breath, pushing up the sleeves of my shirt to cool down.

"I'm going to have a little chat with him." I spoke coldly.

Arya reached out to grab my hand.

"Gendry, don't."

But I was already out of the car.

Arya's POV

I scrabbled to remove my bag and chuck it on the backseat. The passenger door could still only be opened from the outside so I clambered over the middle console to the driver's door. I glanced out the windscreen to see where Gendry was. My eyes widened when he momentarily looked back. His arm rose as he clicked the automatic lock on the key.

I yanked at the handle but it wouldn't budge. My mouth parted in disbelief. He'd locked me in.

"Gendry!" I yelled through the glass.

But he ignored my protest, continuing to walk towards Dan, who looked a little bewildered. I was forced to sit and watch as Gendry had his "little chat." His back was towards me, which I knew was a deliberate move, that way I wouldn't be able to see his face.

Gendry was overreacting. Dan had been really sweet today at work. We had talked between serving customers, something I would do with most of the staff at the shop. It wasn't anything special, we were just being friendly. But of course Gendry blew things way out of proportion; his protective side looming over me once again.

I was still seated on the driver's side when Gendry approached the car. He clicked the button on the key, unlocking the door. As soon as it was open I stumbled out. My attitude was a little hostile towards him, refusing to meet his blue gaze as I yanked the back door open to retrieve my bag. How dare he lock me in his car? What on earth was he thinking?

"Arya. Where the hell are you going?" Gendry asked.

I attempted to walk away but my wrist became imprisoned in his large hand. He tugged me, backing me up against the side of his car. My fingers were still tightly wrapped round the strap of my bag.

"Let go."

Gendry's voice was low and I knew he was trying to stay calm. I instantly released my bag, to hear it drop to the floor, my eyes trained solely on his face. His warm body was pressed to mine, preventing me from escape. My heart was pumping fast, breath coming out in short puffs. Both my wrists were now pinned to the metal of his car as he stared down at me, his orbs dark.

I nervously peered to the right to see Dan still stood, eyes wide as he observed our interaction. I had grown used to Gendry's domineering gestures, but goodness knows how others portrayed the possessive behaviour. I quickly turned back when I heard what almost sounded like a growl from the back of Gendry's throat. His jaw was tense, grip tightening.

"You're mine." He deeply confirmed.

His face relaxed a little, a smirk forming on his lips as he glanced over to Dan. His expression was almost goading before his focus averted back to me. I was surprised when his lips forcefully came down onto mine. His hot tongue prying into my mouth, exploring. My eyes were squeezed closed as he continued to use his strength, keeping me sandwiched between his body and the vehicle.

I think Gendry was aware of my reluctance towards his forceful advances, my posture not as willing as he would have liked. It was then he decided to raise my hands up, my tips brushing his locks before he released his hold. My fingers were instantly wound into his hair, fisting at the soft locks. I tugged on them, hard. My intention was for him to recognise my objection to his overbearing dominance , knowing full well it was for the benefit of Dan, who I assumed was still watching on. Gendry was claiming his territory over me. But instead of backing away as I hoped he would, the throaty moan he emitted took me by surprise. The vibrations running through my entirety as he cupped his large hands under my thighs. It was then I remembered Gendry liked it when I was rough with him, my actions completely backfiring. My body was lifted up, Gendry forcing me to wrap my legs round his waist.

I couldn't help but gasp as his full lips placed kisses along my jaw before sucking on the spot where it met my neck. My small cries of protest transformed into whimpers. Gendry knew exactly what he was doing.

"Say it." He breathlessly demanded.

I remained quiet. His torturous trail continuing down my neck. My fingers still tightly held his hair, his strong body pressing me further into the side of the car.

"Say it." Gendry's voice a little harsher against my skin.

I knew his level of annoyance was heightening as his lips pressed forcefully to my sensitive skin. My mouth parted as his intensity increased, Gendry's actions unforgiving as he severely sucked. Teeth grazed the reddened skin. It all became too much as I forced out the words I knew he was waiting to hear.

"I-I'm yours…Gendry I'm yours." My pained voice whispered.

He instantly unattached himself before pressing a delicate kiss to my neck. My hands weakly pressed to his chest.

"Let me down."

My feet touched the floor seconds later, pushing my hair to the side and peering at my reflection in one of the vehicle's darkened windows. Gendry had marked me. Claimed his possession over me. What upset me more was that the horrendous love bite was in exactly the same position as the one he had given me when we had first met.

I quickly scooped up my bag from the floor, ignoring Gendry's pleas. Dan was no longer stood over by the shop; I was thankful for his absence. My feet carried me across the tarmac away from Gendry.

"Arya!"

I stopped, tears in my eyes. My fingers quickly wiping away the evidence of my frantic emotions.

"Aren't you going to come?"

I swallowed down the lump in my throat, hearing footsteps approach behind me. My bottom lip trembled slightly as I stood frozen to the spot, not quite sure of how to handle the situation. My mind was still trying to process what Gendry had done. I had never been in this position before.

"I want you there…please."

My heart was pumping, Gendry's raspy voice closer than I had expected. I jumped when he caught hold of my hand, cautiously walking round my body. He raised it up, mouth pressing a light kiss to the back. The same mouth that had abused my skin a few minutes earlier.

"Why did you do that?" I quietly asked.

His grip tightened, obviously referring to the little performance he had put on for Dan. I watched his eyes flicker to the sore mark he had inflicted onto my pale skin.

"He has to know." Gendry spoke coldly. "He can't have you..nobody can."

Why would he think I would allow that to happen? I had never been in a relationship before but I wasn't ignorant to the fact you don't go gallivanting off with some other bloke whilst you had a boyfriend. And why the hell would I want to do that anyway. I had Gendry. He was all I wanted.

"Don't you trust me?"

My voice holding more hurt than I had intended it to.

"Of course I do. It's him and everyone else I don't trust."

My mouth began to dry as I stared at Gendry. His hair was tousled on his head due to my fingers tugging at his ringlets. Unsuccessful attempts to force him to release his hold over me. His orbs had returned to a brighter shade of blue, a stark contrast to the murky depths they were a short while before. His fingers still entwined with mine, lightly squeezing, aware I was still cautious to his touch.

"Arya, you're still coming, right?" His voice a little desperate.

I peered up to Gendry, his pretty eyes full of worry. No matter how hard I tried to dismiss the idea, I knew I had been slowly falling for him. The tall, shaggy-haired guy with an unpredictable darkness. Surely it couldn't happen this fast. I found myself counting down the hours before I got to see him, waiting for him to call or text during the time when we were separated. My constant yearning for him was beginning to frighten me. And so was the depths he was willing to go to protect me.

I rested my forehead to his chest, arms wrapping round his waist. My head lightly nodded before he cupped my chin, tilting it back. His touch withdrew.

"Can I kiss you?" Gendry almost whispered.

His words clenched at my heart. The look of fear spread over his face, alarmed that he had pushed me too far this time. But I didn't have it in me to deny him. All I wanted was for Gendry to hold me, reassure me everything was going to be fine, forget about the bloody fight. The thought made me wince.

"Yes." I breathed.

I barely registered the touch of his lips to mine, the intimate gesture so delicate and soft. How could he be so overwhelmingly possessive one minute then heart-flutteringly romantic the next? My eyes remained closed as our noses rubbed. Lips continually brushed as we shared each other's warm breath. Gendry's strong arms had encircled my waist, holding me close in the embrace.

A small kiss was left to the corner of my mouth before lips carefully trailed down my neck. I tensed as Gendry's head lightly nudged mine to the side, increasing his access. His touch soothing over the love bite he had feverously created. But our hold didn't last much longer, Gendry pulling away. The absence of his warmth sent a chill through my shaken body.

"Arya."

His hand was held out for me to take. The simple gesture seeming to possess so much more meaning. My orbs travelled from his anxious face to the outstretched limb. It reminded me of the night he had rescued me. I had put all my trust into him. I watched Gendry gulp down the fear, the fear of me not wanting him, just as he thought his family hadn't wanted him.

I took his hand, a small smile spreading on his face. But as he guided me over to his waiting car I soon realised what would be taking place in a matter of hours. The event I had been dreading. The fight.


	35. Chapter 35

From the outside, the building had looked abandoned. Gendry had kept a very close hold on me as we entered, arm protectively slung round my shoulder. I was surprised by the number of people that were present; some coming up to Gendry to wish him good luck, show support.

I didn't like the surrounding inside. It was cold. The grubby white walls refusing to give off any comfort as I sat in the room Gendry and his group had commandeered in the lead up to the fight. I had remained quiet on the car ride to the horrible building, my voice unable to speak any words that would be of help to Gendry. I thought it best to say nothing at all rather than continue to express my worry, which I knew was beginning to wear on him. I had changed out of my work clothes in the back of his car, the tinted windows providing somewhat of a shield from onlookers. Any other time Gendry would have probably had a cheeky peek, but he had diverted his gaze to his phone as he waited.

I was sat on the table in the corner, legs dangling off the edge as I observed the movements round the room. A few of Gendry's friends were scattered, taking a seat on the battered sofa over by the wall. Gendry had kept glancing over to me as he talked to an older man before he excused himself. My eyes studied him as he walked closer. He curiously peered at me before calling over to Tom. He was quickly by his side, flicking his gaze from Gendry to myself.

"Keep an eye on her." Gendry spoke warily to Tom.

I frowned as my temporary seat became occupied by another body. I didn't need to be babysat. Gendry's possessiveness was almost suffocating. I was eighteen for goodness sake. I jumped when someone called out the match would be starting in fifteen minutes. Gendry disappeared, probably going to have a last minute pep talk, so I was left with Tom.

"He's going to be alright, Arya."

I turned to face him.

"H-How do you know? I can't believe you let him do this!"

Tom didn't have time to reply as a few more guys entered the room. Their playful banter filled the small space. I shuffled off the table, walking over to the far side. Tom's attention diverted away from his friends to me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get some water."

He nodded at me, following my movements round to the water machine. I tugged out a plastic cup, placing it under the nozzle and pulling down the small leaver. The cool liquid filled the transparent container and I turned to Tom. His eyes were still curiously on me, I gave him a weak smile, raising the water to my lips. He seemed satisfied before turning back to the guys. I stood for a few seconds making sure he was completely distracted from my presence.

My full plastic cup was left on the side, taking the opportunity to slip out the door to my right. I darted my head from side to side down the corridor. I had no idea where I was going, the layout of the building completely new to me. My mind raced before quickly deciding to take a left.

I didn't have to walk far before I passed an open door, loud voices echoing round the room. It was him, the guy who Gendry was fighting, it had to be. I didn't knock, just strode right in. A few of the men's faces looked a little shocked at my interruption.

"Miss, you can't be in here."

I ignored the irritated voice, focusing on the largely built guy in front of me. He was sat down, taking a swig of water from the bottle as he stared at me. His dark hair was closely shaved to his head, tattoos decorating his skin down one arm. But my exploration abruptly ceased as he addressed me.

"What can I do for you, Love?" He smiled.

The facial expression was far from comforting.

"Call off the fight." I demanded.

He brushed off my request, now grinning at me. My eyes widened slightly as he got to his feet. His height was much the same as Gendry's, towering over me. But I refused to let him know he was intimidating me, despite what I had heard of his reputation with women. I stood my ground.

"And what's your name?"

He was patronising me, speaking to me like he would a little girl. I gulped as he bent down slightly. My fright mixed with anger, he obviously didn't take me seriously.

"Just call off the fight!" I raised my voice.

His eyebrows rose with my tone as he stared at me.

"Well, aren't we feisty?" He teasingly spoke.

My head turned swiftly with the sound of Gendry's raspy voice. Even from down the corridor he could still be heard.

"Where the fuck is Arya!?"

Amused laughing brought my attention back to the man I was confronting.

"Are you Arya? Because I don't think Gendry is very happy with you." He smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm about to get ready beat the shit out of your boyfriend." His voice holding an eerie darkness.

He was taking pleasure in my desperation. I knew, knew that he wouldn't back down, neither would Gendry. But I still clung onto that tiny shred of hope that this would all end. Gendry would walk away and we could forget. But that was a wish I realised would never come true. Tears sprung in my eyes. He turned as I tried to reach out to him, gripping his wrist.

"Please..call off the fight." I weakly pleaded.

It was then I felt a strong arm wrap round my waist from behind. My feet left the ground as I was hoisted up and removed from the room. Gendry's heavy breathing could be felt on the back of my neck. We got to about half way down the corridor before I was placed back on my feet and sharply spun round. He looked furious.

"Are you fucking crazy? Arya, I told you to stay with Tom." He fumed. "You know what that guy has done and yet you still go and confront him. What were you thinking?"

I couldn't reply, speechless as I dropped my head. Gendry's surprise was evident as I flung my arms round his neck, clinging to him as I cried.

"P-Please don't do this." I sobbed quietly into his chest, my despairing tears wetting his t shirt.

I heard him heavily sigh, wrapping me protectively within his embrace. His chin rested on the top of my head, his breathing beginning to balance out. We stood for a moment before I jumped upon someone shouting Gendry's name. He tried to encourage me to walk with him down the hall, but I only tighten my grip. My legs were knocked out from beneath me, Gendry holding me to the warmth of his chest as I nuzzled my face into his neck.

He was silent as he carried me back to the room in which I had evaded Tom's watchful eye.

"We'll see you out there, mate." Tom spoke.

He turned to me, flicking his head in indication for me to follow after him.

"She stays with me." Harry confirmed.

There were a few seconds of quiet before Tom nodded and reluctantly left the room. I was sat on the table at the back once again, Gendry's blue gaze locking with mine before he swiftly removed his top. I numbly watched as he tugged down his jeans, which he replaced with his pair of navy shorts.

He strolled over to me, a small smile on his face. I allowed him to part my knees, Gendry's body standing comfortably between my thighs. Large hands were placed round my lower back, sliding me forward slightly. Gendry's hair tickled lightly at my skin as he dipped his head, lips going to my ear.

"I promise I'll make it out alive." He half-heartedly joked.

The spot just below my ear received a small kiss when I gave him little response. Obviously aware that I was in no mood to have him joke. He drew back, astonishing blue eyes burning into my gray ones. I quickly turned my head as Gendry leant in to my lips. He appeared shocked by my rejection, refusing him as I have done on our first date. His nose nudged at my cheek, willing me to accept his affection.

"Don't I get a kiss?" He whispered.

My eyes squeezed closed with the hurt lacing his voice. Fingers tightly gripped the edge of the table.

"For good luck."

My silence caused his head to drop, gently prying my grasp from the table ledge. His touch was careful as he played with the tips of my fingers. My body seemed to tense as his lips made contact with my cheek whilst raising my hand to leave a kiss to the back.

Breath trembled from my mouth as he released me, leaving me cold and alone in the corner of the now seemingly frightening room. I watched as he picked up his gloves before making his way over to the door. He didn't look round as he exited. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest.

My head shook, I couldn't let him leave, not like this. I didn't want him worrying about me, especially as he was about to step into the boxing ring. He needed to focus on that, not me. I hastily scrabbled down from the table top, stumbling over to the door. My anxious gaze fell upon Gendry's naked back as he walked barefoot down the narrow corridor.

"Gendry!"

He swiftly turned at the sound of my voice, his eyes wide with concern as I ran to him. My hand grasped the back of his neck, tugging him down to forcefully press my lips to his. The gloves were dropped to the floor as strong arms held me tightly, our mouths savouring the feel of each other. When we drew back we were both heavily breathing, foreheads pressed together.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Gendry softly smiled before fiddling with the paper plane pendant he had retrieved from where it was hidden below the material of my neckline. He brought my hand up to his chest, pressing it closely to the bare, tanned skin.

"You have my heart, keep it safe." He whispered.

My lips parted with Gendry's quiet words, staring up at him. I leaned into his body, placing a kiss to where my hand previously rested.

"I will."

One last sweet peck was shared between us before he reluctantly moved away, picking up the disregarded gloves. I was left with the feel of Gendry on my lips as I hopelessly watched him walk away.

"Gendry."

"Kick his arse."

I heard him laugh, strolling away down the hall.

I was dirty, cold in the vast room. A high ceiling above us, boxing ring in the centre. It made me wonder if this had once been a gym, all be it a very long time ago. But I could see the potential. It was nothing like the gym in which Gendry and Tom worked, left abandoned and to ruin.

Word must have spread about the looming fight, any number of people talking as they stood or sat round the ring. How long had people been waiting for this showdown? An uneasy feeling washed through me, knowing that there were stakes held against each of the fighters, someone had to lose. There was money going to be made out of the victor. The thought made me feel nauseous.

I was soon distracted from my gradually increasing level of anxiety. Hayley stood to my side giving me a weak smile. It was because of her, this whole situation had stemmed from Hayley. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it. I knew she detected my uncertainty towards her, a warm hand quickly grasping mine. But before she could speak both Gendry and his opponent had entered the ring. The audience was loud and I found it difficult to distinguish the words being spoken. Hayley tugged me a little closer.

"I didn't ask him to, I-I didn't want him to do this, Arya." She desperately spoke. "Gendry's just so stubborn." She breathed.

I stared at her for a second, sincerity in her voice. She looked a little relieved as I squeezed her hand. I didn't desire for her to feel any worse about the current situation. I knew only too well how determined and driven Harry could become once he set his mind to something. There was no stopping him.

Her hand remained in mine as we turned our nervous gazes to the raised platform, all eyes on the ring as the guys got ready. Gendry's orbs seemed to take my breath away as he stared at me. I had never seen him like that before, he looked intense, uncompromising, powerful, almost as if he was looking straight through me. But his vision swiftly averted as Tom placed the gum shield into Gendry's mouth, giving him a pat on the back. Tom exited the ring leaving Gendry to stand alone, bare feet moving forward. I quickly came to learn that his opponent's name was Scott, numerous people shouting at him for support. We watched as they courteously knocked fists, signally both opponents were ready.

As soon as the bell rung out Gendry's fist landed a solid hit on Scott's face. Numerous punches were thrown; both men receiving blows that made me wince. I knew Gendry was good at what he did. But I never imagined him to fair so well against someone in a heavier weight class. His skill astounded me as we observed both opponents blocking hooks that would have done some serious damage. Gendry was quick, quicker than his competitor. Maybe that was what made him excel, that and his obvious anger behind every hit.

I don't know how long had played out, but my grip soon began to tighten on Hayley's hand as Gendry took a heavy blow to the left side of his chest. The punches Gendry was receiving exceeded that of what he was producing. Why was he slowing down? His forearms seem to be continuously raised in defence. I desperately looked to Hayley. Tom was on her other side as he shouted out to Gendry.

"Wha.." I couldn't finish.

"It's fine, Arya. He's trying to find Scott's weak spot." She informed me.

"I don't understand." I shook my head, frowning.

"Everyone has some sort of flaw; Gendry needs to find it in order to take him down."

"Well can't he do a bit more than just stand and take the hits?" I cried.

My mind whirled as I thought about what Hayley said. Gendry appeared to have no physical flaws, none that I could see anyway.

"W-What's Gendry's weakness?" I stuttered.

Her eyes fell on me, a small smile spreading on her lips.

"You." She whispered.

My heart swelled, beating rapidly in my chest. The more I pondered over it; I came to believe that he was also my weakness, the tall, shaggy-haired guy that had, quite literally, forced his way into my life. And now I never wanted him to leave.

I found it difficult to watch as Gendry repeatedly blocked the punches. There were sure to be a number of bruises all over his tanned skin once the match had ended. All I wanted was for him to make it out alive.

"There, there!" Hayley shouted.

She tugged me closer, stretching out her arm to point at Scott. I winced as Gendry took another hit but it allowed us to see the twinge in Scott's right shoulder. Hayley was screaming out the discovery, hoping to alert Gendry. But I knew he had already found it. The small smirk on his face was confirmation. There was no time to act on it though, Scott's right glove thumping hard into Gendry's stomach. My hand covered my mouth as I desperately looked on. Gendry stumbled back against the ropes, his eyes squeezed closed attempting to focus, block out the pain he must have been feeling. Hayley's hand remained tightly gripped in mine, fear in her brown eyes. Mine were widening as Scott approached Gendry. I silently begged him to raise his arms to defend himself, but it surprised me when Scott didn't take the obvious opportunity of Gendry in a weakened state. Instead he smirked, wrapping an arm round the top his shoulder, Gendry's bowed head pressed to his forehead.

Gendry grimaced at the words being spoken between them. A deep frown in his brow, lips tightly pursed. The one sided conversation undetectable to our ears. The ref had come over to break it up but he dared not touch Scott to warn him. Gendry's gloves suddenly shoved against his opponent's chest in anger, pushing him away as Scott laughed.

I gasped as Gendry's gaze travelled to me. Whatever Scott had said provoked the flare of darkness in Gendry's eyes. His jaw tight, breath increased. I knew he was fuming, the muscles in his stomach tensed as he stared at me.

"Come on, Waters!" Scott goaded.

Numerous cheers were heard at the fighting talk. But Gendry's focus possessively held mine as he forced himself away from the ropes. His forearm rose to harshly wipe away the scarlet streak dripping from the corner of his mouth. Scott had a challenging smile spread across his face, knowing that he had triggered something deep inside Gendry. I had seen him angry before, but never like this. Scott glanced over to me, causing fear to strike through my body. I felt myself take an involuntary step back, tears springing in my eyes. Disgust filled my entirety as he winked at me, the gesture only enflaming Gendry further as he aggressively walked forward.

I couldn't watch anymore. I had to get out. The noise from the audience suddenly becoming overbearing, painful almost. My vision became blurry as I fought the tears brimming in my eyes.

"I-I can't.." I spoke urgently to Hayley.

Her face was full of concern as I pried my fingers from her grasp. I turned, quickly shoving through the crowd to find an exit. Hayley and Tom could be heard as they shouted out my name, but I continued with my escape, fleeing from the vast room.

Almost twenty minutes had passed as I sat on some metal railings outside the back of the building. It was still mild in the night air, only a small breeze flowing through the length of my dark waves. The sound of cars starting their engines ignited my interest, the match had finished, and people were going home. Worry trembled across my skin, goose bumps forming. It was over.

My face instantly drained, the thought of Gendry sprawled out unconscious on the ring floor flooded my mind. The picture forced heavy tears down my cheeks. I don't think I'd ever cried as much in one night. The ache in my heart frightened me a little, my feelings for Gendry had begun to reach new heights that I never knew were possible. I didn't know what to do, my sobbing making it difficult to rationally focus on anything.

I jumped as a hand was placed on my shoulder. My right arm swung round, fist pounding into the person's stomach. The guy doubled over, wincing.

"Shit, Tom. I'm sorry." I gushed.

My hand was placed on his back, bending down to peer at his face, making sure he was ok.

"You've got a pretty mean right hook on you, Arya." He strained, joking.

I half-heartedly laughed, watching as he rose to his full height.

"Gendry taught me." I whispered.

He chuckled with my revelation.

"Trust Gendry to teach you something like that."

"Are you sure you're alright?" I questioned.

He nodded, eyes connecting with mine. I gulped as the amusement disappeared from his face; the atmosphere suddenly becoming serious. I quickly wiped the moisture from my cheeks as I stared up at him.

"He wants to see you."


	36. Chapter 36

My heart thumped in my chest as I approached the changing room door. I dreaded to think what Gendry looked like after the fight. Breathing erratically, I forced myself to move forward. My eyes instantly landed on Gendry. The room was dimly lit, making it difficult to distinguish his face as he sat on one of the benches. His head was bowed, hair flopping over his forehead.

"Gendry." I called out quietly.

His head rose with my voice. The icepack pressed to the left side of his face was brought down and placed beside him. My apprehension was getting the better of me, not sure if I should stay put. I strained to see his face from my position.

"Come here." His raspy voice instructed.

My fingers nervously played with the ends of my hair, biting my lip as I cautiously moved forward. His hair was drenched in sweat, sticking to his forehead as he stared up at me. I think he was almost as wary as I was. I had prepared myself for the worst but his appearance surprised me. Yes, he was bloody and slightly bruised, but it was nowhere near as bad as the images my mind had tortured me with.

Gendry curiously peered at me from under his sweaty bangs. It was almost as if he were holding his breath, waiting for my reaction. A large hand was held out for me to take and I immediately accepted the gesture. Gendry chuckled as I straddled his lap. My touch was instantly on his face, brushing over his cheeks, checking to see if he was hurt. I pushed back his damp hair. All the while he didn't take his frosty blue gaze off me. Blood was smeared across his cheek from his nose, but it wasn't broken.

"Arya."

My touch travelled down his chest, leaning away slightly, Gendry's hands supported my lower back as I checked his stomach. He winced a little, my eyes darting up to his face. I tugged his arms round, holding his hands in mine, turning them over, and testing his long fingers.

"Arya, I'm fine." He laughed.

I held his chin turning his head from side to side, ignoring his comment. I think he thought it best to let me carry on with my investigation. Gendry just sat there, a smile on his face as I continued.

I frowned as he flinched, my thumb running across his overly plump bottom lip. It had obviously swelled slightly from a hit. I leant forward pressing a light kiss to the injury. Gendry didn't have time to respond before my thumb gently pushed in between his lips.

"What are you doing?" He question muffled at my intrusion.

I squinted my eyes in concentration, exploring round his mouth.

"Checking you still have all your teeth." I replied.

He gripped my wrist, playfully sucking on my thumb before he pulled it out.

"That's what the gum shield is for." He laughed.

Gendry grinned at me to display the whites of his teeth. His cheeky smile clearly showing he hadn't lost any during the fight.

"See." He confirmed.

I sighed in relief, my head falling to his shoulder as he wrapped his arms round me. I didn't care about the perspiration trickling down his chest, just wanting to hold him. Knowing he was safe.

"Oh my God. I've never been so scared in my entire life." I mumbled against his sweaty skin.

He pressed a kiss to the top of my head as I clung to him. I'm not sure how long we stayed in that position. I was just so glad he was conscious and talking. The thought of what could have happened made me feel uncomfortable. But I didn't dwell on it for long, knowing I would break down into tears again. I didn't think I could take any more crying.

"Don't you want to know how I did?" He asked quietly.

I rolled my eyes, boys and their egos.

"I don't care, as long as you're alright, it doesn't matter." I mumbled.

There were a few seconds of silence before his fingertips pressed into me, pulling me closer into our intimate embrace.

"I had him on his arse end of the first round. Knocked him out in the second." He whispered.

I pulled back, my wide eyes connecting his Gendry's. They were sparkling with excitement, a grin quickly forming on his face. My bemusement clearly humoring him.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Arya, I won."

My arms tightly wrapped round him, squeezing. Gendry drew in a sharp breath. I pushed him down to lie back on the bench. My lips meeting his in a rushed, messy kiss. Fingertips dug into his shoulders as I rested my weight on him. But I quickly withdrew when I felt him wince.

"Steady." Gendry strained.

His eyes were clamped shut before he focused back on me.

"You might not be able to have your way with me tonight." He playfully joked.

"I-I can't believe you.." Still trying to comprehend what he had accomplished.

"Told you I was good." Gendry smirked.

I carefully laid down on top of him, placing my head on his chest.

"You're incredible. " I whispered.

He chuckled at my compliment, fingers brushing up and down my spine.

"So what happens to Scott now?"

Gendry's arms held me closer with the sound of his name. His reaction made me ponder over the undistinguishable words exchanged between the two fighters in the ring. The words that had provoked Gendry into unleashing the violent behaviour that led to his win. I found myself glad that I hadn't witnessed his unstoppable rage. The sight may have mentally scarred me.

"You don't need to worry about him. He's not going to be a problem anymore."

The dark tone I detected in Gendry's voice told me I wasn't to question him any further. No matter how desperate I was to discover what had been said between them. Instead I leaned up, pressing a kiss to his uninjured cheek.

Gendry had tried to encourage me to go out with him and his friends to celebrate his win. But I turned down the offer. I didn't want to intrude on what was clearly going to be a lad's night out. Now I knew Gendry was safe I was content in just going home and having a lazy evening. I had just caught my mum as she was heading off to work; another night shift at the hospital.

I quickly grew bored of the TV, my mind wanting something with a little more depth. It didn't take me long to find an activity I had always loved. I lay back on the grass, a book in my hands. The flickering light from the candles I had placed to my side provided a pretty glow to absorb the words on the pages. I wanted to make the most of the warm evening deciding to spend my time in the back garden. But I could hardly concentrate on the romance novel I held, my thoughts repeatedly straying to boy who had taken my heart. The lines I read seemed nothing on comparison to what was playing out in my life. Gendry had turned it upside down, it could never go back to the way it was. But I didn't want it to.

I attempted to read for a while longer. A smile creeping onto my face as I felt someone's presence beside me. My head rolled to the side to find Gendry laid to my right. He grinned at me, taking my book from my fingers and folding over the page. The novel was placed on the grass as Gendry leaned into me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Hello, Beautiful." His raspy voice spoke.

I smiled brushing some hair back from his face.

"I thought you were going out to celebrate." I whispered.

"I didn't want to. I want to spend time with my girlfriend."

My heart swelled at his words. Butterflies erupting in my stomach as I stared at him. Now in jeans and a t shirt, smelling fresh from the shower. Gendry shifted his body, laying down on his front at an angle to me, his head by my middle.

Long fingers carefully tugged up my tank top. Gendry's warm touch brushed my bare stomach as the clothing was pushed up beneath my breasts. I smiled as he plucked a daisy from the grass. The petals tickled at my skin as Gendry trailed the small flower lightly over my stomach. His gaze travelled up to my face, dimples deeply set into his cheeks as he grinned at me.

"That tickles." I giggled.

The stem was pulled from the head of the daisy. I curiously peered down as Gendry placed the pretty flower into my belly button. My eyes fluttered shut as he leaned forward, plump lips pressing to the area just above the new decoration.

"You look like a goddess." His raspy voice whispered.

My long, dark hair had fanned out round me, my body laid back on the grass. I smiled as he shifted to hover over me, a knee either side of my waist. Nobody had ever looked or spoken to me like Gendry had before. He made me feel like we were the only two people in the world.

"So beautiful."

In that moment I knew it was Gendry. I wanted to give myself to him. He could have me, all of me. And I desperately wanted him.

He smiled, dipping his head to kiss my neck. I gripped his nape, fingers pressing into his warm skin as I built up the courage.

"Make love to me." I barely whispered.

He heard. His lips unmoving as he processed my words. Gendry's body seemed to tense above me, not quite sure of his next move. My fingers slid into his hair, fisting and gently guiding his head away from the crook of my neck. Our breathing was heavy as his forehead rested on mine. My heart thumped in my chest, Gendry's stunning eyes piecing into mine.

"Gendry."

I wasn't naïve to the fact that Gendry had had sex before, that information was evident. His knowledge and experience often intimidating me as I had no clue on most of the acts under the sex title. But making love. I wasn't so sure he had committed to anything as remotely profound. And by his almost stiffened posture my thoughts were confirmed. This would be the first time it had actually meant something to him. I wanted him to make love to me; I wanted that sort of intimate connection with Gendry. The connection that only lovers had; to put my trust in him and his in me.

He looked almost frightened as he stared at me. His eyes wide and blazing.

"Are you sure?" Gendry's voice hoarse as he desperately gazed at me.

I gave him a small nod. My touch slipped from his hair as he moved away slightly. I rolled my head to the side, watching as his full lips pouted, blowing out the candles one by one. Now the only light being emitted was the full moon that hung high in the black sky. The beams breaking through the tall trees at the end of the garden.

I watched in amazement. The Luna rays illuminating Gendry's face in way that took my breath away. He was so beautiful. A kiss was pressed to the corner of my eye, his long lashes brushing against my cheek as he pulled away.

I intently observed as he got to his feet, holding out his hand towards me. I gripped it before Gendry lifted me to stand in front of him. The small flower fell to the grass, my fingers tugging down my top before they entwined with Gendry's. His touch so warm as we walked to the back door of my house. But he stopped me as I reached for the handle. My eyes fluttered closed as he leant down, our lips connecting in an innocent kiss, his nose sweetly rubbing against mine. The gesture made me shyly smile. We pulled apart seconds later, Gendry leading me into the house, locking the door behind us.


	37. Chapter 37

Gendry closed my bedroom door as I quickly made my way over to the other side of the dark space. My fingers felt round for the switch to my fairy lights. Once found the room was engulfed in a soft pink. I turned to face Gendry who had removed his keys, phone and wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. The depths of his stunning eyes stared at me as I fiddled with my hands, shuffling on my feet.

I knew my nervousness was clear, receiving a small smile from Gendry.

"Come here."

His long fingers extended to me, my feet moving toward him to accept the gesture. I swallowed down my anxiety, biting on my lower lip. Gendry's left arm slid round my back, gently enticing me closer.

"You're safe. I'll keep you safe." He whispered.

And I believed him. I knew Gendry would stop at nothing to protect me. It was difficult to describe to anyone how our relationship had begun, but more so how it had developed. I could trust Gendry with practically anything. Is this what it felt like to be in love? To be so engulfed in someone, to want to give them everything.

Gendry had already given me his heart.

An innocent kiss was exchanged between us. Pulling apart, but still our lips continued to brush. Our foreheads pressed together as I carefully felt down his stomach. My hands trembled as I caught hold of the bottom of his top. The t shirt was peeled from Gendry's long torso, frowning slightly as the injuries he had sustained from the fight came into view. But despite the imperfections he still looked breathtaking. His tanned skin was smooth as I traced over the defined lines on his stomach.

"You must be an angel." I whispered, peering up to Gendry's face.

"I'm no angel, Baby." His words holding a hint of hurt, orbs falling down to where I gripped his hand.

I knew he had taken part in some questionable activities and I still wasn't sure if he would ever be free of the darkness that possessed him. But I didn't want him to change for me.

"Well, I think you are."

I raised his hand to my mouth, leaving delicate kisses to the knuckles.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"How can someone look as breath taking as you and not be an angel." I spoke quietly. "That's the only explanation I can think of." I smiled.

He quietly laughed off the comment before kissing me on the end of my nose. My fingers trailed over his strong shoulders and down his toned arms, lightly squeezing at the muscle. I still couldn't believe he had won the fight. Still amazed by the skill he had displayed in the boxing ring. But my mood quickly drained, mind darting to the cause of his violent come back.

"What did he say?" My voice soft as I looked up to Gendry.

I didn't need to speak the name. Gendry knew. His posture stiffened, eyes pinning me to the spot. My fingers found his, attempting to comfort him. His body seemed to relax slightly with my touch.

"You really want to know?" His tone was a little harsh.

Did I want to know? The unknown information had been playing on my mind since I had witnessed him turn on Scott in the ring. My desire to discover the trigger to Gendry's rage outweighed the sensible part of me, the part telling me to just drop the subject.

"Yes."

He drew me in closer, bowing his head.

"I'll spare you the details." He spoke in disgust. Blue orbs intently locking on mine. "He said he'd take you away from me." Gendry's rate of breathing had increased.

Fear commandeered my body, my fingers tightening with his words. I knew he could tell I was frightened, my presence moving closer into Gendry.

"I'd never let anyone do that. I'll kill him if he tries….No-one is taking you away." The depth in his voice caused my body to shiver.

Take me away? What did that mean? Scott threatened to kill me? Gendry held me to his bare chest, the trembling panic being absorbed into his body. I felt safe in his strong arms. But the swirling mess in my mind still remained. Gendry wouldn't let that happen. He would keep me safe. He had told me numerous times.

My arms clung round his waist. I'm not sure how long we stood and held each other but Gendry's embrace gradually calmed me down. His raspy voice quietly reassuring me, comforting me. Kisses were left on my cheek, trying to entice a smile.

"You alright?" Gendry whispered.

I lightly nodded as he squeezed me.

"Good…now let me make love to you."

The earlier events of the night left forgotten as I shyly smiled at the boy in front of me. How quickly he could turn a situation around. I took a step back out of his hold. Blazing blue orbs never left me as I crossed my arms over my stomach, fingertips finding the hem of my top. My bottom lip was taken harshly between my teeth as I raised the material up. My vision obscured as I struggled to remove the clothing in my nervous state. I heard a deep laugh before large warm hands rested over my own, helping to rid me of the material barrier. Once off, I dropped it to the floor.

The blush on my cheeks seemed to heat my entirety. I stood in my bra and jeans. Both of us topless as Gendry closed the distance. Soft, full lips were instantly on mine, tongue forcing its way into my mouth. I didn't resist, my body surrendering itself to him. Gendry could have everything I was able to give and more. I was his.

My hands gripped the back of his neck. Heart thumping against my chest as I felt his long fingers fumble with the button on my jeans. I gasped into his mouth as he tugged the zip down.

"Shh." Gendry comforted. "It's alright, Baby."

His whispered words had a calming effect, even though my breath was still trembling from my parted lips. He let out a laugh as I leaned up for another kiss, our noses bumping. But I stood frozen as fingers were hooked into my jeans, pulling them down over the curve of my backside. My touch was urgently over his naked chest, brushing over the marks that his opponent had inflicted during the fight. My thumb absentmindedly skimmed his right nipple. The throaty groan released took me a little by surprise. I repeated the action before dipping my head.

"Arya." Gendry's breathless voice sounded.

My lips kissed the sensitive nub, sucking and licking. I was forced to lose contact as my jeans were eased down round my ankles. Gendry taking my hands and guiding me out of the clothing. He caught me as I stumbled into him. But his grip released as he left me standing on my own. The length of my hair fell forward over my shoulders, concealing my black bra.

"Holy shit." Harry spoke.

His lustful eyes trailed from my head to my feet. He took his time, lovingly absorbing the curves of my body. I had never been one to tan very well in the sun and next to Gendry I looked paler than ever. But with him, I had never felt more beautiful. I watched his heart-fluttering smile appear as I nervously wriggled my toes.

"Nice colour." He complimented the sparkly navy nail varnish.

"Thanks." I whispered, shyly.

I yearned to feel his warmth. I couldn't wait any longer, I initiated the contact. The large span of Gendry's palms all over my body as he touched and caressed the soft skin. He smiled into the kiss as I trailed up his back to a place where I knew he loved to be touched. Fingers instantly winding into the soft locks adorning his head.

"You're so beautiful." He mumbled.

I gasped, one hand remaining tangled in Gendry's hair, the other gripping the back of his neck as he walked me backwards. Our bare feet touching as we stopped at the bottom of my bed. The heated kiss was broken. I had lost count of the number of times Gendry had swept me off my feet. But on every occasion the gesture caused my face to erupt into a smile; a small giggle escaping.

My hair fanned out around me as Gendry laid me back on the duvet. His gaze was almost in awe, eyes never leaving my body.

"Gendry." I breathily whispered.

I reached out to him, trying to get him to move closer. He complied, kneeling in between my bent legs as he brought my hand up to his mouth. Pink lips left small kisses to the skin. His large hand brushing against the bracelets decorating my wrist as his touch slid up my forearm then back down to my hand. I intently watched as fingers began to carefully remove the jewellery. His eyes locked on my face as one by one the bracelets were taken from me. My arm was turned over, Gendry leaning in to press his warm mouth to the underside of my naked wrist.

I still lay on my back as Gendry continued his delicate touches. My heart thumping as he hovered over me, a small smile on his face as his thumb brushed over my neck before moving higher to my ear. The silver hoop was removed from my lobe, his actions repeating as his touch shifted the other side of my head.

Our eyes met as he knelt taller. My right leg was lifted. I whimpered as Gendry's warm hands ran down my thigh, knee, calf. All the while leaving wet kisses to the smooth skin.

"So soft." He mumbled.

My foot pressed flat to his chest. I watched a he unclasped the ankle bracelet, placing it to the side where the rest of my jewellery lay.

When he had finished the only jewellery that was left was Gendry's pendant. The paper plane resting safely on my chest. He played with the chain before leaning down to me, lips travelling to my ear.

"We'll keep this one on." His raspy voice whispered.

I nodded in agreement. I hadn't taken it off since he had given it to me, it never left my sight.

Hands skimmed down my body, cupping my breasts and gently squeezing them. Tingles of pleasure burst across my skin in goose bumps. He knew exactly what effect he had on me and he was taking full advantage. My head rolled to the side, chest rising and falling rapidly under Gendry's intimate touch.

"No, look at me." He instructed.

My eyes flickered open as I met his intense gaze, fingers trailing over my stomach. Every tiny touch seemed to be magnified. Gendry's presence all-encompassing, overwhelming me. Gendry had moved further down the bed, kissing at my sensitive skin as he went. His movements were so hot, seductive. If I wasn't laid down, there was a strong possibility I would have fallen in a heap to the floor. My mind snapped back when I felt his touch on my underwear.

"You know I love these." He fiddled with the lace. "I want to take them off…but not yet." Gendry added with a wink.

Before I had a chance to regain my breath he dipped his head. Hands trapped my ankles, pinning my feet to the bed, knees bent. His open mouth placed over the front of my underwear. Hot breath seeping through the thin material as he purposefully puffed out.

"Shit." I swore.

My trembling body brought a satisfied smile to his face, unable to move my legs and at his mercy. His chuckle could be heard and felt as he nipped at the skin of the inside of my thighs. An ankle was released, index hooking my knickers to the side. My hips shifted as his tongue delved into me. I wasn't in any way prepared for his actions. But I knew Gendry took pleasure in my writhing state. Lips and tongue working together to have me whimpering his name. My lower half lifted from the mattress slightly, desperate for more contact. His rumbling laugh vibrated against me, tongue zigzagging down the length of my aching core. My hands desperately fisted the duvet round me, clinging onto anything I could as Gendry continued his heated torture. My chest constricted, breath hitching as his mouth closed down around my clit, sucking on the small nub.

Gendry rose up a little for air, grinning.

"Does that feel good?"

I nodded, incapable of speech. My eyes fell closed, hand blindly travelling down to search for the soft hair on Gendry's head to tangle between my fingers. I jolted when his nose brushed my clitoris.

"You have no idea how amazing you taste." He mumbled against me.

His bold words stimulated me further, intensifying my already heightened arousal. I knew I wouldn't be able to delay my orgasm for much longer, the tingles signifying its imminent onset, bursting through my body. Something that was becoming increasingly apparent to Gendry as I attempted to clamp my thighs round his head. His hot tongue flicked the sensitive nerve endings twice more before parting my legs and pulling away.

"Not yet, Baby." His tone seductively alluring.

I felt like I couldn't move, my limbs limp as Gendry shifted. He laid back on the pillows, hands holding me by my hips to easily take me with him. My back pressed to his bare chest as he bent his knees, my body sprawled on top of Gendry's. I was still a little cautious of his injuries, but the wounds didn't seem to faze Gendry at all. He gently drew my hair over to one side, the length cascading down my front. My breasts were gently palmed before one of the large hands was raised up.

"Suck." Gendry's raspy voice rumbled beneath me.

I took the extended finger into the warmth of my mouth. Moans could be heard as I swirled my tongue round, lubricating the length. My lips pursed as Gendry drew it out.

"Good girl."

There was no time wasted in slipping long fingers into the front of my underwear. I cried out as his index nudged into me, my feet pressing to his jean clad thighs. A strong arm held me to him as I wiggled with his relentless actions. My hand tightly gipped his straining bicep as he continued to pump a finger into me. His chest vibrated in a moan beneath me as I ground my backside into his crotch.

"G-Gendry, please."

I attempted to roll off him but he wouldn't let me, his arm tightening.

"No, don't. Arya, stay with me." He breathily told me.

My head fell back to his shoulder in defeat, but his touch still caused me to writhe on top of him. Gendry groaned with the friction I was creating against his crotch. An increasingly prominent bulge pressing into me, the thump of his heart could be felt on my back. I had never experienced anything like this before.

"I'm gunna try two." He quietly informed me.

I didn't reply, unable to. My muscles clenched as he attempted to enter me again.

"Ar, you need to relax."

Eyes squeezed closed as a second finger was sunk into me. My excitement made it a little easier for Gendry to move within my tight warmth. The new sensation was uncomfortable, stretching as Gendry deepened the pumping action. He was gentle, not wanting to force it. I couldn't control the whimpers leaving my lips. My heels dug into his thighs as the pace gradually increased.

"You're so tight." He strained.

Gendry's free hand caught hold of mine, gratefully accepting the comforting gesture. My mouth fell agape as he kept his fingers stationary inside me, ceasing to pump them. Instead he struggled to swirl them round. I heard him swear beneath me as my walls involuntarily clenched round his intrusion. Gendry's gentle strokes left my mind in a mess, long fingers caressing me from the inside. When he curled them round I cried out. His tips meeting a point I never knew existed. The pleasure I felt was far beyond anything I could imagine.

"G-Gendry. I want to kiss you." I begged.

I hated not seeing his face. I wanted to watch him, take in his every detail. Air was sharply inhaled as Gendry carefully drew his fingers from me. His arm released from my waist allowing me to roll off him to the side. I felt exhausted, breath coming in pants. My head lazily turned to the stunning guy who had brought me close to orgasm twice in an unbelievably short period of time.

My orbs were wide as I witnessed Gendry raise his fingers to his mouth, eyes closing as he took them beyond his pink lips. Long eyelashes fluttered before his head turned to face me, desperately sucking. When they were reluctantly pulled from his mouth, Gendry's tongue glided out, seductively licking round his swollen lips as he hummed in appreciation. His sparkling blue eyes continued to stare at me, unbuckling his belt. The button was soon popped open, zip pulled down.

"Are you going to help me?" He playfully asked.

I swept the hair back from my face, finding my strength and crawling over. I kissed his cheek before gripping the top of his jeans. His hips were raised allowing me to tug the denim down his long legs. I giggled, struggling to remove the material as Gendry wriggled before successfully throwing the clothing to the floor.

Dimples popped either side of his smile as I gazed at Gendry, the guy laid out on my sheets. He was mine. My fighter, my protector, my angel.

"I'm getting lonely over here." Gendry playfully pouted. "Are you going to come and join me?" His eyes glittered in amusement.

A deep raspy laugh echoed round the room as an uncontrollable smile broke across my face. My body was quickly on top of Gendry's. We met in a teasing kiss, my teeth lightly tugging at his lower lip. My touch was all over him, gliding over his strong chest which rose and fell at an increasing rate beneath me. I barely felt Gendry's fingers trail up my back, my posture stiffening as the bra clasp was fumbled open. My body pulled away from him slightly. He smoothly slid the straps from my shoulders, my mouth beginning to dry. I still straddled his lap as Gendry shifted to sit up. The pretty black lace fell away from my trembling form.

blue eyes held mine. Large hands were placed round my back, encouraging me closer. My lashes fluttered as our bare chests came into contact. Breasts firmly pressed to the hardness of Gendry's torso. His head rolled back, a satisfied sigh puffed out. The cool silver of his chain trapped between our now clammy bodies.

"Gendry."

His skin was warm; I loved being wrapped in his strong arms. I took advantage of his weakened state, placing soft kisses down his exposed neck. Gend'ys heady scent overwhelmed my senses, nuzzling my face into his crook. I never wanted him to let me go. My lips trailed along his defined jaw, placing my hands on his shoulders as I gently encouraged him to lie down. Gendry complied, holding me tightly. I smiled as he sweetly rubbed our noses together before pecking me on the mouth. Fingers brushed back the hair that had fallen over his forehead.

"I'm yours." I barely whispered.

Gendry's lips parted with my words, eyes squeezing closed as he absorbed the depth.

"I'm going to show you how much I care for you."

I was rolled over, my entirety at Gendry's mercy. My gray orbs intently watched as he dipped his head, hair tickling at my skin. I inhaled sharply as warm lips pressed delicate kisses to the scar on my left breast. He knew I still wasn't completely comfortable with any sort of contact with the horrendous reminder. But Gendry was also aware he was the only one ever to touch me. I trusted him.

My knickers were carefully tugged down my legs, all the while Gendry left no part of my skin untouched by his lips; showering my body in intimate affection. I was completely bare, the reality of the situation only just sinking in. The boy I had feared not too long ago slowly making his way up my naked body. One of his thighs rested between mine, his prominent bulge becoming increasing apparent as he ground his hips gently. I hadn't noticed my lack of sight until Gendry kissed the corner of my right eye.

"Let me see those pretty gray eyes." He whispered.

My vision flickered as Gendry came back into focus. Dimples were set into his cheeks, a small smile playing on his lips. My hands seemed tiny in comparison to his as he guided them to the band of his boxers. I knew what he wanted me to do. My touch was shaky; struggling to remove the last piece of clothing between us. The tight, black fabric was soft against my fingertips. Gendry's erection desperately straining with the limiting confines of his boxers. As I peeled back the material I couldn't help but remember how he tasted, the length thick and heavy as Gendry aided in the removal of the underwear.

My small hand grasped him gently, Gendry groaning as he leant over to the bedside table where he had placed the items from his back pocket. I began to pump as he retrieved a silver, square packet from his wallet. I noticed the pink head of his heavy length was almost the same colour as his lips. The observation made me blush. He grinned, a heavy kiss left to my mouth before abruptly rolling off me. I watched as his teeth ripped at the silver; Gendry's fingers routinely carried out the actions. Rolling the condom down his stiff length and discarding the foil to the side.

He was soon on top of me once again. Palms spread either side of my head before he lowered down. We inhaled each other's warm breath, my heart beating wildly in my chest.

"You ready?" Gendry asked, eyes intently searching mine for any doubt. But he found none.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. My focus was fixed on Gendry's face as his hand travelled down between us. His eyes were hooded as he brushed his tip over me a few times. Muscles tensed as I felt Gendry cautiously press into me. I winced, forcing him to attempt a second time. Our fingers quickly became entwined to the side of my head. Whimpers fell from my parted lips, Gendry pushing in a little further. The sensation was something I had never felt before, unpleasant in a strange way.

"If I could feel it for you, I would." His voice strained.

I squeezed his fingers in reassurance, trying not to let my obvious displeasure bubble through to my emotions. Gendry was filling me to my extremes.

"I'd take the pain away, Baby. For you, Arya."

And I didn't for one second doubt his words. He had proven time and time again of the lengths he would go to secure my safety. This was no different. But I had a feeling Gendry wasn't just addressing the current situation; he meant all the hurt I had ever felt. My watery eyes explored the bruises across his tanned skin.

I cried out in pain as Gendry gently rolled his hips forward, pressing all the way in. He held the position as I whimpered beneath him. I looked up to find his blue eyes full of guilt. Gendry hated the thought of hurting me. His bottom lip was brought between his teeth. Small tears brimmed over my eyes, rolling down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, Beautiful."

Gendry's lips kissed away the salty drops. I had never desired to be as close to someone as I did Gendry. My arms clung to him as he adjusted slightly, the uncomfortable feeling intensifying as I quietly sobbed.

"I know, I know, Baby." Gendry desperately spoke, leaving kisses to my cheeks in hopes of distracting me.

Gendry's naked body seemed to enclose round me, protectively shielding me. His larger frame blocking out the world surrounding us as he engulfed me. I swallowed hard as his face appeared above mine again; Gendry's lips softly pouting as he hushed me. I needed to feel him.

"Do it again." I whispered.

"No." His raspy voice strained in protest.

His mouth fell open as he stared down at me. Our breathing was heavy, bare chests rising up and down rapidly. Gendry's face nudged into the crook of my neck; plump lips leaving kisses to the warm skin. His hips unmoving as he stayed buried inside me.

"Please." I quietly begged.

His hair tickled my skin as he shook his head. I knew he didn't want to cause me pain, but I couldn't stay still for much longer. My lower half rose off the mattress slightly, desperately trying to get him to move. I felt the low moan vibrate though his chest. A gasp fell from my lips as one of his large hands pressed to my hip, restraining my movement.

"Stop." He spoke desperately.

His pants grew louder, struggling to deny me.

"Gendry…I want to feel you."

He shifted his head, our noses brushing. Warm air puffed out over my face. The intensity in his fearful eyes took my breath away.

"I need you." I whispered.

The hand on my hip was removed, it travelled up, fingers entwining. Gendry's forehead rested on my own, gently squeezing my hand as he slowly drew out. My skin tingled with the sensation before he gradually rolled his hips forward again. The discomfort had lessened but the slight numb aching was still there. We didn't kiss but our lips continually brushed.

"I'm sorry." Gendry spoke against my mouth.

Gendry's head dropped down to my chest. His lips left wet kisses across my collar bones. I felt his mouth gently suck at the skin as he withdrew from me. My free hand gripped the back of his neck, my fingers tangling into his hair. Teeth grazed the valley between my breasts as he brought the paper plane pendant between his lips. I smiled, realising it was the only object I was currently wearing. A throaty groan was emitted from Gendry as he rocked back into me. I harshly bit down on my lip to stop from crying out. His face came back to mine, blue orbs locking with my gray ones. He willingly allowed me to pull him down. The cold silver of the pendant pressed between our swollen lips.

I bit down onto the chain, Gendry's heated gaze seeming to warm my entire body. His hips still continued to move gently but the pace became a little faster. I struggled to balance my breathing, the limited air I was drawing in, unable to satisfy my needs.

"Arya, y-you're so tight." He stuttered.

My fingers were released, Gendry's large hand gripping the headboard above me. The muscles in his arm continually tensed as his hips met mine. The chain fell from my lips. His heavy breathing puffed out, eyes screwed closed. When he opened them, the darkness they displayed struck me with fear. The sparkling blue replaced with black. I had only ever witnessed him look at me like that once before, staring straight through me. A sob escaped my lips as Gendry gave me a particularly painful thrust. My nails racked down his glistening, naked back. He lowly moaned in response, catching hold of my hip. His fingertips deeply pressed into my skin, holding me in place as he continued to rock into me. There was no kissing, nothing intimate about the situation. Is this what the other girls had experienced? With another heavy thrust it became obvious to me. Gendry wasn't used to being gentle. He would shut himself off from any feelings connected with sex. It had never been anything more than just a shag to him.

"Gendry." I urgently gushed.

Tears spilled over my cheeks once again. I wanted to kiss him; discover the playful, caring guy I was falling for. My fingers desperately brushed over his face, hastily trying to capture his attention.

"P-Please." My voice cried.

My touch caused him to shake his head, eyes squeezing closed, and his pace instantly began to slow. I tugged him down by his neck, forehead pressing to mine. Gendry's movements became less forceful, the sparkling blue of his eyes gradually returning as he stared at me. The transformation was astonishing and it made me wonder if the boy above me had any idea of what had just happened. Relief flooded me…I thought I'd lost him.

"Arya." He whispered.

His lips feverously covering mine in a passionate kiss before dotting small pecks all over my face. Gendry let go of the headboard, releasing my hip and resting his weight onto his forearms. It was so hot, perspiration trickling from his damp hair, down his neck as he concealed me with his naked body.

His movement varied from small, quick thrusts to slow, torturous ones. My mouth parted, struggling to breath as his paced decreased again. The feeling was so intense, so overwhelming. But nothing like it had been a few minutes ago. That was rough, painful. Gendry's breathing was heavy, his eyes on my face the whole time. Intently observing me, attempting to see how I reacted to different speeds.

"You like it slow?" He whispered in confirmation.

I wearily nodded, his actions leaving me speechless. He was making love to me. Slow and romantic. I couldn't concentrate on anything but Gendry. It still felt uncomfortable, but it was bearable. My fingers trailed down his back, he smiled, lightly moaning. His strong body arching into me as I repeated the actions with my nails.

"Shit." He throatily groaned.

My head was encouraged to the side, Gendry nuzzling into the crook. Small, soft sounds escaped from my lips as he lightly bit at the sensitive skin. I let out a strained giggle, his nose nudging against my cheek as he quietly whimpered, attempting to get my attention. The second I turned my head, Gendry's swollen lips were pressed urgently to mine. The kiss was sweet and playful, a side of Gendry that I had only seen, no-one else. His hips still continued to meet mine, the air around increasing in temperature.

"Does it still hurt?" He mumbled.

His question took me a little by surprise and there was no point in lying about the answer. Blue orbs attentively explored mine as he waited for my reply. Gendry received my small nod. Drawing back, his expression was one of pain as he absorbed my revelation. His eyebrows creased into a frown.

Gendry's strong body shifted above me, a large hand skimming across my stomach and down to where we connected. My eyes widened in panic. I hastily gripped his wrist. Concern flashed over his face.

"I can't." I desperately told him.

"But I want to make you feel good." Gendry spoke.

My fingers entwined with his, urging his hand away.

"P-Please don't, it's too much." I whispered.

The look in his beautiful eyes made me believe he was desperately begging for my forgiveness. But my words were misunderstood, Gendry thinking I wanted to stop completely. When he moved to gently pull out from me I caught his hip.

"No..I want to feel you."

I knew he was aware of what I was asking. But he still seemed apprehensive to comply.

"Please." I weakly smiled.

Leaning up, my lips pressed to his, fingers finding his now damp hair. Gendry deeply hummed into the kiss. His steady pace continued to rock against me. Hot breath emitted into the small space between our mouths, profanities tumbling from the figure above me. Gendry was fighting to hold on, but seconds later large hands slid beneath me. I gasped, my torso lifting from the mattress as Gendry held me tightly in his arms. My head rolled back as he gave me a few quick thrusts. I wrapped myself around his body.

"Fuck…Arya." Gendry moaned.

My breath seemed to hitch in my throat as I felt Gendry twitch inside me, releasing his warmth into the condom. Our chests were tightly pressed together, the thump of our hearts beating just as furiously as one another's. Kisses were pressed down his neck, a prominent vein protruding as Gendry rode out his orgasm.

I was carefully laid back on the pillows, my body feeling sore, completely exhausted as I sprawled out on the duvet. Gendry sweetly kissed my lips before collapsing on top of me.


	38. Chapter 38

"Are you ok?" He whispered breathlessly.

"Mmm."

Gendry smiled, rubbing his nose against mine. His thumb brushed my cheek as he stared at me, the sparkling blue a comforting sight. A heavy sigh fell from his swollen lips before pressing them to mine. Our sweet kiss distracted me as I felt Gendry very gradually retract his hips, the softening length slipping from me. It felt nowhere near as alien as when Gendry had first entered me, my body was more accustomed to the uncomfortable feeling. Sharp, interrupted sounds puffed out of his mouth, gripping my hand as we became disconnected. Gendry almost looked a little relieved.

My muscles were sore as I let the comfort of the dark duvet relax me. I laid sprawled out, watching as Gendry rolled over to my side; long fingers hastily fumbled with the condom, chucking it into the bin. His hair was a mess. I couldn't help but smile at the knowledge I was the cause of the unruly sex hair currently adorning my boyfriend's head. Within seconds he was back with me. I felt as though I couldn't move, still slightly breathless with our heated activities. Large hands delicately caressed my body and Gendry got to work on kissing every inch of my sensitive skin; starting with my right shoulder, trailing down my bare entirety. Surprisingly, at that time, the embarrassment of being completely naked just didn't register. I didn't seem to care. The only feeling I was experiencing was Gendry, his presence all encompassing. Lips, hands, skin making contact. Gendry interlocked his fingers with my left hand, continuing to attentively worship my aching body.

"You did so well, Baby." He mumbled against me.

Hair tickled against my stomach, lips sprinkling affection just above my naval, then round to the side, kisses to my right hip. The warmth of his touch soothed my muscles, sliding his large hand up my thigh as Gendry continued to gravitate towards my left hip. My mind denied me the time to think before nearly crushing his long fingers between mine. My fear of him catching sight of the bruises that would have inevitably formed with his previously harsh touch. He didn't need to see that. Gendry's actions immediately ceased to stare up at me, eyes wide with concern. Full lips pouted to question my sudden need for him to stop, but no words escaped.

"Gendry." I whispered.

My fingers were gently squeezed in reassurance, his face appearing above mine. I quietly giggled as his nose nudged my cheek; Gendry clearly relieved I was still smiling. Kisses were sponged to my jaw and down my neck. His swollen lips trailing over my chest, grazing my nipple with the tip of his tongue. My whimper caused Gendry to emit a raspy laugh. He peered at me through his thick lashes.

"Will you lay with me?" My voice timid.

"It would be my pleasure." His tone honest.

Warmth tingled through my aching entirety with Gendry's raspy words. He smiled, lightly kissing my lips before taking up the position to my right. The fluffy throw at the end of the bed was tugged up over us. Fingers still interlocked. My legs curled up underneath me, the warmth of the cover concealing our naked bodies. Gendry shuffled closer, both of us on our sides as we quietly stared at each other. My mind mapped out the details of his stunning features, right down to the small freckle to the left of his mouth. His deep chuckle made me laugh as I poked the adorable indent on his cheek.

We'd just made love. A truth I was still attempting to get my head round. I felt sore, speechless, content. But a small part of me was still covertly aware of the certain darkness that Gendry had unknowingly struggled to control during our intimate connection.

And that scared me.

Gendry's POV

Arya shifted beside me. I could tell she was a little tender from the way she moved. Her muscles sore as she attempted to sit up. She was trying to hide the discomfort she must have been feeling. The hurt I had unintentionally caused her. My mind flashed, placing my hand to her shoulder, guiding her back to the warmth of the bed as I leaned over her.

"What is it? What do you need?" I gushed.

I was determined to take care of her; wanting to ease her discomfort in any way possible.

"Gendry, it's fine." She spoke, her torso rising a second time before I prevented her, my hand pressing to her shoulder once again. I had taken notice of Arya's stubborn nature, despite being quieter than most of the girls I had been with she was definitely one of the strongest.

"I'll get whatever you need." I explained.

My gaze searched her face as she remained silent. Long, dark waves covering the pillow, she looked so beautiful. I lowered my head, kissing her lips. The covers rested on her chest as it rose and fell gradually. As I drew back a slight blush crept onto her cheeks, avoiding my eye contact.

"Arya?"

She turned her head. Her voice was small as she mumbled into the pillow. I laughed, prying the shield away from her.

"What was that?" I peered at her expectantly.

She wiggled slightly, adjusting the throw on her chest. Arya still avoided my gaze.

"My knickers..can I put my knickers back on?" She spoke, a little embarrassed.

She glanced at me as I let out a laugh.

"You're so cute." I grinned, placing a kiss to her cheek.

After retrieving the lace from the floor, the covers were peeled back and I aided in smoothly pulling them up Arya's legs, eyes locked on her face. A small smile crept onto her features as I instructed her to raise her hips, allowing me to pull the underwear up under the soft curve of her backside.

I followed suit, covering my lower half as I tugged my boxers on. But during my momentary distraction, Arya had taken the opportunity to remove herself from the safe warmth of our cuddling under the duvet.

"Where are you going?"

She glanced back, brushing strands of hair back from her vision.

"To have a shower."

"Oh, ok." I awkwardly took a seat on the end of the mattress, unsure of what to do.

I'd never really been like this around a girl before. Arya was my weakness. I needed her. I attempted to fight the smile curving on my lips as a pair of small feet came to stand in front of me. She wiggled her toes, the navy polish glittering in the dim light.

"Nice colour." I complemented from a second time that night.

My eyes found her face as she curiously peered at me. Arya's long, dark hair concealed her breasts, the length cascading over her shoulders. I stood from my seated position, my height shadowing over her, both of us in just our underwear. But my smile faded, expression transforming into something of confusion as I tilted my head. My eyes had fallen to her hip, small dotted bruises marked her perfect skin.

"What..I.?" I stuttered.

My vision flicked to her face momentarily before returning to her side. Seconds later Arya had caught up with my curious observation. Her small hand hastily travelled to cover the brandishing marks, but I caught it before she could. I was almost certain I hadn't seen them before. Arya was always bumping into things, tripping over her feet, or thin air more often than not. But realisation hit me hard as I studied the formation of the bruises. My touch hesitantly rose to her hip, heart sinking as I placed my fingers and thumb over the impacts. They fitted perfectly. It was me, I'd caused that.

"I-I didn't…" My head shook.

I couldn't remember touching Arya there. And even if I did, I wouldn't have bruised her. My breathing increased, eyes desperately finding her gray ones in search of an answer that she left unspoken.

"Was that me?"

Arya bit her lip, vision straying from my own as she grasped my hand, encouraging it away from her body to hold in hers. Why wasn't she answering me? Each of my fingertips was pressed to her pink lips in turn, kissing at the pads.

"Tell me, please." I begged.

She gave me a small nod in confirmation, the gesture causing my body to flood with guilt. What had I done? Arya was so small. Why hadn't she told me I was hurting her at the time?

"I'm so sorry." I pleaded.

"It's alright." She weakly smiled.

But it wasn't alright. I could tell the beautiful girl stood in front of me was withholding information, an explanation for my painful actions.

"What happened?" I whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

She seemed a little reluctant to reveal the truth to the marks I had inflicted on her left hip. Arya's thumb brushed my knuckles as she warily looked up to me. Her face full of worry. I watched as she steadily absorbed the air around her, almost as if she was drawing strength.

"Gendry, your eyes.." She quietly began. "T-They were black." Arya paused, swallowing as she stared at me. "Y-You.."

Her head fell down still tightly holding onto my fingers. My heart was anxiously racing, impatiently waiting for Arya to finish. My free hand cupped her chin, encouraging her to raise her vision to me once again. I silently willed her to continue.

"You held me down." Arya whispered.

My body flooded with emotion, not prepared for her answer. I didn't need to hear anymore.

"No." My voice cracked as I frantically shook my head.

My arms wrapped around her, tugging her small frame into me. The warmth of her body tingled across my skin, before chilling me. I'd hurt her.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am…That should never have happened. Not with you Arya."

A heart-clenching thought sprung into my mind. If I couldn't remember bruising her, what else had I been capable of in my darkened state? I heavily swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Was I rough?" I mumbled into her hair.

Her silence was all the confirmation I needed.

"Shit." I cursed, squeezing my eyes closed. "Oh god…Arya, that was your first time..." I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

It pained me to think that had been her first experience of sex. This had happened before with other girls; but I had never been with anyone remotely similar to Arya. She was innocent. I had been her first time for practically everything. I had lost control.

A number of females had commented after, on my sudden turn whilst we were tangled between the sheets. Some even openly encouraging the darkness out of me. That side of me went hard and deep, something a lot of girls found arousing to say the least. But I had little connection with that part of me; most of the time I was unable to recall what happened during sex. They wanted me rough, uncompromising as I held them down and forced them to reach their shattering orgasm.

I was broken out of my erratic thoughts as Arya placed her hand on my bare chest. Her smile confused me. She should have been terrified.

"You came back to me." She spoke, attempting to lift my frown.

"What do you mean?"

Her fingers rose to brush against my cheek. The comforting gesture was gentle, calming. I loved how she was so careful with me. Nobody had really treated me with as much affection before.

"I touched your face."

Her index ran over my lashes.

"Your eyes…you came back to me."

Arya's words took me a little by surprise. Not once had someone been able to control the darkness that commandeered my body, not even myself. Normally I wouldn't stop until one of us had climaxed.

"I'd always come back to you." I whispered whilst raising her hand to kiss.

Arya's POV

I closed the bathroom door behind me, turning the shower on to warm the water. My fingers carefully looped into my knickers, smoothly sliding them to the floor. But my chest seemed to tighten as I absorbed the sight of blood. I gulped, breath hitching before kicking the underwear to the side with my foot.

Steam was billowing out from behind the curtain, the heat of the water cascading over my sore muscles and soaking my hair. There was no need to turn. I knew exactly who it was as the flimsy barrier was drawn back. His overwhelming presence felt in the small space even before our wet skin made contact. Large hands caressed my sides, encouraging me back into his body. Kisses were pressed to my shoulders as wet hair tickled against my neck. I spun in his hold, desperate to see his face. Bright blue eyes sparkled at me, his grin erupting butterflies in my stomach.

"Hello Beautiful." Gendry's raspy voice spoke.

I smiled, reaching round him from the shower gel. I wanted to wash him, feel his toned body beneath my fingertips as I kissed at his jaw. But he wouldn't let me. A sweet peck was stolen from my lips before he took the bottle from me, squirting a small amount onto his palm and rubbing his hands together.

"Turn around for me, Baby."

I complied with his request, facing the tiled wall. He nudged my head to the side, nuzzling into the crook of my neck. I stood as he began to carefully wash my aching entirety, hoping to ease the discomfort he had caused. Gendry caressed my body, his touch igniting the smell of coconut. I whimpered as his palms gently massaged my breasts. Soap covering the skin, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over my taut nipples. He attended to my chest longer than someone just wishing to wash my body. Aware of the pleasure he was sparking though my core with his simple touch.

"Good girl." He whispered.

His hands then skimmed down my sides, taking time to delicately rub over my hips, my stomach, and my bottom. I gasped in appreciation as my backside was cupped, hands squeezing and kneading at the cheeks. We stood under the steamy water, strong arms encircled around my waist as the fragrant soap washed away. A gasp escaped my lips as Gendry unexpectedly trailed down to slip his long fingers between my thighs. His husky voice reassured me, keeping me pressed to his front as he gently explored. I whimpered as his tips made contact with my entrance, still sore from his last intrusion. My vision dropped down as he withdrew his presence, wet hair cascading over my front.

"Shit" Gendry guiltily whispered into the skin of my neck.

I knew he had seen. My smaller hand gripped his, guiding it under the raining water. The blood washed away from his tips down the plug hole. He cuddled me into his naked body, gently urging me to spread my legs a little wider with his thigh. My back remained pressed to his chest.

"Please, let me make you feel good." He almost begged. "Just here." His index lightly pressed to my clitoris. "Nowhere else."

He took my lack of response as consent. Gendry began to gently rub over the sensitive nub. His skilled fingers focusing on only one area as he whispered sweet things into my ear. My tiring body was held to his, kissing at my neck and over my shoulder. My arm drifted up, hooking around the back of his neck, fingertips pressing into his nape. I could feel his increasingly stiff erection pressing into my back. The sound of me whimpering his name obviously is exciting the curly haired guy who continued to pleasure me. The water still showered over us, the soft noises escaping both of our lips would have been concealed to anyone else.

"Arya." Gendry breathlessly whispered.

I could feel the intense burning start to spread in my stomach, long fingers still attentively caressing the need between my legs. His alternating speed and pressure left me gasping for breath. But it felt different this time. I was weaker, my weight desperately finding support on his flexed arm as I remained clasping his nape. Gendry's muscles strained as he held me. I was going to fall, not sure how much longer I could stand, the pleasure building inside of me. My mind was swirling, unable to focus on anything. My body flushed with heat, the steam from the hot water increasing the already soaring temperature. Gendry's touch was everywhere, overwhelming. It was too much. The intensity was too much.

A ringing in my ears began before I gripped his forearm in a desperate attempt to get him to cease his relentless actions.

"G-Gendry." I whimpered.

He didn't hear me. The sound of gushing water masking my plea. My touch tightened with his name. I knew what was imminently going to arrive, this had happened before. It was a horrible experience I had had the displeasure of feeling a few too many times. My eyelashes fluttered as I attempted to fight it off, but were I left defeated.

"I'm going to pass out." I desperately told Gendry.

"Arya." He gushed.

His arm constricted, holding me close to him, but it was too late. My body slumped, knees buckling as I collapsed back into Gendry.

"Arya." A male voice whispered.

My eyes fluttered open as strands of wet hair were brushed back from my face. I felt disorientated, my head still spinning. I peered up to find Gendry hovering over me, his damp ringlets hanging round his face. The flecks in his bright eyes seemingly more prominent as he stared at me.

"Hello, Beautiful." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I quietly replied.

His posture relaxed a little with my reassurance. Gendry grinned at me, dimples popping in his cheeks as he indulged in a private joke.

"What?" I questioned.

He shook his head before sparkling blue eyes locked with mine.

"That's never happened to me before. A girl passing out, mid-orgasm." He chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself, it was just too hot in there."

It was then I realised that we were back in my room. I was wearing Gendry's t shirt and a pair of new knickers. He'd dressed me and laid me back on the duvet. I couldn't fight the shy blush that crept onto my cheeks.

"Did you dress me?" I asked what appeared blatantly obvious.

He licked his full lips round before giving me a small nod. My arm came up to cover over my eyes as I groaned in embarrassment. I heard him laughing as he pried it away.

"Arya, we had sex, we just showered together. I think it's pretty safe to say I've seen you naked before."

"That was different, I was conscious." I whined.

Gendry laughed at my complaint, lowering his face to mine.

"Don't worry, I didn't peek….much." He cheekily spoke.

"Ugh, Gendry!" I batted him away.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled, trapping my wrists in his large hands to prevent me from wriggling away. "Let's go to bed, Baby."

I allowed him to pick me up once again, my arms drifting up to his neck as he gently placed me into the warm confines of my bed. He climbed in after me, settling down and tugging the covers up. But I flinched as he caught hold of my hip to encourage me closer. He must have forgotten about my injury.

Gendry heavily sighed, big blue eyes peering at me.

"I'm sorry." He spoke quietly.

The sincerity in his voice made my heart clench. I knew he was apologising for everything; his short burst of seemingly uncontrollable darkness, unintentionally hurting me, my little fainting episode. This had been the most eventful night of my life, not forgetting the fight Gendry had walked away victorious from.

"I have to remember how fragile you are."

I smiled, taking his large hand in mine.

"J-Just please, be gentler with me…at least until I get used to it, Gendry."

He looked almost childlike as he nodded, his lips pressing to the inside of my wrist.

"Anyone else would have been out the door by now." He spoke.

I glanced down the bed as I pondered over his comment. We were both laid closely together on our backs. I wriggled my toes underneath the cover, giggling as Gendry mirrored my actions. His legs were so much longer than my own. I turned my head to see him curiously peering at me.

"I could still make a run for it, you know."

I knew he saw through my faltering expression, teasing increasing clear, his eyes sparkling in amusement. His larger frame rolled to the side, fingers tracing up and down my arm under the covers.

"Oh baby, you and I both know you can't outrun me." He smirked.

I found it difficult not to stupidly smile at his playful tone. We had tested this idea a number of times before and on every occasion Gendry had proven to be the more athletic out of the two of us. But I put that down to his never-ending legs and muscled physique.

"I'd hide." I retaliated.

He ceased the stroking of his fingertips, bare chest pressing to my skin as his plump lips travelled to my ear.

"I'd find you." Gendry's raspy voice whispered, not missing a beat as the humour drained from his tone. "Always."

The words held so much meaning, my heart thumping at their depth. I had no doubt he would stop at nothing to search for me. And the idea of someone going to those lengths to find me did strangely warming things to my insides. It had to mean something, surely. But what struck me more was that I would do exactly the same for him. I never wanted Gendry to leave me, the thought made me feel desperately empty.

I hadn't noticed my emotions spilling over my cheeks until Gendry's thumb gently wiped away the small tears.

"What's wrong?" His raspy voice full of concern.

"Nothing." I shook my head, weakly smiling.

He inquisitively tilted his head to the side, an adorable expression on his face before he pressed his lips to mine. I began to giggle as kisses were dotted all over my face, hands lightly batting him away. Gendry laughed, pecking me a final time on the mouth. I entwined our legs, lightly nudging my thigh between his, wanting to be as close as physically possible to the boy I had given everything to.

"It's late, Love. Go to sleep." Gendry's arms wrapped round me, our faces close on the pillow.

I couldn't prevent the smile spreading on my lips as he lightly tapped me on the nose, before rubbing it against his own. He squeezed me, Gendry's warmth comforting my aching body as I cuddled into him. I felt safe.

"I've got you." He whispered before my eyes fell closed.


	39. Chapter 39

Our bodies were cuddled under the duvet. My toes wriggled as the hair on Gendry's legs tickled at my bare skin. His head was resting on my chest as I carefully combed through his tousled hair with my fingers. His arm was wrapped round my waist, softly snoring. I shifted slightly, Gendry's grip intensifying as he held me close. He looked so beautiful, his hair in tight ringlets, pink lips. I watched almost in awe as long eyelashes fluttered on his cheeks, drawing in a deep breath before settling to rest on my chest once more. His breathing levelling to a slow, steady pace, it calmed me.

I had found him in this position a short while before as I woke. The pillows in disarray above and below the duvet. Instead he had subconsciously opted to use me, wrapping his limbs round my body. It wasn't so much protective, but almost a little frightened, reminding me of a child clinging onto a loved one for comfort. The lengths of his legs were entwined with mine. Fingers occasionally twitched, lightly fisting at his t shirt adorning my upper half.

I was quite certain Gendry's slumbering position was in fear of me leaving. Desperately holding on. But he needn't have worried. There was no chance of me disappearing. The feelings I had developed for the stunning guy currently keeping me overly warm, were something I had never felt before.

We were yet to say how we really felt about each other. I knew Gendry cared for me; he had told me a number of times. But deep down I was frightened I possessed a stronger attachment to him than he did to me. I had never been in a relationship before; never felt such a desire to be as close to someone before.

I was unable to ponder over the thoughts racing through my mind for any longer. My attention was drawn back to Gendry. He lightly mumbled my name, his warm hand sliding over the duvet. Seconds later I realised he was in search of my smaller one. I offer my touch to him, long fingers oddly entwining with mine. A heavy sigh fell from my mouth, my bottom lip taken between my teeth.

"I think I'm in love with you." I barely whispered.

My heart began to thump against my chest and I felt almost certain Gendry could sense my increased pulse. His presence suddenly felt overbearing, weight pressing down on me. I couldn't breathe. My fingers struggled to gently pry his arm from round my waist, attempting to wriggle out from under his large frame. I found it difficult as Gendry's long limbs were heavy with sleep; he had quite literally tangled himself with me. The strength of his body still profoundly evident even in his weakened unconscious state. Frustrated mumbles could be heard as I tried to free my leg from between Gendry's thighs. The sounds grew louder as I resisted his arm which intended to drag me back to him. All the while, Gendry's sparkling blue eyes remained hidden from me. I pressed a kiss to his cheek, fingers running lightly through his hair. The gesture seemed to calm him, allowing me to ease my leg out from between the strength of his thighs. The throaty moan that accompanied the action flushed heat to my body. My eyes widened slightly as my knee lightly brushed the growing hardness between the top of Gendry's tensed legs. I ignored the images that sprung to my mind, my lover panting and glistening in sweat above me. My head shook, denying myself the indulgence of a glance under the covers; knowing the thick erection I had felt rather intensely hours before, would be straining against the black fabric tightly hugging Gendry's lower half.

I felt like self-appraisal was in order as I eventually became free of my protector's superficial strong hold. My absence was voiced in a strained whimper from Gendry; his forehead creasing in a frown, eyes still remained shut.

His restlessness continued until he shifted over slightly to the spot I was previously laid in. Long legs stretching out under the duvet until his feet poked out the end. I couldn't help but smile. His full, pink lips were parted as I placed a soft kiss to his cheek. My presence retreated, leaving Gendry to grab the nearest pillow to entice closer into his bare chest.

My mind was on other things as I swiped the knife over the toast, spreading the purple jam. I didn't hear Gendry enter the kitchen. It startled me when his arms wrapped round my waist from behind. I smiled as he hummed in my ear, resting his head on my shoulder. He tickled my neck with his plump lips leaving teasing kisses across my skin.

"I don't like waking up alone." He mumbled. "I thought you had made a run for it."

His words confirmed to me that my assumption was correct. He was scared.

"I had to get head start, what with your long legs." I teased.

This only encouraged him further, his teeth nipping at my exposed shoulder as he playfully growled. I wiggled round in his hold, laughing as he pressed me between his body and the worktop. His eyes fell to my mouth as I brought my bottom lip between my teeth. I watched as his pink tongue slipped out, wetting his lips.

"Oh I um…"

We both swiftly turned to see my mum stood in the doorway. Her eyes quickly shifting, uncertain on where to look as Gendry stood in his low slung, grey joggers. However, this didn't seem to faze him as he smiled at her, wrapping his arms round my waist from behind before kissing the top of my head. Gendry's t shirt hung loosely off my shoulder and I silently praised myself for putting on some shorts. My hair cascaded over my front in waves. Apparently I had inherited my rosy cheeks from my mother.

"I'll um..just…"

She turned quickly and headed down the hall to the living room. It hadn't been my intention for my mum to discover us like this, but there was little I could do about the situation. However, the male who was currently kissing at my neck appeared to have no discontent with the scene. I pecked Gendry on the cheek, moving to the doorway. A giggle escaped my lips as he grabbed my hand, effortlessly tugging me back to him. He left a heavy kiss to my mouth before flicking his head to the door in indication. I squeaked as he squeezed my bum, slapping it lightly in encouragement.

"Go and put a top on." I laughed.

I watched him cheekily take a bite out of the toast before jogging over to the door and up the stairs to my room. My body took in a deep breath as I prepared myself to have the inevitable conversation with my mum. I found her sat on the sofa, her eyes darting up to me as I walked through the door.

"Arya." She smiled.

She stood from her position, quickly wrapping her arms round me. I smiled as she kissed my cheek. Her hands went to my shoulders, holding me at arm's length, curiously peering at me. Her auburn hair was taken back in a ponytail, soft blue gaze holding mine. She still adorned her nurse uniform, the pale colour something she disliked about working at the hospital.

"So, you and Gendry."

A blush crept onto my cheeks as I gave her a small nod, finding it a little difficult to meet her eye contact. She squeezed my shoulders.

"You were safe?" Her eyebrows rose questioningly at me.

"Oh god, mum yes." I squirmed.

She lightly nodded in relief, her smile returning. The heat hadn't had a chance to disappear from my face before another wave of embarrassment rolled through. I hastily brought my hair round to cover the spot I knew Gendry's lips had brought blood to the surface on my neck. A reminder of our intimate activities the night before. My mum mumbled something about being young as she laughed.

"I told you he was sweet."

She had no idea the events that had taken place the space she had last seen Gendry. But I found myself smiling, she was right.

"I really like him." I admitted quietly.

I had yet to tell anyone my true feelings for Gendry. But by the understanding expression on my mum's face, she was fully aware of what I left unspoken.

"The way he looks at you. It's like how your dad used to look at me."

The words clenched at my heart. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes at the mention of my dad. Even when growing up, I couldn't deny the love that could be seen between my parents. They had cherished each other. When my dad was harshly ripped from us it practically broke my mum, I had never witnessed her in anything comparable to the time after my father's death. The meaning behind her words was so powerful.

Our silent conversation was interrupted as Gendry appeared in the doorway. His jeans were slung low on his hips, the black band of his boxers peeking over the top. He stood still bare chested grinning at us, completely oblivious to the profound situation he was a part of.

"I'll leave you to it." My mum squeezed my hand as she walked away.

"Nice to see you, Gendry." She spoke whilst passing him through the door.

"You too, Mrs stark."

"Catlyn." My mum corrected.

His raspy chuckle echoed before he made his way towards me.

"I thought you were going to put some clothes on." I giggled.

His fingers playfully tugged at the hem to the t shirt I was wearing. Blue eyes were sparkling in amusement as his height loomed over me. I placed my hand on the smooth skin of his hip as he leant down. His warmth comforted me.

"You're wearing my shirt, and as good as it looks on you, I kind of need it back." He smirked into my neck.

My fingers left goose bumps in their wake as I trailed my touch up his toned back. A light moan fell between us, tangling my digits between his messy hair, keeping his lips pressed to my shoulder.

"You'll have to catch me first, Waters." I whispered.

I drew back to discover Gendry gaping at me. The playful glint was overwhelmed by a subtle darkness as I met his gaze. He looked so hot. Bruises still scattered across his tanned torso from the fight that had taken place the previous day. I prayed that the marks had gone unnoticed by my mum. I felt a little awkward at the thought of her assuming I had inflicted such impacts during our bedroom activities.

"Challenge accepted." Gendry's voice sounded huskier than usual.

The deep tone sent shivers across my skin before I hastily dashed for the door. I had barely made it to the stairs before a large hand grasped at the baggy fabric concealing my torso. I managed to evade him, turning and pressing a small kiss to Gendry's lips in a distraction. Surprisingly the gesture provided me with an advantage, which I grasped stumbling up the stairs. I could hear my mum laughing as I shrieked, Gendry hot on my heels as he pursued me to my bedroom.

I had nowhere left to run as he smugly closed the door behind him. My body backed away as Gendry stalked forward, a satisfied smile gracing his face.

"Looks like I win." He stated proudly, eyes grazing up and down my smaller frame.

The tips of his fingers burned my skin as he hooked them into the neck of my t shirt, tugging it down slightly. My body felt weak as he decreased the distance between us, touch skimming down my sides to the hem of the clothing.

"Do I get to take it off you?" He grinned.

My lashes fluttered, large hands finding my bare hips as he crinkled the fabric up higher. I giggled as Gendry lightly squeezed my sides, knowing full well how ticklish I could be. But the laughing ceased. Hot, wanton breath trickled across the skin of my neck. Gendry nudged his face into the crook. The light bites tingled through my entirety. Lips brushing my ear.

"I woke up with a hard-on this morning." He lowly mumbled.

The tone of his voice descended straight to the aching I felt for him. His seductive touch continued to gradually remove the clothing I had commandeered.

"I was disappointed to find my girlfriend wasn't there to help me out."

The t shirt was gently pulled over my head leaving my chest completely exposed to the lustful green that grazed my skin.

"Maybe next time." He smirked.

He swiftly tugged down the grey fabric to cover his toned torso.

"Mm, it's still warm." Gendry teased.

My right forearm travelled up to conceal my breasts as he chuckled. When I had asked him to find me another t shirt, I wasn't best pleased with his carefully selected choice. My cheeks blushed as he held it out expectantly to me, his eyes glinting in mischief. I turned away from him as he waited for me to dress.

A frown etched into my features at I held up the clothing.

"Gendry, this is practically see-through." I called out behind me.

"I know." He playfully confirmed.

Before I could complain another, less transparent, top was gently pulled over my head. I felt like a little child as he helped me dress, guiding my arms through the sleeves. He encouraged me round to face him, his cheeky grin lightly up his stunning features. But I was left disheartened as the adorable indents in his cheeks disappeared, along with his happy mood. Gendry's focus had landed on my hip, my hand tugging his fingers away as he attempted to lift up the fabric veiling the small, impacting bruises he had created.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." His voice was hushed.

To be honest, the reminders of his darkened state didn't really bother me. I smiled at the situation, marks covering both Gendry and myself. Some bruises, nail scrapes and other softer colours, evidence of heated, seductive lips. We matched.

But that wasn't the hurt I was worried about.

"You're just really…" I trailed off.

I had a feeling Gendryknew what I was attempting to approach. The slight curve of his lips calmed me a little. He took amusement in noticing my eyes nervously glance down between us. My subtlety was something to be desired.

"Your body will adjust to me. The more times we have sex the easier it will be." He explained.

His face nuzzled into my neck, lips attending to the sensitive skin for a second before moving to my ear. Arms holding me close, our clothed chests pressing together. The heat radiating from Gendry warmed my entirety.

"No pain, just pleasure." He purred.

A blush flushed across my cheeks as he spoke the last word. There was something about the way Gendry's slow, raspy voice took the powerful word to a whole new level. How his full lips caressed the meaning, firmly assuring me he had every intention of standing by his statement. I was breathless as Gendry drew back, eyes locking with my shy ones.

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

My hands were taken in his vast palms, thumbs carefully rubbing over the backs.

"You want to do it again with me?" I asked quietly.

He grinned, nodding as his untamed hair fell round his face.

I hadn't really wanted Gendry to leave. Our parting kiss had been passionate and I could tell he was more reluctant than I was to separate. He wouldn't allow me to walk with him to his car, so instead I sat on the doorstep and watched the black vehicle disappear down the road.

Just from the way he pressed his lips to mine, the gentle entwining of our fingers. I knew the intensity of his protective nature would heighten. Gendry wanted to keep me safe. Even more so now that we had taken our relationship to the next level. That night would be something I would never forget, our connection strengthening.

Gendry had promised to ring me from work, so when his name flashed up on my phone screen an uncontrollable smile broke out on my face. I quickly told Poppy I had to take the call, she laughed, ushering me away before I quickly made my way to the back room. The hard stare received from Dan didn't go unnoticed.

"Hello, Beautiful." Gendry's usual greeting echoed.

"Hi."

I was sat on the desk in the small room to the back of the shop, my legs dangling off the side, swinging back and forth.

"How are you feeling?" Gender's raspy voice spoke down the line.

"Bit sore but I'm alright. How's work?" I quickly moved on.

I think he could sense I didn't particularly want to discuss over the phone, the aches and pains my body was currently riddled with.

"Yeah, not too bad. I'm just waiting for a new client to come in and train." He didn't sound very enthused.

My back arched, attempting to ease the tightness of my muscles. I was about to comment on his lack of excitement when he spoke again.

"I couldn't take my top off today." Gendry stated.

I furrowed my eyebrows, holding the phone closer to my ear. A few stands where pushed back, curiosity taking hold.

"Why?"

"Someone left scratches all down my back." He spoke lowly.

My eyes widened with his words. I had forgotten my nails had caused such obvious indications of my presence on Gendry's body. It wouldn't be difficult for anyone to figure out the scrapes were the result of some rather intense tangling in the bed sheets.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, Gendry."

He chuckled at my concern.

"Don't be, it's really hot." He paused momentarily. "It's like you've marked me yours."

I was surprised by the seductive tone that sent shivers through my sore body. I found myself wondering if Gendry would have any objections to me using my mouth to leave possessive marks elsewhere. I blushed, imagining the potential his stunning collar bones could have. But our conversation was interrupted by Dan, he pushed the door open.

"Steve wants you back out on the floor." He spoke rather abruptly.

I silently nodded in confirmation, but his lingering stance in the doorway remained.

"Is that him, your boyfriend?" Dan flicked his head to my phone.

There was a certain hostility to his voice, a clear dislike to the male I had taken time away to talk to. I hummed in response, turning away.

"Who's that?" Gendry asked. "It's that stupid prick from your work, isn't it?" His voice lowering.

I found it a little difficult to focus on both of the males demanding my attention. The egos flying round were a little overwhelming.

"Arya?" Dan called.

"I heard. I'll be there in a minute." I bit back.

I didn't mean to snap at him, Dan only leaving when he finally recognised my annoyance. And even when he did, he left the door wide open. It was almost as if he knew the frustrating gesture was one of my pet peeves. Gendry continued to speak at me through the phone.

"Seriously Ar, if he doesn't back off I'm going to kick the shit out of him."

His aggression was blatantly clear through the rough tone of his voice. I knew full well his threat was anything but empty. And when I didn't reply I heard what sounded like a door slam on the other end of the line.

"Gendry, what are you doing?" I gushed.

"I'm coming over." He harshly stated.

"Oh God, Gendry stop!" I pleaded. "Stay there."

There was a few enraged swear words exchanged with what sounded like Tom. I found myself thankful for his presence. Tom wasn't scared of Gendry like most individuals were, he could stand his ground against him, even at his most hostile. But I had a feeling Gendry's aggression would be his excelling characteristic if it ever came down to a fist fight.

"Gendry?" A few seconds passed, but I knew he was still on the other end of the line. His breathing slightly heavier. "I wish I was there. I'd kiss away the little frowny crease you get in between your eyebrows when you're angry." I quietly promised.

My posture was tense as I anxiously waited for any sort of response.

"I know what you're doing." Gendry muttered.

"You look really sexy when you're angry." I continued.

His light chuckle confirmed I had partly succeeded in calming him down.

"Where else would you kiss?" He asked slowly.

I found Dan back on the tills. He didn't turn to me as I stood to his side. But his gaze snapped to attention when I touched his arm. He shoved some of his light brown hair back from his eyes. Their depth piercing into me. There was no doubt he was attractive, but I was unable to see him in any other way than a friend. A certain shaggy-haired boy might have had something to do with that. Nobody seemed to compare to Gendry.

"Sorry." I apologized to Dan.

His features soften at my words.

"That's alright." He smiled. "But I probably shouldn't be talking to you." Dan commented.

I frowned, a little taken back by his words. I thought we were friends. Most of our shifts coincided and I had spent many hours with him as we brought out new stock for the floor. He was easy to talk to and made me laugh.

"Why?"

"Didn't your boyfriend tell you?"

But he was unable to finish his explanation. I grew a little impatient as I waited for him to serve a customer. I quickly bagged the item being purchased to speed up the process. Of course I knew Dan and Gendry had taken a sudden dislike to each other from the start, but this seemed a little extreme.

"Dan." I encouraged.

His eyes found mine, scanning my face.

"He wasn't best pleased that we were working together." His voice casual and I knew he was referring to the short conversation I was excluded from.

The information was already common knowledge.

"Gendry is just a little protective." I reasoned.

The scoff Dan emitted from his mouth took me by surprise.

"A little protective?" His level rose, sarcasm thick in his words. "He told me he'd fucking kill me if I ever tried to touch you. And that's me putting it nicely."

I was unsure of how to reply. The shop had grown a little quieter, the tills free of customers as Dan turned to me.

"Come on, Arya. You can't tell me he doesn't scare you." His brow creased.

The assuming statement irritated me. Dan, nor anyone else knew anything about my relationship with Gendry. I stepped a little closer, my height proving a disadvantage.

"I'm not frightened of Gendry." My tone harsh.

He stared down at me, glancing over my head before drawing back to my gaze. It almost looked as though he as deciding on something in his head. His eyes flickered over my features, lingering on my lips for a second too long before returning to my curious gray.

"Your boyfriend assured me he would find no difficulty in acquiring a gun. Then proceeded to tell me he had no reservations on giving me another hole to breathe out of." Dan paused. My eyes widened, visibly gulping. "You scared now?"


	40. Chapter 40

**Gendry's POV**

Arya had been a little odd the last couple of days. It appeared as if her mind was on other things. I prayed it wasn't because she regretted having sex with me. My gestures towards her had been a slightly reserved, cautious, not wanting to hurt her any further than I already had. I still was a little uneasy with the thought of what happened in her bedroom, angry with myself for losing control. Arya should never have been subjected to that side of me.

When I entered the living room Arya's back was turned to me, fumbling around in her bag. Her top-half adorned a dark plaid shirt of mine that she had grown rather attached to. The cuffs had to be rolled up, the sleeves far too long for her arms. Arya's jeans clung perfectly to the curves of her figure, something I always loved about her. I smiled, walking up behind her. Her body jolted in my arms as I wrapped her in my embrace. I lightly squeezed her, resting my chin on Arya's shoulder. Our position allowed me to inhale her sweet smell.

"It's only me." I lightly laughed.

One of my hands travelled up to her chest, pressing my palm above her breasts. Her heart was racing, thumping against my touch.

"Are you alright?" I asked a little concerned.

"I-I'm fine, you just scared me." She stuttered.

My lips pressed delicate kisses to her neck in an effort to calm her down. But I grew a little disappointed as she wriggled away. She stood back from me, thrusting her laptop in between us as I attempted to move towards her. Arya absorbed my frown, my confused features prompting her to talk.

"I'm having trouble with my iTunes, I was wondering if you could have a look?"

She peered warily up at me, her question ending with the bite of her lower lip. Arya shyly smiled as I took the device from her grasp. Our fingers brushed momentarily.

"Sure." I replied.

Her hand was placed on my shoulder as she leant up, planting a small kiss to my cheek. The warmth of her lips lingered on my skin.

"Thanks. I'm going to the bathroom."

I sat down on the sofa as Arya hastily departed from the room, I shook off my worry. Her laptop rested on my thighs as I opened the lid, pressing the power button.

**Arya's POV**

I shut the door as quietly as I could. Not wanting to alert my boyfriend to my presence in his bedroom. It clicked closed as I spun around, scanning the space surrounding me. I immediately started searching, pulling open his drawers and rummaging through the clothes. It had to be here somewhere.

I abandoned the storage that held his t shirts, frantically spinning to be faced with the wardrobe. The doors were yanked open before I got to my knees, searching at the bottom. When I had no luck, my vision shifted to above my head. I got to my feet, stretching up on my toes, straining to reach the top of the wardrobe. A huff emitted from my mouth as I was unsuccessful, my fingertips nowhere near my intended target. I worked quickly to drag a chair over, teetering upon it and reaching up for a second time. With my new found height my hand blindly felt over the wood, cursing at my empty discovery.

I stumbled down from the elevated position and over to his small bedside table. My cheeks flushed at my findings, scanning over the variety of condoms Gendry kept. All different colours, lubricants, textures. I shook my head, dropping a purple one back into the draw before fumbling round to reach the back. I ceased my movement momentarily, straining to hear bare feet pad down the hall. Curse words slipped from my mouth as I quickly shut the drawer before rushing over to the wardrobe. I didn't have time to drag the chair back to its previous position.

"Arya, your iTunes is fine, there's nothing wrong with it."

My distraction hadn't provided me with nearly as much time as I had hoped. I knew Gendry must have been searching for me, his voice repeating my name before the handle of the door pushed down. I barely had time to shut the wardrobe, let alone fix the clothes I had haphazardly yanked from drawers in my haste to find answers.

Gendry looked a little bewildered as he entered; staring at the mess I had created. The frown that creased into his forehead made it clear he wasn't best pleased. When I left his questioning gaze unanswered, his complete focus landed on me. I gulped as he shut the door with his foot, slowly stalking over to me. Warm breath fanned on my face as I resisted Gendry's eye contact. He stood directly in front of me, height shadowing over.

"Did you find it?" He lowly asked.

I attempted to appear calm, despite the anxiousness I was desperately fighting down. It was astonishing how he could transform in a matter of seconds. Gendry's usually comforting, large frame, now felt intimidating; just like it had when we first met.

"Find what?" I weakly asked.

"Whatever it was you were looking for."

"I wasn't looking for anything." I whispered.

My breathing began to shallow as my shaggy-haired fighter stepped impossibly closer. He nudged my head to the side slightly, lips brushing the tingling skin of my neck. My eyes squeezed closed as I battled to stop the tears.

"You and I both know that's not true."

His tone was controlled, but the sense of authority behind the raspy words was evidently clear. Afraid I would cave, my body moved back from his. I glanced around when the back of my legs bumped into the wooden frame of the bed. When my vision flickered to Gendry, his narrowed gaze was upon me.

"Tell me."

I nervously shook my head.

"I wasn't searching for anything."

"Don't lie to me!" He barked.

Gendry's sudden raise in volume made me jump, his rough voice bouncing off the walls. The thick vein in his neck was protruding, a sign of his obvious annoyance. As well as the hardened stare I was currently being held captive by. I shuffled to the side, attempting to manoeuvre round his frame. My heart thumping as his large hand clasped around the door handle before I could reach it. It was then I realised he wouldn't hurt me. The most extreme gesture Gendry could enact was to shout at me and he'd already done that. I pushed my hair back over my shoulders, standing taller.

"Let me go." I instructed calmly, meeting the burning blue.

"Not until you tell me what you were looking for."

His agitated frown subtly transformed at his surprise, my body nearly pressing to the front of his as I boldly stood my ground. I wasn't scared of him.

"What did you say to Dan?"

It was his turn to look a little uncomfortable. His touch fell away from the handle, almost as if now he actually wanted me to leave. Gendry was avoiding the question.

"Gendry." I prompted.

He remained silent, unsure on where to look.

"It's true then."

My words were barely audible, confirming it for my benefit rather than Gendry's. A part of me was hoping what Dan had told me was false, a silly attempt at causing trouble. But in the moment of standing before Gendry, I knew it was true. It pained me to ask my next inevitable question.

"Do you have a gun?"

The words seemed to linger between us. I could tell Gendry wasn't used to being confronted like this, especially by a female. If it was some guy he was having this conversation with, he would have had him on the floor in seconds. I needed to know, so I pressed on.

"You threatened to shoot Dan."

The accusing statement drew Gendry's focus to me. His eyes were bright, desperate. Full, pink lips parted to speak but the words were left unspoken. Gendry had no idea how to handle the situation. My hands were beginning to shake, the thought of what a weapon could do to a person and the effect if would have upon the person pulling the trigger.

I bit my lip, turning away in fright, disgust, sadness. The emotions swirling in my body were overwhelming. Gendry was dangerous. I aimlessly wandered over to the drawers left in disarray. Gendry was still stood by the door, his head bowed, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry about your clothes…I-I'll tidy up then leave." I spoke quietly, my voice wavering slightly.

I began to pick up the t shirts from the floor, folding them and placing them back into the wooden confines. The last one was replaced, taking a deep breath to calm me before turning back.

Gendry seemed to have grasped what was actually happening. His body moved forward to me, reaching out before thinking twice and lowering his touch. He looked like a small child, frightened and desperate not to be left alone in the dark.

"Please don't go."

The vulnerability in his voice made me want to take him in my arms and cuddle him. But I didn't.

"I wasn't thinking I was angry at him." He spoke.

I remained quiet, Gendry nervously biting his lower lip. I presumed he thought I still wanted to leave as his presence abandoned the spot where he guarded the door. Gendry moved behind me, taking a seat on the end of the bed in defeat. I just stood there for what felt like minutes, eyes locked on my escape. It would have been so easy for me to walk straight out. But I knew the emotional pain would be excruciating. I was falling in love with a boy I knew was dangerous. But there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

I sharply turned to Gendry, his sparkling eyes, impossibly wide as his head rose to my gaze. His surprised gaze held hope. It was almost as if he couldn't comprehend my actions as I took a seat beside him, our thighs brushing. His warmth emanated with our touch, but he made no move to connect our fingers like he normally would.

"Gendry, do you have a gun, o-or is it someone else?"

Both of us were staring at the floor.

"Someone else." Gendry's raspy voice echoed.

I wasn't quite sure if I should be relieved by the information given, or petrified Gendry had acquaintances that dealt in weapons.

"Why the hell do you know someone who owns a gun?"

His head turned to me, our eyes catching one another. He absorbed my face for a moment, taking comfort in the fact that I had chosen to stay, given him the benefit of the doubt.

"You remember how I told you about being arrested by the police?"

My mind travelled back to the funfair and how Gendry had casually slipped it into conversation. At the time I had thought the incident was down to his short temper, a silly, ego fuelled fight.

"You were taken into custody." I confirmed

He nodded. Gendry pausing, almost as if to gauge my reaction. He anxiously fiddled with his finger in his lap.

"There was a fight at a club I used to go to…It got a bit messy that night, people were intoxicated. One of the guys from the group I was with fired a few shots."

I hadn't really noticed, but while Gendry was talking I had taken his left hand in mine, squeezing as I patiently waited for him to continue.

"No one was hit." He gushed. "And I had no idea about the weapon until then."

I nodded in understanding. He looked a little relieved with my reaction.

"The police arrived and took everyone to the station…I wasn't charged though."

We sat for a short time, my mind processing what had escaped Gendry's mouth. When he shifted, my attention came hurtling back, taking my other hand in his.

"I was angry." Gendry shook his head. "I didn't like the way he was acting towards you."

I didn't understand, Dan had been nothing but nice to me, but Gendry refused to see it. I had taken notice of his possessive behaviour; it had heightened since the night we spent together in my room. Whenever we were in each other's presence, I would always find myself sharing his body heat. Gendry's arm would drift around my back or shoulders, drawing me in, fingers subconsciously entwining. Even when we slept, Gendry felt like an extra blanket, his lashes brushing my cheek as he held me impossibly close. If we were without responsibilities, I had a feeling he would never let me go.

"You're mine and I'd do everything in my power to protect you."

"Gendry, you don't need to worry about Dan." I attempted to calm him down.

My body lowered back to the duvet, relief coursing, knowing we had made it through the conversation I was frightened to have with Gendry ever since I had spoken to Dan. I could relax a little with the confirmation that it wasn't my boyfriend who possessed an object that could so easily end a life.

It took me by surprise as a pair of lips pressed to mine, my eyes fluttering open. Gendry drew back, shifting his body on top of mine. Long fingers enticed the silver chain out from the neck of my clothing, fiddling with the pendent for a short time. The gesture was a reminder of night he had given it to me, how much he cared for me.

"You know, I would never hurt you." He winced slightly at his own words and how they contrasted to the number of bruises on my body. His head shook as he frowned. "Not intentionally." His words hushed.

"I know." I whispered, a small smile curving on my lips.

There were no more words exchanged, just kisses and gentle touches. It was as if he was trying to lift away the fear. His nose lightly nudged my cheek, willing me to reciprocate. My fingers slid into Gendry's hair, tugging the ringlets to force a throaty moan from his mouth. Whether it is in a heated, passionate moment or a comforting gesture, I had learnt Gendry loved for someone to play with his soft hair. My fingers lightly scratched at his scalp to coax another arousing sound from his lips. But when a large hand travelled up under the plaid shirt I was wearing, I flinched as Gendry palmed my chest. His movements immediately ceased. A moment of realisation flashed through his features.

"Are you sensitive?"

I shied away a little, not completely comfortable with discussing the ins and outs of my body. Gendry continued to question me as I lay beneath him.

"You're on your period?"

"Gendry." I whined, cheeks beginning to heat.

The slightly curve of his lips told me he was amused by my unwillingness.

"There's no need to be embarrassed."

"You're lying on top of me whilst we discus my monthly cycle, I'm going to find it a little uncomfortable, Gendry."

He laughed at my sharp reply, rolling off to the side, our earlier conversation seemingly forgotten.

"Can I do anything for you?" the blue of his eyes shone, peering at me.

"Like have you got cramps, I think I have some paracetamol in the cupboard."

Gendry was up and walking towards the door before I could answer. He glanced around when I called his name, lips parted as he stood questioningly.

"I'm fine." I smiled. "But maybe something warm to put on my stomach."

I emerged from the bathroom only to find Gendry had disappeared, no longer where I had left him seated on the end of the bed. My vision scanned the room, recognising something was either missing or misplaced, but I couldn't put my finger on it. A heavy sigh emitted before I made my way over to the bedroom door. My attention was sparked, my feet carrying my down the hall, captivated by a soft musical sound.

My fingers clasped the door frame of the living room, curiosity instantly falling on Gendry. He was sat on one of the sofas, at a slight angle. The guitar, whose absence I had recognised from Gendry's room, rested on his right knee. All I could do was listen in amazement as the beautiful sound of his raspy voice echoed around the warm room. The length of his fingers held a plectrum, strumming at the strings. I had never pictured Harry as the musical type, something I found a great contrast to his very physical job. But to hear him now, the tone of his voice, caressing the words I was familiar to, it made my heart melt, my composure being taken with it.

I quietly walked round to the back of the sofa, Gendry pausing as my presence became known. He glanced to me, my lips pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Please carry on." I whispered.

The beautiful sounds continued to filter through the air as I took a seat beside him.

"But if I kiss you, will your mouth read this true,

Darling how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do,

And it's not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet,

'Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon,

And I'll owe it all to you, oh, my little bird, my little bird."

I was mesmerised by the male capturing my complete attention. I indulged in the side profile of his face as he sung the lyrics. The full, heart shape of his pink lips, pouting with certain words. His dark eyelashes seemed longer as I studied Gendry from my position, sweeping the top of his cheeks when he blinked. The muscles in his forearms were made apparent with his rolled up sleeves, long fingers easily travelling up and down the fret board. He appeared calm, displaying the control I knew he possessed.

As the song finished Gendry turned to me, placing the guitar to the side. The slight pink tinge in his cheeks made me believe he wasn't used to an audience.

"You're amazing…I never knew you could sing." I smiled.

"I haven't sung in a long time." He replied quietly.

There was a sadness to his words, something that compelled me to move closer. My fingers brushed over his forehead, rearranging the curls that had been misplaced.

"Why?"

An arm enticed me into his warmth, Harry leaving a kiss to the top of my head.

"I used to sing to my sister…to block out the noise of my dad when he came home drunk. She always said it was the only way for her to get to sleep. When my dad left there was no reason for me to sing anymore."

I squeezed his waist as Gendry played with my fingers.

"It feels different now though."

My head tilted up to find him smiling down at me, he teasingly kissed my nose. I shuffled round to rub mine against his as he laughed.

"I looked, but I don't think I have a hot water bottle."

I smiled at the adorable expression on his face. Gendry's care over me caused a tingling feeling in my stomach, supressing the tight muscles for a second of relief.

"You can use these." I suggested, taking his palms in mine.

The span of his hands was something quite extraordinary. I straightened out his curled fingers, amazed at the length of his digits. My thumb ran over the lines on his palms, tracing the creases in the warm skin. I continued to explore the vast area, turning them over to find the small cuts on Gendry's knuckles that were yet to properly heal from the fight.

I tilted my head up to discover Gendry intently watching as I investigated the particular part of his body.

"Do you like my hands?" He asked jokingly.

I grinned, nodding as I blushed.

"They're massive."

Gendry's raspy chuckle sounded, taking my hands in his.

"Maybe yours are just tiny." He suggested.

I laughed as Gendry began to poke fun at my height, tickling at me sides.

"But seriously, they're abnormally large." I spoke, wrapping my fingers round his index.

He pondered over my statement for a few seconds, staring at where we made contact.

"I can hold a coke can between my fingers." He stated, rather abruptly.

My mouth parted as he smugly grinned at me.

"No way, let me see." I gushed.

I jumped up, dragging a rather amused Gendry behind me to the kitchen.

We had finished with our little experiment, which mainly consisted of me handing Gendry objects to see how many things he could hold in one hand. I was pretty taken aback with the results.

We were now in the living room; a film had been put in the DVD player as I laid practically on top of Gendry, who was sprawled out length-ways on the sofa. He used the expanse of his warm palm to rub circles into my lower back, easing the tightness I felt. A blanket had been draped over us after Gendry had returned with two mugs of tea.

As we watched the 007 film I had picked out, my mind began to wander. The main character on screen had prompted a few curious thoughts swirling round in my head. After the third villain's associate had been shot dead, I shifted on top of Gendry.

"Have you ever held a gun before?" I enquired.

I brushed my loose hair back behind my ear so my vision would remain clear. Gendry's silence continued for a short time, studying my face. When all he read was curiosity, he replied.

"Yes."

I settled back down, my head to his chest as I considered his answer. The movement of his hand still soothing the ache in my back.

"Have you fired one?"

"Yes."

My sudden wriggle made Gendry yelp quietly, my knee accidently brushing his crotch. I apologised before persisting.

"At someone?" I gaped.

The blue of his eyes widened, clutching me closer.

"No-no. It was at a shooting range, completely controlled environment." He hastily replied. "I haven't shot anyone, Arya." Gendry huffed.

"Would you really kill Dan?" I asked quietly into his clothed chest, almost afraid of the answer.

My body moved with the rise and fall of Gendry's strong torso. The steady rhythm of comfort to me, as well as Gendry's familiar smell.

"If he hurt you..I don't know what I'd do."

It was an answer I was expecting, Gendry's protective nature shining though. My fingers played with the hem of his top under the blanket, nudging the fabric up to draw random patterns on the soft skin of his hip.

"I wouldn't need a gun though; I'd just beat the shit out of him." He stated quietly.


	41. Chapter 41

"Hey, Arya."

I turned on my heels to find Dan stood behind me. He received my smile as I glanced back to my locker. His body leant against the metal door of the next compartment to my left as I rummaged, placing things in my bag to go home.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you."

I watched as he pushed back some light brown hair from his forehead, freeing his blue vision of obstruction. His height dwarfed mine; everyone seemed to be taller than me. Dan cleared his throat as I patiently waited, glancing down at the time on my phone screen. Gendry would be out the front to pick me up.

"Look, I know your boyfriend and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye…But you and I can still be friends here, right? I know he won't let you see me outside of work, but.."

I shook my head, frowning. My action ceased Dan's words, concern on his face.

"I.."

"Gendry can be overbearing sometimes, but he doesn't control me. I'm my own person. Nobody is telling me what to do. I just don't want to upset him, it will cause more trouble and I don't desire to see any more arguments between you two."

Dan seemed to consider my words before giving me a small smile, nodding. He looked a little disappointed.

"That's fine with me, as long as we get to hang out at work."

"Course." I grinned.

He lingered a few seconds before opening his arms.

"Do I get a hug?"

I paused, shutting my locker before shyly nodding and moving closer for Dan to wrap his arms around me. A laugh was squeezed from me, his hold playfully tightening.

"I have to go, Gendry will be waiting."

Dan drew in a deep breath, almost as if he was inhaling the scent of my shampoo. His arms released me rather reluctantly, my body stepping back from his presence. Dark blue eyes held my contact, glancing down to my lips before he smiled.

"See you soon, Arya."

"Have a good evening."

My body "gracefully" turned, bumping into the doorframe. I heard Dan chuckle from behind me before I made my way out onto the shop floor. My DMs scuffled along the grey tiles as I searched for my phone which I had dropped into my bag. My eyes scanned for Poppy to say goodbye but she must have been busy with a customer, her blonde locks nowhere in sight. I resumed my walk, wandering over to the heavy entrance door, I frowned, turning my gaze to the far corner of the shop. A man stood, back to me, head bowed. I had no idea why he had caught my attention. We had customers in and out of the music store all the time. Perhaps it was the swirls of dark ink swarming on the skin of his arm that captivated my flickering focus. But I had no time to place the familiar designs in my mind, my body colliding with something hard.

"I'm sorry." I gushed.

My clumsy action was left unforgiven, instead a raspy laugh drew my vision higher to be met with a pair of bright, sapphire eyes.

"Hello, Beautiful."

The left indent in his cheek became prominent as he grinned at me, his amusement shining through. Gendry recognised my surprise, I hadn't expected to see him on the shop's premises, usually he would sit and wait in the Range Rover. Steve was still a little wary of the tall male who had given him a bloody nose.

"You're normally on time." Gendry glanced at his watch confirming my delay of only a few minutes.

I took hold of his wrist, curls poking out from under his beanie as he peered at me. His protective nature was as strong as ever. It could be overwhelming at times, but I couldn't deny the warm feeling it gave me to know Gendry cared for me. Or the fact that he looked incredibly hot when his features hardened, jaw tensing, eyebrows furrowed. All I wanted to do was kiss at his face, make him forget whatever had led the darkness to infiltrate his stunning eyes. It was a technique that had proven to be quite successful in encouraging Gendry to find some sort of equilibrium.

"Come on, Baby."

My hand was grasped in his, leading me over to the exit. I admired the span of his palm as Gendry pressed it to the glass, holding it open for me to exit. He received my quiet "thank you" as I ducked under his arm.

I inhaled a deep breath, absorbing the smell of rain on the tarmac. It was one of my favourite aromas, that and the smell of Gendry. I had watched out the window earlier on in the day as the sky had opened, soaking everything that wasn't sheltered. But the weather had cleared up in the last couple of hours, still gloomy but no longer raining.

"Your boot is untied." Gendry commented casually glancing at my DMs. "You'll fall over."

"Oh."

I began to bend down but a warm hand ceased my movement.

"I've got it."

A shy smile spread over my mouth as Gendry got to his knees before me. His adorable expression tugged at my heart as he peered up. He looked almost innocent, full, pink lips parted, wide eyes. Lashes fluttered as I gently brushed away some loose strands that had escaped his hat, my fingers trailing over his cheek before he bowed his head, working on the task of tying my lace. Gendry roughly hummed as I absentmindedly played with the small curls as the nape of his neck, the action comforting both of us.

The sound of the heavy shop door distracted me, glancing around just in time to see it close, but there was no-one in sight. My lips pursed, scanning the car park, spotting the man whose presence hadn't gone unnoticed by me in the store where I worked. My breath hitched, mouth becoming dry as his head turned slightly, giving me the glancing opportunity to place his features in my mind. Seconds later he disappeared around the corner.

"Arya?"

My head darted down, expecting to see Gendry still crouched on the floor but he had now risen to his feet, my boots laced.

"Arya, I asked if you were alright?" He frowned.

"I-I..yes, I'm fine." I stuttered. "Thanks."

He looked unconvinced but proceeded to led me to his car anyway. I felt safe with Gendry. My hand clasped in his warm one, he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. The passenger door was held open, Gendry's presence lingering as he waited for me to climb up. I hadn't noticed my staring until he called me out.

"What?" He smirked.

A large hand still held the frame of the vehicle door, muscles taut under the dark plaid shirt he wore. The clothing was unbuttoned to reveal a white t shirt, the hem slightly covering the black belt to his jeans. As I absorbed the image in front of me, Gendry's lips were spreading into a grin. I loved his curly hair.

"You look really cute." I smiled.

I found it difficult to comprehend how he managed to look so effortlessly attractive.

"Cute?" Gendry laughed.

"I think it's your beanie and your dimples…you're adorable."

My fingers fiddled with a some hair that had escaped from under his hat.

"Arry, I'm not supposed to be adorable, I'm a guy."

I watched on as Gendry playfully flexed his muscles.

"Well, I think you are."

His touch slipped from the door, slamming it closed. The abrupt action made me jump. My vision floated back to Gendry, his smirk making an appearance once more. The look in his eyes reminded me of a predator stalking its prey, slowly inching in for the kill. I let out a rather girly squeak as my head was nudged to the side with Gendry's, promising words seeking out my ear.

"I'll show you adorable." He muttered under his breath.

Not a second later and Gendry had taken my weight, hoisting me up as my legs wrapped around his waist. My surprise made him deeply chuckle. The expanse of his hands cupped my backside, squeezing. The action distracted me as Gendry took the opportunity to attack my neck, warm lips soothing the small bites. I whimpered, gripping his nape and digging my nails into his tanned skin to coax a throaty moan from Gendry's mouth. He had me pressed up against the side of his car, dominating me as I whispered his name in vulnerability.

It was at that moment I felt a spot of rain dot my cheek, the second one landing on my nose. I began to lightly laugh as Gendry continued to try and prove a point, our clothes dotting with moisture.

"Gendry." I spoke breathlessly.

My back arched into his strong torso, plump lips tracing my jaw.

"Stop giggling. You're ruining my masculine moment." Gendry muttered.

"It's raining." I informed him, rather amused.

My body grazed his as Gendry held me as close as possible, allowing me to slip from his hold.

"To be continued." His husky voice almost sounded threatening.

The passenger door was yanked open once again, this time with a little more haste, the droplets of water falling at a faster pace from the dark clouds.

The car ride consisted of lingering glances, the heat of the earlier situation still yet to subside. Gendry's attention was taken away from the road as I rested my hand on his knee. His eyes hinted at lust, my touch tracing the denim of his left thigh as he shifted slightly in his seat. As we stopped at the second set of traffic lights, my hand slid a little higher. Gendry's chest was rising and falling unevenly, licking around his full lips as he desperately attempted to concentrate. I couldn't help the small smile fall over my face, my attentive squeeze causing Gendry's breath to hitch, white converse revving at the pedal as the muscles in this thighs tensed.

"Are you trying to kill us?" His voice strained in a laugh.

I didn't think I'd seen him quite as flustered before, pink tingling in his cheeks as I continued my heated touch. It made a refreshing change, normally I was the one having difficulty in maintaining my composure. As the lights changed from red to amber, my fingers lightly brushed his crotch. Gendry's surprise slipped from his mouth in a curse, the car jolting forward as we stalled. My laughter echoed around the inside of the vehicle, the beeping behind us signalling the annoyed motorists impatiently waiting for us to move.

Seconds passed, the car accelerating down the road.

"I think it's best if you keep your hands to yourself while I'm driving." Gendry joked.

I laughed, nodding my head. It wasn't long before we pulled up to the curb opposite my house. My shy gaze met Gendry's as he captured his bottom lip between his teeth.

"D-Do you want to come in?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." He abruptly replied.

It was humorously obvious of his excitement, driven by the thought of what I was willing to do for him if my little performance in the car was anything to go by. Gendry had both his and my belt off in no time, jogging round to my side and catching my hand to help me down. A strong arm was draped over my shoulder, tugging me into Gendry's side as we crossed the road. I fumbled with my keys, his warm breath fanning into the crook of my neck as he encircled me in his arms from behind.

The door slammed behind Gendry as he hastily kicked off his converse. I knew my mum was probably out, but it didn't hurt to check. My hand pressed to the sitting room door, suddenly confused as I heard chattering. My eyes widened as my friends waved enthusiastically at me from their relaxed positions on the sofa. I gave them a smile before pulling the door closed and turning to Gendry. He tugged me to him, still completely oblivious to the fact the current female to male ratio had just gone up three in my favour.

"Remember when I said my friends wanted to meet you?"

Lips pressed to mine as he mumbled his confirmation against my mouth. My fingers slid beneath his beanie, pushing the hat from his soft hair.

"Well, they're sat in the living room now."

My words were muffled into the kiss. I warily smiled as Gendry caught my shoulders pushing me back and staring at me wide-eyed.

"What?" His eyebrows rose.

"They might be on the sofas waiting." I innocently smiled at him.

"Right now?" Gendry spoke, baffled.

I nodded.

His vision flicked to the door of the living room. Seconds later Gendry's phone was revealed from his back pocket. I watched on as long fingers scrolled across the screen.

"What are you doing, phoning for backup?" I quirked.

"Not quite."

The smirk displayed made me a little uneasy. His phone was held to his ear, eyes on me as he knowingly smiled. When the confirmed ringing was heard he quickly handed me his mobile. I looked down, slightly confused about what was going on. I cursed as I read the name.

"Phoning Jess." Flashed on the screen.

"Gendry." I warned.

But he was already half way through the living room door before glancing around at me.

"Good luck with my sister." He laughed.

I didn't quite know what to do, I couldn't cancel the call now. The sound of my friends greeting him could be heard through the small gap between the frame.

"So Gendry, what do you do for a living?" Was the first question Zoe asked.

I took satisfaction in knowing my friends would grill the hell out of him. He deserved it after the situation he had just thrusted me into. A voice brought my attention to the phone I currently clasped in my right hand.

"Gendry? Are you there?"

I placed the device to my ear.

"Oh um, hi, this is Arya…Gendry's girlfriend." I stuttered.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh..MUM!"

I winced slightly, holding the phone away from the side of my head as Jess continued to call for her mother. I placed it to my left as she addressed me again.

"Hello, Arya, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I smiled.

"My mum's not in, so you've just got me. This is so exciting; I've been nagging Gendry for ages to meet you. I guess this isn't really meeting you properly, but it's the next best thing. Is he there now, so I can speak to both of you?"

"Oh no, he's currently being interrogated by my friends." I joked.

Jess laughed. I had remembered Gendry saying how Jess was always chattering; there was never an awkward silence when you were within her presence.

"There are so many things I wanted to tell you and ask you; but now that I've got you my mind has gone blank." She admitted.

"You're exactly how Gendry described you." I smiled.

I had been informed of his sister's excited mannerisms, even over the simplest of things.

The relief on Gendry's face as he saw me enter the living room was quite a picture. He was up on his feet instantly, walking over. A kiss was pressed to my cheek before he hastily moved behind me. I took notice of his dishevelled hair, an obvious visual indication of his nervousness and how he had repeatedly run his fingers through them.

An arm encircled my waist, back pressed to his front, using me as a human shield. I turned my head, placing a kiss to Gendry's neck.

"You sister told me about Spain." I whispered.

His eyes widened, grip tightening. I stifled a laugh before glancing to my friends.

"Anyone want a drink?"

There were a few nods of heads, my fingers prying Gendry's arm from me before I walked over to the door. He was hot on my heels, pursuing me to the kitchen.

"She has no filter" He mumbled to himself.

I giggled, reaching up and retrieving a couple of glasses from the cupboard as he leant against the worktop.

"I thought it was pretty funny. Why were you swimming naked anyway?"

"It was the middle of the night and I was boiling."

Jess and I had had a very enlightening conversation, which mainly consisted of her spilling all of Gendry's embarrassing stories. One of my favourites being their family holiday to Spain with their mum.

"I still haven't forgiven her for stealing my trunks and towel."

I had learnt his sister had covertly followed him down to the pool, taken Gendry's only clothing and pegged it back up to their room, leaving him with the delicate task of negotiating the trip to the seventeenth floor in the nude.

"It would have been alright if it wasn't for the awkward lift experience."

He groaned at the thought.

"Oh gosh, tell me." I laughed.

"No, no way." He shook his head rather vigorously. He nervously played with one of the buttons on his shirt before his head snapped up. "There's a party. Next week at Hayley's house." Gendry gushed, attempting to change the subject. "Well, I use the term house, loosely."

"You're going?" I smiled, pouring squash into glasses.

I witnessed him nod from the corner of my eye.

"So are you." He paused. "Um, if you want to."

My head turned to see him peering at me, curious eyes locking with mine.

"I'd love to."

The grin he wore lit up his face, dimples deeply indented into his cheeks.

"Great… oh and..don't leave me on my own with your friends again." He cautiously added.

Gendry shifted on his feet, glancing around to the door. If I didn't know better he looked a little frightened.

"Why?" I questioned, placing the bottle to the side.

"They asked me to take my shirt off to prove I was a boxing trainer."

"Oh my god." I laughed.


	42. Chapter 42

Gendry's fingers slipped from mine as he retrieved his phone from the coffee table. I admired the side profile of his face, lips slightly pouting as he concentrated on the text that had just buzzed in arrival. A small smile graced his mouth before he turned to me.

"Do you remember, Sean?" Gendry asked.

"Yeah, your arty friend."

Gendry laughed at my description.

"Well, he's gone away for a bit and he asked if I could just check on his studio to make sure everything's alright. Do you wanna come with?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Now?" My eyebrows raised.

"Yeah."

"Let me get my shoes."

I withdrew my legs from Gendry's lap and climbed off of the sofa. When I returned ready to go, he had switched off the TV and put his converse on.

"Come on."

The car pulled up to curb before Gendry shut the ignition off. His dimples were displayed, exiting the vehicle and jogging around to my side. My body slipped down, feet making contact with the pavement. I was free to scan the environment as Gendry made sure the car was locked. I'd never been to this part of town before. Even in the dark it managed to emit a creative vibe about it. You'd be sure to find individuals hunched over note books as they transferred their imagination from their mind to paper, sitting in small cafes. There was a mix of modern and traditional architecture lining the road, tall trees along the path.

"Arya."

I spun to find Gendry stretching his arm out to me. My fingers clasped his as he encouraged me to walk by the side of him.

"Where's Sean's studio?"

"It's down here."

I was guided down a small brick path in between two buildings, my free hand brushing the left wall that displayed splashes of colour. We stopped in front of a metal door, Gendry pulling keys from his back pocket. I patiently waited as the entrance was unlocked, my body staying in close proximity to Gendry, having yet to find the light switch.

When the area was engulfed in brightness, I was a little surprised to just find a staircase.

"Go on up, I'll be there in a second."

With Gendry's instructions I ascended the stairs, my eyes widening as I reached the top. The space was far reaching, the walls plain white, with a wide, floor to ceiling window to the front of the building. Sean's art projects were scattered around the sides containing different work stations for models, paintings, drawing.

"What do you think?"

Gendry's warmth could be felt behind me before he snaked an arm to hold my waist.

"It's amazing." I replied, stunned.

He breathily laughed against my neck, leaving a kiss to my cheek before leaving me to wander around. I found myself in front of a striking image of a woman, the paint brush having caught the features of her pretty face with dark colours. It made me wonder if she was a friend of Sean's or an image he had created from memory. My thoughts drifted to Gendry. I neither had the skill or the patience to paint anything. But if I did, it would be him. I'm sure the studio would be vastly stocked but I seriously doubted there was the exact colour to match his heart shaped lips. The blushing pink adorning his mouth was one of my favourite shades, that and the stunning blue of his eyes.

The space in the middle of the vast room was completely empty which I thought a little strange. I glanced down upon hearing something crinkle beneath my foot, soon discovering a huge paper canvas spread across the studio floor. When I turned to bring this to Gendry's attention he was busy reading a note taped to the window.

"Gendry?" I called out.

My voice echoed throughout the creative space, my feet carrying me over to investigate what was holding his attention.

"What is it?" I questioned.

He shook his head, lightly laughing.

"Sean wants to use us for a project."

"What sort of project? Is it something to do with the paper on the floor?"

Gendry nodded, placing the note to the side. I watched as he made his way over to a number of paint cans stacked on top of each other, the dried drips of colour allowing you to see what the container held.

"He wants the paper to be a massive canvas; he said to use our bodies, hands, feet…boobs."

The slight quirk to Gendry's lips told me he was playing as he glanced down to my chest.

"He did not say that." I deadpanned.

"No, but I don't mind if you get them out." Gendry winked. "Might make it more fun."

I batted his arm, Gendry's raspy laugh echoing as he set out some paint trays to pour the colours into.

"Sean says there's a camera somewhere too, he wants us to take pictures."

I retrieved the camera from a cupboard over in the back, placing it onto the table before I helped with setting things up, progressing to have a number of different shades to work with. The cans were placed back to their previous position before Gendry removed his shoes and socks. I followed suit, rolling up the bottoms of my jeans.

"Let's paint, Baby." Gendry grinned.

He stepped into the tray of deep blue paint. I did the same, opting for a green.

"It's cold." I squeaked, Gendry laughing.

My eyes watched as my shaggy-haired guy walked out over the massive canvas spread in the vast art studio. His feet leaving a trail of navy footprints after him. He turned, intently looking at the pattern created before smiling at me. I carefully stepped out of my paint, eyes locked with Gendry's. My nose crinkled in amusement as he lifted his right hand, fingers playfully calling me forward. I accepted his challenge as I ran as fast as I could towards him. My feet leaving my own trail of green, slightly smudged prints with my speed. Gendry was humorously laughing as he caught me, my body jumping up, strong arms cupping under my thighs.

We peered down as Gendry spun us round.

"It's like you've disappeared." He curiously stated.

He was right, my footprints leaving the canvas as Gendry carried me over to some different colours. I slid down his body, bending and placing his hands in the black paint. The smirk displayed on his face put me a little on edge as Gendry returned to his towering height.

"No, no, no." I pleaded.

But it was too late. With a flick of his long fingers my top was splattered with dark splodges. Mouth agape, a peered down at the mess Gendry had created on my clothing.

"Oops, I think you're going to have to take it off."

The smug look on his face quickly disappeared as I strolled towards him, yellow covering my palms before I pressed them flat to his chest. The colour contrasting to the white of his t shirt. I had just enough time to step into the orange before making my escape across our slow development of art. My hasty departure was documented, Gendry's feet leaving a trail behind him as he ran to catch up.

I turned upon reaching the corner of the paper, stepping towards Gendry. My giggle escaped as he offered me a blackened hand, my fingers slipping into his. I was effortlessly tugged towards him, body bumping into his before my arm was raised above my head for Gendry to twirl me round. I felt as though I should have been wearing a pretty dress, our movements appropriate for a couple dancing.

I caught Gendry's eye, mouth ends curling up as I grabbed his forearm. The yellow paint from my palm smeared onto his skin as I rose up on my toes to press a kiss to his cheek. My fingers tugged lightly at the hem to his t shirt.

"Take it off." I whispered.

A rumble vibrated through Gendry's chest as he laughed.

"Only if you take yours off." He teased.

I shyly nodded, watching on as the white material was slowly removed from Gendry's long torso. My head tilted to the side in appreciation, my gaze admiring the way his muscles tensed, the fabric seductively peeling off. I had no control, my body gravitating towards his warmth, Gendry's frame towering over me. A breath was released from his parted lips as I swiped my thumb over his hardened nipple.

"Your turn." He spoke.

My body retreated as Gendry reached for me, the soles of our feet recording our movement. His expression was humoured as he attempted a second time, my reflexes not quite quick enough to evade Gendry's touch. Teasing bites were left to my neck as he playfully growled. My palms pressed to his strong chest, shrieking in laughter as we tumbled to the floor. I sat up astride his waist before gasping in surprise, Gendry rolling us over. I ached to run my fingers through his soft curls but was unable to, my wrists becoming trapped above my head in Gendry's vast palms.

"You're not getting away that easy." He seductively whispered.

Not an hour had passed and our canvas was showered in prints in a range of different colours and sizes. Kisses were touches were shared, my t shirt suffering the same fate as Gendry's, left abandoned to the side. His colourful skin was warm against my own, our playful wrestling often ended with my body trapped beneath his. However, I was able to on one occasion, pin him down and streak black horizontal lines across his cheeks. I joked, telling him he reminded me of an American football player, to which he laughed and tickled at my sides.

I removed myself, shimming out of Gendry's touch and walking over to the table which held the camera. My hands were wiped on my ruined jeans, trying to rid myself of paint before picking it up and wandering back over the floor canvas. The device was simple and modern which I was thankful for, technology not being one of my strongest skills.

Gendry was grinning up at me as he sprawled out on his back, splashes of colour flicked across his tanned skin. Smudges of paint adorned his torso, many of them inflicted by myself, the patterns trickling down his muscled arms. Adorable dimples popped as I aimed the shot and pressed the button down.

"Arya, come here."

I was encouraged back down to the floor, Gendry's fingers grasping the camera and pointing at me. I giggled, covering my eyes with my hand before he removed the obstruction. Full lips pressed to my cheek before the flash lit up, illuminating our playful gestures. By the time we were done, the camera's memory contained any number of photos, some documenting cheeky, stolen kisses, others captured individual, paint-covered shots. I blushed at a few of the images, but Gendry refused to let me delete them.

Gendry was once more laid spread out on his back across the vast expanse of our colourful canvas. I climbed on top of him, knees either side of his waist. My fingers dipped into the red paint, witnessing his lashes flutter, eyes closing as I made contact with his bare skin. He released a deep sigh allowing me use his body as I pleased, completely at my mercy.

Fingertips drew the shape high, in the middle of his chest before using more rosy paint to fill it in. Once I had finished I drew back admiring my work. The heart made me smile and as Gendry realised what I had drawn a grin commandeered his stunning features. Saggy hair laid messily over his head.

"Shouldn't it be over this side?" His fingers touched over the left side of his chest.

I shook my head smiling, lightly guiding him away.

"You heart is in the middle of your chest, it's just the left side is bigger."

He gripped my hands, tugging me down to him, our noses touching as he rubbed mine to his to have me giggling.

"I guess you're the left half of my heart then." Gendry whispered.

Mine fluttered within my chest, my mouth desperately pressing a forceful kiss to the soft pink of his lips. My waves which contained splashes of colour, curtained around us, concealing the increasingly passionate action. A small giggle released in a breath between us as Gendry's fingers traced the shape of my bare side. My head turned away slightly, breaking our contact before he grunted in annoyance, cupping my chin and continuing the heated movement of seductive lips.

"Arya." Gendry questioned.

I pecked his pink mouth one last time. Gendry's eyebrows drew together in a frown as he intently watched me shuffle down the length of his body. I pressed a kiss to the small trail of hair that disappeared into the boxers that were visible above his jeans. My nose ran along the band of his underwear as my fingers fumbled with his belt. I pried it open, popping the button. Gendry didn't seem to care about the paint that was currently staining his clothes, my hands wiping the last remnants of colour from my touch on his jeans before tugging them open. With his help I was able to pull them down a little. I had a feeling my shaggy-haired lover knew exactly what I was doing, giving me a small smile to reassure my nervous gaze.

I gently caught hold of the band to his boxers, stretching it away from his warm skin before cautiously slipping my colour free fingers in. I watched his full lips part, hooded eyes locked on mine. My touch gently curled around his penis, releasing it from the tight fabric confines. The blue of Gendry's pretty eyes was hidden from my view, body tensing. His underwear bunched up underneath before I hooked the elastic on his smooth hips, shimming them down a little further.

A small gasp escaped my lips as I witnessed the twitch of increasingly hard length resting on Gendry's naked, toned stomach muscles. My fingertips carefully traced up and down, coaxing soft sounds from the heart shape of Gendry's pink lips as he allowed me to express my curiosity. I watched in awe as blood rushed to his crotch, twitching again as I lightly teased the base with the tip of my warm tongue. The length becoming thicker, harder, heavier. My thumb slowly brushed over the head, Gendry's hips shifting.

My mind quickly drew back to my limited knowledge of what Gendry desired, how he liked to be touched. I cupped his balls in my palm, squeezing gentling as I went in search of the sensitive spot I recalled from last time. Seconds later, a throaty groan was released above me. It brought a smile to my lips, carefully digging my fingers into the area again. My other hand was occupied in providing light touches to the pink head of Gendry's throbbing erection. I had never seen him so restless, unable to string together a coherent sentence. His hands were curled up in tight fists by his sides. It startled me as Gendry's rough, laboured voice rang around the empty studio.

"Don't tease me." He harshly spoke.

If he'd have spoken to me that way when we had first met I would have been petrified, his tone threatening. But gazing at him now, sprawled out and at my mercy; the sight brought a smile to my lips. I was in control. I liked it.

"Arya."

He was desperate. Raising his hips slightly. I let go of him, my palms pressing to his v lines and forcefully pushing him back down to the floor. Gendry looked angry, his jaw tensing in frustration as I denied him. He shifted under me, my touch catching his wrist before he could take matters in his own hands. A spark of excitement rushed through me at the thought of witnessing Gendry pleasure himself. I couldn't deny that there was a small part of me that desired to leave him to it, watch as he coaxed at his own messy orgasm. But I wouldn't let him.

"Behave." I scolded.

He brought his weight onto his elbows, propping himself up. Gendry's eyes grew darker, swimming in seductive lust as he tilted his head to the side and shamelessly grazed my entire body with his penetrating vision. The small smirk spreading on his mouth displayed his sudden mood change, biting at his lower lip before licking around with his tongue. Gendry's chest was harshly rising and falling as he remained quiet.

"Good boy."

My praise made him grin. He knew I was using his words against him. My knees were placed either side of his left leg as I lowered down for my head to become level with his hips. I positioned my palms either side on the soft skin of his cutting v lines, watching the muscles tense as I puffed out warm air onto the area I had exposed. My eyes took one last anxious glance up to Gendry who was impatiently waiting before swiping a bold stripe up the length of his erection with my tongue.

I gave Gendry no time to accommodate, taking him into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks and sucking. Gendry's strangled cry was accompanied by breathy pants. A shaky hand travelled down to brush my hair to one side, allowing him to witness the pink of my lips stretched around him. Hips involuntarily bucked, stimulated by the image. I accepted the curse word that slipped from his mouth as an apology, his clammy hand touching over mine that rested on his hip. Gendry entwined our fingers, squeezing every now and then, giving me the confidence to continue. But I felt his thigh tense beneath me as I guided his touch to my hair, allowing him to tangle his fingers between my waves. He seemed a little apprehensive, my eyes locking with his.

"It's alright." I spoke quietly.

I wanted to show he need not be so delicate with me all the time. But I was appreciative of the fact Gendry knew not to be too rough following our previous discussion not too long ago. His length withdrew completely from the warmth of my mouth, my tongue licking multiple times over the pink of his head. It caught me off guard when his deep, strained chuckle rang out.

"It's not a lolly."

My giggle followed, cutting his amusement short as I engulfed him once again. The palm of my left hand pressed to his lower abdomen, muscles clenching becoming taut. His hand gently pushed me further down, Gendry's taste overwhelming my senses. The erotic nature of our positions was beginning to heat my core. My lips popped Gendry from my mouth, his whimper echoing as I ground my crotch down onto his thigh. I think he was a little surprised, groaning in encouragement as I used Gendry's body for my own pleasure, relieving my pent up frustrations. His tip entered the wet warmth he desperately craved, struggling to breathe as he lifted his thigh a little higher, displaying his desire for me to continue the actions of my hips.

Gendry dropped flat to his back, swearing in pants. I winced as fingers tightened in my hair, a result of my attempt to take him a little deeper. I responded by raking my nails across his stomach, sure to leave a few raised red stripes. A pained moan vibrated as Gendry desperately tugged at my hair, forcing me to draw back.

"Ar, I'm gunna come." Gendry throatily spoke.

His tone was hard and laboured, my small hand replacing my mouth as I pumped his throbbing length. My left hand encouraged Gendry to release my hair entwined in his long fingers, knowing he would try and prevent me from what I desired to experience. Once free, my mouth engulfed him. I brushed his hand away as he attempted to stop me. I wanted to taste Gendry properly, and by the astonishment erupting through the darkness in his eyes, it was clear he realised my intention.

"Fuck."

A large hand desperately travelled down to hold mine as his hips rose involuntarily. My eyes squeezed closed, Gendry breathily calling my name as he released his orgasm in hot spurts into my mouth. I struggled to swallow, allowing Gendry to ride out his peak, warmth trickling down my throat. It tasted how I remembered, salty like the first time I'd taken droplets from the tips of Gendry's fingers onto my tongue. He slipped from my mouth, the length resting back on his stomach as I rubbed small circles into the underside of the head. The slow ooze signified he was spent; dripping onto his tight abdominal muscles as Gendry chest harshly rose and fell.

"Arya."

I ignored Gendry's plea. My tongue flicked out to lick up the remnants of white substance on his stomach, attempting to clean him up. He desperately grabbed my hand using it as leverage to pull slightly and catch hold of my forearm. I was effortlessly tugged up Gendry's body. He lightly laughed, shaking his head. The pad of his thumb brushed the corner of my mouth, collecting some of Gendry's warm release. I willingly took it past my lips, sucking. He stared at me almost in awe.

"Oh my god." He expressed quietly.

"You liked it?"

"I think that's an understatement."

He smiled, tongue collecting the remaining droplets from the pink of my lips before sharing a passionate kiss. My fingers brushed back a few damp curls from his forehead, teasing out the dried paint. Gendry's soft touch traced down my spine, my body weight resting on top of him until he grasped my hips, rolling me off. The paint from his fingers was wiped on the fabric of his t shirt. I watched on to his side, cheeks blushing as Gendry readjusted, pulling the front of his boxers up to cover his exposed expanse. A giggle escaped as Gendry wiggled his hips, lifting his backside slightly up from the floor to tug up his jeans. Long fingers found the zip, buttoning up and pulling his belt closed.

Part of me didn't really want him to cover up. Gendry's naked body was beautiful, tanned and muscled. I had never seen anything quite as stunning as the angel like figure who I had whimpering in pleasure beneath me a few minutes prior.

"That was fun." I whispered.

His raspy laugh made me smile, body rolling to hover over me slightly. Gendry's touch ran up my forearm, amusement dropping a little.

"Are you cold?"

I had forgotten where we were for a few minutes, the vast studio wasn't exactly warm and we were both topless with the exception of my bra.

"I'm fine."

The small crease between his eyebrows informed me Gendry wasn't convinced, getting to his feet before holding large hand out. I accepted the gesture as he tugged me to stand gazing up at him. A smile was pressed to my cheek in a sweet kiss.

"Let's get tidied up."

I stared at our canvas, taking notice of how Gendry's prints were more expansive than mine. The shapes dwarfing my own as we had placed our palms together. My eyes followed a path of painted footprints, one of my failed escape attempts that ended with Gendry lifting me over his shoulder.

My body sharply turned upon hearing the door to the studio slam closed. I couldn't seem to cease the thumping of my heart, the sound transporting me back to earlier in the day and the frightening figure who had somehow discovered where I worked. My body stumbled back, wrapping my arms around my exposed skin. I would stand absolutely no chance against him. Despite Gendry's victory in the ring, the intimidating man had left my boyfriend battered and bruised. The image of his horrible face smirking at me filled the swirling mess in my head. Fear engulfed my entirety as a male frame ascended the stairs.

"Arya?"

My heart was still pounded as Gendry approached me, clothes in his arms.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I'm fine."

I felt silly for assuming it was someone else, of course it was Gendry. He had left minutes before to attempt to find some clean clothes in his car. It was the result of a disagreement, Gendry not comfortable with the idea of a possible colour change to the interior upholstery of his vehicle if we remained in our current attire.

The paint splattered t shirt Gendry wore was hauled over his head. I couldn't help but laugh, my mood instantly lightening as I noticed the black stripes on his cheeks still present. His amused gaze turned to me as his jeans were shoved down.

"Come on, strip off."

His playful tone was clear as joggers were pulled up to his hips, partly covering the palm prints I had left to his skin. I wiggled, tugging my jeans off, stumbling slightly before regaining my balance. Gendry was already dressed as I peered at him. I bent down to search for something clean to put on. My fingers caught hold of a pair of my shorts I had left around Gendry's. I shimmied them up my legs as Gendry hunted for a hoody for me to wear. My fingers curiously picked up a dark navy hat hidden between the clothes.

"Uh, uh, that's mine." Gendry spoke playfully.

The snapback was taken from my fingers. I intently watched as Gendry's messy ringlets were swept away from his forehead, the brim of the hat to the back of his head. I hadn't thought it possible for him to look any more attractive, but Gendry had a habit of proving me wrong.

"You look hot." I blurted out.

He laughed at my sudden compliment, my cheeks tingling with pink. A small kiss was pecked to my nose.

"Thanks, Baby. You don't look too bad yourself." Gendry winked, eyes teasingly trailing over my body.

In that moment it dawned on me, I was still currently without a top. My vision strayed to the floor, until a grey hoody was held up for me.

"Here." He spoke.

I was aided in dressing my top half, the loose material pulled around my body. Long fingers tackled the zip before it was tugged up. I rolled my eyes as Gendy seemed to change his mind, cheekily exposing more of my chest to his sparkling eyes. My hand swatted his away as he chuckled, I readjusted, closing the zip up right to the top. I inhaled the familiar smell of Gendry that lingered on the clothing, feeling safe and warm. Gendry's hoody was far too big, my fingers rolled up the sleeves, believing I must have appeared smaller than usual as the hem fell to mid-thigh.

"It's raining." He commented.

I stood as he lifted the hood up, my messy hair falling out and over my shoulders. blue eyes scanned my face as I shyly smiled. Gendry reached forward, thumb gently brushing my cheek.

"You're so cute."

"So are you." I poked his left dimple.

I could hear him laughing, bending down and retrieving the paint stained clothes. His converse were already on before I had a chance to pull on my DMs. But I was a little surprised when Harry took them from my grasp. His raspy voice sounded as I peered at him confused.

"I need you to carry these." He handed me the clothes, my arms holding the pile to my chest. "Then I'll carry you."

Gendry's keys were placed in the pocket of the hoody I was wearing before hoisting me up and carrying me bridal style over to the stairs. There was no need for me to hold our clothes, the fabrics resting on my stomach as I wrapped an arm around his neck. Gendry's strength always astounded me; he didn't seem to struggle with anything. A fact that I was acutely aware of every time he spontaneously picked me up.

Once we had negotiated the stairs, Gendry walked us over to the light switch, my fingers reaching out and turning it off. My palm pressed to the metal door, my arm not retaining the forceful push it needed. I withdrew my touch as Gendry gave me a light squeeze, kicking the barrier open with his foot. My eyes widened as he knowingly grinned at me.

Large spot of rain showered down on us, chilling my uncovered expanse of leg. I was thankful for Gendry's body heat and the hood of his clothing. My fingers fumbled for the keys that had been strategically placed in my pocket, mumbling in annoyance at the seemingly uncompromising door, which refused to fully close.

"Baby, I'm getting a bit wet here, could we hurry this along?" Gendry suggested.

I knew the spots of water would be soaking through his thin t shirt. My mind hopelessly wandered off with the image of Gendry dripping wet and shirtless; soon shaking the sinful picture from my head as I gripped his nape a little tighter.

"Hang on." I spoke, leaning forward away from his comfort.

Curses slipped from my mouth as I failed to push the heavy door back into place.

"Arya."

I jumped as Gendry's right knee came into contact with the door, resolving the stiffness that wouldn't allow me to lock it. My grip had tightened around the back of his neck in surprise.

"Oh, thanks." I stuttered.

"No problem."

The sound of the lock bolting across signalled the art studio was secure; Gendry then taking us down the narrow path to the pavement running alongside the main road. I observed him, beautiful face dotted with water droplets. Dimples indented as I joined up the spots of rain on his cheeks with the tip of my index.

Minutes later we were stood to the side of Gendry's large vehicle. My fingers once again fiddled with the keys I was temporarily in charge of, unlocking the car with a click of a button. The passenger door was opened, my body carefully placed onto the front seat as I organised the paint splashed clothes. Gendry received my thanks, placing my DMs on the floor in the foot well.

As he took up the place beside me in the front of the car my smile appeared again. The black streaks I had brandished Gendry's cheekbones with were smudged with rain drops. I couldn't help but admire how even when he was messy and wet, Gendry was still the most breath taking male I had ever laid eyes on. Everything about him was captivating, stunning eyes, full pouted lips and the endearing habit he had of slipping his tongue out and wetting them. But it wasn't all about his appealing physical aesthetics, something many women had hardly looked passed. It was the darkness within him and how quickly it could transform into the playful, caring side that I loved. There was still something unpredictable about the male who was currently kissing at the back of my hand. But I was willing to accept that to keep Gendry in my life.

"I think we should get some body paint." Gendry interrupted my thoughts. Long fingers playing with the zip of the hoody adorning my torso, tugging at it slightly to reveal a little more warm flesh. "Maybe the chocolate flavour…then I could lick it off your naked body." His voice lowering considerably.

"Gendry." I blushed, swatting his arm.


	43. Chapter 43

Dan and I had been left in charge to lock the shop up as Steve was away visiting family. My fingers routinely flicked through albums, placing them back in alphabetical order. It was a task I had grown familiar to after customers made snap decisions and placed cases back in the improper places. The shop floor was empty, Dan checking and sorting orders out in the back room.

When the sound of the shop door echoed I didn't take much notice, picking out another album to move. Strands of hair were tucked back, clearing my vision.

"Sorry, we're closed!" I called out behind me.

I scuffed a little further along the aisle, searching for the "T" section. But my ears quickly came to distinguish the pounding of heavy footsteps over the base of the song currently playing. A strange feeling floated throughout my body. It was an odd sensation, something telling me whoever it was had no intention of leaving.

"Hello, Beautiful."

I tensed. The greeting normally brought a tingling to my entirety, with the raspy words being spoken from the mouth of a shaggy haired male. My bottom lip trembled as my stomach dropped. The clatter of plastic made me jump, the album I had held falling to the ground by my feet. My hand shakily rose to my mouth, attempting to conceal the petrified breath escaping my body in sobs. I could sense the heat emitting from the figure standing behind me.

It wasn't Gendry.

When I remained stationary, my wrist was painfully gripped before my body harshly spun. My fears were confirmed as I stared up at the man who Gendry had defeated in the boxing ring. I had no chance. I could tell he used his menacing frame to his advantage, intimidation was his aim as he stood uncomfortably close to me. The dark ink swirling on his arm was the distinctive feature that had caught my attention earlier on in the week. I had absolutely no desire to be alone with this man. All I wanted was Gendry.

"Aren't you pleased to see me, Arya?" Scott smiled.

The curve of his lips held a sinister edge, evoking a chill across the surface of my skin in goose bumps.

"Fuck off." I spat, yanking my arm back.

Scott deeply laughed at my feeble threat.

"There's that feisty spark." He taunted.

Brown eyes flashed down to my chest. Disgust flooded me, believing he was staring at the skin exposed by my low cut top; but it surprised me when his fingers reached for the chain around my neck. My fearful vision scanned over to the door, an escape that seemed to gradually be becoming an impossibility.

Gendry was under ten minutes away. If I ran, I could get there in five.

"This his?" Scott enquired with a tilt to his head.

His question snapped my attention back to the looming male. My smaller hand protectively snatched the pendant from his clammy ones, tucking it safely into my top. He seemed to find the action amusing.

"Maybe I could give it back to Gendry…something to remember you by, hmm?" His voice deepened as he spoke the last words.

I stepped back in terror, my body bumping into a display. My heart was thumping, pulse racing as my mind worked in overdrive. Scott was going to kill me. I quickly realised the location had been planned, knowing it would destroy Gendry to be so close but know nothing of the sinister events taking place just a couple of roads over. I'm sure Scott knew our arrangements; maybe he would prolong this torture until Gendry came to pick me up from work. He wanted to end my life in front of the boy I loved.

Scott's smile was sickening, he was enjoying this, taking pleasure in the fear he was evoking. My jumbled thoughts turned to Hayley. How could anyone even consider being in a relationship with the awful man currently pinning me with his gaze. Scott's arm jutted out as I attempted to make a run for it. The length of my dark waves became tightly wrapped around his hand, harshly tugging it back to force a strangled cry from my mouth. The action was agonising, my vulnerability becoming even more of a disadvantage.

"Scream for me, Baby." Scott darkly spoke, a smirk crossing his lips. "I want Gendry to know you screamed out for him…you wanted him to save you."

Tears were slipping down my cheeks, my hands gripping on to his wrist as he forcefully pressed my back to his chest. My hair was used as leverage, tilting my head to the side as his dipped down.

"Be a good girl. I want to hear you scream out for him." Scott encouragingly whispered.

I had no intention of complying with his demands. The power Scott craved was granted to him through fear and intimidation. I would not be his next victim. Instead I gritted my teeth, stomping my foot mercilessly on top of his. He grunted in annoyance as I struggled free, sacrificing the strands of hair left between his fingers as I painfully pulled away. My scalp prickled with the action. The taunting smirk made an appearance once again, Scott apparently liking the situation panning out. Maybe he wanted a fight.

"This is going to be fun. But let's say we mess up that pretty little face of yours first, eh?"

In that moment a wave of resistance pulsed though me. I was fed up with constantly being made to feel physically powerless in the male dominated world I had become a part of. My arms quickly rose in defence, just as Gendry had taught me, shielding my face. Scott's shock mirrored mine as I managed to weakly block against the fist that would have knocked me flat out. I staggered back but didn't fall. My forearms throbbed with the fierce contact but my action was enough of a distraction for me to inflict some damage. My feet stayed planted to the floor, Scott's daunting frame stalking closer. The instant he came within touching distance the heel of my palm roughly forced upward to his face, catching his nose at an odd angle. My eyes widened as I withdrew my defensive posture, blood was pouring from both nostrils, Scott's scarlet blood dripping down the inside of my wrist.

"You little bitch!" He aggressively spat.

I screamed as the back of his hand lashed out across my face with enough force to knock me to the floor. Large black boots flickered into my vision. I hastily removed myself from the vulnerable position, avoiding the kick that was intended for my stomach. I didn't waste time in scrabbling up, ignoring the stinging of my lip and climbing onto the cash desk. My body clumsily collapsed the other side of the tills, picking up an old vinyl that lay unwanted without its sleeve. I panicked as my pursuer angrily moved towards me, my arm drawing back and flinging the object. I hadn't aimed for his face, so I was a little surprised when I just clipped his right eyebrow. The gash was substantial, blood trickling down. Scott spat out a curse.

My plan was to escape out the back and run to Gendry. Even if I couldn't find him, I was sure to be safe in the presence of his friends who worked with him at the gym. But before I could make a dash for it my arm was roughly yanked, my hip colliding with the counter between Scott and myself. He was a complete mess, tilting his head to the side to spit out the blood that had infiltrated his mouth from his nose. My lip was throbbing, arms already bruised but I was in much better shape than him.

"Arya!"

My head snapped around to find Dan rushing through the back door wide eyed. I had forgotten Scott and I weren't entirely alone. I could see Dan desperately assessing the situation, vision darting from my petrified face to the hand gripping my forearm. Seconds passed in a blur as the painful touch was released, Dan tugging me behind him as he shouted.

"Get the fuck out!"

I felt disorientated, peering around the masculine shield in front of me to see Scott wiping the blood from under his nose with the back of his hand. His gaze was swarming in anger, annoyance that someone had interrupted his murderous plan. My breath caught in my throat as he held my vision captive.

"You better keep your mouth shut." Scott spoke through gritted teeth. "Or I'll kill your boyfriend as well."

"Who the fuck was that?!" Dan's voice raised, following me around the locker room.

It had been about five minutes since Scott had left. My emotions were in disorder, clouding my rational judgement and tugging away from Dan in fear as he caught my hand. I received a sympathetic look as he peered down.

"Is that your blood?"

My only thought was of disgust as I dropped my gaze to the drying red liquid upon my skin. I stretched my palms out in front of me, hastily turning them from side to side. It was Scott's blood. I felt dirty.

"Help me wash it off." My voice trembled as I stumbled over to the toilet door. "Dan!" I desperately called.

He was by my side in seconds, rolling my sleeves up and guiding my hands under the tap. I stood and sobbed as he scrubbed me clean with soap and water in the small wash room. The cool water was chilling my already icy skin. A towel was tugged from the rail, Dan gently drying off the moisture. Droplets still shimmered on his hands as his right cautiously rose to my face. My chin was tilted upwards, his thumb brushing over the marked area on cheek; it was sure to bruise.

"Please don't." I whimpered.

My split lip was sore, I knew it would take a while to heal. But my attention was diverted away from the stinging sensation as warm fingers carefully curled around my hand.

"This is to do with Gendry, isn't it?" Dan paused. "That guy who did this to you, it was because of Gendry."

I already knew full well Dan disapproved. They hated each other.

"You have to tell him." He abruptly spoke.

"No." I vigorously shook my head. "Scott said.." My voice trailed off, not having the courage to finish the sentence.

Dan's expression hardened as he stared at me, head dipping lower to my level. His warm breath fanned over my face and I had no other choice but to hold his eye contact.

"He's no good for you, Arya. He'll end up hurting you because of who he is…Gendry's dangerous."

"No." I whimpered.

My fingers slipped from his as I refused to accept the words falling from his lips. Did he expect me to leave Gendry? I recognised Dan's frustration, reaching out to me before I could pull away.

"For goodness sake, Arya. Look at your face."

I sharply inhaled as Dan's fingers gripped my chin once more, angling my face to the mirror. It shocked me to absorb the image of a broken girl in front of me. My eyes were watering, desperately trying to prevent the threatening tears. The spilt on my bottom lip was tender, dried blood smudged around the area. My cheek was pink, hints of darkness tinted into the skin.

"Do you see what he's caused?"

My smaller hand gripped his, ripping it away. I had no desire to stand and endue his voice repeatedly scolding me. I'd had enough of it.

"Stop it!" I cried, taking us both by surprise. "You don't know anything!"

Dan appeared shocked by my outburst, my body backing away into the locker room. I hastily scooped up my bag, shoving my hair back over my shoulders and quickly walking to the back door.

"Arya!"

"You can lock up." I spoke quietly before making a hasty exit.

I jumped as my phone began to vibrate, fumbling in my bag before pulling out the device demanding my attention. My head darted around, a figure catching the corner of my eye. The unassuming young guy continued to walk along the path the opposite side of the road as I took in a deep breath. My level of anxiousness had sky rocketed, finding the task of crossing the street a little challenging. I attempted to keep my head down, brushing my hair over to the side in an attempt to conceal the bruising on my cheek. I hit the green button, raising the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Beautiful."

An involuntarily breath was tensely inhaled, tightening my chest. The last person to greet me with those words had taken his anger out on my face.

"Arya? Baby, you alright?" His husky tone was confused.

I gulped down the sob attempting to escape.

"I-I'm fine." I unconvincingly reassured.

Gendry paused for a second, contemplating my answer before continuing.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you." I could hear his smile through the phone. The sound of his voice had already started to magically work on my nervous state. "Is it still alright for me to pick you up?"

But my eyes quickly widened in panic, I couldn't let him see me like this. Scott's threat echoed in my mind, I wouldn't let anyone hurt Gendry. I had to protect him; and if that meant withholding certain information from him, then so be it. My thoughts swirled as I raked my brain for a believable excuse, anything to keep a distance between us.

"N-No, I'm..going to a friend's house."

"Oh ok." The disappointment in his tone was heart breaking. "Well, I can take you." He suggested.

"No, Gendry..I'll walk." I spoke quietly. He was unaware I had already made a dramatic exit from the shop.

"Are you sure you're alright? You sound upset."

The voices in the background had faded slightly, removing himself from the busy environment to talk to me in a quieter setting.

"It's nothing, just a stressful day at work." I lied, completely downplaying the events that had taken place. He didn't need to know.

"Was it that dick from the shop?" Gendry tightly asked. "I'll kick his arse if he's upset you."

My eyes squeezed closed, typical Gendry. If he'd of seen my face I knew he would do more than just throw a few punches. The thought chilled me. I continued to make my way home, turning to walk along the path in the direction of my house.

"No, you don't have to kick anyone's arse." I lightly laughed.

My small smile was mixed with salty droplets stinging against my wounds.

"Good." The amusement clear in his voice, quickly changing the subject. "I want to cook for you." Gendry paused. "Well..when I say cook, I mean picking up the phone and ordering a take-away. But it's the thought that counts, right?"

"I'd love that." I smiled, momentarily getting caught up in his sweet gestures before reality came crashing down. I painfully gulped, staring at my reflection in the window by my front door.

"I have to go, Gendry." I spoke, struggling to hold my composure.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later, Baby."

"Bye." I whispered.

"Bye, Beautiful."

I ended the call, unable to keep a grasp of any sort of equanimity slipping through my fingers. I barely made it within the safety of my house before collapsing to the floor, sobbing as I curled my knees up to my chest. My back pressed to the hard wood of the front door, releasing my fear in petrified tears.


	44. Chapter 44

I had remained in bed for two days; cuddled in the safety of my duvet. When I had built up the courage to inspect the damage my face had sustained, the sight frightened me. My lip was still painfully split, my jaw slightly bruised. The wetness of my cheeks was something of a constant flow, tears leaking from my eyes. Throbbing could be felt as I moved my arms, the dark marks harshly brandishing my skin by Deals Plugin Extension\\\0022 "".

I jumped, shoving the covers back as the vibration on my phone by Deals Plugin Extension\\\0022 "" rattled against the wooden surface next to my bed. My fingers fumbled with the device, nervously gulping when the name flashed up. A deep breath was taken in preparation, I had to keep calm.

"Arya?"

"Hey, Gendry." I spoke quietly.

"You didn't tell me you felt unwell yesterday." He dove straight in. "I went to pick you up today and Poppy said you phoned in ill."

"Shoot, sorry Gendry. I should have text you." I spoke honestly, the thought never crossing my mind.

"How are you feeling?" His voice sounded a little distant, not his normal cheeky self.

"I'm alright thanks."

"I'll come by later to see you." Gendry sharply suggested.

His words flooded me with panic. The last thing I wanted was Gendry coming around. Not when I looked like this.

"No, no, I feel a lot better today, there's no need." I gushed.

"I don't care; I'm coming to see you anyway." The authority in his voice chilled me.

"I-I'll come to you." I quietly spoke.

I had thought going to Gendry's would be more beneficial, that way I had more time to prepare and I could leave when I wanted to. But as I stared at my reflection the idea of facing him made me feel nauseous.

No matter how much make-up I plastered on, the lingering bruising still shone through. I had no idea how to conceal the injury my lip was displaying; I don't think the cosmetic product I desired had been invented yet. My eyes looked a little puffy from all the crying that had taken place whilst I attempted to get some sleep. I was a mess.

I took one more painful glance in the mirror before grabbing my jacket and bag. My mum had been surprisingly calm when inspecting the injuries my body had sustained. I had a feeling I was partly the reason for her deciding on a career in nursing. As a child, not more than a couple of days would go by without me banging my elbows, or grazing my knees. I was always knocking into things, so when she asked me how I'd hurt myself, the excuse of falling into a door was completely feasible.

My thoughts were snapped back to the present when a passenger dinged the bell for the bus driver to pull over at a stop. I suddenly felt a little faint, recognising the familiar road. I stood from my seat, trying to keep my sore arms from brushing against any of the other people having to stand on the crowded transportation.

I thanked the driver, stumbling off the bus and onto the pavement. As much as I wanted to prolong the time before having to face Gendry, the gradual encroaching night was beginning to chill me. The air was warm, but I had no desire to be alone when darkness fell; the image of an enraged male forcing himself into my mind encouraged me to make haste along the path.

I knew he'd be waiting for me. My feet finding the steps up to Gendry's flat a challenge. My fingers ruffled at my hair, letting the waves fall partly over my face in order to take away the emphasis of tinted bruising. I steadied my hand as it rose to knock on the dark wood of Gendry's front door. His footsteps could be heard seconds later, travelling towards the solid barrier between us and swiftly opening it. He remained quiet, staring at me before dropping his gaze and moving to the side, allowing me in. Gendry's back was to me as he shut the door. I nervously stood holding my breath as he deeply inhaled, almost as if he were preparing to face me. When he finally did, it wasn't difficult to notice the sadness in his frosty eyes, trailing over my face. Dark curls flopped in disarray, full lips paler than the healthy pink they normally displayed. My grip tightened around the strap to my bag, Gendry's fingers lightly brushing my hair away. I watched as his head tilted slightly, peering at me to get a better look. His assessing gaze was coupled with sadness, the tips of Gendry's long fingers gently angling my chin up.

He was so quiet. Abnormally quiet. I hated it.

"What happened to your face?" Gendry almost whispered. It was the inevitable question I had prayed would never leave his lips. "You tried to cover it." His thumb brushed over the mark I had attempted to conceal with makeup.

I made an effort to turn away in a wince but Gendry's grip wouldn't allow it. His touch carefully traced over my bottom lip.

"I didn't want you to worry. I fell…it was an accident." I forced.

I found it difficult to hold his penetrating eye contact. The frosty blue keeping me captive, the colour beginning to harden. His eyebrows had creased into a deep frown, jaw tightening with my words. Anger.

I felt my hands start to tremble as his touch fell away from my face, Gendry's body moving closer. My breathing was uneven, eyes focused dead in front of me. Soft lips brushed my neck before moving to my ear, our chests touching.

"You don't think me naïve enough to believe that bullshit, do you?" His raspy tone whispered.

My lips parted, eyes widening. Gendry knew.

His looming presence retreated slightly from my personal space. Gendry's height aided in the intimidation he held over me.

"I don't know what angers me more, the fact that you didn't tell me yourself..or who I actually had to find out from." Gendry grimaced.

His words lingered, unable to find my voice. I had no idea how to respond, my dry mouth opening only to close seconds later.

"Arya, you were attacked." Gendry's voice echoed. "He fucking hit you!"

His sudden raise in volume made me jump, triggering the tears spilling down my cheeks as I sobbed. We were still stood in his hallway, an area that had been occupied on a number of different occasions to steal playful kisses as Gendry greeted me, tugging me inside his flat. But those images seemed so distant as I stared at the guy blocking the door.

"Do you know who told me?"

I remained silent as the darkness in Gendry's eyes began to swarm, consuming the pretty blue. It was frightening how quickly he could transform from gentle touches to harsh words.

"That fucker from your work, Dan." He snapped.

As the information sunk in I came to realise that Gendry had never spoken to Poppy, it had been Dan. I winced as Gendry's tall frame brushed passed me. I hastily followed after him before becoming frozen in the doorway that marked the boundary to the kitchen. He was over by the sink, head bowed, muscles contorting in his back through the material of his t shirt as he gripped the worktop.

"I need another drink." Gendry mumbled to himself.

My heart sank as Gendry turned to the vodka bottle on the side. I watched as he emptied the small amount left in the glass before filling it again with more clear liquid. My pulse was racing. The only other time I had witnessed Gendry in a drunken state was when I was forced to take care of him, cleaning the injuries he had sustained from a fight. He had been playful, almost childlike on that night. But this was different, he was driven by anger and that frightened me.

When the glass was brought down roughly on the side I stumbled back. Gendry swiftly turned, eyes locking on me as he moved forward. I didn't know what else to do…so I ran.

My legs quickly carried me down to the hall to Gendry's bedroom. He was shouting at me. I slammed the door, panicking as his heavy footsteps were heard. Tears were trickling down my cheeks as I dashed over to the bathroom, hastily putting the wooden barrier between myself and the furious, intoxicated angel like creature.

Seconds passed before I felt the thumps of Gendry's fists on the locked door. They seemed to grow louder, taking his aggression out on the wood. I brought my hand up to my mouth to mask the sobs escaping.

"Arya, open the door."

I didn't think the barrier could withhold much longer, my body crawling away from Gendry's voice. I was petrified as I clambered into the bathtub, curling my knees up to my chest. My fingers caught hold of the shower curtain, gently tugging it across the bath in an effort to cease the anger aimed at me. He wouldn't stop. My hand reached up behind me, turning the shower dial. The water was cold, splashing onto my skin and saturating my clothes, eventually reaching the warm temperature that I craved. I wanted to block his voice out.

"Arya?" Gendry's tone was questioning.

I was only granted a few moments of peace.

"Arya, open the fucking door!" Gendry bellowed.

That was last time he spoke before the door swung open with the weight of Gendry's shoulder. The curtain was ripped back, my entirety attempting to become as small as possible. I risked a glance up to my boyfriend. He stared at me, full lips parted as he absorbed the image of the frightened girl curled up in his bathtub. Gendry's t shirt was hauled over his head, carelessly dropping it to the floor. I gasped as large hands carefully slid me forward. My body was encouraged back into Gendry's as I sat between his parted legs. I was engulfed in strong arms, drawing me into his bare chest. I couldn't help my surprise as his head rested on my shoulder.

"I'm still angry with you." Gendry gently hushed.

"I know." I released in a breath.

We sat under the water for what felt like hours. During our silence, one question repeatedly thumped in my mind before it escaped in a whisper.

"What are you going to do?"

He contemplated his answer.

"I don't know yet." Gendry admitted.

"P-Please don't..

My words were abruptly ceased as Gendry arms constricted around me, holding me impossibly close in anger rather than affection.

"You don't get to decide." Gendry's rough voice harshly stated. "You have no say in what I do."

I sobbed quietly, his words holding nothing of warmth. When I didn't reply he shook me.

"Do you understand?" Gendry heatedly asked.

"Y-es, yes." I pleaded.

The water shut off as Gendry got me to my feet. My hand was grasped, helping me from the bathtub to stand in front of him. I watched as he reached for a towel, tousling his curls with the soft material to rid his hair of water. Droplets trickled down his tanned torso, dipping into the tensed muscles. Gendry handed the towel to me, my fingers clasping it and bringing my hair over one shoulder. He stood observing me for a second before long fingers fiddled with the button on my wet jeans. Gendry's annoyance was voiced in a grunt as I stumbled away. I cried out when he gripped my forearms, his fingertips unintentionally digging into my damaged skin.

Green eyes curiously assessed my reaction before pushing my soaked jacket from my shoulders. The clothing had barely made contact with the floor before Gendry's fingers were peeling my long sleeved top from my body. My wrists were grasped, gently raising my arms. Gendry's bottom lip was taken between his teeth as the dark bruising came into view. His eyes squeezed closed in pain, lowering to his knees to unlace my shoes by Deals Plugin Extension\\\0022 "". I stood completely still, my feet bare as Gendry attempted for a second time to remove my jeans.

I didn't protest as he stripped me to my underwear, my body cold and wet. The shivering continued as the clasp to my bra was released, my knickers soon around my ankles. I stood naked before him. Gendry's eyes icily trailing up and down my chilled body as he released his belt. It clinked, fingers fumbling with the button and zip before he shoved his jeans down his legs. His boxers followed seconds later. A towel was secured around his waist. Then he just walked away. He left me shivering in the bathroom, arms wrapped around myself as I cried.

When I entered Gendry's room he was just pulling up his joggers to cover the black boxers he wore. I watched as he climbed into bed, his eyes finding mine as I gripped my towel tightly. His vision was emotionless, following me as I walked over to the chest of drawers. I felt empty as I witnessed Gendry close himself down. There was nothing left of the boy who invaded my thoughts every second of the day.

I sobbed, dropping the towel and tugging one of his t shirts over my head. My fingers found a pair of boxers, slipping them up my legs. I turned to see Gendry propped up on his elbows, his hand slid over the duvet, pulling it back. A spark of hope ignited within me as I hesitantly travelled over to the bed. My body climbed into the cool sheets, jumping slightly as Gendry enticed me closer.

"Keep me warm."

His words stabbed at my heart. They were cold and emotionless. I cried as he repositioned me to his need, draping my body over his side as I became nothing more than a heat source for him. My hand rested on his chest, my tears trickling onto his skin by Deals Plugin Extension\\\0022 "". He did nothing to comfort me.

I don't know how long I laid there, exhausted from the lack of sleep I had been deprived of the last couple of days. The person who I had relied on for some sort of relief had shut me out. I carefully adjusted, peering up to the beautiful male. His soft curls shone in the dim light from the bedside table. He wouldn't normally leave the lamp on, desiring to fall asleep in complete by Deals Plugin Extension\\\0022 "" darkness, but still it illuminated the corner of the room. Gendry knew I was still frightened by the events that had taken place beyond his control. The pitch black engulfing the room would have caused me alarm. Maybe he'd left the light on for me.

Gendry's eyes were closed, long lashes fanned out on his cheeks as my touch lightly glided over his chest. His prominent collarbones were carefully traced with my tips. My fingers barely brushed his soft ringlets before my wrist was caught in his large hand, pushing mine away.

"Please, Gendry." I whimpered.

Our skin by Deals Plugin Extension\\\0022 "" made contact but he wouldn't let me touch him, not properly.

I trembled as I waited for any sort of sign. Anything to show that I wasn't completely alone.

"I did it for you." I whispered.

My eyes closed in defeat, resting my head upon Gendry's chest and wishing to be taken away from consciousness. As I drifted into a heavy sleep, the gentle touch of entwining fingers was something of a dream.


	45. Chapter 45

Gendry's POV

It felt slightly cool on my skin, the warmth of a second body absent from the bed. I sleepily patted the covers around me, expecting to find Arya. When I discovered emptiness, the events of the previous evening came flooding back. The alcohol, the shouting, the fear and bruising on my girl's face. But my resilience towards her seemed to melt away as Arya clung to me in sleep, my fingers curling around hers to stop the nightmares.

I shot up, squinting with the light infiltrating the room from between my curtains. My heart was pounding, eyes darting around the space in an effort to seek her out. The duvet was shoved back, stumbling from the bed and over to the bathroom door.

I regretted shouting at her, regretted frightening her.

My knuckles made contact with the wood, allowing only a couple of desperate seconds to pass before abruptly swinging the door open. Where the hell was she? She wouldn't have just left.

I was angry and intoxicated, Arya's decision not to inform me of her visitor at work was something I couldn't understand. How was I supposed to keep her safe if she didn't tell me anything? When I saw her face the previous evening I knew what Dan had told me was true. The cocky bastard almost took pleasure in informing me that he was the one that had come to Arya's rescue. I had no desire to dwell on the thought of what might have happened.

I swept my hair from my forehead, continuing my determined stride down the hall to the kitchen, hoping to find Arya. Empty. My feet carried me to the open door of the living room. Fingers grasped the frame, peering in. I was about to turn when a flash of dark waves caught my eye. She was sat on the window sill, knees curled up to her chest as she observed the world go by through the glass. Her small hands clasped around a mug as she brought it up to her lips, sipping on the liquid.

Arya must have caught me in her peripheral vision, her head snapping around in shock. The fullness of her gray eyes decreased slightly upon locking on mine. Her face still looked sore, lip split, bruising on her jaw. My beautiful broken girl.

"I made you one…a tea." She stuttered, shaking her head.

My eyes absorbed her appearance, recognising the plaid shirt adorning her torso, it was mine.

"It's probably cold now though." Arya continued. "I-I didn't want to wake you."

When I remained silent her focus fell to the cuff of the shirt, fiddling with it anxiously. All I wanted to do was cuddle her, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to move forward. I'd heard her cry for an unbearable amount of time the previous evening, tears wetting my chest as she sobbed. But I could do nothing. Arya continually threw me curve balls, but the last one was quite unexpected. Why hadn't she told me?

"Thanks." I spoke quietly.

Arya's POV

This was getting ridiculous. It had been two days since our confrontation. I thought Gendry would have wanted to take a break for a little while, as his communication with me was bare minimum. So to say I was surprised when his car was waiting for me outside of work the next day was an understatement. We drove back to his flat in silence; I knew he wanted to keep watch over me.

Dan had been absent from the shop, confirming my suspicions that he was too cowardly to face me. He'd gone behind my back and told Gendry exactly what had happened against my will. But I refused to deal with him, I had enough on my plate with the shaggy haired boy who found it difficult to meet my eye contact.

I'd grown tired of Gendry's immature behaviour. Yes, I'd withheld information from him, but this was silly. He'd keep me safely locked away in his flat and yet couldn't find it within himself to talk to me properly. So I decided to handle the situation myself, I wasn't going to be ignored. And if it meant having the inevitable argument, I would take it, anything not to have to endure another day of tiptoeing around the subject.

I had lingered around the kitchen doorway, my back leaning against the hall wall. When Gendry appeared my body quickly removed itself from my supported position, standing boldly in front of the looming figure. I mirrored his movements as he stepped to the side, blocking his path once again. Gendry's jaw tensed, eyebrows descending along with his darkening state. He was angry. His towering frame shadowed over me, eyes deeply penetrating my own. I knew from his harsh exterior that Gendry was trying to intimidate me, but I shoved the fearful thoughts to the back of my mind.

"Talk to me." I spoke.

I witnessed his focus falter for a second, clearly not predicting my pleading instruction. Gendry composed himself quickly, shielding himself once again with his unapproachable posture.

"Move..or I'll move you." Gendry's voice threatened.

Why was he being so cold?

"Not like that." I frowned.

I knew what he was attempting as the expanse of his plams caught hold of my waist. But Gendry was unsuccessful, almost instantly placing me back on my feet as I struggled in his hold. I stumbled back slightly before closing the distance between us, gripping his shoulders and mustering my strength to shove Gendry away in annoyance.

"Stop!" I cried. "Stop doing that, I'm not a little child that you can just pick up, and brush off to the side when you don't want to talk to me."

My chest was rising and falling at an uneven rate. But Gendry took no notice, my eyes squeezing closed as he coldly brushed passed me, lightly knocking into my shoulder. I could sense his growing irritation as I pursued him into the living room, Gendry taking a seat on the sofa.

I watched on in disbelief as he snatched the remote from the coffee table and flicked the TV on. The channel was changed multiple times before settling on a football match. He had to be kidding me.

"Gendry."

His frown deepened, staring impassively at the screen. I strode over to the device that held his unconvincing gaze, standing directly in front.

"You don't make a very good window." Gendry glared.

"I don't care." I replied in a hard voice.

The sound of the audience on the TV ground away at my patience as I waited for Gendry to act. His frosty green vision chilled my body until I turned, pressing the button to cease the annoying distraction.

"Talk to me."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Gendry harshly spat.

The abrupt raise in volume caused my heart to pound, ill-prepared for his sudden question.

"Because I wanted to protect you! I wanted to keep you safe for once. He said he'd kill you if I told anyone."

My body betrayed me, unwanted tears leaking from my eyes which I hastily wiped away. When Gendry rose from his seat I took a step back in fear, only to bump into the TV stand. I couldn't comprehend how frightening he could become when he wanted to.

"I can take care of myself, which is little to be said for you!" He cuttingly shouted.

I cried out in aggravation. How dare he. I'd been perfectly fine with looking after myself before he came along. Gendry could be such a stubborn arse at times.

"I didn't tell you because I couldn't bear to have anything happen to you!" I yelled. "For goodness sake, Gendry, it's because I'm in love with you!"

The words tumbled out before I had a chance to contemplate the consequences. Gendry's eyes were wide, mouth parted as he stared at me from across the living room. The silence was deafening, my bottom lip trembling. I swallowed the lump in my throat, head darting to the door in a panic. I hastily retreated, fleeing to the hallway. My bag was scooped up, items escaping before I desperately collected them.

Gendry had come to stand in the doorway, struggling to form any sort of sentence. I beat him to it.

"I-I'm going home." I stuttered quietly.

My feet rushed clumsily down the hallway, it was only then that Gendry managed communication.

"Arya."

I cursed with the sound of his raspy whispered voice behind me. I yanked at the door, the wood only complying to open a small amount. My eyes desperately darted to the obstruction of the silver safety chain. Cheeks running with tears, I slammed the door, hurriedly fumbling with the chain and drawing it across to allow me to escape outside.

I brusquely shut the door behind me, the dark wood providing me with a barrier between Gendry and myself. I barely made it to the bottom step before breaking down in uncontrollable sobs, collapsing to sit. What the hell had just happened? I'd confessed my love for Gendry and then fled. I was unable to collect my thoughts, my head too much of a mess to think clearly. The only question my mind tortured me with was asking why he didn't say it back.

The clicking of a latch brought my attention hurtling back to the present, fingers quickly brushing away the evidence of my distraught emotions. I glanced back to see Gendry at the top of the steps, desperate gaze focused upon me. My body scrambled up as he descended a pace towards me. I forced my legs to cooperate, my feet quickly carrying me along the path away from the flat I had just exited.

"Arya!" Gendry yelled." Arya, wait!"

And for the second time in a matter of days, I ran from him.


	46. Chapter 46

I had barely made it home, shedding my hoody and bag by the door. My emotions had calmed slightly, still a bit shaken but nothing compared to when I had fled. I had no desire to face anyone, opting to walk home instead of getting the crowded bus. The soft breeze had seemed to settle my nerves, drying the wet streaks that trickled down my cheeks. As I helplessly mulled over what had and hadn't been said, I bent down, fumbling with the laces on my boots by Deals Plugin Extension\\\0022 "". All I craved was to crawl into bed and lose consciousness, anything to ease the ache my heart was weighted with. But my actions abruptly ceased. The loud thumping knock was unexpected, taking me by surprise and jolting my body. Gendry.

I desperately fumbled with the catch, yanking the door open. But as I peered up, it wasn't who I had hoped. Tom stood in front of me, he was panting, sweat droplets glistening on his forehead. His expression was something of desperation and fear.

"Tom? What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

A hand grabbed at my arm.

"You need to come with me." He gushed.

"Why, what's going on? Where's Gendry?"

My voice displayed signs of distress, cracking as the last question was expelled in a panicked breath. Oh god, Gendry.

"Come with me, I'll explain on the way."

I didn't bother with my hoody, instead grabbing my keys from my bag, slamming the door and sprinting after Tom to the vehicle that had been left running. I hastily entered, taking a place in the passenger seat. The car was in motion before I had a chance to put on my belt, anxiously looking to Tom for some sort of explanation to his sudden arrival.

"Arya, he's lost it, Gendry went out looking for Scott."

My stomach dropped, fingers tightly gripping the fabric of the seat with the rushed words.

"Tom." I attempted to encourage him.

"He found him."

I had never experienced a car ride like it. My heart was in my mouth, pulse thumping as Tom practically floored it. We came to a screeching halt just on the outskirts of town. I don't think I had ever moved so fast, stumbling from the car and running to the unfamiliar pub Tom had informed me Gendry was in attendance. The amount of fights that had taken place in the presence of alcohol was enough to put me off of drinking for life.

"Arya, wait!"

My palms shoved at the heavy door, forcing it to comply and tripping into the busy inside of the social environment. My gaze desperately scanned the area for my shaggy haired lover. At that moment in time I didn't care that my words hadn't been reciprocated by Gendry. All I desired was find him stop him from doing something stupid.

That's when my wide eyes fell upon two males. I knew it was Gendry. Despite his soft hair being hidden from view under a hood, his lean frame was something I had become very intimate with. Expansive hands gripped Scott's shirt, fisting it and forcing him up against the wall down the corridor for the toilets. They were of equal height, stature much the same. But Scott was nothing in comparison to the beauty of the man currently pinning him with an icy glare.

My body jolted as Gendry tugged Scott from his leaning position, only to aggressively slam him back into the wall. A hand on my shoulder yanked my vision away from the terrifying sight. Tom peered down at me, following my line of sight to witness his friend uncompromisingly drag the large man down the darkened passage. I ran to catch up, both men unaware they were being pursued by Tom and myself. It was happening again. Gendry was going to lose control, just like he had in his mum's back garden and how he had in the boxing ring.

The fire exit door was swung wide open, the cool night air infiltrating the pub. I followed after Tom who had taken the lead. I had barely made it outside before Gendry delivered a hefty punch to Scott's stomach, his body crumpling over.

"You're a waste of space." Gendry spat. "What kind of man hits a woman?!"

Tom attempted to guide me back inside, repeating to himself that he should never have brought me. I refused to move, unable to stray from the image in front of me. Gendry's hand constricted on Scott's shoulder, holding him in place as he sharply raised his knee, roughly impacting his stomach once more.

"Please, Tom. Stop him."

I stood shivering in fright as I witnessed a boy I knew could be caring and gentle, repetitively strike the male who had marked my skin. Scott had appeared so powerful when confronting me. But now he was unrecognisable, stumbling to the floor, incapable of standing as Gendry's fist impacted his jaw.

Tom had complied with my pleading request, grabbing hold of Gendry's shoulders, tugging him. I could only watch on as Gendry carelessly shoved his friend away, he was too absorbed in inflicting pain to realise who it was. This time Scott received a kick to the shoulder, roughly crying out in agony. I wouldn't be surprised if he walked away with a few broken bones, if he could walk away at all. The way Gendry was laying into him was something quite horrific.

This was going to go too far. I attempted to move forwards to the three males, desperate to do something, anything. But I ceased as Tom halted me with his hand, mouthing for me to stay put.

"I'll fucking end you!" Gendry bellowed.

My hand clamped over my mouth to smother the sobs. The rage Gendry displayed caused my body to tingle with goose bumps. Tom was more determined this time.

"Stop. Gendry stop, you're frightening Arya."

The familiar blue of desperate eyes flashed to me as Tom used his strength to force Gendry turn in my direction. He looked completely lost for a second before his features hardened once more.

"Take her away. I don't want her to see this."

I frantically shook my head, dark waves clouding my vision before I swept them back.

"You're going to lose her. Gendry, you're going to lose the best thing that's happened to you if you don't stop!"

His knuckles were dripping red. The colour symbolised danger. And that's what everyone had told me. Gendry was dangerous. He was void of emotion as he stared at me, holding my gaze captive. Tom's words seemed to have formed some sort of barrier, preventing the next hit that would have probably knocked Scott unconscious. Whilst Gendry's attention was diverted he'd taken the opportunity to make a cowardly exit, staggering to his feet and running as best he could down the alley way towards the main road. Scott had remained silent through the whole ordeal, maybe it had occurred to him that he could never win. If it hadn't been for Tom and myself he may have been leaving the alley in a body bag.

Gendry was forcefully restrained from pursuing Scott; arms held with constricting tightness. I knew it would be agonising for him to just watch as Scott escaped; deprived of the chance to inflict the possibly fatal damage he desired. Even from my position I could hear my name being used as a calming incentive, an encouragement to prevent the anger from bubbling over once more.

I'd apprehensively waited as minutes passed; the resonating sound of Gendry's breathing being steadily controlled. Tom released him, Gendry's focus landing on me. I despised my own reaction as he moved forward, my feet instantly taking a step out of his reach. Gendry worriedly looked to Tom who had come to stand by the side of me.

"I'll take her home." Gendry spoke softly.

I instinctively shifted behind Tom, fearful of the male who was desperately staring at me. He looked hurt. Hurt that I was taking refuge with someone else instead of him.

"Best not mate; I think she's still a bit shaken up." Tom leant forward, squeezing his shoulder in reassurance.

A glimpse of fear sparked in the mossy blue of his eyes, visibly swallowing.

"Let me say goodbye to her." Gendry instructed.

His vision darted up to Tom's when I was still obstructed by his body. Gendry frowned, his tone deepening, eyebrows knitting together.

"Tom, she's still my girlfriend."

I felt exposed as my defence left me standing on my own. My head dropped to the floor, feeling ill-prepared to come so close with the person who had inflicted furious anger minutes before. Threatening tears watered in my eyes as I caught a glimpse of Gendry wiping the blood from his knuckles to his jeans. Moments later, a careful touch tilted my chin up.

I couldn't understand, he looked like an angel. Sparkling eyes, pink pouted lips. How could such anger and hatred come from someone so breath-taking? I gently encouraged his warmth away from my face. My hand rose to carefully remove the grey material of his hood, allowing his soft hair to escape and tousle lightly in the wind. As I studied him, I came to alarmingly discover small flecks of red splashed onto his white top which his plaid shirt revealed.

I gulped as he cautiously leant down to me, my head turning ever so slightly. It wasn't the first time I had denied his kiss. Gendry paused; hurt lacing his beautiful features as his warm lips pressed to the corner of my mouth. He didn't have to travel far before his laboured voice reached my ear.

"I love you, Arya." Gendry whispered.

My breath seemed to hitch, my cheek brushing with his as we became intimately close. His hushed statement dumbed my body. I'd never heard anyone admit anything with quite such raw emotion.

"Say it." Gendry quietly begged. "Please…tell me that you love me."

My body flinched as he grabbed hold of my hand, smearing what was left of the blood onto my skin. I desperately looked to Tom who moved forward with my urgent gaze. Gendry's touch slipped from mine in defeat. Tom not being able to replace the empty feeling as he gently pulled me away from Gendry. Brown eyes attempted to catch my attention that repeatedly wandered back to the bloodied angel.

"Go and wait by the door."

I nodded, following his instructions. My feet carrying me around the corner, but I lingered, my back pressing to the cool brick as I listened covertly to the conversation.

"Fuck." Gendry cursed. "I've lost her."

I intruded blindly to the words being exchanged.

"No, no, she's just in shock. Don't worry, she'll come around." Tom reassured.

"She's scared of me, I could see it in her eyes. She didn't want me to touch her."

"Bo will be fine, she's stronger than you give her credit for."

There was a pause.

"I love her."

I turned my body, fingers clasping the corner bricks to peer around. Gendry's head was hung until he brought it up to meet Tom's focus. A sharp breath expelled from my body as Gendry's eyes instantly fell on me. He looked hurt, unsure of what to do.

"You'll call me when she's home safe."

"Of course."

"Thanks, Tom…for everything."

"No worries."

I watched as the two men said goodbye. Gendry curiously observed me as I emerged from my sheltered position, drawing what little courage I had left. Tom met me half way, taking my hand in his, beginning to lead me down the alley.

"Come on, Arya."

But I couldn't leave, not like this. Gendry had spent too long in search of something nobody had seemed brave enough to give him. Love. My fingers slipped away as Tom spoke my name in confusion.

My body ignored the sound, taking hesitant strides towards the tall figure left in the darkness. The hood had been tugged back up, concealing the ringlets I ached to run my fingers through. Bright eyes were intently watching my movements. There was no point in being timid now; my hand hooking around the back of Gendry's neck. A gasp escaped, my lips pressing a delicate kiss to the warmth of his cheek.

As quickly as it had happened I was walking away, back to a waiting Tom. He held his hand out with a smile, quickly accepting the gesture we made our way out towards the road. But not before allowing myself one last glance; my head twisting to witness the towering frame of a male emerge from the shadows.

"I love you." I mouthed.

The unmistakeable curve to his full lips warmed my heart as he silently echoed my words.


	47. Chapter 47

We'd both said it. Both expelled those words that I hadn't had the courage to say until five days ago. And that's how long it had been since I'd seen Gendry last. Those final few seconds had been etched into my brain, replaying every small detail as he soundlessly shaped the words on his lips, "I love you."

It was a commonly used, commercialised phrase that seemed to hold little worth in the current day. But coming from Gendry it gained new meaning. Apart from his family I doubt he had ever uttered the words to another individual. Maybe he had never desired that sort of connection with someone, too many emotions, too intimate. To love another human being.

Gendry's words had given me a new type of strength I didn't know possible. One that allowed me to suppress the heavy fear that weighted in my chest as the sound of rushed footsteps approached behind me. I was walking back from Zoe's house, the night clouded in an eerie darkness. My fingers pried the popper on my bag open to grasp the can that lay at the bottom. I didn't want to be the victim of intimidation any longer.

"Back off!" I yelled, stumbling around to face the pursuer.

My right hand tightly held the can, arm outstretched as I aimed it at the figure.

"Shit."

It was only then I recognised his slightly panicked features. Gendry stepped back as he waited for me to lower my weapon. My heart thumped against my chest, relieved I wasn't forced to confront a stranger.

"Is that pepper spray?" He spoke in disbelief. The small can was taken, Gendry reading the label as I attempted to calm my breathing. "Where the hell did you get pepper spray?"

It was handed back to me, dropping it safely into my bag.

"Lucy's dad works for the police." I explained. "You shouldn't have crept up on me."

"I won't make that mistake again." He teased.

Even through his playful tone it was obvious that my defensive gesture had surprised Gendry. But as seconds passed a noticeable silence loomed over us. The few texts we had exchanged seemed easier to communicate than a phone call, at least then we weren't pressured to speak. As I stood before him I didn't know what to say. The last time we had properly spoken to each other we had confessed our love. Where do you go from there?

I looked to Gendry whose bottom lip being chewed between his teeth, an indication of nerves. It gave me a little comfort to know he was in the same boat.

"Shall we.." He gestured to continue our journey along the path.

"Yeah."

As we walked I covertly observed his hesitant hand, not certain if attempting to hold mine was crossing the imagery line drawn between us. I hadn't placed it there, it was Gendry's fear.

"They've noticed, Gendry ." I abruptly spoke.

"What?" His tone hinting at misunderstanding. "Who's noticed what?"

"The fights, pub brawls." I lightly shook my head, continuing to walk alongside him. "They're on the rise and the police have noticed. Look, Gendry, I just want you to be more careful. I've told you before that I'm not visiting you behind bars and I stand by that."

"Alright." He replied simply.

"Just like that?"

I was expecting a little more protest, Gendry's quiet confirmation causing me to stop in the middle of the pavement. He turned to face me, still looking somewhat cautious. The warmth of his hand moved to reached out to mine, but it dropped almost instantly back to his side.

"I'm not losing you." Gendry paused. "If it means I have to be more restrained then I'm willing to try."

I was astounded with his reasoning. Gendry's stubborn nature was one of his more bold characteristics, finding it difficult to comply other people's instructions. He was never one to go along with the crowd.

"Thank you."

A shy smile was displayed before it quickly disappeared, transforming to one of amusement. His playful side was a part of Gendry I quickly came to love and I had a feeling that I was one of the more privileged when it came to seeing what most didn't.

"Come on, Sean's show starts in forty minutes and you still need to change. I know how long it takes you women to get ready."

"I resent that." I teasingly scolded.

His laugh made me smile.

"Yeah, yeah, come on."

Even after breaking the ice our touch was kept to bare minimum. Upon walking my head turned to glance at Gendry. I hadn't taken the time to thoroughly absorb his appearance until now, his torso adorning a white shirt revealed by the open blazer. He wore black jeans, finished off with a pair of shoes I'd never seen him wear before.

"I like your hair."

The normal unruly mess had been pushed back from his forehead, the straighter style suggesting fingers had been combed through multiple times.

"Thanks." He breathily laughed.

We had been warmly greeted at the door by my mum, ushering us in and offering us food before she had to leave for work.

"I'm going to go and start getting ready." I informed them.

Gendry nodded as I began to ascend the stairs, unsure if he was being invited to follow. But he didn't have a chance. Curiosity sparked as my mum quietly spoke Gendry's name in an attempt that proved successful in catching his attention. He lingered at the bottom with her as I secretly took a seat on the top stair.

"You've probably noticed, it's difficult not to, but Arya took quite a substantial knock to the face." I held my breath as I waited for her to continue the hushed conversation. I hadn't expected her to raise the issue with Gendry. "She told me she fell into a door, but I'm not certain that's the case. I'm not doubting that you don't look after her, Gendry. I'm just worried. You see more of her than I do at the moment; I just wanted to ask if you could keep an eye on her?"

I had overlooked my mum's concern, believing she had bought into my lie.

"Of course I will. You don't need to worry. Arya is safe with me." Gendry replied.

"Thank you."

I stood from my position, calling out down the stairs

"Gendry, can you come and help me pick out a dress?"

"Do you like this one?"

His attention darted back to me, setting his phone down by the side of him on the duvet. I had forced him to endure a few outfit changes, settling on the last few choices.

"That one's nice." Gendry nodded at the green material.

"You've said that about all four." I huffed.

"That's because you'll look lovely in all of them."

His answer made me question whether his mum and sister had trained him for dangerous situations like this, where a few simple words could mean a matter of life and death for a man. Or maybe just having to sleep on the sofa. My unconvinced expression forced Gendry to sit forward, assessing the choices again.

"The purple one."

He pointed to the dress hung up on the outside of the wardrobe. Boys were oblivious. I wanted him to pick one, but not that one. Judging by the baffled look on his face I could see he was going to need some help. I raised a hanger a little higher giving him a small smile as I wiggled it slightly. The material fluttered with the movement, the confused haze lifting from Gendry's eyebrows.

"Um, the navy blue one."

Thank goodness.

"Yes! This is the one I like as well."

He grinned at me, proud of his guided decision.

"Good choice, Waters."

Gendry had gone to the bathroom as I finished off my makeup, sighing heavily and combing my hair through one last time. The brush was placed on the side as my mother's familiar voice called out my name.

"Arya!"

My bare feet crossed the carpet to my bedroom door, tugging it open to discover worry in her desperate eyes.

"Mum, what's wrong?"

"Where's Gendry?" She peered around me.

"He's in the bathroom. What's going on?" I gushed. "Mum." I spoke taking hold of her hand.

"I thought you were outside."

Her statement left me confused.

"No, it's dark out and we've been getting ready to leave for art show."

"That's what I thought." She confirmed quietly to herself. "Arya, I think there's someone outside. I was in the kitchen…there's a man in the back garden."

Thoughts of Scott infiltrated my unsettled mind, how furious he looked, the task he had yet to complete. What if he'd discovered where we lived? Dad would have known what to do; he always took care of things like this. My mother and I were useless. She was ignorant to the dangerous situations her only daughter had been thrust into. I didn't want her worrying. But if Scott was here it would affect both of us.

Thoughts of the bat that lay at the bottom of my wardrobe distracted me from Gendry's presence as he emerged from the bathroom. I was too wrapped up in the current situation.

"Is everything alright?"

His voice startled both of us, dragging my attention away to face him.

"There's someone outside in our garden." I rushed.

The inside message I was communicating came through loud and clear and I knew his first thought mirrored mine. Scott. Darkening eyes flicked between the two females stood in front of him.

"I'll go and have a look."

I didn't have time to react as Gendry lightly brushed passed and on to the landing, making quick work of the stairs and having me running to keep up. I reached out, grasping hold of his blazer.

"Gendry." I pleaded.

He turned, our heights similar for once as I stopped on the last couple of steps. He knew I didn't want him leave, exiting out the back door to be consumed by the black landscape of the unlit garden.

"Stay with your mum."

My anxiousness was clear, desperate for him not to go. But the determination in his features softened as he raised his hand, brushing away strands of hair obscuring my vision and tucking them behind my ear. I absorbed his light sigh as he broke the invisible lingering barrier between us.

"You look really pretty in that dress."

His voice was quiet and calming, an attempt to distract me.

"I want you to stay inside with your mum."

I gulped down my apprehension as her figure could be seen at the top of the stairs. The small reassuring smile Gendry wore reached my mother as he looked beyond me.

"Be careful." My voice broke.

"I will."

We sat and impatiently waited at the bottom of the stairs. What felt like moment gaps were left between the worried glances out the kitchen window down the hall. The beam of light emitting from the torch Gendry carried scanned the garden for the intruder. The clammy feel of my mother's hand enclosed around mine as she returned my comforting gesture from earlier. When a slam was heard we both shot up from our position, relieved to see Gendry locking the back door once more.

"There's no-one there." He confirmed.

"Thank you for checking, Gendry."

He nodded at my mum, giving her a dimpled curve of the lips. I hurriedly closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around his waist and squeezing. It wasn't an instant reaction to place an arm around me, fair to say he wasn't expecting my sudden gesture.

"Arya, it's alright."

My hug was returned as I inhaled his heavy scent, burying my face into his chest. The expanse of his right hand rubbed against my back as he bowed to kiss the top of my head. My cheeks were tingling with pink as I drew back, aware that we were being observed by my almost cooing mother.

"Well, aren't you two the cutest..oh shoot, I'm going to be late for work."

I couldn't help but laugh as she unintentionally lifted the mood. Her frantic hands packed a bag for a shift at the hospital before spinning to address both of us.

"Glad to know everything is alright, have fun at the art show." She hurriedly listed off, eyes scanning the kitchen for anything forgotten. "And um, what we talked about." Her concern was directed towards Gendry.

"I've got it covered." He assured her.

"Oh and can you stay together this evening, you're more than welcome to sleep here Gendry. Right, great. I'm off."

I had never seen my mother move so fast, practically running to the front door in order to sign in for her night shift on time.

"Your mum is funny." Gendry chuckled.

His tone dropped the humour seconds later, gripping my upper arms and connecting our ocean coloured vision.

"You don't need to worry anymore; I'm going to look after both of you. I'm going to sort this out, Arya."

His statement was firm, something about the way he voiced the assurance made me believe he meant every word. It warmed my heart to know he was willing to take care of both my mum and I. We'd been without my dad for so long, it felt nice to have someone to look out for us.

"You promised." I reminded him of our conversation from outside, the agreement made that he would take his expressive violent activities down a notch.

"I haven't forgotten." Gendry quietly spoke. "But right now we need to go." I was informed as he peered down at his watch.

We pulled up to the curb of the art studio, people were milling around outside, absorbing the smoke of individuals with cigarettes alight as they conversed. The ignition was turned off, both Gendry and myself being released from the seat belts. I observed as he climbed down from his side, my fingers testing the passenger door handle. To my surprise it swung open. I was left a little confused as Gendry aided in helping me down, my feet touching the pavement. He didn't acknowledge the fact that the safety lock normally in place had been taken off as he clicked the button on his keys,and shoved them in his jean pocket.

"You ready?" He enquired.

I nodded, taking his arm as he led us through the small gathering of people outside the venue and beyond the building's glass doors. There were a number of faces I recognised; I was thankful to have Gendry introduce us again, their names previously slipping my memory. It amused me to discover Gendry purposefully skirting passed the people I knew he found to be, in his words, "arrogant arty types". However, the description bore no resemblance to Sean, who greeted us rather excitedly.

"Do you like it?"

"What?" I smiled.

"Look down."

We followed his instruction, dipping our heads to gape at the colours splashed across the floor. Our canvas had been placed under a vast glass pane, allowing guests to trace the patterns under their feet.

"Wow."

"Yeah, that's normally the reaction I get." He grinned. "I'm so pleased with how it turned out, thank you both for doing it for me."

"No problem." Gendry patted him on the back.

As people moved, more of the landscape under our feet was revealed, footprints creating trails, some slightly more smudged than others. The comparison between our prints was obvious, different colours and sizes. I looked closer to discover the pictures we had randomly captured decorating the art. I hadn't imagined it look so well put together, Sean's finishing touches creating something quite amazing.

It was when Gendry shifted to the side that I noticed what he had been staring at with confusion on his features. I suddenly felt overly heated, my cheeks coloured with a hint of pink. There was no mistaking the shape of Gendry sprawled out, the paint somewhat distorting his image onto the white. I just prayed no-one noticed the purple marks my knees had left either side of his leg. The prints were confirming evidence of what activities had played out in the deserted studio. Gendry subtly cleared his throat, attempting to not look as guilty as I felt.

"I'm um, there are some people that I want to talk to."

"Ok."

I watched as he made an escape, Gendry's height making him unable to blend in with the clusters of individuals.

"Arya, I didn't have any more space for these." Sean smiled, handing me some photos. "I thought you might like them."

I gratefully took the pictures.

"Thanks."

"Sean!"

His head darted in the direction of where his name was being called.

"Oh, sorry Arya. I'll see you later."

When I was left on my own I sorted though some of the images, smiling at the funny faces Gendry had pulled and the bunny ears I had secretly gestured behind his head. One photo displayed our paint covered faces as I grinned up at the camera. Gendry's eyes were closed, long lashes fanned out as he pressed his lips to my left cheek. I smiled remembering the black streaks I had branded on his skin, his shaggy hair an unruly mess.

The next picture took my breath away. Of course Gendry looked beautiful, sparkling eyes and dimples. His pink lips were spread in a wide smile, head tilted away from the camera. If I were looking subjectively, there would be no doubt that the girl in the photo was utterly smitten. I hadn't been prepared for the flash to go off. The camera had captured a moment that I would only think possible in those old black and white photographs; the ones of couples being reunited after long distances apart.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" A woman's voice questioned.

I quickly placed the pictures in my bag, unprepared for company. After I sorted myself out I twisted to see a rather large lady stood by the side of me. Her short hair was greying slightly, spiked up from her head. The dress she wore was almost to the floor in length, artistic swirls creating patterns on her clothing. I became distracted by the swing of her ostentatious earrings as she waited for my reply.

"Oh yes, I think it's brilliant."

"Sean has such a unique talent."

I nodded in agreement as we continued to observe the art work hung on the wall. However, the lull in our conversation didn't last long as I heard the woman disgustedly tut. I curiously followed her line of vision, surprised to land on Gendry. He was making his way across the gallery to the far wall.

"As for that one; a boy like that will never be any good." She almost spat. "I've heard he's been in an unimaginable amount of fights. They should just lock him up, save us all the trouble."

The way she spoke caused annoyance to build inside of me. She knew nothing.

"It's not right of you to judge when you don't know him." I responded rather cuttingly.

The curved line of her brows rose with my disagreement, obviously expecting me to nod along with her opinion.

"Well, it's certainly not someone I would want a daughter of mine dating." She proudly spoke.

I'd had enough of the conversation and her silly dress sense.

"Good, because he's my boyfriend."

Her red lips parted with my statement, earrings still stupidly swinging. I proceeded to walk away, turning moments later after collecting my thoughts.

"Oh and he's a rather good shag."

"How dare you!" She raised her voice.

"Piss off."

I happily strode away, searching through the crowds for Gendry who I had lost sight of. I recognised the flop of his hair instantly, his posture straight as he quietly examined the painting. The blazer he wore strained across the broad expanse of his shoulders. All I wanted to do was play with the small flicks of hair at the nape of his neck.

I came to stand by the side of him causing our arms to lightly brush.

"Where did you get to?" Gendry inquired.

"I was defending your honour."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well thanks." He humorously replied.

The chatter of people was a great contrast to our silence as we both looked up to the canvas on the wall. Splatters of dark shades littered the painting, creating something I would refer to as a mess rather than art. Then again, I didn't have an artistic bone in my body.

"I have no idea what we're looking at." I admitted out loud.

"Neither do I." Gendry chuckled. "I think it's supposed to represent your soul or something. I don't have a clue what half the stuff in here is about."

"That makes two of us."

I figured it was as good a time as any, now that I had him talking.

"You let me get out of your car by myself." I joked, lightly nudging my elbow into his arm.

"I'm trying to change." Gendry paused, glancing to me.

His eyes held a sense of vulnerability, quickly moving on to the next painting.

"I noticed."

"I don't want to smother you, I mean..I don't want to scare you off." He winced. "I've been thinking about things with you and me the last couple of days. What we have, I don't want it to end."

"Neither do I" I admitted quietly. "But don't change too much, will you. I quite like the bad boy thing you have going on." I shyly joked.

His laughter brought a smile to my face, which I reciprocated. It was one of my favourite sounds.

"I love you." Gendry spoke quietly, playfully bumping my hip.

The blush on his cheeks was something of a rare sight. But before I could reiterate my feelings the shrill tone of the woman for earlier caused me to divert my attention.

"That's her." She pointed a finger at me, notifying the security of my presence.

I grabbed Gendry's hand, nudging my way through the crowd to find a sheltered spot on a bench. He plonked down closely to my right, our thighs grazing as I adjusted the material to my dress.

"Why are we hiding?" Gendry laughed.

I gripped his shoulder and leant into his ear to make clear that words that were only meant for him.

"I love you too." I whispered.

My uncontrollable smile pressed to his in a kiss, my fingers getting lost in his hair as his tips dug into my waist. The numerous people leisurely strolling around took no notice of our heated snogging session, apart from one.

"That's her, the one that was rude to me!"

Gendry pulled away, amusement glittering in his eyes as he looked from me to the pudgy woman.

"What did you say? Was this when you were defending my honour?" He questioned.

I crinkled my nose, laughing as I nodded.

"I'd throw both of them out!" The woman continued to pester the bored looking security guard.

I ignored her as I placed my hand on Gendry's thigh before gently squeezing. I knew he could feel the sparks too, the sizzling current running through our bodies.

"Take me back to your flat." I breathlessly instructed.

"With pleasure."

The lady stumbled, catching hold of the stocky man's arm to regain her balance as Gendry abruptly stood. My hand was possessively taken, guiding me with him. She looked fearful as his height loomed over, Gendry's frame dwarfing hers.

"Excuse me." He roughly asked.

The woman took a hesitant step to the right, clearing a pathway for Gendry to proceed.

"See you later, Ian." Gendry casually called back.

"Alright, Gen." The security guard replied.

Did he know everyone? I pondered over the thought as I quickly said goodbye to Sean who was surround by a group of arty people. We were soon out in the relief of the night air, my body spinning into Gendry's as he turned to face me.

"I can't wait to get you out of this dress." He growled.

I squeaked in shock as I was lifted into the familiar hard warmth of his chest; Gendry commencing to walk with me in his arms towards the car.


	48. Chapter 48

I clung to Gendry, ankles locked around his waist as he effortlessly carried me up the steps to his flat. His hair was tangled between my digits, lips kissing at his jaw as Gendry fiddled with the keys in the lock. The door was slammed shut with his foot, pressing me against the wood as his fingers fumbled with drawing the chain across. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, hands tickling their way under the blazer Gendry wore to hold him beneath the clothing. I felt safe as I cuddled further into his comforting warmth, absorbing the hard heat whilst breathing in a scent that seemed to cloud my senses. But comfort soon transformed into desire; from soft kisses into marks of passion brandishing his skin as my lips uncompromisingly sucked at the base of his neck. A rough grunt followed sharply inhaled breath as Gendry responded in harshly squeezing my backside.

"I want you so bad."

"Let me down." I breathlessly laughed.

My feet touched the floor, backing away as Gendry stalked forwards. It was faintly lit in the hall, but it wasn't difficult to detect the seductive smirk plastered on his face. There were barely a couple of inches separating our needy bodies. The simmering heat of Gendry's eyes remained teasingly on me as he undressed, taking his time to remove the dark blazer he wore. The material dropped to the floor.

"I want to be dirty with you."

Gendry's forehead pinned to mine, crinkling my dress as a hand skimmed leisurely up the inside of my thigh. Dimples were indented as I affectively ceased his efforts, squeezing my legs together.

"Patience."

Gripping the material of Gendry's shirt, I took him by surprise, shoving him back against the wall with as much strength as I could muster. Swollen lips were parted in pleasure, eyes clamped closed. I decreased the distance between us, hastily attempting to unbutton Gendry's shirt. His sudden movement left me in a daze, yanking either side of his shirt to forcefully rip it open. The sound of scattering buttons hit the floorboards. I'd never witnessed something quite so desperately hot, my hands palming at Gendry's exposed stomach and chest. He looked almost god-like, all tanned and muscled…and mine.

"I like it when you're rough with me." Gendry admitted.

The last few words had barely left his mouth before I scratched my nails down the length of his torso, sure to leave a few raised lines in evidence of my harsh gesture.

He cursed through gritted teeth.

"I'm gunna take you in my bed."

My heart pumped with his promise, pressing a heavy kiss to where hot air was being expelled. Regrettably I pulled away from the temptation of his lips, turning and walking down the hall. My shoes were kicked off but I came to a halt at the bedroom door when I strained to hear his trailing footsteps. I peered behind me to discover he'd been observing my every move. A heated stare burning at the skin I knew he desired to uncover. We stood directly facing each other, a good distance between us as he carelessly brushed his clothing from his broad shoulders. I had quickly grown to learn Gendry's body was close to perfection, in my eyes at least. Even the variety scars he had sustained during fights held an intriguing and somewhat endearing beauty. I wondered if he would ever fully open up and educate me in the origins of all the permanent reminders.

My hand rose in front of me, teasing Gendry with the flick of my index in a gesture to coax him towards me.

"Come here."

His smile tugged up further on his right cheek than his left, kicking off his shoes as he strolled forward. We were soon in the comfort of Gendry's bedroom. Once the small lamp was flicked on my attention drifted back to him, now stood barefoot in just his black jeans. Gendry's eyes were alight with mischief as I raised my hand to keep him from approaching. His patient compliance was noted as I leant forwards; my fingers travelled up the skirt of my dress, hooking into my underwear and trailing them down my legs. I stepped out of them, dropping the material to the floor before standing up straight once more. The look he gave me was one of lust, having me blush as he practically undressed me with his eyes.

A rough hum rumbled from Gendry as I mirrored his movement forward with a step backwards. He seemed to enjoy the game, intent on victory with the distance between us closing rapidly. I quickly climbed back, as gracefully as I could, onto the bed. Gendry soon joined me.

"Where are you going, Baby?"

The depth of his tone left me covered in goose bumps, my heart pumping. I was instructed to lie down whilst Gendry's fingertips explored the soft skin of my thighs. He spread them apart, indulging in an unhurried glance to the heat between my legs. My cheeks were on fire as I hooked my hand to the back of his neck, pressing my fingertips into his nape in encouragement.

"I want to try something different."

I hastily sat up, attempting to cover my exposed area with my dress. Gendry chuckled. I think he recognised my apprehension.

"Nothing majorly different" He reassured. "Just a new position."

"Gendry, I don't think I'm.."

"Come on, Baby." Gendry huskily drawled, a slow smirk gracing his features.

His large frame sprawled out over the duvet, head to the one of the corners of the bed. When I remained stationary his tongue teasingly slipped from his full, rosy lips; lightly flicking it back and forth before drawing small circles in thin air. The muscles in my stomach were uncontrollably clenching; I knew exactly what he was doing.

I watched his mouth pucker into a mocking kiss before the blushing pink of his lips was seductively wetted with his tongue.

"My lips would very much like to become acquainted with yours." He laughed.

I could handle kissing. My body crawled over to Gendry. Our embrace was hot and heavy unable to keep our hands from one another. Regrettably I drew back for air, my hair falling in a curtain around us.

"That's nice." Gendry hummed in appreciation. "But I meant your other lips."

My entire body flushed with heat, recognising what he was asking as the material of my dress slipped higher up my thigh. Gendry had shifted me forward within seconds to sit astride his chest, just over his ribs. His defined arms hooked under my thighs and I gripped his shoulders as he attempted to encourage me closer.

"It's alright." He quietly comforted.

The smile he displayed was gorgeous, eyes sparkling up at me. Rough hands slid up my thighs, crinkling my dress before skimming around to my backside. Despite the fact that I held the dominating position I felt that Gendry remained in control. I hadn't fully realised how my body had reacted until a groan of teasing complaint was heard. My fingers had tightly wound into his hair, securing his head to the bed as Gendry attempted to urge me closer to his pouted mouth.

"Wait, wait." I gushed in a panic.

"It's no different than before." Gendry lightly reasoned.

"It is quite different, Gendry." My voice rose in surprise at how casual he was with everything.

The grip I used to hold his curls loosened slightly.

"Why? I still have my face between your legs."

Gendry could be such a boy at times. But he soon became acutely aware of my annoyance, my thighs tightly squeezing around his head as he laughed.

"Alright, alright." Gendry surrendered.

His hands pried at my constriction, freeing himself from my strength.

"If you're not comfortable then we don't have to."

I was relieved as my body was allowed to wiggle from Gendry and up towards the top of the bed. But the freedom didn't last long. He promptly moved to grasp my ankle, tugging me closer to him as he loomed over. Gendry's words were hushed, the invitation for my ears only.

"Just know the offer still stands for you to sit on my face."

He was highly amused with my reaction as I shoved at his shoulders to push him away.

"Another time." He smugly continued.

I didn't have time to pull myself together before warmth could be felt against the inside of my leg. Gendry's kisses trailed up along with the navy material of my dress to commence in an act that he had openly admitted he enjoyed just as much as I did.

It was when Gendry encouraged my right hand to his hair, taking hold of the soft curls between my fingers that I could feel myself nearing the end. But it had been his next few words that had knocked me over the edge.

"Hold me down." He whimpered.

I was still seeing stars as Gendry crawled up to become face to face with me. His smug grin said it all, hair a wild mess. But I beat him to it before he could voice an arrogant remark concerning the short time it had taken for him to force my climax.

"Can we get under the covers?"

His dimples seemed to indent further, eyes alight with a now playful warmth.

"Course we can, but I want to get this dress off you first."

We scrabbled off the side of the mattress to negotiate the removal of our remaining clothes. There was an element of grace as I began to rid myself of the dress, shimming the material higher. But this soon descended into something of a frustrated fluster. I could hear Gendry laughing, the unceremonious dropping of his jeans was obscured from my vision with the tricky clothing I struggled with.

"Help me." I pleaded.

Hands took hold of the dress, wiggling it higher.

"How did you get this on?" He humorously asked.

"With difficulty."

"I can see that."

Once off it joined Gendry's jeans on the floor.

"Holy shit." He cursed.

I was completely bare apart from my bra, my embarrassment becoming apparent with the noticeable speckle of pink littering my cheeks. His mouth curved into a beaming smile whilst hooking his thumbs into the band of his boxers and promptly tugging them down. Gendry's boldness was always astounding.

I struggled to keep his silly grin from rubbing off on me. But I was fighting a losing battle, shyly glancing away as I laughed. He shifted to stand in front of me before my arm drifted up to secure around his neck. Our mouths met, the tenderness causing my eyes to flutter closed as we gradually made our way towards the mattress. Gendry blindly reached behind me to entice the covers back and gently place me onto the dark sheets of his large bed.

Gendry was knelt above me until I joined him. Boldly I took hold of him, pumping at his length and nuzzling my face into the curve where neck met shoulder. Gendry's hot breath puffed out in light laughs, reaching to the right and rummaging in the bedside drawer as I teasingly nibbled at his skin.

I ceased in the movement of my hand, intently watching as Gendry carried out the actions I had witnessed him perform once before. His erection rested heavy between his thighs before rolling down the condom he had ripped open with his teeth. Small kisses were playfully stolen, distracting me from the other object retrieved from the wooden confines next to the vast bed. My hands were placed on the broad expanse of Gendry's shoulders, our cheeks brushing as I glanced down between us. The small bottle's lid was flicked open, clear liquid squirted onto the tips of Gendry's fingers. He placed it to the side, eyes hooded as he smeared the substance thoroughly over the stiff, rubber covered length. Gendry's thumb brushed over his tip, spreading the liquid. Once finished his attention was upon me. More of the clear liquid covered his long digits. Full lips were pressed to mine before his gaze travelled down to where his touch made me flinch.

"I want to do this right, it will help." Gendry spoke quietly.

An arm skimmed around my back, holding me closer as he attempted to continue with the lubricant.

"It's cold." I admitted in a nervous giggle.

"Sorry, I should have warmed it up."

He smiled whilst rubbing his fingers together before gently touching the area between my legs.

"Is that alright?"

I nodded, lowering back to the bed as Gendry settled to position himself above me. It was then I noticed the slight hesitation in his confident movements, the uneasiness in his eyes.

"I trust you." I spoke whilst sweeping his hair from his forehead.

"But last time.." Gendry worriedly trailed off.

"You said that wouldn't happen again and I trust you."

He kissed my cheek, lips peppering affection along my jaw to my ear.

"Ok."

I could feel my toes curling, Gendry tracing the shape of my side, fingertips grazing my warm skin. He was so delicate, gently kissing my lips as his eyes remained on me. My left leg lifted to rest and curve around his back, heel pressing into his lower spine. The tip of his ready, slick length brushed me twice before carefully pressing in. Gendry caught hold of the duvet, smoothly sliding it up his naked back to encase us in warmth. I knew the temperature would rise in the next coming minutes, but at that time it felt perfect. As he gradually guided himself in, small sounds escaped from my mouth, captured in the breath Gendry inhaled. My fingers lightly tugged at the sheets, unaccustomed to the feeling of experiencing anything so intimate. It still felt odd, but nothing like it had when we first had sex.

"Is that alright?"

It was obvious of his anxious nature, prying my hand away from the bedding to hold in his.

"Yes."

"Can I go deeper?" He almost pleaded.

My small nod gave Gendry permission to sink into my tight warmth. Both of us were struggling to draw in vital air, our bodies lovingly connecting. I had never felt closer to another person.

"Oh my god."

My nails dug into his back as I attempted to relax, aiding in Gendry's gentle, persuasive movement. The position was held to allow me time, time to fully absorb him.

Broken sounds tumbled from Gendry's parted lips, eyes alight with warmth as my muscles contracted around him. I watched intently as I repeated the foreign action, enjoying the reaction I was provoking. A small knowing smile drifted onto the swollen pink of Gendry's lips. I received a barely noticeable nod in request to feel the pleasuring squeeze once more. The response was a low growl reverberating from the back of his throat.

"Please, let me move." Gendry strained.

The deliberate roll of his hips was something indescribable, rocking back and forth at a steady, unhurried pace. We had all night. Our chests were pressed together, the cups of my bra making contact with Gendry's firm torso. My arms cuddled him impossibly close, desiring to feel that heavy masculine weight above me.

"I've never gone this slow before." He admitted. "I like it." Gendry lazily smiled.

My hand cupped his cheek as our lips united in a leisurely kiss, the duvet slipping down Gendry's back until I aided in tugging it up.

"You looked really pretty in your dress tonight."

I smiled at his sweet compliment, finding it a little amusing that we were having a conversation whilst making love. It made me wonder if it was his way of trying to distract himself from repeating previous mistakes.

"Thank you. You've already said that though." Small gasps separated my sentence every couple of words.

Gendry's hips ground down onto mine, stealing the breath from my lungs.

"I meant it."

My head rolled to the side as I received a heavier thrust, eyes clamping shut as I gripped tightly to his hip. It hadn't hurt, just felt strange, oddly pleasurable.

"Sorry." Gendry gushed.

"It's fine." I replied, giving him a reassuring peck. "Keep going."

Gendry was still above me, supporting his body upon his forearms. The flicks in his hair tickled at my face as he kissed at my neck.

"You smell really nice." He continued. "I'm talking a lot, aren't I?"

His voice broke the muffled sounds of desire, remerging from my body the blush on his cheeks made me aware that he was a little embarrassed. I always found it undeniably cute, such a contrast from his sometimes unforgiving harsh exterior.

"Yes." I strained in a giggle.

"Sorry, it's just I-I've never been able to before."

"I don't mind, as long as you keep moving." I playfully squeezed at his hips.

His laughter rang out before shifting slightly to the left. My mouth parted as he began to massage a new sensitive area with the length buried inside me. His name left my lips in desperate cries, the heat from both our bodies increasing. We were still taking it slow, but the depth was penetrating me further as he purposefully held the position for longer.

"Please." I whimpered.

A lazy smile graced Gendry's features, enjoying my pleading, desperate for him to move. When he did, the same action was repeated, remaining stationary inside me. I clung to him, both my legs now secured around his waist. My arms abruptly spread out either side of me as Gendry hit a spot that had pleasure bursting through my body. Fingers tightly fisted at the sheets, my shoulders leaving the mattress to plant a heavy kiss to his pouted lips.

"There?" He mumbled.

I cried out as he continually met the point that had me shaking. My arms were collected in close to my body, Gendry lowering down as I caressed his jaw. There was no distance between us as he kept my bent arms pinned to my chest, our hot skin making contact. His body seemed to cage around me, resting his weight practically on top of me. Gendry's hands cupped the back of my shoulders, holding me against him as he buried his face into my neck. I could do nothing else but constrict my legs around his waist as his hips repeatedly collided with mine at an increasing pace. All the while Gendry was throatily expressing the intensity of the situation in curse words.

I managed to wiggle my arms free, my hands cupping Gendry's face and guiding him down for a kiss.

"Please let me be inside you when you come." He panted.

We'd never experienced my orgasm whilst having sex, only having carried out the act once before. Then it had been too much for me, overwhelming. But now I felt ready. I nodded, unable to voice my confirmation through coherent words.

"Tell me when you're nearly there."

We were still wrapped in each other, Gendry leaving sweet kisses to my cheek as he rolled us over more to the left. He protected my body, arms encircling me in a safe embrace, hips grinding against my own. My hand moved from his waist to in between us.

"Are you close?"

Our noses were touching; eyes wanton with need as I gently rubbed the area above where we connected. But my hand was soon brushed to the side. My back landed flat on the mattress, Gendry coming to hover of me again.

"Let me."

The instant Gendry's fingers made contact with my sensitive nerve endings I grabbed hold of his nape. My burning muscles clenched round his throbbing intrusion, warmth beginning to tingle in my stomach. His eyes widened, lips parting as he stared down at me. Gendry's naked body lowered further, engulfing and shielding me. I knew he was finding it difficult to move despite the combination of the synthetic lubricant and my own arousal.

"I've got you." He reassured. "You can come for me, you're safe."

I let Gendry take me.

My orgasm pulsed around his stiff length, muscles clenching causing his mouth to part. It felt different, so much more, allowing it to absorb my entire body. My fingers tangled into the damp curls at the nape of Gendry's neck as he witnessed me fall apart beneath him in awe. His focused observation was short lived, preoccupied with supressing gravely moans. But I was still too immersed in my own shattering orgasm to fully take in the transformation of his features as he came.

All too soon Gendry gently slipped from me before pressing his lips to mine. My awareness was still a little fuzzy, our noses rubbing in an Eskimo kiss. Gendry rolled off to my left, leaving the duvet to expose my bra covered chest as he removed the condom. I shifted to watch him, a grin gracing his beautiful face.

"Who knew you were a screamer." Gendry quirked.

It took me a couple of seconds to catch onto what he was saying.

"What?"

My hand bumped against his in question.

"I've never met the guy in the next flat over, but he certainly knows my name now." Gendry breathlessly laughed.

I suddenly found my strength to roll and pin his wrists by his head on the pillow. I sat astride his waist leaning over him.

"You're an arse." I weakly retaliated.

He was still laughing, unsuccessfully trying to nudge my cheek with his nose as I pulled away. Gendry flopped back to the pillows, staring up as me as he remained my captive.

"Well, I quite like your arse."

His tone made it clear he was in a playful mood.

"Shut up." I bit back.

"Make me." He didn't miss a beat. His voice lowered considerably with the challenge.

I subtly smiled, dipping my head to pepper kisses across the burning landscape of Gendry's chest. It rose and fell quickly with my attention, sucking on his left nipple. I felt rather smug as I glanced up through my lashes; Gendry's eyes were closed in pleasure. I took the rare opportunity of his current immobilisation to lick a teasing stripe up his neck. His groan was all the encouragement I needed before my lips met his ear.

"I want to do it again." I spoke softly.

I had a suspicion Gendry wasn't used to the feeling of being speechless. Well, not in this sort of situation anyway. He looked a little baffled before collecting himself together.

"Give a man a chance to recover." He joked.

I lay flat to him, my head resting on his sweating chest as his fingers brushed through my hair.

"Just let me know."

"Oh, I can guarantee you'll be the first to know."

I hadn't realised just how literal that statement would become as I felt Gendry harden against my thigh a short time later, my body propped up to meet his eye contact.

"Like this?"

I didn't quite understand what he was asking. The confusion must have been clear on my face as he smiled up at me. His thumb traced the outline of my lips.

"You're so cute." Gendry kissed my nose.

His erection was made obvious with the movement of his hips. I gulped down my surprise. I then knew Gendry was referring to me being on top. I became quiet with thought, the image of him underneath me as we had sex clouding my mind. We'd never done that before. Would I be in control? The idea intrigued me. But my thoughts were short lived as Gendry's chuckle sounded.

"Arya, if you want to ride me all you have to do is say." He smirked.

I didn't think it was possible for my face to flush any more. By that time Gendry was grinning like an idiot.

He could sense I was struggling, unaccustomed to this foreign position as I sat astride his lap.

"Would it help if I sat up?"

I nodded, smiling as his muscled torso rose from the mattress. The hardness of Gendry's chest pressed to the contrasting softness of mine, sticky skin making contact. We both wore shy smiles, Gendry's nose nudging against my cheek.

"Try again." Gendry encouraged me.

He aided in guiding my hips up, my hand grasping hold of his hardened length and positioning it for me to slide down. I winced, my left touch finding support on his waist as I failed to connect us fully. My face squinted in concentration which Gendry found a little amusing. Words of support were spoken in hushed tones, lips stippling kisses to my shoulder.

When Gendry's hand came to rest over my nervous one I found myself thankful for his patient guidance. Small adjustments were made in our positions before his swollen tip gently pushed partly in.

"Slowly." Gendry whispered.

I sank down according to Gendry's instruction, whimpering at the fullness I felt as I impaled myself on his thick shaft. His lazy smile spread in content. A kiss was left to my parted lips almost as a sign of his imminent departure from our cuddle to lie back on the bed. But I wouldn't let him, my arms wrapping around his neck in resistance.

"Please don't. Stay with me." I begged.

"It's alright."

His reassurance was solidified in the protective hug, remaining in a seated position with me. My head rested on his right shoulder, the length of my hair tickling down his side. As we began to cautiously move I couldn't prevent the breathless sounds from escaping. Gendry was doing most of the work, taking my weight under my thighs and working me against him.

This time Gendry took me with him to fall back into the sheets. I desperately kissed at his face as he confessed his love between gasps. My bra clasp was released, the pretty material trapped between us until I bravely sat up on my own. The straps were taken down my arms, fingertips burning against my skin. I was left at a loss not knowing how to position myself comfortably. Gendry stayed almost motionless as my body rose and fell cautiously, allowing me to ride him. The satisfied expression he wore was a result of finding pleasure in the dominating female form above him. I had a feeling he was less than concerned with my lack of skill. Just happy to be with someone that reciprocated the love he gave.

"Arya, you can lean on me."

He took my hands placing my palms on his chest to alter my position forward. It provided me with leverage to roll my hips as I rested my weight onto his body. Gendry's happy aura was contagious, fingers running freely up and down my sides.

The bending of Gendry's knees brought me to hover over him, lips swollen and pink.

"Hi." He breathlessly smiled.

"Hey."

"You alright?"

"Mmm." I hummed.

Our exchange left me distracted, Gendry disappointingly slipping from me. My hand skimmed his toned stomach to take hold of him again. I felt more confident, taking less time to unite our bodies. Kisses weren't spared in showering over the heated skin of my lover. The discovery of Gendry's soft spot was soon made at the base of his neck before I rose for air. My movement was irregular, lacking fluency in my hips. It was all new to me and the responsibility of setting the pace was an alien idea, having relied on Gendry before.

"Stop thinking about it." Gendry's hands came to rest on my waist. "Let's find your rhythm, Baby."

His palms slid down to my hips, cheekily cupping my backside and under my thighs. I allowed him to guide me in rocking back and forth, settling on a steady pace like nothing I'd ever felt before. My tight walls caressed Gendry's length as what felt like every inch moved within me.

"You like that?" He questioned.

His smile was laced with pleasure, intently witnessing the seductive roll of my body, something that felt abnormal to me. I had never thought of myself as being sexy, it was a characteristic quite remote from my usual clumsy behaviour. But as Gendry lifted his hips to meet mine I instantly reacted by arching back and tilting my chin to the ceiling; the process pushing my chest out as I leant back on his thighs.

"Fuck, you're so hot." He groaned.

I squeezed at his legs whilst biting my lip in a failed attempt to supress the string of sensual moans. We continued to move against one another, eventually coming to linger over Gendry once more. Our kiss was heated with the tug of my bottom lip. My laugh emitted in broken air as his fingers playfully dug into my sides, only to cry out seconds later. I retaliated to the heavy thrust by digging my nails into Gendry's glistening chest whilst grinding down with my hips.

"Stop, stop Arya." He pleaded.

I ignored him, only concentrating on forcing him to reach his high. Our breathing was heavy at a loss for breath. It was probably the closest I would ever get to feeling the constriction of your chest at a high altitude. Gendry's large hands caught hold of my hips in an attempt to control the situation but it was too late. I whimpered at the feeling of Gendry releasing into the condom, pressing my palms flat to his chest as my hair flowed down around me. It was hot and fast. His eyes were clamped closed, desperately trying to prevent the moans falling from his mouth. His plump bottom lip was taken roughly between his teeth, sure to leave some kind of reminder of his still engulfing orgasm. And my only thought at that time was how much I wanted to kiss it better.

Gendry was still buried deep within me. The frosty blue of his pretty eyes soon came to flutter open, but he appeared less than happy, a frown descending. He caught hold of my wrists when I attempted to shift from him.

"Gendry."

"No." He growled.

In the blink of an eye I was trapped beneath him. He had both my wrists pinned above my head with one hand. Gendry's name shaped on my lips but I couldn't speak it. His thrusts were sharp, forcing the air from my lungs as his index and middle finger drew quick circles into my clitoris.

"Come on." Gendry roughly drawled. "Come on, let go."

The knotting in my stomach was tightening with the determined pace and deliberate touches. Gendry then witnessed something only his eyes had ever seen as screamed his name.

"Why did you tell me to stop?" I asked.

My fingers continued to trace over the lines on his stomach as we lay together.

"I'm a_ firm_ believer in ladies first."

His voice emphasised the word "firm", squeezing my hips. I giggled, nestling deeper into his side as he tugged the covers over our heads.

My arm rested over his waist.

"Well, Mr. Waters, your chivalry precedes you." I teased. "But I like watching you come." I spoke quietly, avoiding his playful gaze.

"Oh yeah."

"Your eyes screw up and you bite your lip." I told him whilst running my thumb over the swollen bottom lip

"Well, I like it when you scream my name."

I was about to tell him to shut up when a ringtone I recognised as Gendry's sounded. The sheet became tightly wrapped around me as my warmth climbed from bed. He hastily tugged up the boxers left on the floor before taking his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. I curiously examined his reaction to the caller, cancelling the line before turning to me.

"I'm going to check if the door is locked."

"It is." I abruptly spoke. "You put the chain across when we came in."

"I'll just make sure."

"Don't leave me."

I knew I sounded a little whiney but I didn't want to be left on my own.

"Two minutes. Don't go anywhere."

"What am I going to do, jump out the window?" I laughed. "Fine."

When five minutes passed I decided to get up and brush my teeth for bed. I secured the sheet like a towel under my arms, the excess trailing behind me to the adjoining bathroom. Upon rinsing my mouth out I took a better look at myself in the mirror. I soon realised there wasn't much I could do with my unruly hair, settling to comb my fingers through the tuck stray strands behind my ears. My cheeks were a little flushed, but I didn't mind the colour. It contrasted greatly to the deep gray of my eyes.

I glanced at the clock display. It had been a good 10 minutes now and I found myself wondering down the hall in search of Gendry. He was in the living room, back turned to me as he pressed the phone to his ear. The length of his legs was a feature a found myself jealous of. But my admiration of Gendry's body was pushed to the side.

"If you can do it, it has to be tonight. They'll be out until early this morning."

My curiosity got the better of me before clumsily stumbling over the sheet. Hands darted out to the back of the sofa to prevent myself from face planting. Gendry suddenly turned, features softening with my presence.

"Hang on." He spoke into the phone.

The mouth piece was covered.

"You alright?"

"Are you coming back to bed?"

I shifted on my bare feet as my question was left unanswered; Gendry scanning my entire body as I clutched the cover tightly to my chest. I gathered my hair over one shoulder.

"Gendry?" I prompted.

"You look like a goddess."

It wasn't quite the reply I was looking for, his compliment unexpected. I thanked him quietly as I lingered in the doorway.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You said that ten minutes ago."

"I promise." He winked with a smirk.

I turned to leave the room, glancing back over my shoulder.

"Well, just so you know I'm getting cold without you."

"Duly noted. I'll have to make it quick then."

The teasing in his tone was evident, eyes mischievously sparkling. I laughed upon hearing him tell the person on the phone to rudely shut up. It was clear they had heard our conversation despite Gendry's efforts at trying to retain some privacy.

I felt the bed dip as Gendry climbed back in. I had instructed him that I would only let him cuddle with me if he brushed his teeth. Gendry had played along, returning from the bathroom and grinning at me to display the white of his stunning smile.

"All clean." He proudly proclaimed.

Butterfly kisses were sweetly fluttered against my cheek before my lips pressed to the corner of his right eye. I nuzzled into his side, resuming our cosy positions before Gendry made the mystery call.

"Come lay on me." He offered.

"No, you're uncomfortable after a while." I replied honestly.

"What?"

"It feels weird." I explained. "You're kind of solid to lay on and I'm…squidgy"

"Squidgy?" Gendry laughed.

I poked at his stomach, the muscles taut and defined; evidence of hour upon hour of training. My index trailed up to his chest nudging at one of his pecks. I couldn't help but giggle, squirming away as Gendry repeated my actions, poking at my chest.

"Yeah."

Even if I had someone telling me how beautiful I was every day, I would still hold those stubborn insecurities. Ones that were continuously circulated in magazines to make you awful about yourself. I didn't think I'd ever have the thigh gap that most promoted. Well, maybe if I stood in a superhero pose. But I just wasn't built that way, and I had come to the conclusion that I had to make the best of what I had.

Gendry had helped though. It was just the way he looked at me. He didn't care if I had a few stretch marks or carried a little more weight on the curves of my hips. I had laughed at him when he told me it was more for him to hold on to.

"You can put a pillow on me if you want."

I was tugged up to lay upon Gendry's outstretched body. I sat up whilst he retrieved a pillow from the mess of sheets and placed it on his chest. It was adjusted to my need before I lowered down. He nudged a leg between mine, my foot subconsciously brushing back and forth over the hair covering his calf.

"Stop wiggling." Gendry lightly complained.

"Sorry."

I settled to rest my chin on the pillow, staring at the boy who lay comfortably beneath me.

"You good?"

"Yeah."

The covers were pulled up and draped over my back. Gendry softly hummed as I twirled a curl around my index. It was quiet, a peacefulness that I soon broke.

"You're really pretty."

I found it somewhat frustrating at the fact Gendry hardly put any effort in to look absolutely stunning.

"Thanks, so are you." He grinned. "And for future reference I quite like your squidgy bits."

"Thanks."

I hadn't a clue how long we stayed up talking. And for those hours I had completely forgotten about the amount of times Gendry had acted out violently because of his temper. He was sweet, interested in what I had to say and not shy of poking fun at me. He could take just as good as he could give. Conversations weaved from music to baking. I had promised to teach Gendry how to bake a cake in return for him taking me to see a band play at the local park. It must have been the early hours of the morning before I watched him drift off to sleep. It couldn't have been a few minutes later before I quickly followed into an unconsciousness state filled with a boy, all dimples and shaggy hair.


	49. Chapter 49

**Arya's POV**

We'd wriggled around a bit during the night, Gendry half on top of me at one point before I woke him and pushed him off. It couldn't have been more than an hour later until I was coaxed from a contented sleep by Gendry prodding at my cheek. Apparently I had taken it upon myself to coerce the duvet from him in my heavy-eyed state. My body had huddled up in the majority of the covers leaving him somewhat cold and bare. I distinctly remembered Gendry calling me a "sausage roll" as he laughed before playfully fighting with me to win back his half. Once victorious, I'd warmed his cool skin as we repositioned and cuddled down into the bed facing each other. My fingers had brushed his cheek, the pitch black of the room forcing me to discover his smile with the only indication available to me. Gendry sleepily giggled as I pressed the pad of my thumb into his dimple.

"It's late love, go to sleep."

When morning broke I discovered Gendry, sprawled out on the mattress and limiting me to the small strip he had left. I was on my back, Gendry on his front with his arm resting on my stomach, fingers splayed and lightly gripping my side. Even in sleep he wouldn't let me stray too far.

**Gendry's POV**

Giggling. That's what I could hear as I attempted to brush away the invisible nuisance blowing a draft to the back of my neck. Before Arya, I had only ever really woken up to the sound of my alarm clock or the rays of light infiltrating through the bedroom blinds. But with her, she seemed to discover new ways of rousing me from sleep. I turned my head to the right on the pillow, tightening my arm around the body that was currently wiggling in my embrace. My eyes remained closed, wishing to fall back into a comfortable sleep, but my pursuit of rest proved unsuccessful. Another blast of warm air could be felt, this time on my right cheek.

"Gendry." She quietly prodded with her words.

Upon receiving my groan of complaint, Arya took the opportunity to take my ear lobe between her teeth, lightly tugging before her voice was heard again.

"Gendry..shift over."

She had told me before that I hardly left any room for her to lie. I guess it was a difficult habit to break after becoming accustomed to having the whole of the double mattress for a number of years. Even when I brought girls back, none of them would stay. It was almost like they knew I had nothing else to give other than sex. There was no emotion in it, no cuddling afterwards. I always awoke to an empty bed in the morning. Always alone. And until now I hadn't realised what was missing.

"It's too early." My tone strained.

Arya laughed as I reluctantly rolled onto my back. She gravitated towards me, curling up into my side. I couldn't explain it; there was just something about waking up with the person you adored. Being able to wrap your arms around them and freely speak words of love. Long hair tickled at my uncovered expanses, big gray eyes peering up at me. She really was a pretty sight.

"You're warm." I hummed as Arya snuggled further into me, her skin heated against my own. "And very naked." I appreciatively admired.

A hand batted mine away as I tried to feel her up. My laughing resulted in a light punch to my left shoulder.

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up." Arya poked at my stomach.

"Or" I rolled to my side "maybe it's time for you to make me a cup of tea."

I grinned in hopes of convincing her to abandon comfort for my needs, but it only caused her eyebrows to raise.

"You're kidding." She remarked.

Her eyes fell to my deliberately pouted lips as I shifted to hover over her.

"I love you."

"Aww." Arya cooed, fingers brushing my cheek. "I love you too, but I'm still not making you a cup of tea, you cheeky bastard." She wickedly laughed, flicking my nose before shoving me off and back to the mattress.

"Fine." I huffed.

We had easily conversed under the covers for another hour more, discussing what our plans were for the week ahead. Hayley's party became a talking point before we moved onto something a little closer to home.

"I've never had it like that before."

"What do you mean?" Arya turned to face me.

Her attractive features held interest as I continued, propping myself up on my elbow. The material covering her chest fell away slightly until she readjusted it. But not before the sight of a few small love bites were revealed. They were mix of pink, lightly speckled with purple, evidence of gestures acted out in the heat of the moment. They looked beautiful on her.

"Like talking." My head shook as she appeared confused. "I mean, other than saying how good it feels. I like that I can just talk to you."

Arya had left her mark on me in the shape of nail scrapes and raised red lines. But one stood out from the rest, an affectionate bruise I was particularly fond of. A love bite just below my right peck. I knew it was only temporary, but I strangely liked it. With Arya's head on my chest, she witnessed my mindless tracing to which she leant in and delicately kissed the skin that she once harshly sucked.

"You've not had that with anyone else?" She curiously questioned, moving back to her previous position.

"No, it was just a 'get the job done' kind of thing." I explained. "I don't think talking was top on the list of things to do when I brought girls back."

"How many women have you been with?"

I could tell it was something that had troubled Arya for a while by the innocent look on her face. I frowned as I stared at her. Both of us were laid on our sides, closely facing each other. My fingers were fiddled with as she waited for my reply.

"You don't really want me to answer that, do you?" I paused to absorb her defeated expression. "A fair few." I admitted. "Why does it matter?"

"It's just, you know so much and I…"

"No, no, Baby. Every woman is different and I'm still learning with you. If you think about it, it's probably easier for you."

"Why?" Arya pried.

"You don't have any other experience." Her face tingled pink with my words. "No other guy has tainted your mind with what he likes and dislikes. You only know how to please me and you no idea how hot that is."

The shy smile Arya wore told me I'd won her around. I kissed at her neck, gently urging Arya onto her back as I shifted over the beautiful girl beneath me. Her hair was everywhere, fanned out over the pillow, just as it was when we slept. It was something I found a challenge to adapt to as we cuddled at night; more often than not I would end up with strands tickling at my face as I slotted in behind Arya. I smiled, sweeping waves away from her eyes before leaning down to brush my hot words to her ear with my lips.

"I love that I'm still learning where you liked to be touched, what turns you on." My voice became rougher, lightly grazing my thumb to a peaked nipple. "What gets you wet."

She broke our heated eye contact as I slicked my lips, watching as the tip of my index trailed an invisible line down between her full chest. Arya's long lashes fluttered, breath ragged as I gently squeezed her left breast.

"I know you still find it difficult to be touched here." I spoke as fingertips traced over the sizable scar.

I took note of how her body reacted, frozen, almost frightened beneath my careful gesture. It was a horrible feeling to witness her distress, but it seemed to be getting easier.

"Please." She begged.

A parting kiss was left to the brandished skin before I rolled off. Arya was lightly trembling as my arm coaxed her into me, flush to my side.

"I'm sorry." She hushed into my chest.

"Don't apologise."

**Arya's POV**

"I need to pee." I informed Gendry, struggling to free myself from the tangle of limbs.

I ruffled his hair, the distraction providing me the chance to escape despite the tickle of fingers.

"Go and pee then." He laughed.

I caught hold of the duvet, sliding it from the bed before my efforts were stunted. I glanced back to see Gendry, covers clenched tightly in his fists. The rumple of curls on his head poked out from his cosy cocoon.

"No." He whined in a pout.

I was at a disadvantage if it came down to a tug of war.

"Gendry, I need to go." My voice pleaded.

"Leave the duvet."

"But, I…Gendry, I haven't got anything on."

My bottom lip became trapped between my teeth as I scanned the floor for some clothes, everything was out of reach. There was nothing I could quickly grab by just leaning out of bed. A t-shirt was folded over by the chair, but that still required a substantial run.

"I don't mind." Gendry grinned.

Of course he wouldn't mind. I on the other hand wasn't all that comfortable with giving him a streaking show. But I really needed to pee.

Oh, sod it.

I could feel the blaze of Gendry's vision watching as I cautiously slipped from the warmth of bed. I swore at the cool feel to the air, deciding I wasn't going to draw this out any longer than necessary. A squeak escaped my mouth as Gendry pinched my backside in what he thought would be encouragement. It certainly got me moving. My back was kept to him. But my hurried dash was accompanied by an appreciative whistle as Gendry stuck his fingers in his mouth.

"Go on, Baby!" He shouted before I slammed the bathroom door laughing.

Upon finishing using the facilities I prepared myself to face Gendry in all my naked glory once again. But I didn't have to.

"There's a shirt and shorts on the door handle." He called.

I cracked the door a small way to discover the clothes Gendry had hung for me. I thanked him with a blown kiss which he humorously accepted from his position in bed. The shirt was familiar to me, the one that I had informally acquired from Gendry's wardrobe. It was dark, chequered and held his masculine scent. I tugged the shorts up before revealing myself to the room in which Gendry was waiting. He smiled still tucked into the desired security of the duvet.

"Now that you're up, you can get me that cup of tea."

So that's what he'd planned.

"But you must have had to get up to put the clothes on the door."

He innocently shrugged.

"Fine!"

"Good girl."

"Don't patronise me." I scolded to which Gendry laughed.

A black hairband was swiped from the side and I used it to tie my hair back from my face in a messy ponytail as I strolled down the hall. I entered the kitchen, quickly regretting my choice of bare feet against the icy tiles. Before getting mugs down I flicked on the radio, recognising the recent song of a band I'd introduced Gendry to.

I had no idea why he insisted in storing the needed mugs so high up. My body had to scale the kitchen worktop in order to reach the top shelf of the far-right cupboard. Once safely down I placed tea bags in each and waited for the kettle to boil whilst singing along to the radio. The noise from down the hall was drowned out with the music presently playing, and I assumed it was the postman pushing letters through the front door.

The fridge door swung open, stooping to a lower level in search of the milk. I let out a groan.

"Gendry!" I called. "Gendry, you put the empty milk carton back in the fridge again!"

He was a right pest when it came to this sort of thing. I'd told him before, if it's empty put it in the bin or recycle it. Gendry never seemed to learn. I took his silent reply as a sign of disregard. Maybe he knew I was annoyed and was choosing to steer clear. Whatever the reason, I decided to confront him.

However, I soon discovered an empty bed when peeling back the duvet. I padded over to the bathroom door, knocking twice only to gather the absence of Gendry's presence in that space as well.

"Gendry?"

He was in the living room, his back to the doorframe. A pair of joggers had been tugged up Gendry's lower half, leaving his stunning torso on show. I couldn't understand his uncharacteristic quiet until my eyes fell upon the two women he was focusing on. I had an awful feeling I was interrupting the conversation that had ceased upon my arrival. But the uncertainty didn't last long.

The milk carton fell to the floor as the older out of the two females flung her arms around my neck. I must have looked like a rabbit in headlights. I was tightly squeezed, forced to absorb the sweet smelling perfume she wore. As emotional tears trickled down to my skin, I reciprocated her embrace in an attempt to comfort. I felt disorientated, having no clue what was going on.

"Thank you for bringing my baby back to me." She quietly cried.


	50. Chapter 50

"Mum."

The woman was still lovingly latched onto me as Gendry moved forward.

"Mum." He almost whined, clearly somewhat embarrassed by his mother's startling gesture.

Our embrace was cut short as her arms were pried from me. She lightly curved her lips, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. I giggled upon hearing the younger female laugh. Her short blonde hair swayed slightly as she peered around to witness my amusement. Her eyes gave her away, the same captivating green Gendry's held. Jess. I had to be. But my intrigue was soon answered.

"Arya, this is my mum, Kathy and my sister, Jess." He gestured respectfully. "I didn't know you were stopping by."

The clipped tone he used told me he was a little annoyed. Knowing Gendry he would have probably liked to arrange a meeting and not have it thrust upon us. But I didn't mind, I was pleased to see them, finally.

"We were in the area."

"It's lovely to meet you both." I smiled.

"You too, Hunny."

We were silent for a few moments, Gendry's arm drifting to fit around my back, fingers carefully stroking in an effort to relax. Two sets of eyes were intently staring at us, smiling at the gentle affection being given. Their curious gazes led me to assume that they weren't used to seeing this side of Gendry. I wondered if they had ever seen him with a girl at all.

"You're still in your pyjamas." Gendry's mum casually commented, her skin crinkling around her eyes as she smiled.

I felt the teasing squeeze on my hip, drawing me closer into his side.

"Mum, we've only just got up."

"It's nearly midday, sweetie."

It was a mother worrying about her child, perhaps overly so having not been able to care for her son for the last four years. It must have been difficult to adapt to the current situation, a leap in time; missing out on nurturing Gendry into a young adult. It wasn't neglect, it was absence on Gendry's part. But before anyone else could reply, a humoured voice spoke out.

"Well, they were probably doing something more fun than sleeping last night." Jess stifled a musical giggle behind her hand.

My face flared a bright shade of pink as Gendry's bare chest became the subject of interest. The love bite I had given him in an act of passion seemed increasingly prominent in the new light. This embarrassment shadowed over the thought of my own mother discovering the marks I had left on Gendry's body. This was my first and only impression I had to give to Gendry's family, and we had practically just rolled out of bed from an active night in the sheets. I prayed for some sort of relief, a distraction, anything.

I hastily shifted my body in front of Gendry's, hoping to hide his freshly brandished skin. I rubbed my cheek with the cuff of his shirt I was currently adorning, trying to squirm away from the uncomfortable feeling. An arm playfully tightened around my waist. Jess was still laughing as I turned my head slightly to communicate a little more privately.

"Go and put a t-shirt on." I mumbled to Gendry almost harshly.

He appeared highly entertained by my mortification, eyes glittering with humour.

"Come with me."

I was tugged towards the door frame, following suit behind Gendry.

"Excuse us, we're going to change. Make yourselves at home." He indicated for them to take a seat on one of the leather sofas.

"Oh my god." I grumbled, flopping back to the bed with my hands concealing my face. "I can't believe that just happened."

The sheets were still in a mess on top of the mattress, evidence of Gendry's sudden departure before opening the door to his unexpected guests. Even with my swirling thoughts, his scent still infiltrated my conscious, comfort and temptation all pleasingly rolled into one.

"Arya, it's fine."

"No." I shot up. "It's not _fine_, we were just outted by your sister in front of your _mum. _It's not a great first meeting."

Why was he not feeling the same sense of guilt I was? My hands were taken, hoisting me up from the mattress. A kiss pressed to my cheek as I frowned into our hug. The gesture put me somewhat at ease.

"You don't need to worry." He smiled in reassurance. "I'm going for a shower; give you a chance to talk to them."

Gendry then continued in his quest to find some clean clothes. A grey t-shirt was picked up only for it to be dropped back to the floor after Gendry sniffed at the fabric. I followed him around the bed.

"On my own? About what?" I anxiously interrogated.

"I don't know, girly stuff." He spoke, rummaging around in a drawer. "Women always find something to talk about."

"I think that generalisation is a little wide."

"Arya, they're not going to bite."

Gendry turned when he failed to receive the laugh he was hoping for, peering at me for a few moments before closing the space between us. My cheek was cupped when I refrained from eye contact.

"They're going to love you." Our noses rubbed. "Because I love you."

It was obvious that the phrase was still a little foreign to us; the quiet words still erupting butterflies in my stomach. I reciprocated the affection, voicing my feelings for Gendry, causing him to grin.

"Right, go on." He spoke, spinning me around and lightly smacking my backside.

My harsh stare was met with a mocking pout to his lips. Gendry winked before humming as he made his way to the bathroom. It only took a few minutes to make myself a more presentable, finding some clothes that I had left at his place from previous visits. The shirt remained, but it was paired with a vest top underneath. My hair was left in my messy pony tail. Until I had a shower there wasn't much I could do about it. Jeans were just about wriggled up my legs before there was a knock at the door. There was little delay, Jess appearing in the doorway. She seemed to disregard my flustered state, moving forwards into Gendry's room as if it were her own.

"We thought you were hiding from us." She laughed. "Come on."

With that my hand was taken in hers and I was guided back down the hall to where Gendry's mum was still sat on the sofa.

It was strange, despite the limited amount of time we had had together I felt at ease. Kathy had a much quieter nature compared to Jess, whose hands were constantly gesturing in the air as she spoke. I had learnt that Jess wasn't one to be concerned with what people thought, and I admired that about her. But I had a feeling Gendry would have attempted to tame that side of her when they were younger, perhaps being embarrassed by his sister's forwardness.

As I witnessed the interaction in front of me, I came to recognise certain familiar characteristics, both in physical features and personality. It was clear where Gendry had inherited his dark, shaggy hair from, his mother's longer and obviously more styled. He also shared the same flare I could see within Jess, their sense of humour a firm match as she laughed, tucking her legs up underneath her on the sofa.

I sat and listened to the amusing stories being told at Gendry's expense. At times they had me spluttering out the water I drank to wash down my toast which I ate on the sofa opposite the two women. They had politely refused the cup of tea, minus the milk, I had offered them. It seemed both were content with just sitting and conversing, about what I did, what I wanted to do in the future. But the discussion soon made a turn back to Gendry.

"What was Gendry like when he was younger?" I asked, finishing off my breakfast that was now more like lunch.

"I guess like most teenagers really, he was a bit grumpy. But he was always very sweet, always wanted to help. He had that protective streak in him."

I knew all too well how far Gendry would go to ensure someone's safety, sometimes in complete disregard to his own. It didn't surprise me to learn that those instincts reached further back into his younger years. It made me wonder how it began, what event had taken place for Gendry to suddenly turn, or had it been a progression of one thing after another. My heart ached at the thought of a young boy sacrificing the fun of learning to ride a bike to instead worry about the safety of his family. Everyone deserved a childhood.

"He used to have panic attacks." Jess casually interjected.

Her abrupt comment caught me off guard, gently pushing away the image of big-blue eyed little boy, with shaggy hair.

"Really? Because of your.." I quickly trailed off. "Sorry."

A pang of guilt hit me at the insensitivity I had displayed.

"Don't be." Kathy spoke with a small smile. "I'm guessing Gendry has told you?"

I gave her a light nod in confirmation of the conversations her son and I had had.

"It's nice to know he has someone to talk to about it. Gendry had bit of a problem with bottling his feelings up."

Kathy looked to Jess, her daughter lightly taking her hand. She appeared thankful of the gesture, collecting her thoughts before floating back to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting further forward on my cushions.

My feet rubbed together, trying to straighten out the socks Gendry had leant me. Jess had nervously bunched up the sleeve of her jumper over her free hand.

"Does Gendry fight?"

"Oh I.."

"We know about his boxing, but does he get into fistfights out of work?"

I had no idea how to answer their anxious question. It was a little upsetting to see the concern in their eyes. Gendry obviously hadn't opened up completely to them about the life he started without them.

"We only ask because Jess and I are a bit worried about him."

She turned her head momentarily to her daughter, looking for reassurance of her feelings.

"Gendry's been in a few fights, but I've talked to him. He promised he'll tone it down."

Multiple sighs of relief were heard upon receiving my answer. Their bodies both visibly relaxed, falling back further into the sofa.

"That's good to know."

The mood appeared to lighten with the information, the same smile I had seen on Gendry's face a number of times spread across pink-tinted lips.

"Come and sit over with us." Jess gestured. "You're so far away."

I happily made my way over to the adjacent seating. Both females shifted to make space in between them, allowing a third person to sit comfortably.

"I'm so pleased to hear that you're looking after him."

"I think he takes care of me more than anything." I joked.

"Physical strength has nothing to do with emotional challenges. But you're helping him through that, I can't thank you enough, Arya."

Her reply made me realise that I had neglected to see the ways in which I was caring for Gendry. The sensitive subjects we had discussed had been imprisoned deep within him; the feelings he had only burdened himself with were gradually coming to light. It appeared I was the trigger.

"Did he have them regularly, the panic attacks?"

"They weren't that frequent, it was just when he got worked up." Jess looked thoughtful for a second. "But I guess he's found something else to combat that now."

I knew she was talking about the boxing. It wasn't just anger problems Gendry took out on the punching bag.

"Has he had one whilst you two have been together?"

"No, not that I've seen." I shook my head.

Gendry had always been so strong. It seemed strange to think of him as vulnerable.

"It used to be easy to calm him down. Most people feel a bit claustrophobic when they experience attacks, but Gendry used to like it when he was held. It made him feel safe. He was so cute and cuddly."

I giggled at Jess's last comment.

"The size of him now though..bloody hell."

I hadn't had much experience with any sort of attacks. I wasn't a stranger to anxiety, but I felt that was something different. Jess indulged me as I asked a few more inquisitive questions, interested to learn more about what Gendry had suffered.

"I can show you if you want, how I used to calm him down."

"Sure."

I expected her to demonstrate on her own, but when I was encouraged down to the floor with her it took me by surprise. Jess sat with her back against the sofa, smiling warmly. It was odd. Even when I was asked to sit with her, I didn't feel awkward for a second.

Arms were wrapped around me as she coaxed me back. Kathy remained sat to one side as she looked on.

"This was so Gendry could see he was breathing." She informed me, her forearms in a cross over my chest.

We remained in the position, my body between her legs.

"I'd then try and calm him down by quietly speaking to him and reassuring him. I would have sung to him but I can't hold a note to save my life."

"Gendry's got a lovely voice." I spoke without thinking.

"You've heard him sing?"

I nodded, turning a little to examine her expression.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone else would ever hear him sing."

It was at that point Gendry decided to join us in the living room. We must have looked a sight, his sister's arms wrapped around me as we talked whilst sitting on the floor. That thought didn't trouble me for long. He looked amazing. Black jeans paired with a black 'Rolling Stones' t-shirt, hair casually pushed back from his forehead. He could have easily fooled anyone into thinking he was part of some scruffy indie band.

"Mum." Gendry looked to his mother for some sort of acknowledgement to the current situation.

When he received an oblivious raise to her eyebrows he focused back to his sister.

"Jess, what are you doing?" He gaped.

"Getting to know your girlfriend."

I laughed along with her as Gendry quickly approached.

"Sorry, Arya. My sister has no awareness of personal space." He bit.

My hands were taken, Jess playfully objecting to my departure as I was hauled to my feet. I cuddled into him, pressing my cheek to his chest.

"You know, normal families show baby pictures and share embarrassing stories. But no, mine has to get my girlfriend on the floor and…what were you even doing?"

Before either of us could answer, Kathy had rooted around in her bag to retrieve her purse.

"I have baby pictures." She smiled enthusiastically.

"Oh god."

"Your family is so sweet. And you were adorable when you were younger…what happened?"

"Hey!" Gendry cried.

"You even had dimples when you were a baby." I poked at his cheek. "Little, baby Gendry."

He swatted my hand away, grumbling in annoyance.

"I didn't think they were ever going to leave."

"Don't say that about your family."

"Well, you'd probably think the same thing if you're mum wanted to show a hundred pictures of you in the bath." He frowned, shaking his head as he focused on the floor. "God, my sister is so weird."

"I like her." I smiled.

"Good." Gendry perked up.

I could tell by the look on his face that he was excited at the knowledge of us getting along. I found myself grinning with him as he walked me backwards into his bedroom, stealing chaste kisses.

"I'm going to have a shower."

"Alright."

I spun to make my way towards the bathroom door, only to fleetingly discovered Gendry following along behind me. I pressed a hand to his chest.

"I meant just me..on my own."

"Mm, you're no fun." He teasingly pouted.

Upon running the water and stripping from my clothes, I made the annoying observation that I was without any new underwear. Quickly wrapping a towel around my body, I peeked out of the bathroom door. Judging the coast was clear, my beeline was straight to the top drawer of the chest.

"Have you got anything on under that towel?"

My heart skipped with surprise at the sound of Gendry's rough voice. I tried to scamper away as he moved forward from his place just inside the door of his bedroom.

"Shall I check?" He cheekily asked.

"Gendry." I squeaked.

He soothed the thump of my heart, carefully brushing his thumb to my jaw. The playfulness of his eyes told me he enjoyed the teasing.

"Tell you a secret, Baby." He leaned closer, lips brushing my ear. "Underneath these clothes, I'm completely naked for you."

A peck to my cheek was given as I laughed. Once a few more teasing remarks were made, Gendry informed me of his impending absence.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to get some milk."

"Oh, ok."

He kissed my forehead before heading for the door.

"Be back in a bit."

It wasn't until a familiar voice called out through the flat that I became aware of how long Gendry had been gone. In his absence, I had showered, changed, applied make-up and sorted out my hair.

"Gen, are you still going?"

I pushed myself up from the position on the sofa, drawing my attention away from the TV and turning it off. Tom was stood in the hall, back to me as he shouted out Gendry's name for a second time. He wore a blue, plaid shirt, dark jeans and a pair of scruffy looking converse.

"Going where?"

"Bloody hell." He jumped. "I didn't see you, Arya."

I apologised as he caught his breath before asking my previous question again.

"Um, is Gendry not in?"

"Nope."

I drew my plait over my shoulder, staring at Tom for an answer he seemed reluctant to give. His cutting jaw tensed, frowning in a way that expressed confusion and annoyance.

"He said he'd wait for me." He complained under his breath.

"Where were you guys going?"

"Not being funny, Arya, but I don't think Gendry would want you there."

This statement only fuelled my curiosity, much to Tom's evasive nature.

"Why?"

I felt like a small child, questioning everything they were being told. Where the hell was Gendry? His milk expedition had obviously been a ploy, a trip down to the shops wouldn't have taken this long.

"Take me with you, please."

"What?"

"Wherever you're going I want to come." I informed a baffled looking Tom, whilst shoving my feet into my blue Vans.

I strolled past him and straight to the front door, opening it and flicking my head in indication for him to follow.

"Gendry's going to kill me." He mumbled as he passed me through the exit.

"There he is." Tom pointed to Gendry who was stood lingering behind a white van parked up by the curb.

It had only taken us about fifteen minutes in the car to arrive at a rundown housing estate. I kept close to Tom during the walk along the path, the two of us receiving harsh looks from a few of the locals as he led me to where he assured me Gendry would be. And he was. Still dressed in all black, apart from the scuffed white converse he wore.

"Gen."

He turned upon hearing his name, a mixed appearance taking prominence over his features.

"What's Arya doing here?"

"She can be very persuasive." Tom explained in a huff.

My focus was straight to Gendry, raising my right arm for fingers to grip the nape of his neck. He was tugged down to my height, needy lips uniting with his. I could sense the amusement in the kiss before my feet were lifted from the pavement, my body held closely to his.

"Hello to you too, Baby." Gendy mumbled in a chuckle against my mouth.

"Guys…guys, your PDAs are making me feel nauseous."

I had a good idea the exact gesture Tom was receiving as Gendry tilted his head to the side. My hot kisses trickled down the warm skin of his neck, Gendry's rough laugh rumbling as he gave his friend the middle finger. Most likely with a cocky smirk across his face.

"Oh yeah, that's really mature. Thanks, Gen." Tom grumbled.

I fell lightly to my feet, still wrapped in Gendry's arms.

"We need to get him a girlfriend." I hushed.

"That's a good idea." Gendry nodded along.

"I know you guys think you're in your own little loved up bubble, but I can still hear you."

"We know." Gendry and I spoke in unison.

I was pleased to see him, even though we had hardly spent any time apart. Just the flash of his gorgeous smile could have my heart melting.

"What were you looking at before we came?" I enquired.

I witnessed Gendry glance to Tom almost in guidance, the atmosphere suddenly tensing. The nod of his head resulted in Gendry taking my hand and leading me over to the small gap between the dirty, white van and the blue car to the right.

He stood closely behind me, both of us cautiously peering around the vehicle to the other side of the road. My eyes followed a young man, an aggressive looking dog almost dragging his owner along behind him. As they walked passed I came to settle on a tall, dirty block of flats, people in uniforms milling around the area. Police officers chatted amongst themselves before a commotion was heard. A man was tussled out of the entrance door, shouting obscenities at the top of his voice. When my eyes allowed me to examine his face I stumbled back into the hard body behind me.

"It's alright, it's alright, Arya."

The connection of our hands became tighter.

"That's Scott's brother." I gushed. "Gendry, what's going on?"

"Shh." He calmed. "Just watch."

Police cars lined the curb outside the accommodation, extra officers rushing to help as a second man barged out onto the street. Scott. Multiple hands were needed to restrain him, securing the cuffs more firmly to his wrists behind his back. He looked furious, bellowing insults at the people surrounding him. I felt on edge as they struggled to keep a hold on him, we knew all too well what he was capable of. Seconds later Scott displayed his strength, shoving an officer to the floor with a knock to the shoulder.

I winced as his front was slammed down to the bonnet of a car in an attempt to cease his persistent resistance. The coppers became a little restless, the desire to get the two men off the street and away from onlookers was apparent as both brothers were forced into separate cars. Once the tension had died down a little I spun to face Gendry.

"Why are they being arrested?"

He drew me around to the obscured area the other side of the van, making sure we were hidden.

"Scott and his brother supply drugs, they've always been careful about it though. They never keep substances in their flat." Gendry paused. "Until now." He smiled.

I was finding it difficult to understand, my thoughts swirling uncontrollably at the event I had just witnessed.

"Wait, what?"

"The police may have been tipped off to find quite a substantial stash of…powder on the premises."

My eyes widened with the information.

"You, did you plant it?"

"No." His curls tussled. "Not me."

I followed Gendry's line of sight to the presence of an older man who had gone unnoticed by me until then. He was leant against the side of a black BMW. He looked smart, dressed in a suit, short hair, a tattoo on his neck. He appeared to be doing well for himself, placing his phone back in his pocket before glancing our way.

"Who's that?"

"An old friend that I used to work for. He owed me one."

The man flicked his head in indication to Gendry. I guessed it was a "job done" kind of nod as he commenced in climbing into his posh car and starting the ignition.

"What did you used to do for him?"

"I'm gunna go." Tom stated, thumbing behind him in indication of his car that was parked down the road.

There was no longer any teasing banter between the two, Gendry's friend sensing it was time to leave us to have this increasingly difficult conversation. I almost didn't want Tom to leave. Maybe if he stayed the secrets would remain hidden.

"Alright, see you later." Gendry replied.

Once Tom had disappeared my attention returned to the boy stood in front of me. I could tell by the way he fidgeted that he was a little unsure of how to handle the situation. And the more time that passed, the more I wished I hadn't asked. I wasn't sure I wanted to know any more. Fingers drifted to my neck, encouraging the chain out from beneath the scoop of my top. It was played with as he spoke.

"I collected money."

"Money for what?" I warily asked.

The pendent fell to my chest almost as if it scolded his skin, unable to cradle it in his hand any longer. I harshly swallowed down the lump in my throat, impatiently waiting as Gendry anxiously rubbed his face.

"Debts mainly."

To anyone else it may have been accepted that Gendry had granted a few favours. A couple of one-off collections of money, nothing to cause concern. But they hadn't a clue about his past. I could see it in his eyes, pleading with me not to ask. But I had to, if it was only to put my mind at rest.

"What if they couldn't pay the debt, Gendry?"

It was his silence that held the answer. I felt sure that man had used Gendry and his aggressive nature to strike fear into individuals that failed to repay money. Gendry had beaten people, people who couldn't afford the pricey deal. And from what I had witnessed in and out of the ring, they wouldn't make that mistake twice, not if it was Gendry knocking on their door.

"I don't do that anymore." He firmly stated.

A kiss was lightly pecked to my lips. The action brought life back to my body, previously stunned into a frozen state.

"I love you." Gendry whispered, clearly alarmed by my lack of response.

"It's a lot to take in." I responded with a lack of emotion.

I wasn't quite sure what I was feeling. I knew Gendry had a shadowy past, but this fresh information left me unsure.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

I'd read a book once on an assassin, it amazed me how the character held no remorse upon striking down targets. And as my mind wondered deeper into reminiscing about the pages turned, it shocked me to realise how I likened Gendry's behaviour to that of the protagonist. It took a certain kind of person to inflict pain on others. Someone who was well accustomed to the feel of agony themselves.

Gendry's eyes desperately searched mine.

"You don't." I abruptly spoke.

"I-It was a long time ago, I.."

"Let's not talk about it." I interrupted, taking his hand.

In all honesty it did frighten me. But I had no desire to unlock that part of my brain. We'd come so far. I didn't want to fear the boy I loved.

"Ok." Gendry nodded in a stutter.

I caught him off guard, yanking him to me for a hug. He was warm, heart thumping in my ear as I pressed the side of my head to his solid chest. Puffs of hot air blew into my hair, Gendry holding me tightly before planting a kiss to the top of my head. A soft touch ran in trickling lines up and down my back in comfort.

All I wanted to do was take his pain away, make him forget, give him a fresh start.

Gendry spoke so quietly I almost missed it.

"I don't deserve you."

I squeezed him as my eyes screwed closed, almost wishing that he could taint me with some of the darkness he was burdened with. I didn't want him to stand and face it on his own.

"Everyone deserves someone who loves them."

He pulled away, the hint of happiness playing on his lips flushed warmth though my entirety. Playful Gendry was my favourite.

"I love your smile."

My words only widened the grin as he leant down to kiss me.

"Come on, you owe me a cup of tea." He mumbled against my mouth.

He slung an arm around my shoulders, guiding me along the path, our previous conversation pushed back from the present thoughts at the front of my mind. But Gendry ceased as my body suddenly became ridged.

"What's wrong?"

We had abandoned the safety of cover provided by the van, now partly out in the open as police cars left the scene. It was one in particular that caught my attention, the one with an angry looking male in the back seat. As the vehicle flew passed our position it allowed for only a fleeting glance to the inside. But it was enough to spot the strip of white over the bridge of Scott's nose. With my mum being a nurse I knew the procedure, nothing much could be done for a broken nose, other than strapping it up a bit.

"Arya."

"His nose." My fingers pinched the top of mine to show what I was trying to explain. "Scott.."

"Oh yeah, I noticed that before I even touched him." Gendry curiously informed me, referring to the beating he had given Scott in the shadowy passage at the back of the pub.

"That was me." I hesitantly spoke, staring up at Gendry.

The intensity of his contemplation furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to, I thought it was just bleeding…" I gushed, trailing off.

My hands were flailing before being restricted by my forearms. Gendry shook his head in disbelief.

"Wait, wait..Bo, you broke his nose?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

"Holy shit." Gendry grinned. "How?"

He turned fully to me, giving me his complete attention as he humorously smirked. My arms were released, allowing me to raise my hands between us.

"With the heel of my palm." I spoke whilst brushing my fingertips near my wrist.

"You never told me you knew how to do that."

Pure amazement commandeered Gendry's features.

"My cousins and I were bored one summer so decided to take some self-defence…I didn't know I remembered it he came at me."

"Shit. Tom's gunna piss himself when I tell him it was you."

I felt oddly proud of myself to see Gendry astonished by my actions. Maybe I had more fight in me than I realised. I was left to ponder over the idea as Gendry bent down in front of me. I didn't think twice before clambering onto his back, hooking my legs around his waist, arms around his neck.

The discussion spurred my next question.

"How many women do you have at the gym?"

Gendry continued to walk as I leant my head on his right shoulder, tickles of hair teasing my cheek.

"Umm, well there's Gill on reception." He bit his lip in concentration, hoisting me up further. "I think that's it, I don't know about the steam room and swimming pool though. Why?"

"I think you should do a class." I tested.

"What sort of class?"

"Like a fitness, boxing, defence kind of class. But for women."

His quiet demeanour told me he was mulling over the suggestion in his head.

"I'm sure there would be plenty of girls that would like to learn how to defend themselves. You know, if it came down to that."

"Would you?" He inquisitively asked.

"Yes." I replied honestly.

"Well apparently you don't need any training." Gendry joked, playfully clasping at my thighs. "Will you try some moves on me?" He continued rather excitedly.

Did he want a challenge?

"It was a long time ago, I don't think I remember."

"Please, I want to see if you can take me down."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Gendry laughed before moving in behind me. The sofas had been shoved up against the walls in the living room to provide a larger space, the coffee table in the hall.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked in annoyance.

"No, Baby." He collected himself. "I just don't think you need to worry about that. Pretend I'm someone else if that helps."

Gendry underestimated me. It was infuriating to say the least.

"Ok, go." I instructed rather cuttingly.

I struggled as a strong arm wrapped around my middle. Without properly taking the time to process, my elbow jutted back into his stomach, his wince voiced in a gravelly groan. I didn't allow him any time to recover before my foot came forcefully down onto his. My body was released, quickly spinning to discover Gendry hunched over slightly. His hand was knocked away as he made an attempt to grasp to top. I hastily gripped his expansive palm before he could touch me again, twisting his wrist and bending his fingers back.

I knew strictly that once you had the opportunity, you were supposed to make a run for it, away from your attacker. But I felt Gendry was in need of a good lesson.

He cursed, dropping to his knees in front of me, lips parted, a deep frown on his forehead as he stared at me. His next move took me by surprise, left arm hooking around the back of my legs and forcing me forward as I collapsed on top of him. I pinned his wrists above his head, Gendry smirking before rolling me off and under him.

We were both panting, my body sprawled out on the sitting room floor as Gendry lingered over me. A grin quickly formed on his smart mouth.

"That was fun, let's do it again."

"I was holding back." I challenged.

A flash of elation crossed the burning blue of his irises.

"I told you not to."

"I didn't think you'd like getting punched in the face much, we've already seen what happens when I do."

He laughed. This was still a game to him. It was exciting.

"My last step would have been my knee connecting with your crotch."

His amusement drained along with the colour in his cheeks as he visibly gulped. Quickly rolling off me, Gendry laid to my side.

"Let's leave that bit out."

"That's what I thought." I smugly countered.

"You almost broke my fingers."

"Now, I'm sure Tom would find that funny."


End file.
